


На лезвии ножа

by Klea_Strix



Series: Некромагия [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Lord Harry Potter, Drama, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Necromancer Harry Potter, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Post-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Sirius Black Lives, necromagic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 110,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Гарри тяжело переживает потерю своего крестного, но у него появляется шанс его вернуть, когда Нарцисса Малфой появляется у него дома с необычным предложением…





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> _— Никто не знает, как он выжил в той схватке, - шептал толстый мальчик. - Он ведь был тогда совсем маленький. А Сами-Знаете-Кто с ним не справился, хотя наслал на всю семью страшное заклятие. Спастись мог только настоящий природный черный маг. Наверное, Темный Лорд потому и хотел его убить. Зачем ему соперник? Я думаю, сильнее Гарри Поттера мага нет!_
> 
> «Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната»

Джеймс всегда откровенно скучал на работе, все, что он должен был делать — так это регистрировать палочки многочисленных посетителей. Это была жуткая рутина, которая претила его деятельной натуре. Когда-то он пришел в Министерство Магии, чтобы стать аврором, но не сложилось, — попросту завалил тесты на профпригодность — и теперь вот сидел здесь, исполняя роль не то охранника, не то швейцара, не то дополнения к скульптурной фигуре, еще недавно красовавшейся в холле. 

Да, однажды, придя на работу, на месте привычного фонтана работники увидели лишь развалины. Оказалось, на Министерство было совершенно нападение, много слухов ходило на этот счет в раздевалке охранников. Поговаривали, что это был сам… Тот-кого-нельзя-называть. Некоторые, правда, высказывали версию, что рассерженный Дамблдор так выяснял отношения с Фаджем. В общем, много неясного было в этом деле. Газеты писали о нападении Упивающихся, много влиятельных и известных персон уже обживало камеры в Азкабане. Охране же строго наказали следить за всеми посетителями, чем Джеймс и занимался.

У него была фотографическая память, но даже если бы это было не так, это лицо он в жизни бы не перепутал ни с каким другим. Женщина появлялась здесь редко, но никогда как обычный посетитель. Выйдя из камина, эта высокородная леди гордо шествовала к лифту. Джеймс всегда жалел, что она никогда не подходит к его столику, тогда бы у него был хотя бы шанс заговорить. А так ему оставалось только следить, как двери лифта мягко захлопываются, чтобы унести его мечту на один из нижних этажей. Потом начиналось томительное ожидание ее возвращения, чтобы еще на две минуты полюбоваться красивым профилем, белоснежными волосами и стройной фигурой. Он исподволь пытался выяснить кто эта ведьма, но все предпочитали отмалчиваться. Только Том, его единственный друг, как-то сказал: «Не суйся в это, если не хочешь нажить себе неприятностей». И Джеймс прекратил задавать вопросы, но продолжал смотреть и мечтать. 

Вот и сейчас его сердце отчаянно забилось, когда среди толпы ведьм и магов появилась знакомая фигура, как всегда закутанная в обычную мантию черного цвета, выгодно подчеркивавшую белизну кожи. Светлые волосы были убраны в простую, но элегантную прическу. Рядом с ней, облаченный в такую же черную мантию, шествовал юноша-подросток. Джеймсу он сразу не понравился. Кто это был? Точно не сын и наверняка не родственник. Чужой! Чужой рядом с его божеством. Джеймс с нарастающим раздражением наблюдал, как двери лифта привычно закрываются, скрывая эту странную пару от посторонних глаз…

Прошло примерно с полчаса. Напряжение нарастало, а они все так и не появлялись. Джеймс начал нервничать, все его чувства кричали о неясной угрозе. Наконец, не выдержав, он поднялся и направился за ними с твердым намерением выяснить все до конца. Какое-то звериное чутье вело молодого человека в его поисках. Он не стал рыскать по всем этажам, а сразу же направился на нижний, где располагался Отдел Тайн. Ему даже в голову не пришло искать таинственную незнакомку еще где-то. И он оказался прав. Впервые Джеймс слышал этот голос, но не было сомнений, что он принадлежал его богине. Молодой человек пытался понять, что она говорила, но не смог выделить ни одного знакомого слова. 

Он двинулся на звук и оказался в подобии древнего амфитеатра. Внизу, возле непонятной арки, стояла прекраснейшая из женщин. Ее волосы выбились из некогда гладкой прически и развивались на сильном ветру, мантия казалась сотканной из тончайшего шелка, когда обвивала ее тело, демонстрируя каждый изгиб. Джеймс замер пораженный этим зрелищем. У него не возникло даже намека на вопрос, откуда может возникнуть такой ветер в закрытом помещении. Но тут женщина повернула голову к незваному гостю, и остатки мыслей вылетели из его головы. С бледного лица на него взирали сгустками тьмы черные, не имеющие белков глаза.

— Мистер МакМанус, вы очень точны.

Глаза звали, манили к себе, как омут взывает к самоубийце. Шаг, еще шаг, и вот уже нет ничего кроме этих черных ям, входов в пещеры, откуда на тебя несется что-то страшное, кошмар из твоих детских снов. Один миг, и тебя уже нет…

***

— Эй, Томми, ты МакМануса не видел? Я пришел его менять, а его нет. 

— Нет, он же должен быть на посту в фойе.

— Должен, но, говорю же, его там нет. Ох, и достанется ему, если об этом узнают. 

— Пойду, поищу.

— Поищи и сделай внушение. Мне надоело его покрывать.

— Да, ладно тебе, он просто еще молод, ну, не усидеть ему на рабочем месте. Его можно понять.

— Ищи его, а я скажу, что смену принял нормально.

Том пошел по этажам искать своего молодого приятеля. Обеспокоенный, он облазил все этажи, даже самые нижние, куда, как правило, охрана не особенно любила наведываться. Нигде не было и следов этого шалопая. Маленькое кровавое пятнышко на последней ступеньке амфитеатра замечено не было… 


	2. Глава 1

Гарри лежал на кровати и тупо смотрел в потолок ничего не видящими глазами. Это состояние не проходило, но он и не пытался с ним бороться. Когда Гарри прибыл на Кингс-Кросс и увидел встречающих его Хмури, Тонкс и Люпина, то был удивлен и доволен. Было приятно наблюдать, как Шизоглаз Хмури запугивал его родственничков, но хорошее настроение быстро рассеялось, стоило ему только переступить порог комнаты и остаться один на один со своими мыслями. 

Сириус. Крестный. Эта потеря поразила в самое сердце. Каждую ночь он видел, как погибает близкий ему человек. Каждый раз Гарри чувствовал свою беспомощность. Каждый день он мучился чувством вины. Как бы юноша ни был зал  на Дамблдора, какую бы ненависть ни испытывал к Снейпу и Малфою, но правда была в том, что в произошедшем был повинен только он. Пусть остальные говорят, что угодно, Гарри знал правду. Это пророчество, о котором говорил Дамблдор, стало его проклятием. Его и всех, кто был рядом. Сначала родители, потом Седрик, нападение на Дурслей и Артура Уизли, его товарищи, рисковавшие своими жизнями, и как финал - Сириус. Кто будет следующим? 

Но не только беспокойство за друзей заставляло сжиматься его сердце, но и чувство, что он так много не успел сказать, не успел сделать для крестного. Сейчас Гарри вспоминал все мелочи, все их редкие и недолгие встречи, и с каждым воспоминанием новая волна вины накатывала на него. Слез уже не было, был только холод, что пожирал его изнутри. 

Потеря и осознание своей судьбы, своего рока доводили юношу до сумасшествия. Ему хотелось кричать: «Почему? Почему я? Почему это не мог быть кто-то другой?» За всем этим скрывался самый главный вопрос: «Почему ОН выбрал меня, а не Невилла?» Но с его губ не срывалось ни единого звука. Дурсли не спрашивали Гарри ни о чем. Напуганные угрозами магов, они старались вообще не обращаться к племяннику. Последнее время у них часто находились дела за пределами дома, и юноша большую часть времени был предоставлен самому себе. Рон писал, что его родители пытаются уговорить Дамблдора позволить им забрать Гарри к себе на лето, но директор все еще продолжает утверждать, что тому будет безопаснее с магглами. Гарри и сам так считал, но за этим стояло и нежелание оказаться в заботливых руках Молли: он не готов был делать вид, что все в порядке, это было выше его сил. Лучше уж как сейчас – одиночество в пустом доме. 

Но недолго ему было оставаться одному. Однажды утром, когда Дурсли, прихватив любимого сыночка, опять куда-то укатили, раздался звонок в дверь. Гарри нехотя сполз с кровати и пошел открывать. На пороге стояла…

 

***

 

На пороге стояла высокая стройная женщина в элегантном деловом костюме и плаще-накидке, больше напоминавшем мантию. 

— Может, вы пригласите леди в дом, мистер Поттер, или вас так и не научили хорошим манерам? – спросила она спустя минуту. Юноша молча отошел в сторону, и женщина проследовала в гостиную. Там она скинула капюшон и на свету заблестели ее светлые волосы, собранные в прическу. 

— Кто вы? 

— Что же, я и не надеялась, что вы меня узнаете, - ответила ему гостья, оглядывая комнату. - Мы ведь виделись лишь однажды, и, думаю, вас больше интересовали мои муж и сын.

— Вы…

— Нарцисса Малфой, – ответила она ошарашенному юноше и добавила с язвительной улыбкой, сделавшей честь самому Снейпу, - к вашим услугам.

— Я и, правда, не узнал вас, - пролепетал Гарри и зачем-то добавил: - Сейчас вы совсем другая.

— Да? – Ее бровь взлетела вверх, вновь вызвав в памяти незабвенный образ декана Слизерина. – И что изменилось?

Гарри и хотел бы промолчать, но у него непроизвольно вырвалось:

— Тогда у вас было выражение лица, будто вокруг какой-то мерзкий запах.

Сказав это, юноша покраснел, а Нарцисса задорно рассмеялась. 

— А он и был, не переношу аромат туалетной воды Люциуса. 

Ошарашенный сверх меры этим заявлением, Гарри невольно улыбнулся.

— Но, мистер Поттер, я пришла сюда обсуждать не ароматические предпочтения моего супруга, и если вы предложите мне присесть, я объясню цель своего появления. 

— Да, конечно, пожалуйста, – засуетился Гарри, изображая примерного хозяина и чувствуя, что у него ничего не выходит. В конце концов, Нарцисса заняла место в кресле, а Гарри расположился рядом, на диване. С минуту они молчали, разглядывая друг друга. 

— Вижу, что все же не дождусь от вас ни слова, а потому начну сама. Я пришла к вам, мистер Поттер, с предложением… Вы хотели бы вернуть себе своего крестного?

Упоминание имени Сириуса из уст миссис Малфой заставило Гарри вздрогнуть, его охватил приступ ярости и, вскочив со своего места, он закричал:

— Не смейте мне говорить о нем! Вы предали его, как только узнали от Кричера о том, что он жив и что дорог мне.

Его гнев прошел так же внезапно, как и накатил. Молча, Гарри уселся на диван, не глядя на женщину, с интересом наблюдавшую за ним.

— Не буду говорить, что вы ошибаетесь, хотя я лично не вижу тут никакого предательства. Никто из нас не собирался убивать Сириуса, а сведения были использованы моим мужем и Волдемортом, чтобы заманить вас в ловушку. Но ведь ничего другого от них и нельзя было ожидать. Это война, а на ней, как говорится, все средства хороши. Я не желала смерти ни вам, мистер Поттер, ни тем более Сириусу.

— Почему? – тихо спросил Гарри.

— Потому что я не веду с вами войну, сами по себе вы мне безразличны.

— Нет, почему вы не желали смерти Сириусу?

— Потому что он мой брат, во всяком случае, я считала его таковым.

Гарри поднял голову и внимательно вгляделся в холодные голубые глаза. Женщина спокойно и уверенно выдержала вопрошающий взгляд юноши.

— Вы любили его?

— У меня было две сестры и ни одного брата. Кузен Сириус же был очарователен, когда хотел быть таковым. Я считаю, что он совершил ошибку, когда выбрал Поттеров и Гриффиндор, но в этом была изрядная доля вины миссис Блэк.

— Выбрал? – переспросил удивленный юноша.

— Всем известно, что шляпа при распределении определяет не только и не столько способности, сколько помогает озвучить ту модель поведения, которой ты готов придерживаться. Проще говоря, все определяет внутренний выбор.

Гарри задумался, припомнив свою мантру, повторяемую на распределении - «Только не в Слизерин» - и не заметил, как произнес это вслух.

— Возможно, именно эту формулу и использовал Сириус, – согласилась с ним ведьма. – Думаю, вы правы. 

— Но почему?

— У вас будет возможность спросить его об этом.

Огорошенный таким заявлением, Гарри снова поднял глаза на свою странную гостью.

— Как?! – И немного взяв себя в руки, наконец, спросил: – Так с каким же предложением вы пришли?

— Я хочу вернуть Сириуса в мир живых, – последовал ошеломляющий ответ. Это заявление было сродни удару обухом по голове, мысли окончательно куда-то улетучились, а сознание готово было подать в отставку.

— Но это невозможно. 

— Кто вам это сказал? Это вполне возможно, хотя и очень рискованно. Для этого только нужно знать - как и иметь силы это сделать. 

— Но Дамблдор…

— Ни Дамблдор, ни Волдеморт не смогут вам в этом помочь, но наших общих сил должно на это хватить.

Все это было произнесено таким спокойным, таким убедительным тоном, что Гарри сразу же поверил в такую возможность. Его смущало только одно – сама миссис Малфой. За годы, проведенные в магическом мире, он уяснил, что носящим эту фамилию нельзя было доверять, потому что они никогда ничего не делают без собственной выгоды.

— Ладно, я хочу вернуть своего крестного, а вам то это все зачем? – спросил он подозрительно.

— Я уже сказала, что… 

—Да, про брата я уже слышал, но ведь это не все. Я не верю, что это все.

Нарцисса внимательно посмотрела на юношу, словно увидела впервые, и ответила, перейдя на «ты»:

— Вопреки утверждению моего сына, ты не такой легковерный простачок, каким иногда кажешься. Да, конечно же, воссоединение семьи — далеко не все, что я хочу, но об этом пока еще рано говорить. Пока я могу только заверить, что у меня нет в планах доставить тебя Волдеморту.

— И я могу вам поверить? – Гарри постарался придать своего голосу больше сарказма, взяв за образец все такого же Снейпа. Надо сказать, что у него это отлично получилось, за что в ответ получил еще одну улыбку от миссис Малфой.

— Можешь. Если захочешь, а я догадываюсь, что тебе этого хочется. Итак, подведу итог нашей познавательной беседе. Я предлагаю тебе объединение наших сил в целях возврата Сириуса Блэка из мира мертвых в мир живых. У каждого из нас свои мотивы, но цель общая. Наш союз будет временным и направленным только на это, больше никаких участников и дальнейших интриг, в чем я даю тебе свое слово и готова подтвердить его Клятвой Мага. Надеюсь, тебе не нужно объяснять, что это такое?

— Нет. Я знаю, что Клятва Мага – это самое серьезное заклятие, наложенное на себя, и что ее нарушение ведет к тяжелым последствиям для волшебника.

— Не просто тяжелым, а часто и летальным. Ты готов выслушать мою Клятву?

Гарри на секунду запнулся, но на удивление ведьмы ответил отрицательно.

— Нет. Я верю. Не доверяю, - уточнил он, - а просто верю, что вы сдержите свое слово и без Клятвы.

— Но тебе все же хотелось ее выслушать? – заметила Нарцисса.

— Да, в какой-то момент. 

— Твое благородство тебя когда-нибудь погубит. Это не самое хорошее качество, если оно не подкреплено рассудком.

— Если вы готовы произнести Клятву, значит, готовы ее сдержать. Если вы знаете, как ее обойти, она все равно бесполезна, – рассудительно возразил ей юноша.

— Как я вижу, сомнения в твоем уме тоже были неправомерны, – довольно заметила Нарцисса и начал отдавать приказания. – Тогда иди за мантией, мы аппарируем в дом, где я смогу принять более приемлемый для посещения Министерства вид.

 

***

 

На сборы и короткий инструктаж ушло около часа. План Нарциссы можно было назвать безумным: она предлагала ему пройти через занавес, по ту сторону отыскать Сириуса, или что там от него осталось, и убедить вернуться обратно. Ведьма же организовывала безопасный проход туда и обратно, оберег и поддержку на все время путешествия, а также все, что было связано с реабилитацией экс-мертвеца в мире живых. Гарри был крайне удивлен, узнав, что Нарцисса Малфой имела редкий среди магов дар – она была природным некромагом. Не просто увлекалась поднятием мертвых, гаданием по внутренностям и прочей чепухой, про которую рассказывали темными ночами в хогвартских спальнях, а являлась настоящим некромагом, живущим с магией смерти внутри. Пока Нарцисса переодевалась за ширмой, она успевала отвечать на невысказанные вопросы любопытного гриффиндорца.

— Магия смерти - одна из самых древнейших областей магии, но уже мало кто владеет ей, может черпать в ней силу. Волдеморт, как бы он не строил из себя Темного Лорда, никогда им не был и не будет. Все его поступки – это пыль в глаза непосвященных, а раскусить его могут лишь избранные, такие как Дамблдор, например. Он то знает, что Том Риддл так и остался все тем же закомплексованным мальчишкой, одержимым жаждой мести и не менее сильной жаждой власти. 

Гарри с большим изумлением слушал этот монолог, не понимая, как жена одного из самых близких соратников Волдеморта, может говорить такое. Как вообще она может иметь дело с Мальчиком-Который-Опять-Выжил, по чьей вине ее муж оказался в страшнейшей тюрьме Великобритании. 

Словно прочитав его мысли, Нарцисса выглянула из-за ширмы, посмотрела на юношу и спокойно произнесла:

— Люциус рано или поздно неизбежно оказался бы в Азкабане, жаль только, что этого не случилось раньше, тогда у Драко было бы больше шансов сделать правильный выбор.

— А причем тут Драко?

— Мальчик слишком подвержен влиянию отца, а Люциус всегда умел пускать пыль в глаза, это его врожденная способность. Боюсь, что Драко в большей степени его сын, чем мой, и с этим уже ничего нельзя поделать… Все, лирическая часть закончена, я готова. 

С этими словами миссис Малфой, сменившая маггловский костюм на черное закрытое платье и такую же черную мантию, протянула юноше изящную деревянную шкатулку с летучим порохом. Через пару минут они, растворившись в толпе посетителей Министерства, уже шествовали по направлению к лифтам. 

Дважды Гарри следовал этим путем, первый - на судебное разбирательство, второй – для спасения крестного, как он тогда считал. «Это была ошибка, я не должен был соваться сюда, и тогда бы Сириус был бы жив», – уже ставшая привычной волна вины захлестнула сознание и принесла с собой ледяной холод.

— Освободи свои мысли, иначе составишь компанию крестному, и Волдеморт победит без боя. 

Эти небрежно брошенные слова встряхнули лучше любых утешений. Даже самый невнимательный наблюдатель заметил бы, как юноша подобрался, его взгляд стал осмысленным и сосредоточенным. На девятом уровне, где располагался Отдел Тайн, из лифта вышли уж два взрослых мага, объединенных одной целью. Следуя за Нарциссой Малфой, Гарри был избавлен от проблем с обнаружением нужной двери. Его словно тянуло в амфитеатр, он уже слышал голоса, которые раздавались из-за пресловутого занавеса, прикрывающего врата Ада. 

Спустившись по ступеням и достигнув арки, маги остановились.

— Теперь внимательно слушай меня, мальчик, и запоминай. Сейчас я надену тебе на шею амулет, он свяжет твое сознание с моим и даст возможность вернуться сюда. Никакого чувства вины, никаких личных эмоций, только разум, только логика, иначе последствия могут быть непредсказуемы. Если ты убедишься, что вернуть Сириуса не представляется никакой возможности, возвращайся. Просто поверни назад и позволь амулету вести тебя. Если же все получится, то дух просто последует за тобой. И еще, постарайся не отвлекаться на то, что не входит в твою задачу, что бы там не увидел. Помни, даже если ты вдруг встретишь за чертой своих родителей, не обольщайся: они умерли слишком давно, и, скорее всего, это сам мир играет на твоих чувствах. Оставь их там. Помни только о своей задаче.

Женщина говорила и говорила, тогда как юноша все больше погружался в состояние покоя, эмоции отошли на задний план и спрятались под купол из спокойствия и сосредоточенности. На грудь ему опустился тяжелый кристалл из горного хрусталя. Послышалась странная речь, но, даже не зная языка, юноша знал, что некромаг просит за него, заклинает духов жизни и смерти провести его тропой мертвых и охранить его во время его пути. Когда в лицо им ударил холодный неживой ветер, стало понятно, что разрешение получено, и молодой маг сделал шаг сквозь лохмотья некогда черной занавеси…

 

***

 

Если бы Гарри попросили потом описать, что же он видел в том мире, мире за гранью, где не бывал практически ни один волшебник, то он бы вряд ли смог сказать что-нибудь внятное. У него не находилось слов, чтобы описать ту туманную дорогу, то марево, сквозь которое пролегал его путь. Первое мгновение он просто-напросто растерялся, не зная, какое направление выбрать, но тут что-то словно повернулось в его голове, и юноша целенаправленно зашагал вперед. Вскоре пелена словно спала, и теперь легкая дымка клубилась по обе стороны проложенной кем-то тропинки. Чем дальше продвигался Гарри по этому пути, тем чаще до него доносились чьи-то негромкие голоса. Легкие тени возникали где-то на периферии его зрения, словно что-то живое и разумное двигалось рядом, но каждый раз исчезало, стоило только посмотреть на него прямо. Каждый шаг давался все легче, будто гири были сброшены с ног. Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что давно не чувствовал себя таким свободным: ничто не печалило его сердце, ничто не давило на его плечи. Настроение изменилось, и все вокруг стало более живым и радостным. В какой-то момент у Гарри напрочь вылетело из головы, где он находится и зачем. И тут же кристалл на его груди дал о себе знать холодным проникающим огнем. Одно лишь слово - «Сириус» - вернуло все на свои места, и женский голос напряженно добавил: «Не отвлекайся!». Снова неведомый груз навалился на плечи, и окружающая обстановка стала напоминать безлунную ночь. Все затянуло плотным туманом, который двумя стенами окружал каменную дорогу под ногами.

Из марева стали вылепляться силуэты мужчин, женщин, детей. Они, по одному или по двое, а то и целыми группами, пересекали тропинку, то и дело стараясь пройти рядом с путником. Пару раз чья-то полупрозрачная фигура проплывала сквозь тело юноши, и в этот момент его окатывало холодом, а в сознании возникали картины-воспоминания, не принадлежащие ему. Все еще помня о наставлениях некромага, Гарри старался не отвлекаться от своей цели, повторяя свою незамысловатую мантру. И тут он услышал, как кто-то повторял вслед за ним:

— Сириус, я должен найти Сириуса.

Голос был неуловимо знаком. Поддавшись любопытству, Гарри повернулся на звук и увидел… Он так долго вглядывался в эти лица, последний раз виденные им в день возрождения Волдеморта. Родители стояли так близко, что юноша мог бы дотронуться до каждого из них, и казались такими материальными, такими живыми, что сердце болезненно сжалось. Да, его предупредили о возможности такой встречи, но он даже не смел надеяться на нее. 

— Мой мальчик! – Лили улыбалась взрослому сыну, а Джеймс положил ему руку на плечо. Сквозь ткань мантии Гарри почувствовал вес его ладони, но в ней не было живого человеческого тепла. 

— Иллюзия, вы всего лишь иллюзия, - пробормотал он себе под нос, стараясь даже не думать о другой вероятности. Юноша отвернулся от любимых образов и сделал шаг. Пальцы на его плече сжались, намертво вцепившись в мантию. Преодолевая заметное сопротивление, Гарри продолжил движение, и через несколько шагов сдерживающая сила исчезла. Боясь обернуться и посмотреть на оставленных за спиной родителей, он двинулся вперед, уходя все дальше по тропинке, кажется, не имеющей конца. Как-то сами собой в голове зазвучали слова, сплетаясь в стихотворную форму… 

Как встреча коротка –  
Все мысли кувырком:  
Проносятся века  
За окнами – молчком.  
Сиреневая ночь…  
И я иду, спеша,  
По лезвию ножа…  
По лезвию ножа…  


Мысли и в самом деле были кувырком. Гарри начало казаться, что он уже никогда не доберется до цели своего путешествия, и будет плутать тут до скончания веков. А может он уже и бродит здесь века, кто знает, как течет здесь время и есть ли оно вообще. Только тяжесть кристалла еще как-то успокаивала. Кончиками пальцев Гарри коснулся граней хрусталя и почувствовал ветерок, обдувающий его волосы и легонько подталкивающий его в спину, словно говоря: «Вперед! Осталось совсем немного. Не время расклеиваться!». И этот неуловимый ветер-шалопай оказался прав. Внезапно, прямо перед носом путника возникло огромное дерево, которое чуть не послужило причиной возникновения огромной шишки, если бы юноше не удалось резко остановиться. Сделав пару шагов назад, он поглядел наверх. 

Дерево напоминало ему Гремучую Иву, но было выше, стройнее и обладало гораздо более спокойным характером. Какое-то внутреннее чутье подсказало Гарри, что это и есть конечная точка путешествия. Путник примостился у выступающих корней и приготовился ждать. Продолжая теребить и поглаживать кристалл, он наслаждался «обществом» прохладных струй воздуха, играющих его волосами. В шуме ветра, в шелесте листвы юноша продолжал слышать слова, но голос по-прежнему был настолько безличен, что не вызывал никаких эмоций, кроме как чувства неизъяснимой печали…

Как бесконечен путь,  
Как надоедлив дождь,  
Как холод режет грудь  
И выбивает дрожь.  
И зелень фонарей  
Качается, дрожа,  
На лезвии ножа,  
На лезвии ножа…  


— Что ты здесь делаешь? Живым здесь не место, хотя… ты на них уже не слишком похож. – Сириус опустился на землю рядом с ним. – И что ты здесь забыл, могу я спросить?

— Я пришел за тобой, - ответил Гарри, разглядывая своего крестного, которого в последний раз видел при таких трагических обстоятельствах. Он выглядел более живым, чем когда бы то ни было: не таким измученным и истощенным, каким предстал после Азкабана, а не был недовольным и потерянным, как в то время, когда вынужден был отсиживаться в штаб-квартире Ордена. Наверное, именно так выглядело его отражение в зеркале в молодости, когда все печали были еще впереди.

— Нет, малыш, мне в том мире делать нечего. Неужели ты думаешь, что я не мог бы повернуть назад, если бы стремился к той жизни, что ожидала меня там?

— Ты мог вернуться?! И не сделал этого?!! – возмущению Гарри не было предела. У него возникло ощущение, будто его предали. Месяцы сожалений и чувства вины, трудное решение прийти сюда, сам этот путь, отнимающий силы и стремление жить – и все оказывается напрасно, некого спасать.

— А что ты думал?! – послышался ответ, столь же резкий и возмущенный. – Я отсидел двенадцать лет в страшной тюрьме, а когда сбежал, меня лишили даже мести, лишили всякого смысла жить. Почти два года в облике пса, питаясь объедками и скрываясь от авроров, с которыми по идее у нас общие цели. И все ради чего? Чтобы меня заперли в доме, из которого я пытался вырваться любой ценой, даже ценой предательства? 

Гарри слушал ошеломленно. Он не подозревал, что же творилось в душе крестного, что скрывалось за его поступками. Для юноши этот взрослый был надежен, потому что был единственным его родным человеком. Единственным, кто связывал его с прошлым, которого он никогда не знал. А Сириус тем временем продолжал свою невольную исповедь, изливая на беднягу накопившуюся в душе боль и грязь.

— Сбежать от Волдеморта и его Упивающихся, чтобы прибиться к Дамблдору и его Ордену. А, по сути, какая разница? Единственное, что один прямолинеен, как паровоз, а второй наоборот старый манипулятор, который мягко стелет, но на кровати которого так жестко спать. А цели то, цели… Ты видишь в них разницу? – обратился он к крестнику, но когда тот хотел ответить утвердительно, перебил его: - Нет никакой разницы! Лозунги разные, а цель одна – власть над магическим миром. И правильно Фадж боится Альбуса, только этот старый змей переиграет его в любом случае, весело блеснет своими голубыми глазками и размажет всех сомневающихся по стенке. Добрый дедушка Дамби! Молчи! – взверился Сириус, когда Гарри хотел с ним не согласиться. – Молчи, о том, как он был добр к тебе, о том, что он хотел тебе помочь! Альбус никогда и ничего не делает без собственной выгоды. Он уже рассказал тебе о проклятии? Конечно же, да, на его месте я так бы и поступил. Родители умерли, спасая тебя для этой судьбы, Седрик умер, чтобы ты обрел сильного врага, а я умер, чтобы у тебя уже не было возможности повернуть назад. Твою ненависть перенаправили на Волдеморта, и ты должен будешь убрать его любой ценой и умереть, чтобы уже добрый Альбус Дамблдор, Великий белый маг, мог насладиться своей победой и начать новую заварушку. 

Каждое произнесенное слово было подобно гвоздю, вколачиваемому в крышку гроба. Это было несправедливо, как и многое в его жизни, но к таким откровениям Гарри готов не был. Он судорожно сжимал кристалл, словно пытаясь найти в нем поддержку. Одна мысль билась в голове: «Это неправда… Это неправда! ЭТО НЕПРАВДА!» и как ответ на его восклицание пришел все тот же бесстрастный голос: «Мертвые не лгут!». Это был последний гвоздь, гроб был заперт наглухо, и в этом ящике трепыхалась опустошенная душа будущего спасителя волшебного мира. Из его пустых глаз по холодным щекам катились огромные горькие слезы. Сириус, наконец, замолчал и опустился обратно на землю, тяжелая рука легла на плечо крестника.

— Гарри, мне бы хотелось быть рядом. Но идти по пути, предназначенном для тебя Альбусом, я не желаю. Это мой выбор, он привел меня сюда. Ты сделал свой и пришел, чтобы услышать правду, которую никогда бы не узнал по ту сторону, а если бы и узнал, то не поверил, пока не стало бы слишком поздно. Но есть еще кое-что. Дамблдор рассказал тебе об одном пророчестве, а у меня появился шанс рассказать о другом. Оно было сделано еще до твоего рождения, и Волдеморт очень бы хотел отнести его к себе, но это не о нем. 

Голос Сириуса зазвучал тише, когда он начал произносить: «Во время солнцестояния придет новый Темный Лорд, пройдет он смерть и боль, страхи и сомнения, и отринет старую жизнь, чтобы возродиться к новой. Он восстановит пошатнувшееся равновесие, ибо тьма так же важна, как и свет, и новый ее повелитель будет могущественен, и никого не появится после…»

— И о ком это? 

— Думаю, о тебе.

— Этого не может быть! Я не Темный Лорд! 

— Отбрось пустые термины, вслушайся в сами слова, неужели ты не чувствуешь их истинности?

Гарри замолчал. Сириус говорил правду, юноша не просто чувствовал это, он это знал. Эмоций не было, словно участок в мозгу, отвечающий за них, был перегружен и отказывался реагировать. Сейчас юноша был именно в том состоянии духа, которого от него добивалась некромаг. Вместе с ним пришло и понимание ситуации: он пришел сюда, чтобы узнать предначертанное, и Нарцисса Малфой сознательно провела его через испытание. Теперь Гарри четко осознавал ее намерения: ему нужна была встряска, чтобы узнать свое предназначение, уничтожить Волдеморта, и тем самым спасти Драко от судьбы Упивающегося. Желания Сириуса были более просты: справедливость и возмездие всем, включая Дамблдора. Осталось узнать, чего хочет он сам. Одно Гарри мог сказать точно, что из этого путешествия он вернется другим, и этот другой не будет слепо идти за кем бы то ни было, он будет сам решать, стоит ли следовать этим предсказаниям, сделанным до его рождения. Но пока ему стоило просто уйти отсюда.

— Сириус, ты пойдешь со мной? – Голос прозвучал спокойно, словно ответ и не был важен. Хотя, похоже, так оно и было.

Сириус посмотрел на изменившегося крестника и кивнул. Спрашивать было больше нечего. Решение принято, цель достигнута, пора было собираться в обратный путь. Гарри поднялся и, не оглядываясь, зашагал вперед по тропинке. Сириус легкой тенью последовал за ним. 

Двигаться назад было, с одной стороны, проще, с другой, сложнее. Проще, потому что это был путь обратно; сложнее, так как невидимый ветер бил в лицо, словно пытаясь задержать их, оставить добычу на своем законном месте. Но воля Гарри вела их с Сириусом вперед, несмотря на все препятствия. Еще один шаг, другой, из-за ветра становилось трудно дышать, но юноша ничего не замечал, словно у него отсутствовали обычные потребности человеческого организма. Его очередной задачей было преодоление занавеса изнутри, и ничто в мире, ни в этом, ни в наружном, не могло бы его остановить…

 

***

 

Нарцисса ждала у Арки. Некромаг знала, что они движутся, но не решалась их подгонять. Женщина чувствовала Гарри, и знала, что Сириус следует за ним. Много раз она отправляла свое сознание в сумрак Мертвого мира и знала, как тяжело возвращаться оттуда. Но Поттер-то ушел туда целиком, со всеми потрохами, и возвращение для него было во много раз тяжелее. Сириусу было проще, он двигался след в след за своим провожатым и, так как дух нематериален, ему уже ничего не могло навредить. Ее беспокоило одно – тело лежащее у ног, пустая оболочка, поджидающая своего нового владельца, начинала остывать. Это не считая того, что на них могли натолкнуться, в конце концов, и тогда все планы пойдут насмарку. Ведьма уже чувствовала чье-то беспокойство и знала, что риск быть обнаруженными становится все серьезнее, поэтому можно было понять ее облегчение, когда из арки вывалился почти обессиленный Гарри, а за ним появилась странная аморфная субстанция. Стараясь не отвлекаться на тяжелое дыхание юноши, Нарцисса запела новый речитатив, который позволил душе Сириуса занять новое, специально приготовленное для него, тело. Не дожидаясь, когда оба путешественника придут в себя, колдунья потащила их подальше от арки, подгоняя и поторапливая. Мало что соображающий Гарри подхватил под руки Сириуса, безуспешно пытающегося справиться с новым телом, и направился к выходу, оставляя некромага успокаивать вызванные силы. Через пять минут, когда они только достигли выхода, Нарцисса оказалась рядом и сунула им под нос браслет.

— Это портключ, быстрее, сюда уже идут. 

Прикосновение к серебряной поверхности закружило их в вихре перемещения, и маги благополучно исчезли ровно за полминуты до появления охранника Тома, спустившегося на этот этаж в поисках исчезнувшего друга.

 


	3. Глава 2

Гарри спал, и ему снилось странное место, где были родители, Сириус и еще множество неуловимо знакомых и совсем незнакомых людей, которых он почему-то знал по именам. Но было в них нечто общее — все они были мертвы. Несмотря на это, они ходили, говорили, спорили. Их голоса звучали то тихо и мягко, то наоборот громко и настойчиво: тихие убеждали, что все было правильно, и это шанс, их шанс; громкие же сердились и убеждали, что это была чистой воды авантюра, из которой они чудом выбрались без потерь. В какой-то момент Гарри показалось, что в недовольных голосах были слышны до боли знакомые ноты, которые имел «удовольствие» слушать на каждом уроке Зельеварения. От этого неожиданного открытия он проснулся, но шум не прекратился, лишь потерял свое многоголосие. Теперь юноша узнал голос профессора Снейпа, который ругался с кем-то этажом ниже. Гарри с трудом поднялся, каждое его движение отзывалось болью и приступами тошноты. Но любопытство все же пересилило недомогание. Медленными шагами он добрался до двери и вышел на лестницу. Когда гул в голове стих, разговор внизу уже плавно перетек в более мирное русло.

— Ты уверена, что все получилось, как мы хотели? – Снейп уже говорил гораздо спокойнее.

— Уверена? Да, можно сказать и так. Тебя там не было и ты не чувствовал всего того, что там происходило. – Нарцисса отвечала тихо, и ее было слышно не так хорошо, как ее оппонента. Гарри напряг весь свой слух, чтобы не пропустить ни слова. 

— Не чувствовал? Оптимистичное заявление. Этот мир отозвался на то, что ты сотворила, а по нам, тем, кто балансирует на грани, это ударило сильнее. Так что не рассчитывай, что никто не заметил. Может, не все определят первоисточник этого волнения, но того же Дамблдора или Волдеморта провести будет трудно.

— Вот тут и нужна будет твоя помощь.

— Моя помощь была нужна там, перед занавесом, но ты решила все сделать сама.

— Поверь мне, я не хотела, чтобы ты был замешан. Если все выплывет наружу, то это будет только моя вина. В конце концов, они не станут строго судить мать, решившую спасти своего мальчика. 

— А что скажет на это «мальчик»?

— Мальчик поймет когда-нибудь, если не в этой жизни, то в следующей.

— Все же твой оптимизм меня иногда поражает.

— Все лучше, чем твой обычный цинизм.

— Это называется реализм, и он подсказывает мне, что неприятности только начинаются. Тебе выдать весь список? Первое, Волдеморт. Он вряд ли потерпит другого претендента на трон Темного Лорда, который считает своим. Второе, Дамблдор. Ты, так или иначе, уже помешала его планам. Третье, Блэк. Что ты собираешься теперь делать с этой шавкой? И это не считая возможных трудностей с Люциусом, с Драко, и нелегких разговоров с остальными. Нарцисса, неужели ты не подумала, что мы все равно все узнаем – нас ведь всего четверо, а такие действия дают слишком большой резонанс. 

— Из этих четверых, сейчас только мы находимся в стране. К тому же, даже если бы они знали, то ни Волдеморт, ни Дамблдор не могут похвастаться их расположением. 

— И на все-то у тебя есть ответ. Но ты не учла еще одного. Память Поттера. Он может не вспомнить, что с ним произошло. Человеческий мозг не приспособлен к таким встряскам. Что будешь делать тогда? Вся работа, все, ради чего ты так рисковала, пойдет насмарку. А один Сириус Блэк стоит таких усилий?

«Память? А что с моей памятью?», — промелькнула у Гарри странная мысль и резкой болью взорвалась в голове, отозвавшись на имя крестного. Калейдоскоп образов прошел перед его глазами: дом дяди Вернона, Нарцисса Малфой в их гостиной, Министерство, Отдел Тайн, туманная дорожка, родители и Сириус, такой живой… 

«Как бесконечен путь…»

«По лезвию ножа…»

«и никого не появится после…»

В голове его зашумело, и юноша был готов потерять сознание, когда резкий крик привел его в чувство.

— Нарцисса! Что… Черт бы все побрал, как ты еще на ногах держалась то? Глупая, глупая девчонка!

Через минуту Гарри услышал, как кто-то тяжело поднимается по лестнице. Он хотел было встать и уйти с дороги, но мозги все еще находились в ступоре и не желали давать команду ногам. Так, сидя на верхней ступеньке, храбрый гриффиндорец остался дождаться своего нелюбимого преподавателя.  

— Поттер, а вы какого черта тут делаете?! – прикрикнул на него Снейп, но, увидев ошеломленное выражение зеленых глаз, все понял сам. – Ясно, хоть одной проблемой меньше. А теперь, Поттер, потрудитесь подняться и набрать полную ванну горячей воды. И живее. 

Но поторапливать юношу не пришлось, вид распущенных светлых волос и беспомощно болтающейся женской руки стал дополнительным стимулом, чтобы взять свои эмоции под контроль. Поднявшись, он направился в ванную комнату в самом конце коридора.

Она была без окон и освещалась только свечами, которые загорелись, стоило только переступить порог. Большое помещение: гораздо больше, чем в доме у дяди Вернона, но меньше ванной комнаты старост в Хогвартсе. Сама ванна просторная, но совсем не похожая на бассейн и вода тут течет вполне обычная, горячая и холодная. Открыв кран до упора, Гарри чуть подумал и добавил холодную струйку. Когда ванна наполнилась на три четверти, юноша решился попробовать воду. Она была горячей, но все же не кипяток. Закрутив краны, Гарри вышел и, постояв в коридоре, постучался в ближайшую дверь. Не дождавшись ответа, толкнул ее, чтобы встретить на взгляд черных без единого просвета глаз. Гарри вздрогнул. Точно такие же глаза, смотрели на него с лица Нарциссы, когда он вернулся.  

— Что тебе, Поттер?

— Ванна готова, сэр.

Темнота в глазах некромага начала исчезать, словно стекая в зрачки. Через минуту на Гарри глядел вполне привычный, лишь слегка обеспокоенный Снейп. Он молча поднял с кровати завернутую в простыню женщину и вынес ее из комнаты, минуя смущенного юношу. Не вполне осознавая, что он делает, Гарри поднял валявшееся на полу платье, недавно скрывающее тело Нарциссы Малфой и аккуратно повесил его на спинку кровати, затем вышел из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Что-то смущающее было в том, как Снейп держал женское тело в своих руках - словно это уже давно ставшая привычной ноша. Подумав с пару секунд, юноша нашел, как ему показалось, правильное определение – со стороны мужчины это был явный жест собственника. Снейп и миссис Малфой?! Не может быть! Но он явно обеспокоен состоянием Нарциссы. Гарри в свете этого открытия проанализировал подслушанный разговор и признал, что все доводы Снейпа, как и реакция на проведенный ритуал, были в большей степени продиктованы беспокойством за светловолосую ведьму. И еще ревностью. Теперь юноша уже был уверен, что он явно слышал отзвук этого чувства в голосе Снейпа, когда тот говорил о Блэке. И, кроме того, он ведь раздел ее, закутал в простынь и, похоже, не испытывал при этом дискомфорта. Вывод: Снейп состоит в давней любовной связи с Нарциссой Малфой и если подумать, это можно использовать для шантажа. Эта мысль неприятно ударила Гарри. И это ОН подумал? Что вообще происходит?

А с ним действительно что-то происходило: молодой, переполненный гормонами организм отреагировал на мысли о женском теле, плотно прижатом к сильному мужскому, вполне определенным образом. Внезапно в голове юноши возникла картина: длинные пальцы алхимика скользят по мокрому от воды лицу Нарциссы, спускаются на шею, а затем ныряют под воду, чтобы прикоснуться к мягкости груди и твердым коричневым шарикам сосков. Нервная дрожь пробежала по телу, и Гарри рванул на себя дверь своих апартаментов, намереваясь там спрятаться от этих соблазнительных видений. Лишь сделав пару шагов по направлению к кровати, он понял, что ошибся: комната выглядела несколько иначе, а кровать уже была кем-то занята. Первым желанием было покинуть чужую спальню, но любопытство и тут взяло верх.

Приблизившись к широкому ложу, Гарри смог разглядеть молодого человека лет двадцати-двадцати пяти. Короткие каштановые волосы покоились на подушке, белизна которой была подчеркнута оливковым оттенком кожи. Острый подбородок, такие же нос и скулы, компенсируемые пухлостью привыкших к улыбке губ. Сползшее к ногам одеяло открывало вид на поджарое спортивное тело, являющееся скорее работой генов, чем собственной заслугой. 

Все еще возбужденный «греховными» мыслями Гарри испытал острое желание дотронуться до кожи незнакомца и повторить путь, нарисованный в его видениях. Рука невольно поднялась и потянулась к лицу лежащего перед ним во всей красе молодого человека. Внезапно темные ресницы затрепетали, ясные синие глаза выглянули из-под век, чтобы остановиться на залившемся краской юноше.

— Гарри?!

Гарри отскочил в сторону и, не устояв на подкосившихся ногах, упал. Незнакомец поднялся с явным намерением помочь, но, сделав пару неуверенных шагов вперед, тоже покачнулся и свалился прямиком на юношу, подмяв того под себя. От прикосновения гладкой прохладной кожи Гарри вздрогнул и попытался выползти из-под тяжелого тела. Но получись еще хуже, так как на него уставились пронзительно-синие глаза, а губы снова задали свой вопрос:

— Гарри, это и вправду ты? А я думал, что мне все приснилось. Ты не поможешь мне встать?

— Если ты не заметил, то ты на мне лежишь, - прохрипел тот. - Может, сможешь сползти? 

Синеглазый попробовал, но у него ничего не вышло.

— Нет, мышцы не слушаются, - произнес он, не прекращая попыток. Их тела невольно терлись друг о друга, все больше возбуждая Гарри. Собрав все силы, юноша спихнул незнакомца, быстро поднялся на ноги и, предпочтя скрыть свое смущение за маской раздражения, выкрикнул:

— Кто ты такой? И что здесь происходит, черт побери?

— Я тоже хотел бы это спросить? – послышалось у него за спиной.

Мгновенный поворот головы вызвал у гриффиндорца приступ тошноты. Еле справившись с ним, Гарри хмуро посмотрел стоящего в дверях грозного профессора. 

— Мистер Поттер, я должен повторять свой вопрос дважды?

— Ничего, профессор. Я не удержался на ногах, - юноша смущенно потупил взор.

Выслушав ответ Поттера, профессор заставил того поднять голову, внимательно вгляделся в зеленые глаза, пытаясь что-то в них рассмотреть, кроме привычной ненависти. Видимо удовлетворенный осмотром, он разжал пальцы и произнес:

— Можете заниматься всем чем угодно - мастурбировать, трахать своего приятеля, да хоть крестного, но постарайтесь производить меньше шума. Есть люди, которым пришлось гораздо хуже, чем вам, так что дайте себе труд не беспокоить их. 

С этими словами он вылетел за дверь, оставив Гарри с недоумением глядеть вслед его развевающейся на манер плаща рубашке.

— Даже не знал, что Снейп может так выражаться, – прервал его размышления голос снизу. – Хотелось бы знать, от чего мы его оторвали, что он так несдержан.

— От миссис Малфой, - ляпнул Гарри, не подумав.

— Нарцисса здесь?! – удивился незнакомец, заставляя обратить на себя внимание.

— Да. Кажется, это ее дом.

— Одна новость интереснее другой, - задумчиво протянул молодой человек, а затем обратился с обычной в таких случаях просьбой. - Может, поможешь мне добраться до кровати? А то как-то тяжело разговаривать, валяясь у твоих ног. 

С трудом, но Гарри удалось дотащить незнакомца до ложа. Тот пытался ему помочь, но тело отказывалось слушаться уговоров и совершало только ему одному понятные действия. Наконец, их общие попытки увенчались успехом.

— Никогда не думал, что возвращаться к жизни так тяжело, - устало вздохнул молодой человек, устраиваясь на кровати. - Кажется, придется учиться ходить заново.

— Ты болел? – вежливо поинтересовался Гарри, пытаясь оторвать глаза от раскинувшегося перед ним тела. Мысль, высказанная зельеваром в запале, приобретала все большую привлекательность. Юноше хотелось коснуться этой смуглой кожи, впиться в нее зубами, дотронуться до самых потаенных мест, овладеть этим прекрасным телом. От этих фантазий еще одна волна возбуждения накрыла его с головой… Стон разогнал тьму перед его глазами, и Гарри обнаружил, что изо всех сил вжимается в чужое горячее тело, а его пальцы сомкнулись на пульсирующем органе лежащего под ним мужчины. 

— Гарри… - прошептали искусанные губы незнакомца в ответ на движение чужой руки и снова исторгли стон. Юноша отпрянул и забился в угол кровати, не в силах осознать, что с ним происходит. Он только что чуть не… Мысли путались, а его тело била крупная дрожь.

— Гарри! Что с тобой, Гарри? – взволнованный голос пытался достучаться до его перепуганного сознания.

— Что происходит? Кто ты вообще такой? Что ты со мной сделал?! – у юноши началась форменная истерика.

— Что значит, кто я такой? Ты не узнаешь меня? Это я, Сириус.

Этот простой ответ и недоумение, написанное на молодом незнакомом лице, дало Гарри понять, что перед ним сумасшедший. 

— Ты не он! – категорично заявил он.

— Ты сам притащил меня сюда. Уж не знаю, почему ты не узнаешь меня, но это точно я. Спроси, о чем хочешь, спроси то, что знаем только мы оба, и сам убедишься.

Гарри задумался. Любые воспоминания Сириуса могли быть известны и другим, после занятий окклюменцией, Гарри понимал это лучше многих. Но вряд ли кто-нибудь знал…

— Если ты Сириус, скажи, что он сказал мне… Там? – Гарри не мог вслух назвать то место, где побывал совсем недавно, словно имя могло дать тому миру власть над ним.

— Я сказал, что мне хотелось бы быть рядом с тобой, но идти по тому пути, который предназначил тебе Альбус, я не желаю, - твердо повторил Сириус и добавил: - А потом я рассказал тебе о еще одном предсказании. Не думал, что ты так быстро все забудешь. 

Юноша пристально вглядывался в яркие синие глаза, пока не понял, что перед ним человек, которого он оплакивал все лето. 

—- Сириус… 

— Узнал-таки, а я уж думал, что тебе нужен врач, и готов был ползти за Спейпом, - облегченно выдохнул крестный, и было видно, как напряжение отпустило его.

— Сириус, ты на себя не похож, - попытался оправдаться юноша.

— Да? Неужели стал моложе? – сыронизировал тот.

— Намного, - вполне серьезно подтвердил Гарри. Увидев, что крестник не шутит, Сириус попросил: 

— Если это дом Нарциссы, то тут должно быть зеркало.

Гарри огляделся и действительно на столике рядом нашел небольшое зеркальце. Он поднес его так, чтобы Сириус имел возможность рассмотреть свое новое лицо.

— Да… - протянул он после нескольких минут исследования. – Не мудрено, что ты меня не узнал. Я еще подумал: что у меня с голосом? Но решил было, что я просто от его звуков отвык. 

— Как ты? – поинтересовался Гарри, внимательно следя за выражением лица крестного.

— Трудно сказать. Зато все становится на свои места: и твоя реакция, и Снейпа, и моя беспомощность.

— И каково это?

— Что именно?

— Каково это быть в другом теле?

— Ну, это как костюм с чужого плеча, и ты никак не можешь к нему привыкнуть. Думаю, первое время от меня будет море проблем: ноги не ходят, руки не слушаются. Так что тебе придется самому меня обнять, потому как я это сделать пока не могу. 

Гарри потянулся было к нему, но тут же отпрянул назад, явственно представив, к чему это может привести. Осознание того, что перед ним его возрожденный крестный не делало возбуждение меньше. И даже наоборот.

— Что со мной происходит? – простонал он, уткнувшись носом в колени и боясь поднять глаза на Сириуса.

— Что случилось?! – обеспокоился тот и попытался приподняться. Но Гарри, только почувствовав движение, отшатнулся к противоположной стенке. – Я не понимаю. Что происходит, малыш?

— Я… Ты… Я… - Поняв, что объяснить происходящее не получится, юноша вылетел за дверь. С трудом отыскав комнату, в которой имел несчастье проснуться, он упал на кровать и постарался усилием воли унять дрожь, продолжавшую бить его. Тело буквально горело, пульсирующая боль разрывала голову. Не выдержав всего произошедшего, сознание покинуло героя.

 

***

 

Первым его ощущением была вяжущая горечь во рту. Гарри сглотнул, чтобы избавится от нее, и почувствовал, как холодная жидкость потекла в горло. Юноша закашлялся. 

— Зелья готовятся, чтобы их пить, а не чтобы ими плеваться, - язвительный голос донесся откуда-то слева. Гарри захотелось извиниться, но стоили ему открыть рот, как новая порция противного лекарства была влита в него. Ее постигла более приятная участь - быть проглоченной. Сколько зелья было выпито осталось загадкой, но когда Гарри соизволил открыть глаза и взглянуть на своего мучителя, он мог сказать, что чувствует себя гораздо лучше. 

— Это хорошо, потому что покойник нам тут ни к чему, - «порадовался» за него ненавистный алхимик.

— Что это было? – спросил Гарри, и сам испугался собственного голоса: он был низким, хриплым, неестественным.

— Даже вам, мистер Поттер, стыдно было бы задавать вопрос, ответ на который знает даже младенец. Это зелье. Что еще я мог бы вам дать?

— А зачем оно понадобилось? – задал юноша следующий «умный» вопрос.

— Затем, чтобы вы не отправились в одиночку посещать ту страну, из которой выбрались не так давно. Теперь напрягите остатки своих мозгов и скажите, что именно вы чувствуете? Подумайте, прежде чем отвечать.

Гарри честно попытался выполнить требование «лечащего врача». Чувствовал он себя крайне слабым. Правда, ничего не болело, а главное пропало то животное возбуждение, которое толкало его к необъяснимым поступкам. Кое-как он попытался рассказать об этом Снейпу, безбожно при этом краснея. На удивление профессор воспринял признание абсолютно спокойно, следующие же слова повергли невинного гриффиндорца в шок.

— Для всех нас было бы гораздо проще, если бы вы последовали зову природы и моему совету. Могу я узнать, что же вас остановило?

— Профессор, это же мой крестный! – выпалил Гарри.

— И это все? Неубедительный довод, - парировал его возражения алхимик.

— Он мужчина! – выкрикнул юноша и сам понял, что это никоим образом не являлось для него препятствием. 

— Ладно, мистер Поттер, кажется, пришло время вам кое-что объяснить. – Снейп присел на краешек кровати и внимательно посмотрел на своего пациента. Если бы все и так не выходило бы за рамки разумного, то Гарри удивился насколько декан Слизерина был непохож на тот привычный образ язвительного сукина сына, которым представал в школе. Сейчас, отказавшись от привычного злого сарказма, он выглядел более спокойным, внимательным, человечным.

— То, что вам пришлось испытать, может вынести далеко не каждый. Пройти через Арку и вернуться — это требует огромных затрат. Практически никто до вас не проникал туда так, как это довелось сделать вам. Так что, мистер Поттер, вы и тут отличились.

— Простите, профессор, но как же тогда вы и миссис Малфой? Разве вы не были там?

— Лишь редкой горстке магов даны возможность и право проникать за грань, разделяющий мир живых и мир мертвых. Но мы путешествуем туда только духом, астральным телом, называйте, как хотите. Соваться туда, таща на прицепе свое физическое тело – участь избранных. Но и без того каждый такой поход сопряжен с огромным риском. Загробный мир переделывает нас по своему образу и подобию, делая нас менее живыми, менее людьми. Поэтому вернувшись, наше живое тело требует совершить что-то, что доказало бы нашу принадлежность к этой реальности. Что может быть более жизнеутверждающим, чем близость другого человека, чем занятие с ним любовью. Этот акт расставляет все на свои места. 

— Значит, это нормально… Ну, то что меня тянуло к… - не привыкший говорить на такие темы, гриффиндорец сбился и замолчал, надеясь, что его и без того поймут. На этот раз надежды Гарри оправдались.

— Вполне нормально. А вот отказавшись от этого, вы поставили свою жизнь и жизнь своего крестного под угрозу смерти. 

— А его то как?

— Вы сейчас связаны незримыми узами. Ваши жизни и ваши судьбы завязаны в такой крепкий узел, что гибель одного, может повлечь смерть для другого, – посмотрев в испуганные зеленые глаза, Снейп с ехидной усмешкой добавил: - Хотя есть тут и положительный момент: у вас появился шанс спасти оставшиеся поколения малолетних хогвартских бездельников от ненавистного преподавателя.

— Как?

— Связь, о которой я только что говорил, распространяется и на меня, как и на миссис Малфой. Мы все связаны, хотим этого или нет. 

Это было последнее известие, которое Гарри желал бы услышать. Он был бы рад снова потерять сознание и не приходить в него до конца своей жизни, но судьбы решительно воспротивилась такому малодушию и голосом Снейпа провозгласила:

— Хватит притворяться. Будьте любезны подняться и спуститься вниз. Вам необходимо поесть. К тому же внизу мне будет привычнее следить за вашими попытками угробиться самому, прихватив нас за компанию.

С этими словами алхимик поднялся и, прихватив с собой темную склянку, вышел за дверь, оставив юношу собираться с силами.

  
  



	4. Глава 3

Несколько последующих недель прошли в странной сюрреалистичной атмосфере. Гарри не мог себе представить, что он когда-нибудь будет жить со своим профессором Зельеварения и миссис Малфой под одной крышей. Хотя надо сказать, что это было гораздо лучше, чем с его родственниками. Нарцисса оказалась хорошей хозяйкой, которая могла организовать жизнь так, что никто не мог пожаловаться на какие-либо неудобства. Еще одним открытием было то, что Снейп оказался неплохим преподавателем. На пару с Нарциссой они учили Гарри всему, что, как им казалось, было необходимо будущему Темному Лорду для победы над самозванцем. 

Это была трудная наука, но на собственном опыте попробовав этот путь, юный маг знал, что это ему вполне по силам. Все чаще он вспоминал то, каким был… Там. Гарри хотелось вернуть то четкое осознание своего места, те спокойствие и целеустремленность, коих так не хватало ему до сих пор. Исповедь Сириуса помогла юноше избавиться от ложного чувства вины и дала пищу для размышления. Нет, у него не было стремления становиться Темным Лордом, но проблему Волдеморта решать нужно было все равно. Поэтому он учился окклюменции, различным заклинаниям, защите от темных сил и некоторым тайнам некромагии. Происходящие с ним перемены устраивали его преподавателей, и все реже можно было услышать громкую ругань Снейпа, отчитывающего своего единственного ученика. 

На удивление здесь, в этом одиноком лесном домике, грозный слизеринский декан вел себя гораздо мягче. Иногда по вечерам Гарри заставал их с Нарциссой в темной гостиной. Пламя растопленного камина отбрасывало блики на лица сидящих перед ним молчаливых и задумчивых людей, что прижимались друг к другу, словно пытаясь спрятаться от сковывающего их холода. Может быть, так оно и было. Только холод этот шел изнутри, и спастись от него было куда сложнее.

Но взаимоотношения некромагов Гарри интересовали куда меньше, чем его собственные с крестным. Все не занятое уроками время юноша проводил с Сириусом, пытающимся освоиться со своим новым телом. Правда магические действия у него получались пока не очень, да и с превращением в пса дело обстояло не лучшим образом. Но Нарцисса клятвенно заверила, что это придет со временем, а для начала нужно научиться правильно пользоваться предоставленной ему возможностью. И Сириус послушался свою кузину. 

Надо сказать, что Снейп не оговорился, когда предлагал Поттеру трахнуть приятеля или крестного – он просто не узнал последнего. Было забавно наблюдать, как он обратился к Сириусу, как к незнакомцу, а потом вопросил Нарциссу, куда та дела блохастую шавку, что они с таким трудом притащили. Глядя на шокированное лицо декана Слизерина, Гарри мог бы лопнуть от смеха, если бы у него были на то силы. Сириус разразился было длинной тирадой на тему несоответствия носа и ума одного «сальноволосого урода», но неожиданно у него сел голос и последующую неделю он должен был хранить полнейшее молчание, чтобы восстановить голосовые связки. За это время они со Снейпом как-то нашли манеру общения, которая не приводила к скандалам. Что, надо сказать, удивило Гарри.

Однажды он набрался храбрости и решил поговорить с Нарциссой, которая хорошо знала обоих. 

— Что с ними происходит?

— В каком смысле? – переспросила его женщина. Они коротали вечер вдвоем под сенью окружающих коттедж деревьев, в то время как Снейп исчез по своим делам, а Блэк пытался пройти по всему дому, не сломав и не разбив ничего по дороге: этот подвиг ему еще ни разу не удавался. 

— Снейп и Сириус. При их такой долгой вражде я думал, что эти двое поубивают друг друга при первой же возможности. А теперь они ведут себя… Это удивительно.

— Ничего удивительного. Они не на людях, а значит можно отбросить вопрос социальных взаимоотношений.

— Значит, раньше это было игра? – переспросил Гарри, пытаясь понять, что скрывается за этими словами.

— Нет, не игра. Я почти уверена, что они искренне испытывали те чувства, что ты и другие были вынуждены наблюдать. У них сложные взаимоотношения с детства, и к этому все давно привыкли.

— Да, я знаю, - согласился потомок Мародеров, вспоминая подсмотренные в Омуте памяти воспоминания Снейпа. – Значит, сейчас они ведут себя по другому, потому что их никто не видит, кроме нас?

— У меня нет ответа на твой вопрос. Может и так. Знаю лишь одно, в жизни и того и другого произошли большие перемены, которые не могли не затронуть их обоих. 

— Эти перемены – смерть? – тихо спросил юноша, понимая сам, что попал в точку.

— Да, именно так, - подтвердила некромаг. – Сириусу пришлось нелегко, ему дважды пришлось принимать трудное решение: когда он ушел туда, и когда решил вернуться обратно. Теперь ему приходится учиться жить заново, сейчас он во многом напоминает ребенка, только что появившегося на свет. А смерть всегда меняет своих детей. 

— А что насчет Снейпа?

— Северус? – улыбнулась его интересу Нарцисса. - Северус всегда такой, каким хочет, чтобы его видели. Но даже хороший актер не может играть вечно. Сейчас он может позволить себе немного расслабиться.

— Ну, на меня он вполне привычно орет, - сморщился Гарри, вспоминая прошедший урок. Женщина тихо засмеялась. 

— Что поделать, он считает это методом преподавания. Кроме того, твоя внешность осталось неизменной, чтобы у него был шанс не обращать внимания на то, кем ты являешься. 

После этого Гарри стал гораздо более терпимо относиться к своему профессору и его методам, позволяя себе надеяться, что их отношения однажды изменятся к лучшему. 

 

***

 

Но все когда-нибудь заканчивается. После одной из своих отлучек Снейп вернулся и попросил собраться их в гостиной. 

— У меня не слишком хорошие новости. Дамблдор и Волдеморт знают об исчезновении Поттера. Пока они грешат друг на друга, но скоро поймут, что это не так, и будут искать третью силу. Мы рискуем попасть под подозрение. 

— А как они до сих пор не знали, где Гарри? – удивился Сириус. До сего дня они с крестником не задумывались, под каким предлогом находятся здесь.

— До сих пор считалось, что он находится под защитой родного дома. Родня Поттера же была убеждена, что тот уехал обратно в свою школу или к друзьям, - пояснил Снейп.

— А чего они вдруг все всполошились, до начала занятий ведь еще уйма времени?

— Как бы тебе тактичнее объяснить, Блэк, но чтобы ты понял? Поттер у нас знаменитость, Мальчик-Который-Выжил, а посему его охраняют, за ним следят. Кто-то из Ордена заявил, что тот давно не выходил из дома, и Дамблдор всполошился. А за ним и Лорд, чтоб ему пусто было. Такое ощущение, что эта парочка разыгрывает сложную шахматную партию и теперь не могут понять, кто спер их главную фигуру. 

Профессор был крайне раздражен и не стеснялся в выражениях. Было ясно, что он многого не договаривает, а так же то, как этого «рыцаря плаща и кинжала» доконали оба его «хозяина». 

— Мне нужно возвращаться? – тихо спросил Гарри.

— Да, но прежде нам надо придумать, как это сделать. Как все не вовремя! Вы не закончили свое обучение, а время нас поджимает.

— Этот дом невозможно отыскать, так что у нас есть какое-то время, - попыталась успокоить Нарцисса, сама понимая, что сложность не в том, что ее убежище могут раскрыть, и Снейп только подтвердил это.

— Дело не в этом. А в том, что Поттера должны найти прежде, чем начнется паника по обе стороны фронтов и начнут страдать посторонние люди. К тому же наши кукловоды будут сильно давить на меня и проверять, считая, что их шпион работает и на противника. А это значит, что я буду бесполезен для нашего… Мессии.

С этими словами он бросил выразительный взгляд на притихшего гриффиндорца. Решение как всегда пришло неожиданно и не в ту голову.

— Профессор, мне будет лучше вернуться в Хогвартс, надо только подправить память, чтобы директор ни о чем не узнал.

— Поттер, кажется, вы ничему не научились, - презрительно фыркнул его учитель. - Если мы начнем подправлять вашу память, то можем стереть и ту информацию, которую, как я вижу, тщетно пытались вложить в вашу бестолковую голову. 

— Я и не говорю о том, чтобы стирать мне память, а о том, что может «прочитать» Дамблдор в моем мозгу. – И когда Снейп с интересом взглянул на юношу, тот поторопился объяснить. – Нужно придумать подходящую версию, и я буду транслировать ее, как реальные воспоминания.

— Это глупо, Поттер. Напоминаю, вы столкнетесь с мастером легилименции. Вы даже не сможете отследить, когда он начнет копаться в вашей голове. 

— Подождите, профессор. Но ведь можно создать мешанину из реальных и выдуманных фактов. Вы же сами мне рассказывали о ложной памяти, и неоднократно этим приемом пользовались, так что сможете помочь в этом. 

Взрослые переглянулись между собой: Сириус горделиво улыбнулся, словно сам придумал это, Нарцисса взмахом ресниц показала, что согласна с таким вариантом, в то время как Снейп с сомнением покачал головой.

— Не буду отрицать, что в последний месяц вы значительно продвинулись в окклюменции, но такой финт, боюсь, вам не по зубам. 

— Мы ничего не теряем, если попробуем, - разумно возразил Гарри.

На том они и порешили. Последующие два дня, которые Снейп должен был потратить на бессмысленные поиски Мальчика-Который-Выжил, он помогал сочинять стройную легенду, которая устраивал бы обоих магов. Решили убить сразу двух зайцев, восстановить пошатнувшееся доверие Дамблдора и Волдеморта к своему шпиону, а заодно подставить парочку наиболее ретивых Упивающихся Смертью. 

История сводилась к следующему: некто выманил Поттера из собственного дома под видом аврора, который, как думал Гарри, входил в состав Ордена Феникса. Юношу привели в бессознательное состояние, очнулся он уже в домике в лесу. Там вместе с ним жили двое: сестра и брат, которые заботились о пленнике. Убежать ему не удавалось, тем более что он не представлял, где именно находится. Большую часть времени его поили сонным зельем, особенно после попытки побега. За это время он понял, что находится в доме кого-то из последователей Волдеморта, которые хотят обменять его на недавно арестованных Упивающихся, таких как Малфой и иже с ним. Убежать же ему удалось совершенно случайно. Когда в их дом в поисках Поттера нагрянул Снейп, они испугались и после этого визита начали спешно собираться. Тогда юноше и представился случай смыться с помощью совсем не для него приготовленного портключа. Он перенес Гарри в пустующую комнату в «Дырявом котле», откуда тот и связался с Дамблдором. 

Эта легенда еще должна была обрасти деталями, вот над этим сейчас и трудились, в равной пропорции смешивая правду и вымысел, мастер окклюменции и его ученик. Окружающую обстановку они оставили прежней: лес, домик, внутреннее убранство. Чтобы оно соответствовало действительности, Нарцисса отправилась на поиски подходящего домика, чтобы воссоздать его во всей красе. С подачи много путешествовавшего Сириуса, она нашла нужный антураж в Северной Ирландии. На их счастье дом был давно заброшен и, чтобы привезти его в порядок без помощи магии, потребовалось бы немало времени. 

Тем временем Гарри усиленно работал. Убедить себя в том, что он спал и видел сны, было не трудно. Заодно это должно было их спасти, если реальные воспоминания всплывут в самый неподходящий момент. С помощью Снейпа Гарри преобразовал образы окружающих его людей в «похитителей», на основе имеющихся данных создал объемные личности. Он убеждал себя в реальности их разговоров, и даже слышал чужие интонации в знакомых голосах. 

Он дико уставал и к вечеру уползал в свою комнату, чтобы провалиться в очередной хаотичный сон, который лишь закреплял результат тренировок. Даже когда наставник покинул его, чтобы создать видимость поисковой деятельности, для юноши ничего не изменилось. Гарри проводил большую часть в одиноких тренировках, к концу недели он буквально шарахался от Сириуса, чем безумно того огорчал. 

 

***

 

Нарцисса, видя все это, лишний раз убеждалась, что сделала правильный выбор, все поставив на этого упрямого гриффиндорца. Теперь она была уверена, что Волдеморт протянет недолго, а там глядишь и… Но об этом было рано загадывать. Она ждала, когда все успокоится и можно будет дальше продолжить обучать юного мага. Никогда еще у Нарциссы не было такого ученика. Она пробовала привить Драко хоть какой-то интерес к своей природной магии, но вскоре должна была признать, что в этом ее сын совершенно бесталанен. Гарри же был совсем другим. Он как никто чувствовал Смерть. Было ли это следствием перенесенных испытаний, связью с Волдемортом, или природными способностями, но из него со временем мог бы получиться неплохой некромаг, если бы ему было нужно это. Но они с Северусом готовили Гарри совсем к другой доле. Том Риддл с его жаждой власти и манией величия не мог уравновесить эти два мира так, как это сделает истинный Темный Лорд. И у нее не было сомнений в том, что он скоро родится. Особенно если подтолкнуть юношу в правильном направлении. 

Эти уроки делали Гарри собранным и целеустремленным. А цели у него были вполне благородные: уничтожить Волдеморта, чтобы обезопасить жизни своим близким. Но это лишь первый шаг, даже если он пока этого не понимает. Страшно, когда столь могущественный маг с огромным потенциалом разрушения остается ребенком. Северус это понял давно, но постоянное напряжение, необходимость играть на оба фронта не дают ему возможности стать для мальчика тем наставником, которого тот заслуживает. Гарри учится у него практическим навыкам, но пока совершенно не прислушивается к тем истинам, которые должен понять и принять. Поэтому эту часть обучения пришлось взять на себя Нарциссе. Северус прав, все так не вовремя.

— Как ни прискорбно сознавать, но вынужден согласиться со Снейпом. - Женщина не заметила, как последние слова произнесла вслух, и это дало Сириусу возможность поучаствовать в разговоре. 

Сириус прошел к камину и опустился рядом со своей кузиной. За прошедший месяц он вполне освоился со своим телом, хотя трансформация в пса ему пока так и не давалась, и теперь маг скучал по возможности попрактиковаться с палочкой. Нарцисса пообещала, что как только им удастся разобраться с проблемой Гарри, они обязательно купят новую. Как бы не сопротивлялся «молодой человек», но пока он вынужден жить на деньги своей сестры. Свои же деньги Сириус завещал Гарри, но тот еще не мог вступить в права наследства из-за бюрократической волокиты: тело Блэка исчезло за занавесом, тем самым не было официального подтверждения его смерти. Так что Сириус обживал место жигало красивой одинокой аристократки, чей муж томится в тюрьме - именно так должна была звучать версия их отношений, которая объясняла бы его присутствие в поместье Малфоев. Но эта проблема интересовала его сейчас меньше всего. Первое место в его мыслях занимал крестник и те перемены, что с ним происходили. 

— Разве нельзя было плюнуть на этих двух старых маразматиков и оставить Гарри здесь хотя бы на пару недель? Скоро, так или иначе, конец летним каникулам. И нам все равно пришлось бы прощаться. 

— Нельзя. Никто из нас, включая самого Гарри, не хочет разглашать, чем он тут занимался, - ответила Нарцисса на этот крик души и через минуту добавила: - И так все получилось лучше, чем могло бы быть. Его могли бы хватиться сразу. Его друзья могли обеспокоиться его молчанием и тем, что он не ответил на их письма и подарки ко дню рождения.

— Да, кстати, а как этот фокус вам удался? – полюбопытствовал Блэк.

— Гарри написал, чтобы за него не беспокоились, если от него не будет писем, так как не хочет ссориться с родственниками сейчас, когда он осознал, что ему придется жить с ними бок о бок еще долгое время, пока не наберется сил и знаний для выполнения своей миссии. 

— И они поверили в этот бред? – удивлению Сириуса не было предела. 

— Да, ему пришлось многое пережить, они это знают. Так что вполне понятно, что Гарри повзрослел и начал задумываться о чем-то серьезном. 

— Повзрослел? Я бы сказал, очень изменился. Сейчас он и вовсе как чужой, смотрит на меня, а в глазах настороженность с изрядной долей страха, словно перед ним враг.

— Ты для него сейчас и есть враг, похититель, один из тех, кто убил его крестного. Я сама не думала, что у него это так получится, даже побаиваюсь, не переусердствовал бы. 

— Вот и я о том же! – Сириус был полностью с этим согласен. Его пугали такие перемены в поведении Гарри. – О чем только Снейп думал?!

— О безопасности для нас всех. В конце концов, Гарри еще во многом дитя, ты «мертв», я «не у дел». Ему одному приходится расхлебывать последствия нашего поступка. 

— Хочешь сказать, что я должен быть ему благодарен? – фыркнул Сириус, чтобы услышать вполне серьезный ответ.

— Да, должен. Каюсь, затеяв всю эту эскападу без него участия, мы сильно рисковали. Только когда он появился здесь, я поняла, что у наших надежд есть будущее. Знаешь, почему среди некромагов практически не бывает женщин? – внезапно спросила Нарцисса и, видя отрицательное покачивание головой, ответила: - Потому что этот вид магии не приемлет эмоций, ни в какой мере, только сухой расчет и логику, а женщины изначально существа эмоциональные.

— Это ты Снейпа называешь сухим логиком?! Да из него эмоции так и прут, притом негативные, - Сириус попробовал возражать, ему было не слишком приятно слышать, как Нарцисса тепло отзывается о его старом недруге.

— Да, - неожиданно согласилась она, - иногда он даже переигрывает, только замечают это немногие. Северус – хамелеон, гениальный артист: трудно играть то, чем ты не являешься.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что все, что Снейп когда-либо делал нам, он делал с учетом последствий? – Сириус задумался над ее словами и на память пришли воспоминания из школьных лет и их непримиримая война. Если принять теорию о голом расчете, то тогда он совсем переставал понимать этого и без того странного слизеринца. Нарцисса, наслышанная об их прежних столкновениях, поняла, что его беспокоит, и попыталась объяснить.

— Думаю, да. Детские годы трогать не будем. Тогда все воспринималась по-другому. Но тебя никогда не удивляло то, что с вами он придерживается старой тактики, словно нет опыта прошлых лет?

Принятое направление разговора ставило Блэка в тупик. Он воспринимал Снэйпа как сильного мага, хорошего профессионала, но в то же время сволочь, которая злонамеренно отравляла жизнь его близким. Рядом с ним Сириус всегда воспринимал себя подростком, напрочь отметая хладнокровие взрослого человека с темным прошлым. Он, как мальчишка, раз за разом попадался на провокации «слизеринского гада». Теперь, зная о Снейпе чуть больше, он был вынужден согласиться с кузиной, у которой, в отличие от него, никогда не было предубеждений в отношении этого мрачного мага. 

\- Хорошо, согласен. Я его недооценивал. Может, он даже знает, что делает, но Гарри меня все равно тревожит. 

\- Гарри справится, - Нарцисса успокаивающе погладила брата по руке. - Мальчик сильный с огромным потенциалом. Именно ты рассказал ему о его предназначении, а не мы. Так что ты должен верить, что он справится. 

\- Верю, но…

\- Вера не приемлет никаких «но». Или тебя беспокоит еще что-то?

Сириус призадумался, затем набрал в грудь воздуха и попытался рассказать, о чем задумывался с того достопамятного первого пробуждения. 

— Вы пыталась мне объяснить реакцию организма мага, когда он возвращается из… короче, из мира мертвых. Ты еще говорила, что на меня это не подействовало, потому что я был в чужом теле, тогда как…

Сириусу было сложно говорить на эту щекотливую тему, но помощь пришла неожиданно и совсем не оттуда, откуда он ожидал.  

— Тогда как Поттер почувствовал все прелести последствий. И что тебя смущает: то, что он возжелал тебя или то, что ничего не случилось?

Позади них стоял Снейп, усталый и злой, и смотрел на теплую компанию. 

— Снейп, ты не мог бы топать громче, чтобы не врываться посреди разговора? – вопросил Сириус, недовольный и тем, что им помешали поговорить и тем, что его мысли были узнаны и озвучены этим вкрадчивым голосом. 

— Не имею привычки топать, иначе не долго прожил бы, - парировал тот. - Так я прав? – Поняв, что ответа не дождется «прорицатель» продолжил: - В конце концов, ты у нас основательно помолодел, а Поттер несмотря ни на что обычный подросток с бушующими гормонами, так что нет ничего удивительного, что вас потянуло друг к другу. 

Выдав все это, он тяжело опустился в кресло и вытянул длинные ноги. Устало прикрыв глаза, он продолжил:

— Кстати, это неплохая в целом идея. Чтобы двигаться дальше нашему потенциальному Темному Лорду нужно сначала попробовать и это, чтобы знать от чего отказывается. 

Сириус хотел возмутиться, но Нарцисса положила ему руку на плечо, призывая к молчанию.

— Он прав, - подтвердила она. – Не обязательно это должен быть ты, но в пророчестве сказано, что он «отринет старую жизнь, чтобы возродиться к новой». Вряд ли отказ можно считать полным, если ни разу не испытывал ничего подобного, искушение всегда останется и будет делать его слабым. Но у нас на это, по крайней мере, есть еще полгода, а за этот срок может многое случиться. Сейчас есть более насущные проблемы. 

Это как-то успокоило Блэка, и он решился спросить:

— И какие новости?

— Все зависит от того насколько готов Поттер, - ответил ему Снейп и получил гневное:

— Он готов, готовее некуда.

Снейп с трудом открыл глаза, чтобы получить молчаливое подтверждение из более заслуживающего доверия источника. 

— Хорошо, тогда завтра вы разыгрываете сцену «поспешные сборы для побега», оставляете потрключ на видном месте и выходите из дома, чтобы мальчишка мог сбежать, – с этими словами он вынул из внутреннего кармана мантии небольшое круглое зеркальце и протянул Нарциссе. – Он будет работать только в течение часа, отсчет пойдет с полудня. В Дырявом котле ждет комната, Том подтвердит, что ее снимала пара. Из его описания можно будет сделать вывод, что за похищением стояли Руквуды. К вечеру Поттер будет уже в Хогвартсе, под крылышком Дамблдора. 

— Руквуды… - протянула Нарцисса. – А как насчет их… как это называется?

— Алиби, - подсказал ей Сириус, который в свое время увлекался детективами.

— Именно. Как у них с алиби? Они не смогут отвертеться и разрушить выстроенную легенду? 

— Нет, не смогут. Они все лето провели… в Северной Ирландии, занимаясь делом, о котором не захотят распространяться ни перед Волдемортом, ни перед аврорами. Можно сказать, что они попались в собственную ловушку.

— Как удачно они выбрали свое местоположение, - позволила себе улыбнуться Нарцисса, вспоминая тот дом, над которым так хорошо поработала. – Ладно, с этим все понятно, а что мы будем делать с занятиями Гарри?

— Ну, о занятиях окклюменцией Дамблдор меня уже спрашивал, скорее всего, после рассказа Поттера, он убедится в их необходимости. 

— А что касается всего остального? 

Некромагов этот вопрос очень волновал, потому что ментальная блокировка было далеко не все, чему нужно было успеть научить их единственного ученика. Они переглянулись, и Снейп выдал свое видение ситуации. 

— Остальное мы сможем отрабатывать только здесь, иначе мы рискуем, что все раскроется раньше времени. Значит, нам нужно будет придумать, как Поттер сможет покидать Хогвартс и возвращаться туда. – На открытый было рот Блэка, который уже хотел сказать, что это как раз не проблема, думающий о последствиях слизеринец поторопился высказаться: — Нет, я знаю, что физически это возможно, он это уже не раз делал, но нужно время и объяснение для его постоянных исчезновений. 

— Ты что-нибудь придумаешь, - уверенно сказала Нарцисса, Северус лишь вздохнул:

— Придется. Да, и проследите, чтобы он оставил свою новую палочку здесь, свою постоянную он получит в Хогвартсе, все его вещи уже там. Кстати, именно ее присутствие в его вещах дало нам столько времени форы, на нее наложено заклятие отслеживания. Может, скажешь, как ты умудрилась увести Поттера из дома, что он даже про палочку не вспомнил?

Нарцисса пожала плечами. Как понять, что юноша, не раз подвергавшийся нападениям, оставил свое главное оружие в доме, доверившись темному магу с фамилией Малфой? Тут не могло быть рационального объяснения, просто в тот момент об этом никто из них не думал. Они шли туда, где его палочка не была нужна. Что же касается занятий, то Северус принес отличную палочку - из красновато-бурого бука с волосом темного единорога в качестве магической составляющей - работы неизвестного мастера, во всяком случае, точно не Олливандера. Палочка была словно создана для мальчика, но никто не сомневался, что в школе и в битве с Волдемортом должна быть использована именно та самая, парная. 

— Я прослежу за тем, чтобы она осталась здесь, – кивнула Нарцисса, и на этом вопрос о палочках был закрыт. – Итак, нам осталось решить, как вы будете попадать сюда. Предлагаю самый простой способ – индивидуальный портключ множественного действия, только нужно будет настроить его в оба направления. 

— Лучше на Визжащую хижину или на помещение в Хогвартсе, - уставший от молчания Сириус внес свое предложение.

— В Хогвартсе сейчас усилена охрана, а посему там даже крыса без ведома директора не прошмыгнет.  

— Значит, остается Визжащая хижина, туда ведет потайной ход, который Гарри известен.

Снейп сверкнул глазами, но так как сил спорить у него не было, он согласился. В конце концов, можно было догадаться, что Поттеру известно о тайных ходах гораздо больше, чем Филчу. Проблема же времени все равно оставалась, но думать сейчас об этом не было желания. 

— Хорошо. Если никто не против, я посплю несколько часов.

С этими словами Снейп закрыл глаза, откинулся в кресле, и через несколько минут его дыхание стало дыханием спящего человека. Нарцисса встала и легко, едва касаясь губами, поцеловала его в лоб. Махнув на прощание рукой, она оставила Блэка бодрствовать в одиночестве. 

Подниматься наверх, чтобы вслушиваться в стоны Гарри за стеной, Сириусу совсем не хотелось. Посему он решил устроиться на ночлег прямо здесь, у камина. Мужчина свернулся калачиком и постарался заснуть. В полудреме он почувствовал, что замерзает, но у него даже в мыслях не возникло сходить за одеялом. Вместо этого Сириус посильнее сжался в комок, и через минуту на коврике у тлеющего камина, свернувшись, лежал здоровый черный пес… 

 


	5. Глава 4

Гарри проснулся от необычного для такого раннего утра шума. Что-то происходило. Его похитители явно были чем-то взволнованы. То и дело раздавались торопливые шаги по коридору, а затем приглушенные голоса в гостиной. Как ни прислушивался Гарри, он не смог разобрать ни единого слова. Интуиция подсказывала гриффиндорцу, что сегодня все может решиться. Нетерпение то и дело накатывало на него, но юный маг буквально заставил себя оставаться в постели. И хотя ожидание заняло достаточно много времени, дальнейшие события показали, насколько он был прав. Вскоре в коридоре вновь раздались шаги, и на этот раз они остановились. Скрип двери показал, что в комнату кто-то заглянул. Этот некто подошел к притворившемуся спящим юноше и замер у его кровати. Спустя несколько бесконечных минут удовлетворенный своим осмотром, незнакомец вернулся к дверям, где его уже поджидали.

— Как он? – раздался женский голос. 

— Все еще под действием сонного зелья, - ответил ей мужчина. Гарри понял, кто из них подходил к кровати, и его чуть не передернуло. Он боялся этого человека. Кайл неоднократно давал понять, что пленник интересует его в вполне определенном ракурсе. От одной мысли, что с ним может сделать этот извращенец, юноше становилось плохо. 

— Это хорошо. Значит, мы оставим его здесь и пусть спит до победного. Может, его кто-нибудь и найдет, а может, и нет. 

— Почему ты не хочешь взять его с нами? – Гарри представил похотливый взгляд бледно-серых водянистых глаз своего тюремщика и мысленно воззвал к жесткому прагматизму его сестры. Она и в этот раз не подвела надежд пленника. 

— Не будем недооценивать Снейпа: если он взялся что-либо искать, то найдет. А я не хочу до конца своей жизни чувствовать эту ищейку за спиной. Раз уж обмен не вышел, то предпочитаю бросить мальчишку здесь. Живым, - предварила она следующее предложение Кайла. – Я не желаю сейчас ссориться ни с Лордом, ни с директором. Так что живо марш отсюда, собирайся и приготовь портключ. 

— Он будет готов к работе через час. Я уже собрался, так что ты иди, а я тут пока…

При звуках этого возбужденного голоса, сердце Гарри приостановило свой бег. Даже с закрытыми глазами он мог сказать, что похотливый взгляд сейчас обегает его фигуру. Это вызвало неистребимое желание натянуть одеяло повыше. 

— Никаких «пока»! – Марси резко оборвала эротические мечты своего брата. – Раз ты уже собрался, то пойдешь со мной и поможешь мне на улице. И если ты хоть на минуту исчезнешь из моего поля зрения…

Не известно, что пообещала ему Марси, но, судя по всему, это была страшная кара, потому как Кайл безропотно пошел за ней. Через несколько минут внизу хлопнула дверь, и Гарри осторожно приоткрыл глаза. В комнате никого не было.

Услышанное заставило его задуматься. Значит, его ищут. Ищут обе стороны. Хотелось бы знать, приказам какого из магов сейчас следует Снейп, но в любом случае встречаться с ним было последним из желаний Гарри. Хотя, нет, предпоследним. Оставаться с Кайлом один на один ему хотелось и того меньше. Значит нужно попытаться бежать, рассчитывая только на свои силы. Они что-то говорили про портоключ, значит, у него есть примерно час, чтобы найти спасительный предмет и при этом не попасться. 

Гарри с трудом поднялся с постели. Его основательно качало от слабости. Он не знал толком, сколько здесь находится. Большую часть времени пленник провел в этой самой кровати, накачанный сонным зельем. Увидев, в чьи руки попал, он счел это за благо. Но теперь это отдавалось слабостью и потерей координации. Стараясь двигаться осторожнее, юноша вышел в коридор и направился к комнатам Кайла. В этом месте Гарри хотел очутиться меньше всего, но исходя из своих наблюдений, скорее всего именно тот занимался поисками отходных путей. Во всяком случае, рядом с пленником чаще всего оказывалась именно Марси, в то время как ее брат, к большому удовольствию Гарри, где-то отсутствовал. Значит, портключ требовалось искать в комнате Кайла. 

Комната была небольшой и представляла собой уютную спальню. Неширокая кровать украшена цветным покрывалом. На стоящем рядом с кроватью туалетном столике расположилось несколько баночек с какими-то зельями и мазями, а также небольшое круглое зеркало. Массивный комод служил подставкой для серии замысловатых фигурок из металла. У противоположной стены находилось бюро и кованый стул, на вид крайне неудобный. Любой из предметов, находящихся в комнате мог оказаться портключом, и было крайне мало времени, чтобы осмотреть их все, тем более что, судя по всему, сработает он лишь в отведенное для этого время. Нужно было искать такой предмет, который бы вносил дисгармонию в обстановку. 

Это было трудная задача: Гарри слишком плохо знал хозяина этой комнаты, чтобы понять, какая вещь могла быть чужеродной для него. Кроме того, ему не хотелось думать, что может оказаться неправ в своих логических умозаключениях. Время бежало со скоростью арабского скакуна, а он ни на йоту не приблизился к разгадке. Постепенно им начинало овладевать отчаяние. Юноша с ужасом прислушивался, а не раздадутся ли под дверью знакомые шаги. Но когда они и вправду послышались, это стало неожиданностью. Гарри запаниковал, ноги подкосились, и он упал. Его рука коснулась собственного изображения в зеркале, и тут же юноша почувствовал сильный рывок. 

Когда Гарри пришел в себя, то понял, что побег удался. Поднявшись на ноги, он огляделся и узнал комнату в «Дырявом котле», где останавливался три года назад. Значит все, его мытарства кончились. Сейчас он выйдет на Диагон-аллею и найдет способ связаться с Дамблдором. С этими мыслями юный маг покинул свое временное пристанище. Когда же дверь за ним закрылась, лишь осколки зеркала на деревянном полу напоминали о его присутствии. 

 

***

 

Письмо Дамблдору было самым разумным решением. Отправив почтовую сову, Гарри пополнил свои запасы карманных денег в Гринготтсе и прошелся по Диагон-аллее, даже зашел в пару магазинов. Сообщение от директора застало его поедающим мороженое у Фортескью. Оно было коротким: «Жди на месте». Буквально через десять минут после этого в кафе появилась молодая ведьма с фиолетовыми волосами. 

— Привет, Гарри! – воскликнула она и махнула рукой, чуть не своротив стоящий рядом столик. 

— Нимфадора? – осторожно переспросил юноша и только когда услышал: «Прошу тебя! Просто Тонкс!» облегченно перевел дух. Эта ведьмочка терпеть не могла собственное имя и предпочитала именоваться коротко – Тонкс. Но все равно он не успокоился, пока она в качестве демонстрации не поменяла цвет своих волос на ярко-желтые. Только тогда наученный горьким опытом гриффиндорец согласился вернуться вместе с ней к Тому в «Дырявый котел». 

Всю дорогу Тонкс не умолкала. Она рассказала Гарри про то, как они все обеспокоились тем, что его долго не было видно, как она проникла в дом к Дурслям, чтобы выяснить, что происходит, и как весь Орден Феникса сбился с ног, разыскивая его. Гарри слушал молча и винил себя за то, что принес хлопот стольким занятым людям. Что говорить, сам виноват в своих бедах: он так хотел сбежать из опостылевшего дома, что поверил чуть ли не первому встречному, который заявил, что работает на Орден. Половину лета он корил себя за смерть Сириуса, но как только дошло до дела, то совершил точно такую же ошибку. Зато теперь Гарри куда лучше понимал деятельного Сириуса, который был вынужден так долго сидеть взаперти. 

Осознав, наконец, что юношу не разговоришь, Тонкс проводила его в комнату, дала в руки старый носок, превращенный в Дамблдором портключ, и отправила его в Хогвартс. Сама же осталась, чтобы выяснить, чью комнату он невольно занял, сбежав от похитителей.

 

***

 

И снова как несколько месяцев назад Гарри сидел в директорском кабинете. Разрушения давно были устранены и другие серебряные приборчики заняли свои места на столиках с веретенообразными ножками. Старые портреты бывших директоров все так же мирно дремали в позолоченных рамах. А напротив, в своем любимом кресле, сидел Дамблдор и смотрел на юношу пронзительно-голубыми глазами.

— Как ты, Гарри? 

— Нормально, - просто и однозначно ответил тот и подумал насколько многогранно это слово. Его жизнь изначально можно было назвать какой угодно, только не нормальной, но так или иначе, даже в присутствовавшем безумии существовали свои нормы. Она из них была той, что он снова жив, снова находится в Хогвартсе перед директорскими очами и должен давать объяснения, на которые у него нет ни сил, ни желания. 

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? 

Традиционный вопрос Дамблдора мог бы вывести Гарри из себя, но он слишком устал. 

— Нет, директор. Мне просто нечего, - добавил юноша в ответ на вопросительный взгляд из-под очков-половинок. – Я почти ничего не помню, так как проспал большую часть времени. Позвольте мне уйти, я очень устал.

На эту просьбу Гарри получил вполне закономерный отказ. Дамблдор желал знать, что с ним произошло, и любые возражения во внимание не принимались. 

— Прости, Гарри, нам необходимо это знать, - сказал он, поднимая палочку. - Legilimency!

Возмущаться вмешательством в свое сознание было поздно, картинка перед глазами расплылась и сменилась короткими, но яркими образами:

…Сириус пропадает за Занавесом…

…Гарри разносит кабинет Дамблдора…

…На вокзале Гарри встречают Люпин, Уизли, Хмури и другие…

…Летние страдания по Сириусу…

…Появление на пороге дома темноволосого человека, который представляется аврором, ссылается на Дамблдора и просит Гарри пойти с ним под предлогом, что юноша должен был попасть в Хогвартс. Уставший от сидения в четырех стенах гриффиндорец соглашается и покидает убежище…

…Комната в лесном домике, обездвиженный пленник, которого женщина поит из кубка…

…Короткие прогулки-перелеты до туалета под присмотром все того же темноволосого мужчины, во время которых тот помогал обездвиженному пленнику мочиться, при этом постоянно трогал…

Гарри пытался отогнать это воспоминание, но тихий голос оборвал его попытки:

— Не нужно, Гарри, не сопротивляйся, мы должны с этим покончить. – И снова перед глазами заплясали воспоминания последнего месяца.

…Похотливый взгляд Кайла, вызывающий страх и отвращение…

…Ссоры похитителей из-за него: «Бестолочь, только посмей его тронуть»…

…Марси, женщина, защищающая пленника от собственного брата…

…Гарри без сил и под действием какого-то зелья возле дома, из-под полузакрытых век наблюдает за женщиной на опушке леса…

…Первая попытка бежать: он свалился у той самой опушки леса и больше не смог подняться…

…Опять четыре стены его комнаты, его снова опаивают зельями…

…Сны, странные, сюрреалистические, в которых нет ни слова правды: Сириус, который жив и снова с ним, и чьи-то черные лишенные белков глаза…

— Нет! – Гарри очнулся от собственного крика. Он лежал на полу, свернувшись калачиком, и закрывая лицо руками. Его трясло.

— Все хорошо, Гарри, все хорошо, - зашуршал рядом тихий старческий голос, и чьи-то руки помогли ему подняться и снова расположиться в кресле. Этот таинственный кто-то оторвал одну из его рук от лица, вложил в нее стакан с какой-то жидкостью и заставил выпить. Горькая противная жидкость скользнула по горлу вниз и разожгла внутри настоящий огонь. Гарри хотелось выкрикнуть слова боли и обиды, но тут же почувствовал, как огонь сменился приятным теплом, которое растеклось по телу. 

— Спасибо! – промолвил он и храбро взглянул в сострадающие глаза старого мага. – Вы увидели все, что хотели?

— Да, и даже больше, чем хотел, - подтвердил Дамблдор, наливая и протягивая юноше чашку ароматного чая. – Выпей, тебе станет легче.

Гарри послушался и отпил глоток обжигающего напитка. Тут же перед ним возникла тарелка с хрустящим печеньем. 

— Теперь расскажи сам, как тебе удалось убежать, - попросил директор, когда счел, что юноша может продолжать разговор.

— Случайно. Действие зелья кончилось, когда они разговаривали о том, что их ищут и что обмен не состоится. Когда все ушли, я пробрался в комнату Кайла и попытался найти портключ. Я так и не знаю, как мне это удалось, наверное, просто повезло.

— Да, остается надеяться, что ты не растеряешь свое везение и впоследствии, - улыбнулся Дамблдор, но, несмотря на его добрую улыбку, Гарри понял намек на предстоящую схватку с Волдемортом. 

— Я постараюсь, - пообещал герой.

— Ну, остальную историю я знаю. Ты оказался в «Дырявом котле», быстро сбежал оттуда и послал сову в Хогвартс. Я прав? – Получив молчаливое подтверждение, директор продолжил: - А теперь соберись и постарайся ответить еще на несколько вопросов. Ты точно не знаешь, кто и зачем тебя похитил?

— Ничего кроме имен я не слышал – Кайл и Марси. И еще они пару раз обмолвились о каком-то обмене. 

— Припомни, с кем и на кого они собирались тебя обменять?

Гарри хотел сказать, что он не имеет ни малейшего представления, когда вдруг вспомнил утренний разговор. «Я не желаю сейчас ссориться ни с Лордом, ни с директором» - так, кажется, сказала Марси. И еще она упомянула имя Снейпа. Юноша незамедлительно поделился этой информацией. 

— Профессор Снейп, - привычно поправил директор, но было видно, что мысли его витают где-то далеко. – Гарри, я не буду говорить, что ты совершил глупость, уйдя из дома. Ты и сам это знаешь. Но есть кое-что, что тебе стоит исправить. Я знаю, что ваши отношения с профессором Снейпом складываются не самым лучшим образом, но вам придется примириться с необходимостью общения. Я хочу, чтобы ты возобновил свои уроки окклюменции. 

Гарри понимал, что это необходимо, но согласиться с кандидатурой Снейпа было сложно. Дело даже не во взаимной ненависти, а в том, что было трудно объяснить: неприятие любой информации, идущей от этого… Эпитета гриффиндорец так и не смог подобрать. Называть сальноволосым ублюдком было как-то грубо, Сопливус – эта «честь» принадлежала Мародерам, коим он не являлся, Пожирателем Смерти – так то было простой констатацией факта. Гарри начал осознавать, что то обжигающее чувство, которое посещало его всякий раз при виде зельевара, практически угасло. Остались лишь усталость и воспоминания о головной боли, которое преследовало его после их занятий. Он по-прежнему не хотел видеть своего учителя, но мысленно смирился, что его желания никому не интересны. 

— Он не согласится, - тихо произнес юноша.

— Мы с ним поговорили и договорились, что как только ты вернешься в Хогвартс, вы приступите к занятиям. 

Значит, Дамблдор снова воспользовался своим влиянием на Снейпа, заставив того перешагнуть через себя и учить ненавидимого им Поттера. Что ж, у них обоих нет выбора. Так или иначе, все будет, как того желает Альбус Дамблдор. В этот момент, как испытание его решимости, открылась дверь и на пороге появилась черная фигура штатного Мастера Зелий. Он обжег сидящего гриффиндорца пронзительным, крайне настороженным взглядом и шагнул вперед.

— Проходи, Северус. Ты как раз вовремя, мы только что говорили о тебе. Гарри  волнуется, что ты не будешь снова учить его так нужной ему окклюменции. 

Снейп презрительно посмотрел на мальчишку, но произнес:

— Только при условии, что он больше не прикоснется к Омуту, иначе я стираю ему память с остатками его мозгов и прекращаю эти уроки. 

— Гарри, твое слово!

Юноша набрал воздуха в грудь и решительно произнес. 

— Профессор Снейп, я обещаю, что никогда больше не поступлю так с вами и прошу прощения за прошлый раз. 

— Значит, договорились, - в голосе Дамблдора слышалось одобрение. – А теперь, Гарри, подожди за дверью, мне нужно задать профессору Снейпу пару вопросов. Потом он проводит тебя к мадам Помфри, а по дороге вы договоритесь о начале занятий. 

Гарри пошел к выходу. У самой двери его настиг голос директора:

— И, Гарри, добро пожаловать обратно в Хогвартс. 

— Спасибо, директор, - сказал тот, не оборачиваясь, и покинул кабинет. Юноша остановился в маленьком коридорчике перед самой дверью, рассчитывая, что ему удастся подслушать разговор преподавателей. К своему удивлению, он оказался прав. 

— Что известно о похитителях?

— Судя по всему это Руквуды, их дядя сидит в Азкабане. 

— Упивающийся Смертью?

— Да, один из тех, что был захвачен в Министерстве. 

— И что они добивались, похитив Гарри?

— Скорее всего, они хотели договориться с вами и обменять Поттера на дядю, или же вынудить Темного Лорда напасть и силой освободить своих соратников. 

— Это возможно?

— Вполне. Поттер с друзьями сильно потрясли внутренний Круг последователей Темного Лорда, а к новичкам нет доверия. 

—- Значит, такая вероятность остается?

— Без утешительного приза в виде Поттера – минимальная. 

— Хорошо. А как теперь поживают наши горе-похитители, мы сможем их найти?

— Сомнительно, если только Поттер не покажет нам место, где они скрывались. К тому же, зачем искать их сейчас, когда мальчишка уже здесь. Гораздо эффективнее подкинуть эту информацию Лорду.

— Правильно, пусть теперь у него голова болит. Ладно, Северус, отведи Гарри в лазарет и проследи, чтобы его обследовали. Его поили какими-то зельями, думаю, нужно знать какими и не вызовут ли они побочных эффектов. 

— Хорошо, директор, я прослежу. 

— Северус, еще один вопрос. Гарри очень болезненно отреагировал на легилименцию, это в порядке вещей?

— Да. – Голос Снейпа раздался уже возле самой двери. Гарри хотел было отскочить, но любопытство заставило его замереть и слушать дальше. - Он сопротивляется, просто не может иначе, и это приносит ему боль. 

— Я в первый раз слышу от тебя похвалы в адрес мальчика.

— Это не похвала, лишь констатация факта. Поттер по ослиному упрям, он не приемлет дисциплину и, если ему говорят что-то сделать, то обязательно делает поперек.  

— Тогда тебе придется с ним помучиться еще. Он совершенно не может защитить свой разум, и это может подвести его в самый необходимый момент.

— Как скажете, директор. 

— Ладно, Северус, иди. Гарри тебя заждался. 

Гарри успел сделать пару шагов в сторону, прежде чем дверь распахнулась, и в проеме показался хмурый Снейп.

— Поттер, вам где сказали ждать? – с еле слышной угрозой поинтересовался слизеринский декан. 

— За дверью, - невозмутимо ответил юноша.

Снейп фыркнул и проследовал к лестнице, Гарри ничего не оставалось, как плестись вслед за ним. Молча они дошли до лазарета, где юноша попал в заботливые руки мадам Помфри. Пока Гарри переодевался в больничную пижаму, колдомедик и зельевар что-то оживленно обсуждали, затем приступили к осмотру своего единственного пациента. Большую часть действий он даже не понял, кроме того, что у него взяли кровь на анализ. В конце концов, все процедуры были закончены, и мадам Помфри категоричным голосом потребовала, чтобы он поспал. Гарри был согласен с ней, его глаза закрывались, а в голове был полнейший туман. Он безропотно подчинился, когда Снейп поил его какой-то очередной сваренной им гадостью, и опустил голову на подушку. Но, даже закрыв глаза, юноша все еще чувствовал внимательный взгляд черных глаз. Внезапно движение воздуха подсказало Гарри, что мужчина склонился и тихо сказал ему прямо в ухо:

— Превосходно, Поттер. Просто чудеса аутотренинга. 

Дальше он ничего не помнил, так как крепко спал.

 

***

 

Гарри преследовали странные сны. Ему снился дом на Прайвет Драйв, его комната. Затем гостиная, в которой сидела красивая белокурая женщина, в ней он узнал миссис Малфой, но это не вызвало удивления. Все казалось абсолютно логичным, правильным, естественным. Как и то, что он пошел за ней в Министерство. Они вместе стояли перед Занавесом, который поглотил Сириуса, и собирались вытащить пленника Арки. 

Затем все покрылось серым туманом, через который так трудно было продираться. «По лезвию ножа…» Это серое нечто буквально впитывало его, по капле выдавливая из него саму жизнь. Уходили эмоции, исчезали мысли, оставалась лишь цель. Какая? Если удастся вспомнить, то он не потеряется в этом сумраке. И тут знакомый и такой родной голос зазвучал рядом, спасая его от сумасшествия, но говорил он странные слова: «придет новый Темный Лорд…». «Нет!», - захотелось закричать Гарри. – «Это все неправда! Это не обо мне!» Но жестокость ситуации заключалась в том, что как бы юноша не сопротивлялся, ему придется сделать свой выбор. И даже больше, он уже сделал его.

Сила, его собственная сила, буквально подбросила Гарри вверх, заставив проснуться и резко сесть. Кровать стояла прямо напротив окна, и он с удивлением увидел свое отражение в темноте оконного стекла.  

— Ибо тьма так же важна, как и свет, - произнес он своему отражению, и то кивнуло в знак согласия. Успокоенный, Гарри снова позволил себе уплыть на волнах сновидений. 

Ему приснился лесной домик, в котором он жил с Нарциссой и Сириусом. Его крестный не был похож на себя, он был много моложе и красивее, менее ловкий, все время что-то бьющий, и смех его звучал так звонко, как никогда прежде. Но все же это был Сириус, Гарри чувствовал это сердцем. Каждый раз, когда он видел крестного, на душе становилось тепло и радостно, но где-то под этими светлыми эмоциями скрывалось и чувство вины, что сдерживало юношу от наглядного проявления привязанности. 

А еще во сне был Снейп, ненавистный учитель. Но тут он тоже был другим. Нет, мрачный Мастер Зелий не изменился внешне, даже его обычной язвительности не стало меньше. Но с ним можно было говорить. И они говорили. Много, долго. Снейп учил его окклюменции, боевым заклинаниям и еще чему-то, чему не находилось названия. 

Миссис Малфой, Нарцисса, во сне так же являлась его наставницей, и это тоже было правильно. Она говорила с ним спокойно, но настойчиво. Гарри не слышал  слов, но соглашался с ней. Ему было так хорошо и тепло в этом доме, что не хотелось его покидать. Но любой сказке приходит конец. Гарри сам, своими руками стал ломать игрушечный домик и на руинах строить новый, больше напоминающий тюрьму, в котором сам стал тюремщиком. Он смотрел на свое обездвиженное тело и говорил голосом Снейпа:

\- Помните, Поттер, вы должны сами быть убеждены в том, что собираетесь показать. Пока вы еще не можете оперировать сразу двумя видами памяти, так что вам придется ложную сделать истинной. Чтобы не потерять весь запас и без того не слишком больших знаний, мы должны внедрить в вашу фантазию ключевое слово. Услышав код, ваше сознание отреагирует, разбудив запрятанные воспоминания. Это слово должно быть малоизвестно, и употребляться очень редко, чтобы не могло прозвучать случайно. 

— Аутотренинг, - отозвался Гарри с кровати.

— И что это значит? – вопросил он сам себя.

— Это маггловский термин, означает самовнушение.

— Поттер, иногда вы меня поражаете своими познаниями. Могу полюбопытствовать и узнать, откуда вы это знаете?

— Дадли пробовал так худеть.

— И помогло?

— Нет. Тетя Петунья говорила, что он не может расслабиться из-за чувства голода. 

— Надеюсь, вам это не помешает. Итак, приступим.

С этими словами дверь его клетки захлопнулась. Он смотрел на себя сквозь решетчатое окно и холодно наблюдал за собственными метаниями и попытками удрать, покинуть свою тюрьму. Но все его попытки пресекались им же самим. Это было так тяжело, так больно, находиться по обе стороны тюремной стены. Отчаяние и страх одного, решительность и безжалостность другого – все это разрывало душу юноши, заставляло его голову взрываться всполохами боли. В какой-то момент он не выдержал и закричал. 

— Тихо, Поттер, тихо. Вы сейчас весь Хогвартс на ноги поднимите. 

Сильные руки прижали его к кровати. У его губ возник флакон, и Снейп уверенным движением опрокинул его в горло юноши. После этого алхимик положил свою холодную ладонь на лоб больного, тем самым заставив его замереть. Постепенно боль отступила, и пришло осознание себя, как цельной личности. 

— Как самочувствие? – вопросил профессор, вглядываясь в глаза юноши.

— Я все вспомнил, - ответил тот на другой, невысказанный вопрос. 

— Вот и хорошо. – Гарри послышалось облегчение в голосе мага. – Теперь отдыхайте, больше спите, во вторник ко мне на занятие окклюменцией, там и поговорим. Только помните о том, что ложная память для всех…

— А истинная только для меня и для вас, - подхватил мысль Гарри и получил в «награду» сердитый взгляд от слизеринского декана. Но на удивление тот ничего не сказал, просто молча скрылся за дверью. Гарри посчитал, что возможно это была похвала в снейповской манере. Он улыбнулся этой безумной мысли и, успокоенный, заснул снова. 


	6. Глава 5

Несколько дней Гарри был вынужден провести в лазарете. Во-первых, чтобы убедить всех заинтересованных лиц, что с ним все в порядке, во-вторых, ему просто некуда было идти: профессор МакГонагалл, являющаяся деканом их факультета, еще не вернулась из своего обычного отпуска. Без нее в башне могли появляться только домовые эльфы и привидения, так что гриффиндорские спальни оставались пусты. С другой стороны переселяться и жить там в тишине и одиночестве Гарри совсем не хотелось. 

В лазарете же он редко оставался один. Первые пару дней мадам Помфри уделяла своему единственному пациенту большую часть времени. Как школьный колдомедик, она всегда переживала насчет его здоровья и не уставала повторять, что еще никто, кроме нее конечно, так хорошо не знает госпиталь изнутри, как он. Ее это сильно беспокоило, поэтому за эти дни, наполненные различными процедурами, Гарри выслушал много полезных советов по медицине и что-то даже постарался запомнить. 

Снейп тоже не оставлял его в покое. Разговоров об их летних уроках не было, но профессор на правах зельевара участвовал в осмотрах юноши, и, так или иначе, общаться им приходилось. Гарри понял, что самая большая проблема теперь состоит в том, что он не может относиться к Снейпу, как раньше - прошедшие недели изменили его взгляд на этого мрачного человека. Подумав, юноша решил, что для друзей и других учеников это может показаться странным, так что придется искать хорошую отговорку своему новому поведению. Учителя же, как ему казалось, воспримут это с большим пониманием и спишут на счет взросления. 

Но это будет позже, а пока Гарри наслаждался вынужденным бездельем, которое пытался заполнить чтением и подготовкой домашних заданий, на которые летом совсем не было времени. Дамблдор, навестивший его на следующее утро после возвращения, поставил юношу в известность, что его вещи от Дурслей уже прибыли и будут ждать гриффиндорца в его спальне. По личной просьбе директора Хагрид съездит на Диагон-аллею и купит вещи и учебники, необходимые для дальнейших занятий, а остальное можно будет докупить в Хогсмиде. Взяв с Гарри обещание не выходить за пределы школы одному, Дамблдор оставил его на заботливое попечение мадам Помфри. Судя по всему, Добби тоже получил соответствующее распоряжение, потому что это вполне безумное в своем стремлении угодить создание посчитало своим долгом исполнять чуть ли не любое желание юноши. Иногда этот сервис был весьма навязчив, но с другой стороны давал Гарри возможность быть в курсе последних сплетен, а также давал доступ к своим вещам, которые, как уже было сказано, хранились в запертой башне.

Но с какой бы пользой не проходило время, юноша с нетерпением ждал вторника. Во время последнего визита Снейп предупредил, что будет ждать его после ужина в своем кабинете. Это означало, что он покинет лазарет в любом случае. Так оно и случилось. Утром вторника мадам Помфри предложила ему сменить больничную пижаму на что-нибудь более подходящее и отправится на завтрак. Было приятным сюрпризом обнаружить там практически всех учителей, включая профессора МакГонагалл. Кажется, все были рады видеть Гарри. Он не столько ел, сколько отвечал на расспросы. 

После завтрака Гарри сопровождал своего декана по направлению к южной башне. «Recte Requirus!» - прозвучал новый пароль, и Полная Дама пропустила гриффиндорцев в их гостиную. Юноша почувствовал, что рад вернуться в родные пенаты, но без обычной школьной суеты и снующих туда-сюда ребят ему было неуютно. Почувствовав состояние своего подопечного, профессор МакГонагалл взмахнула палочкой, и огонь весело заплясал в большом камине, делая комнату более теплой и уютной. 

— Мистер Поттер, прежде чем вы подниметесь наверх, я хотела бы с вами поговорить.

Проигнорировать такое обращение было нельзя, а посему Гарри устроился напротив старой волшебницы. 

— Мистер Поттер, директор просил меня поговорить с вами. Вам предстоит тяжелый и напряженный год. Вы должны будете не только хорошо учиться, но заботиться о безопасности ваших соучеников. Поэтому мы будем очень вам обязаны, если в этом году вы ограничите свои посещения Хогсмида, и тем более не будете выходить за пределы школы один. 

— Директор сказал, что я смогу закупить что-то для школы, - попытался спокойно сказать Гарри, но его сердце забилось в тревоге: если ему нельзя будет покидать Хогвартс, как он сможет видеться с Сириусом?

— Единственное исключение может быть сделано, если вас будет сопровождать кто-то из учителей или других взрослых магов, - успокоила его профессор МакГонагалл. 

— Меня будут охранять? Кто-то из Ордена?

— Мистер Поттер, нежелательно произносить название ордена, даже если вам кажется, что вас никто не слышит, - предостерегла его волшебница и продолжила: - Если вам и правда будет нужно посетить деревню, то обратитесь ко мне, я найду сопровождающего. Скорее всего, это будет кто-то из учителей. Пообещайте, что вы не сделаете опрометчивых поступков.

Гарри ничего не оставалось, как сказать сакраментальное: «Обещаю!» 

— А чтобы вы не скучали, директор Дамблдор решил нагрузить вас дополнительными занятиями. Во-первых, вы в прошлом году занимались с несколькими учениками Боевой Магией. Было бы неплохо продолжить занятия. 

— Профессор МакГонагалл, - прервал ее Гарри, - вы не скажете, кто в этом году будет преподавать нам ЗОТС?

— Все станет известно в свое время, но кто бы это не оказался, тренировки все равно будут нелишними. В свете грядущих событий будет правильным уделить особое внимание практическим занятиям, которыми на уроках, как правило, пренебрегали.  

Декан Гриффиндора не забыла традиции последних лет в отношении учителей Защиты от Темных Сил, и с ней трудно было не согласиться: за пять прошедших лет у них был только один приличный учитель, и тот оборотень, остальные же не выдерживали никакой критики. Хотя если быть до конца честным, то Квирелл и Крауч многому научили Мальчика-Который-Выжил… Пока Гарри размышлял о своих преподавателях, профессор МакГонагалл продолжила нагружать его заданиями. 

— Во-вторых, я хочу отдать вам результаты СОВ, раз уж вы их не получили. 

С этими словами в руки юноши лег конверт, который при другом раскладе он должен был получить еще в конце июля. Быстро пробежав свиток глазами, Гарри с удивлением узнал, что все экзамены за исключением Прорицания, Астрономии и Истории Магии были сданы с довольно высокими результатами. 

— Если вы еще не передумали становиться аврором, то я посоветовала бы вам брать дополнительные задания от учителей, чтобы к выпускным экзаменам вы были подготовлены гораздо лучше. Я поговорила с профессором Флитвиком и профессором Снейпом, они согласились предоставить вам часть своего времени и внимания, но это доверие придется оправдать. Со своей стороны обещаю всестороннюю помощь.

Гарри с теплотой посмотрел на своего декана и вспомнил, с каким жаром прозвучали ее слова: «Я помогу вам стать аврором, даже если последнее, что я сумею сделать!» Тогда она пообещала, что будет тренировать его еженощно, пока он не достигнет желаемых результатов. Теперь Гарри поверил в это и, представив себе масштаб надвигающейся катастрофы, внутренне застонал. Можно было не сомневаться, что декан Гриффиндора сделает, как обещала, и не даст ему спуску. 

Но отказываться было поздно да и глупо. Теперь у Гарри был превосходный повод для встреч со Снейпом, а это стоило всех мучений. А об остальном он сможет подумать после того, как разберется с Волдемортом. Так что Гарри подтвердил свое согласие и решимость добиваться поставленной цели. Удовлетворенная его словами, профессор МакГонагалл оставила юношу одного, напомнив, что тот должен будет подойти к ней, когда надумает, что еще ему необходимо для занятий. 

В спальне его уже ожидал багаж. Но первое внимание было отдано Хедвиг, которая встретила его довольным клекотом. Гарри провел по белоснежным крыльям своей старой подруги, и она с радостью подставила голову под ласковую руку. 

— Прости, что бросил. Поверь, так было нужно, - прошептал он ей. Хедвиг обратила на него свои круглые глаза и ухугнула, словно соглашаясь. Кажется, она не держала обиды за его долгое отсутствие. 

Теперь, когда воссоединение произошло, можно было обратить внимание на остальные свои вещи. Сундук уже был разобран, а его содержимое заняло свои обычные места. Покопавшись в вещах, Гарри обнаружил забытую дома палочку, без которой сейчас чувствовал себя как без рук. Убрав ее в карман, он все свое внимание отдал стопке новеньких книг, поверх которых лежала записка. В ней, судя по всему рукой Дамблдора, были перечислены учебники для следующего года, а приписка уже другой рукой гласила: «Гарри, рад, что с тобой все в порядке. Я волновался. Заходи на чай как будет время. Хагрид». Гарри улыбнулся коряво написанному имени старого доброго друга, — надо будет навестить его. Но это будет не сегодня. С этими мыслями юноша занялся разбором книг и школьных принадлежностей.

 

***

 

До ужина Гарри, как прилежный ученик, был занят своими новыми учебниками. Иногда он понимал Гермиону в ее стремлении пополнения знаний, но ему явно не хватало ее методичности, Гарри был слишком увлекающейся натурой для этого. Теперь же у него был стимул заниматься больше: ему предстояло исполнить одно из пророчеств, а может и больше того. Последнее время юноша часто задумывался, а вдруг предсказаний, которые так или иначе касались жизни его и его близких, было гораздо больше. Кем-то уже могли быть предсказаны и встреча с Роном и Гермионой, и гибель Сириуса, и ненависть к Малфоям. А что если каждое событие тащит за собой другое, и есть люди, которые все это видят. И раз жизнь и смерть можно предсказать, то значит ли, что они предопределены? 

Эти мысли пугали, но в них что-то было. Словно он бродил возле ответа к запутанной задаче, но не видел его. Занятый этими размышлениями, Гарри возник на пороге Большого Зала и тут же попал под перекрестный огонь пристальных взглядов нескольких своих наставников. Голубые глаза директора смотрели внимательно и даже чуть подозрительно, серые гриффиндорского декана искрились ободряющей улыбкой, черные угли главы слизеринцев прожигали насквозь такой смесью чувств, что впору было удрать из зала и больше никогда не появляться в пределах их досягаемости. Но Золотой Мальчик не зря носил свое прозвище, он попытался усмирить бег своего сердца и полет своих мыслей. К столу приблизился уже шестнадцатилетний подросток, с присущими этому возрасту фантазиями и комплексами. 

— Простите, я немного опоздал, - извинился он перед всеми и занял место за столом, то же что и утром, с края. Оттуда он мог видеть всех, но избегать ненужных разговоров. 

— Ничего, Гарри, приятного аппетита, - ответил ему за всех директор и все вернулись к прерванной трапезе. Ужин был отменным, как, впрочем, и всегда. В течение его все сидящие за столом тихонько переговаривались, делясь впечатлениями и от еды и от уже прошедших каникул. Это был тот тихий и неторопливый гул, который практически никогда не был слышен во время обычных школьных обедов. Пока не было учеников, преподаватели чувствовали себя более свободно и не стремились унести всю привычную болтовню, показывающую их обыкновенными людьми, в уют учительской. Гарри не раз сидел с ними за одним столом во время рождественских каникул, но даже тогда они как бы оставались на ответственном посту. Сейчас было в них что-то, чему он даже не мог подобрать слов, словно видел их светящимися изнутри. Изумленный юноша обнаружил, что Флитвик на самом деле очень озорной и в то же время очень вспыльчивый волшебник, так что слухи о его бурной дуэльной юности могли оказаться истинной правдой. Мадам Хуч, бессменный тренер по квиддичу вот уже на протяжении многих лет, обладает острым умом и безжалостностью хищной птицы, а профессор Каллигра носит печать мудрости и двуликости рун, которые она пыталась вдолбить в головы нерадивых студентов. У Гарри родилось ощущение, что он смотрит на знакомых незнакомцев, и пожалел, что рядом нет никого, с кем можно было бы поделиться этими открытиями. Но в этот момент словно что-то ворвалось в его сознание, и голова буквально взорвалась дикой болью. Дыхание перехватило, и Гарри почувствовал, что земля ускорила свое вращение. Юноша упал в обморок.

 

***

 

— Поттер! Поттер, вы меня слышите? 

Чей-то голос пытался пробиться сквозь серую пелену. Он мешал раствориться в окружающем пространстве, не давал покоя, вынуждая хотя бы открыть рот и ответить. Но вот с последним вышла заминка, намерения никак не хотели формироваться в слова, так что из горла вырвался только тихий стон. Но стоило ему открыть рот, как в него тут же полилась какая-то жидкость, которая буквально обожгла его внутренности огнем. 

— Ааах! 

— Открывайте глаза, Поттер. Хватит притворяться бревном. Мы уже достаточно насмотрелись на ваш скорбный полутруп.

Оскорбленный юноша открыл глаза и увидел лишь расплывающиеся пятна, одно из которых смогло преобразиться в фигуру Дамблдора, лишь только на его переносицу были водружены очки. Ошеломленный Гарри посмотрел на стоящего рядом с его кроватью Снейпа и успел перехватить его предостерегающий взгляд, словно тот хотел о чем-то предупредить. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Гарри? – голос Дамблдора звучал взволнованно.

— Нормально, - ответил юноша, и лишь потом прислушался к себе. На удивление все действительно было нормально. Никакой слабости, никакого дискомфорта, словно он только что проснулся после легкого неглубокого сна.  

— Ты знаешь, что с тобой случилось? 

— Нет, - искренне ответил юноша.

— Что последнее ты помнишь? – продолжал свой допрос директор. 

— Я ужинал, а потом заболела голова, - коротко проинформировал его Гарри, считая, что этого вполне хватит. 

—  Голова или шрам? – уточнил седовласый маг, намекая на связь с Волдемортом.

— Не знаю, - вполне честно признался гриффиндорец. Он и вправду не мог понять, что именно произошло. Но одной уверенности у него было не отнять: все в его жизни так или иначе было связано с Темным Лордом. Судя по всему, остальные думали также, потому что следующее, что он услышал было:

— Это еще раз возвращает нас к необходимости защиты твоего сознания от посторонних проникновений. 

— У нас как раз на сегодня было назначено занятие, - прозвучало жалкое оправдание. 

— Что же, вам теперь придется перенести его на завтра, - категорично заявил директор и строго посмотрел на юношу и его учителя.

— Я завтра хотел посетить Хогсмид, - попытался возразить Гарри. Ему и вправду было необходимо это сделать, он хотел связаться с Сириусом и миссис Малфой, но не решался делать это посредством своей совы, которую могли опознать.

— Северус, тебе же тоже что-то было нужно в деревне, вот и проводи Гарри. Вам нужно попытаться наладить отношения. К тому же мальчик нуждается в защите, а тебе я могу доверить эту нелегкую задачу. 

Снейп только скривился, но промолчал. Посчитав это добрым знаком, Дамблдор увел зельевара, предварительно пожелав Гарри приятных снов. 

 

***

 

Утро застало Гарри в уже ставшей привычной обстановке школьного госпиталя. Мадам Помфри, осмотрев своего пациента, признала, что тот совершенно здоров, и позволила ему поменять больничную койку на факультетскую спальню. Быстро переодевшись, юноша помчался в Большой Зал, где был встречен с сочувственным радушием. Судя по всему, его вчерашний обморок переполошил преподавателей, и теперь они пытались компенсировать свой испуг повышенным вниманием. Гарри стало неловко, и он поспешил поскорее закончить завтрак, чтобы вернуться к себе. Но его опередили: Снейп, закончивший пить свое утреннее кофе, поднялся и обратился к юноше: 

— Мистер Поттер, если вы соблаговолите быстро собраться, то я буду ждать вас через полчаса в нижнем холе. В противном случае вы лишитесь удовольствия покинуть Хогвартс до первого сентября. 

С этими словами под изумленными взглядами коллег Снейп вышел из Зала. Чтобы развеять лишние подозрения, Гарри поспешил всех уведомить:

— Профессор Снейп отведет меня в Хогсмид, мне нужно кое-что прикупить для школы, раз я не попал на Диагон-аллею. 

— Я и не знала, что Северус такой любезный, – профессор МакГонагалл была явно встревожена этим обстоятельством.

— Это я попросил его сопроводить Гарри, - поспешил успокоить ее Дамблдор. - Ему все равно предстояло идти туда, так зачем отвлекать других учителей. К тому же ему полезно иногда пообщаться со студентами вне подземелий. 

— Сочувствую вам, молодой человек, - произнесла мадам Хуч, не понаслышке знавшая, что бывает с теми несчастными, которым посчастливилось столкнуться с деканом Слизерина в его свободное время.

Гарри хотел бы выслушать еще многое из того, что могли рассказать его преподаватели, но у него просто не оставалось на это времени. Его с трудом хватило, чтобы добежать до своего факультета, закутаться в форменную мантию и, прихватив деньги, устремиться вниз, к главному входу. 

Высокая фигура в черной мантии уже в нетерпении вышагивала возле огромных дверей, всем своим видом демонстрируя крайнюю степень раздражения. 

— Еще минута, Поттер, и вам бы уже не пришлось так спешить. А теперь отдышитесь, вы похожи на вытащенного из воды гриндилоу.   

Гарри мог бы сказать, что это совсем не так, но предпочел промолчать. Ему не хотелось затевать глупый спор, и как ему показалось, Снейп оценил это. Поэтому они молча направились в сторону волшебной деревни, миновали чугунные ворота главного подъезда к замку и вышли на дорогу, ведущую к Хогсмиду.

Гарри и раньше нравился этот путь, но сегодня он словно видел все впервые. Природа уже была тронута первым нежным дыханием осени. Этот сладковатый запах увядания буквально окутывал все вокруг. Юноша смотрел на все еще зеленую листву и видел, как жизненные соки замедляют свой бег, заставляя деревья медленно засыпать. И была в этом такая правильность, такое смирение, что слезы невольно наворачивались на глаза. 

— Ты должен прекратить это, обуздать свою силу, - вмешался в ход мыслей спокойный голос его наставника, явно противоречащий высказанному требованию. - Вчерашнее шоу было впечатляющим, но может навести на ненужные вопросы. Не жалеешь нас, пожалей свои собственные усилия. Если Дамблдор проникнется подозрениями, то весь этот «аутотренинг» окажется зря.

Снейп особо подчеркнул это маггловское слово, словно хотел им сказать что-то совсем другое. Немного подумав, Гарри понял: учитель хочет, чтобы ученик сам додумался и до формулировки проблемы и до ее решения. Юному магу не хотелось разочаровывать наставника, но он был неофитом в этой области и не знал, как правильно использовать свои силы, если предположить, что таковые вообще существуют. 

— Но я не понимаю, что и как я могу сделать.

—Поттер, вы действительно бываете так тупы, или проверяете степень моего терпения? – прозвучал саркастичный вопрос и, видя, что юноша и вправду ничего не понимает, Снейп снизошел до разъяснений: – Вы создавали ложную память, чтобы скрыть настоящие воспоминания, теперь постарайтесь научиться контролировать вашу силу и мысли в присутствии непосвященных. Техника в принципе такая же. При достаточном стремлении и вере в свои способности, вы сможете убедить окружающих, что ничего особенного с вами не происходит, а маленькие странности спишут на прошедшие испытания и переходный возраст. 

— А что со мной вообще происходит? – решился спросить юноша.

— Вы все же неимоверно глупы и упрямы, - фыркнул Снейп. Это открытие, кажется, добавило ему настроения, словно было еще одним подтверждением стабильности окружающего мира. – Вы совершили поход на ту сторону, вы притащили оттуда душу и привязали ее к этому миру, вы уже почти два месяца учитесь некромагии у одной из сильнейших волшебниц Британии, вы уже дважды обманули Мастера Легилименции, и как мне не хочется признавать, вот уже несколько лет с большим успехом портите все планы Темного Лорда – и после всего этого вы задаете вопрос, что с вами происходит?

— Да, сэр. 

Как ни приятно было слушать перечисления своих подвигов из уст слизеринского декана, который с первых же дней знакомства выказал свое негативное отношение к Золотому Мальчику, но Гарри все равно не понимал, к чему он ведет. Ответ был все так же туманен, хоть и прост, и не объяснял ничего. 

— Вы просто взрослеете и входите в силу.

Тут Снейп дал понять, что разговор закончен и больше приставать к нему с глупыми вопросами не стоит. 

 

***

 

Хогсмид был единственной деревней только для магов и иных волшебных существ, которые в отличие от людей не могли затеряться в современном мире. Кого только здесь можно было встретить: многочисленные ведьмы и маги, периодически мелькали домовые эльфы, а иногда и кто-то поэкзотичнее. Но без огромной толпы студентов ее улицы смотрелись все же пустовато.

Прошлые свои посещения Гарри, как правило, совершал в компании своих друзей, сейчас же рядом был только Снейп. Юный гриффиндорец не мог себе представить, как чопорный зельевар заходит с ним в лавку «Зонко», чтобы прикупить навозных бомб, или в «Сладкое королевство», чтобы попробовать новый вид карамельных помадок. Хотя, собственно, он сам сегодня был здесь по другой причине. 

— Сэр, я хотел бы зайти на почту и отправить письмо, - высказал свое пожелание юноша. 

— Могу я поинтересоваться, кому? – надменно спросил Снейп.

— Своему новому другу, - ответил Гарри, намекая на Сириуса.

— И вы только за этим тащились сюда? – сарказм, звучащий в голосе алхимика, можно было собирать в бутылочку и дозировано продавать людям, хватило бы, по меньшей мере, на пару дюжин желающих. 

— Нет, но мне очень бы хотелось это сделать.

— Найдите дела поважнее, а эту проблему предоставьте мне. И, Поттер, в следующий раз, когда вам захочется связаться с вашим… другом, то вам лучше будет воздержаться от необдуманных желаний. Вам понятно?

Да, эта иносказательность была понятна Гарри. Он не обвинял Снейпа в том, что тот не мог открытым текстом сказать, что безопаснее посылать послание через него. Но не думал же тот, что юноша побежит к старому недругу со своими проблемами. Он, конечно, учился на собственных ошибках, но трудно отбросить пять лет ненависти и подозрений. Гарри поднял глаза на своего учителя, и понял, что Снейп все отлично осознает. Им обоим было трудно найти ту тонкую грань взаимопонимания и терпения, которая не позволила бы разрушиться их хрупкому союзу, – порой это было больно, и рискованно, иногда привычка пыталась взять свое, — но цель стоила затрачиваемых усилий. 

— Да, сэр.

— Тогда говорите, что еще вам здесь было нужно.

— Я хотел бы посетить лавку «Дервиш и Бэнгз», а также магазин Галахада.

— Я удивлен и испуган, Поттер, с каких пор в вас возникла такая тяга к знаниям. Я скорее мог предположить, что вы потащите меня в магазин товаров для квиддича или в «Зонко». 

— Туда я могу пойти и позже, а это мне необходимо сейчас, - юноша постарался ответить серьезно. 

— Хорошо, идемте, тем более что магазин Галахада, находится рядом с алхимической лавкой Котто.

Так они миновали почту, затем свернули на маленькую улочку, следующую после поворота к «Кабаньей Голове». Там находились два искомых ими магазина. 

Заведение Галахада было известно в узких кругах магов, занимающихся исследовательской работой. Здесь можно было найти редкие карты и книги, а также некоторые малоизвестные артефакты. Кроме того, если у человека не хватало денег на то, чтобы купить довольно дорогие фолианты, разрешалось почитать их здесь, в небольшом читальном зале, за определенную плату, конечно. Именно этой услугой и хотел воспользоваться Гарри. 

— Чем могу быть полезен? – С дежурным вопросом в дверях зала возник высокий, совсем еще нестарый мужчина. Выглядел он скорее как бывший боец, чем как владелец самой интеллектуальной сферы торговли. При виде Снейпа его приветливая улыбка потеряла несколько ватт своего сияния. – Вот и осень наступила.

— У вас очень странные логические построения, мистер Галахад.

— Мистер Снейп, я, конечно, рад вас приветствовать, но раз вы здесь, значит, школьные каникулы закончились, и пришел конец лету. А это значит еще один год моей жизни позади.

— Вы далеко не старый маг, чтобы с грустью считать свои годы, - ответил хогвартский профессор. Они выглядели ровесниками, но Гарри никогда не слышал, чтобы Снейп жаловался на возраст. 

— Я далеко не так молод, как может показаться. Мне все сложнее ползать по полкам и все чаще приходится пользоваться заклинаниями…

Судя по ворчанию одного и невозмутимому виду другого, это был их своеобразный ритуал, после которого они переходили к сути дела. 

— Итак, мистер Снейп, что вас интересует на этот раз? – поинтересовался, наконец, Галахад, как только закончил вещать про свой мифический радикулит.

— На этот раз я привел вам нового клиента, надеюсь, это зачтется, когда вы будете выписывать мне очередной астрономический счет. 

— Этот юный отрок - ваш ученик? – полюбопытствовал торговец, вперив свои белесо-серые глаза в лицо юноши. Судя по всему, он узнал, кто перед ним, но комментировать никак не стал. 

— Да, это один из моих учеников, - спокойно ответил Снейп и неожиданно положил руку на плечо юноши. – Надеюсь, что будет безопасно оставить его здесь, пока я навещу мастера Котто?

— Конечно, сэр, - так же спокойно подтвердил стоящий перед ними маг, который правильно трактовал язык жестов. 

Сначала исчезла холодная тяжесть с плеча, а еще через секунду позади него хлопнула входная дверь, и Гарри остался один на один с хозяином.

— Так что желает молодой человек?

— Я слышал об одной книге, которую очень бы хотел почитать. 

— Молодой человек знает автора?

— Цишам Кохая, - выговорил Гарри, он с трудом выучил это имя, оно выскальзывало из его памяти, как уж из мокрых рук. 

— Странный выбор для столь молодого человека, - прокомментировал выбор Галахад, но больше не сказал ничего. Жестом он пригласил юношу следовать за собой. Между книжными стеллажами находилось небольшое помещение с удобными креслами и столом, где можно было поработать. Через пару минут перед Гарри очутился старый пыльный фолиант с черной гравировкой на кожаной обложке. Надпись гласила «Ритуальная некромагия». Так же молча Галахад исчез из поля зрения, оставив юношу в одиночестве. 

Об этой книге Гарри рассказала Нарцисса Малфой. «Некромагия – очень закрытая область магии, и о ней очень мало что написано. То с чем ты столкнешься в Хогвартсе, это дешевая, полная небылиц литература. Даже в Запретной секции искать нечего. Если же ты хочешь почерпнуть что-то полезное для себя, то отправляйся в магазин Галахада и попроси у него книгу Цишама Кохая. Она большей частью посвящена ритуальной некромагии, но у него есть раздел о природных силах. Это не ответит на все твои вопросы, но подготовит к некоторым сюрпризам». Гарри вздохнул и открыл книгу. 

Сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как он нашел нужную главу и погрузился в чтение, трудно было сказать. Но, оторвав голову от серых страниц, Гарри увидел Снейпа, стоящего у входа в читальный зал и наблюдающего за ним. Новое откровение, сродни вчерашнему, снизошло на юношу. Он точно мог сказать, что от Снейпа веяло холодом и тьмой, и при этом надежностью. Его сущность была похожа на глубокий омут в тени лесной чащи. Происходящее вокруг могло потревожить лишь его поверхность, но под толщей воды уже ничто не могло поколебать внутренний покой этой души. Этот человек был цельным, и если бы ему дали возможность, он ушел бы, затерялся в сером тумане сумрачного мира. 

— Почему вы еще здесь? - не удержался Гарри. Ему не пришлось объяснять, так как его поняли. 

— У меня еще остались долги в этом мире, - просто ответил некромаг, и посчитал этот вопрос закрытым. – Я буду благодарен, если ты впредь воздержишься от проявлений своей силы, пока не сможешь ее полностью контролировать. Оглянись!

Гарри оглянулся и увидел, как рассеивается уже знакомый ему серый туман. Каждый волосок на его коже встал дыбом.

— Это я… - Гарри хотел спросить, он ли тот, кто чуть не открыл дверь между этими мирами, но тут же понял, что и так знает ответ. Это испугало его больше, чем все узнанное и сотворенное ранее. 

— Как мне это контролировать? Тут, - он отбросил книгу, - говорится только о том, как это разбудить и как это можно использовать, но ни слова как с этим бороться.

— Гриффиндорцы! Вам лишь бы бороться, - усмехнулся Снейп. – С силой нужно обращаться, как с животным: ее приручают, обманывают, ее сажают на цепь, но с ней ни в коем случае не сражаются. И чему вас только Хагрид учит?..

Гарри задумался. Каждый из питомцев Хагрида больше похоже на монстра, чем на домашнюю зверушку. Но он их любил. И они платили ему тем же. Может, в словах Снейпа было больше смысла, чем ему показалось вначале. Его наставник тем временем наблюдал за мыслительным процессом юноши. Судя по всему, увиденное его удовлетворило, потому что он вернулся к своему обычному тону и поинтересовался, сколь долго еще ему придется ждать своего ученика. Гарри ничего не оставалось, как подняться из мягкого кресла и покинуть магазинчик, предварительно заплатив три галлеона за пользование читальным залом и пообещав заглянуть при первом же удобном случае. 

Они молча шли на другой конец деревни в направлении лавки «Дервиш и Бэнгз». Разговаривать не хотелось. Гарри был ошеломлен и подавлен сделанными открытиями, а Снейп предоставил ему самому находить выход. Теперь юноша лучше понимал своих наставников: ответ лишь удваивает свою ценность, если он найден самостоятельно. 

Но возле магазина артефактов его ждал еще один сюрприз: навстречу ему бежал знакомый черный пес. Завидев Гарри, он остановился и склонил мохнатую голову, словно здороваясь.

— Бродяга? – только и мог произнести ошеломленный крестник. 


	7. Глава 6

— Сириус? – прошептал юноша, глядя на лохматого черного пса. Он не мог поверить своим глазам. Ему казалось, что крестный потерял способность к перевоплощению, когда его запихнули в другое тело. Во всяком случае, он еще ни разу не видел Бродягу с момента их возвращения из-за Занавеса. Но тут все сомнения были развеяны, когда пес встал на задние лапы, положив передние на плечи юноши, и мокрым языком коснулся его носа. Гарри рассмеялся, но радость не была долгой.

— Блэк, - тихо прошипел Снейп. – Ты с ума сошел? Погибели нашей хочешь?!

Пес посмотрел на фигуру в черном и неожиданно чихнул. Это заставило его потерять равновесие и опуститься на все четыре лапы. Так как шансов на чтение собачьих мыслей не было, он аккуратно взял в зубы край мантии и потянул крестника за собой. Тому ничего не оставалось, как двигаться вслед за громадной собакой. 

Они завернули за магазин «Дервиш и Бэнгз» и направились по дороге из Хогсмида. Гарри понял, куда лежал их путь – к пещере, которую Сириус облюбовал еще пару лет назад, и где они с ребятами навещали его во время Тремудрого турнира. 

— Бродяга, отпусти, я уже понял, куда нужно идти.

Пес оглянулся на следующих за ним людей и, наконец, выплюнул пожеванную полу мантии. 

— Может, заодно и мне объясните, куда мы так подозрительно двигаемся? 

Снейп был прав. Если их кто-нибудь заметил, то могли возникнуть лишние вопросы. Сириусу нельзя было тут появляться и тянуть Гарри за собой. Или же профессор должен был отпустить подопечного одного. Но для первого было уже поздно, для второго… 

— Может, я тогда один прогуляюсь? – спросил Гарри сопровождающего его учителя. 

— Нет уж, Поттер. Во-первых, директор будет крайне недоволен, что вы бродите где-то в одиночестве, во-вторых, я лично хочу высказать этой шавке мое мнение об ее непроходимой глупости.

— Но вы можете просто подождать меня в «Трех метлах». А Бродяга позаботится о моей безопасности.

— Он и о своей безопасности позаботиться не может. А мои посиделки у Розмерты будут выглядеть еще подозрительнее, чем прогулка в вашей компании. Так что терпите мое присутствие, а заодно подумайте над причиной, по которой мы с вами шляемся черт знает где. 

Гарри послушно занялся выдумыванием подходящей к этому случаю лжи. Ничего путного в голову не приходило, поэтому несостоявшийся слизеринец решил оставить это на гипотетическое потом: а вдруг Сириус чего-нибудь подскажет или, еще лучше, Снейп все возьмет в свои руки. 

Тем временем они уже достигли изгороди, которая очерчивала границу деревни. За мостиком уже фактически начинались горы. Гарри вспомнил, сколько занимает путь наверх, и поспешил внести свои предложения:

— Бродяга, а ты не знаешь другого столь же уединенного места для разговора?

Но его молитвы услышаны не были, пес помотал головой и побежал вперед чуть быстрее. На их со Снейпом счастье солнце то и дело пряталось за облаками, и погода была нежаркая, так что отвесную каменистую тропку они преодолели без лишних усилий и нырнули вслед за черной тенью в расщелину. 

Пещера была так же холодна и необитаема, как и полтора года назад. Но в ней был все тот же Сириус Блэк, пусть и сильно не похожий на себя и пусть гораздо богаче одетый, но все же это был он. Его ярко-синие глаза смотрели на крестника с теплотой и легким беспокойством. 

— Гарри! – своды пещеры усилили его рычащий голос, словно он все еще принадлежал Бродяге.  

— Сириус, - Гарри, недолго думая, кинулся на шею мужчине. Хотя нет, молодому человеку. Эта двойственность восприятия заставила юношу покраснеть и смущенно выбраться из крепких объятий. 

— Когда вы покончите с мелодраматическими страстями, я хотел бы послушать, что заставило Блэка покинуть поместье Малфоев и примчаться сюда, несмотря на все мои предостережения. - Фигура Снейпа смотрелась очень органично, она просто растворялась в этом полумраке, и казалось, что с ними говорит нереальное существо. Это впечатление портил только сарказм, присущий хогвартскому зельевару. 

— Рад и тебя видеть, Снейп. Я тут в качестве почтальона, - с этими словами Сириус достал из кармана конверт и передал по назначению, а сам вернулся к Гарри, предоставляя некромагу в относительном уединении прочитать сообщение от коллеги. – Как ты? - спросил он крестника.

— Все хорошо. Правда, хорошо, - ответил тот, кожей чувствуя сомнения стоящего рядом человека.   

— Тогда ладно, - вздохнул Сириус и нехотя признался. – Я очень беспокоился за тебя, последнюю нашу неделю ты был сам не свой, смотрел на меня так, будто подозреваешь во всех смертных грехах. 

Гарри вспомнил ту версию событий, которую выдал Дамблдору и то, как выглядел в его воображении Кайл. Ему стало нехорошо. Он бросил виноватый взгляд на крестного: как можно было отождествлять надежного, отзывчивого Сириуса и этого сексуально озабоченного маньяка. Самое неприятное, Гарри вынужден был признать, что эти фантазии целиком принадлежали ему.

— Прости, Сириус. Я должен был это сделать.

— О чем ты? – переспросил тот, положив руку на юношеское плечо. От этого прикосновения странная дрожь прошла по телу подростка. Он не знал, что ответить, лишь чувствовал возросшее беспокойство крестного. От ответа, сам того не подозревая, его спас Снейп:

— Время нас все больше поджимает. Наш Лорд начинает давить на Нарциссу, чтобы добиться вступления Драко в ряды Упивающихся Смертью. К тому же он уже даже не намекает, а говорит открытым текстом, чтобы она сама присоединилась к сыну и мужу. 

— А зачем? – поинтересовался Гарри.

— Поттер, вы же только что читали книгу о способностях некромага и после этого имеете наглость задавать этот вопрос.

— Но зачем ему некромаг, если он уже возродился? – в свою очередь спросил Сириус, обиженный, что Нарцисса ему ничего не сказала. 

— Если бы способности твоей кузины ограничивались только поднятием или возрождением мертвой плоти, то конечно, тут он получил все, что хотел. Но дело ведь не только в этом. Он боится, что раскроется его тайна.

— Какая? – прошептал юный волшебник, отчетливо понимая - все, что сейчас говорит Снейп, напрямую касается его. 

— То, что Волдеморт – ненастоящий Темный Лорд, - так же тихо ответил бывший Упивающийся Смертью. Впервые Гарри осознал, что слышит настоящее имя Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть из уст слизеринского декана. А ведь прежде гриффиндорцу не раз доставалось от за то, что тот вслед за Даблдором, не прибегал к помощи общепринятой отговорке, говоря о Волдеморте. Но сейчас Снейп не стеснялся следовать их примеру, правда, Гарри некогда было задумываться над этим. Его испугала перспектива скорого столкновения с могущественным противником.

— Я не готов, - хотел выкрикнуть он, но у него получилось только прохрипеть это. 

— Да, ты не готов, - подтвердил Снейп, а Сириус ободряюще обнял юношу за плечи. На этот раз это не вызвало никакой реакции, кроме прилива волны тепла и покоя, словно летнее солнце согрело его в своих лучах. 

— Что нам нужно? – уже своим голосом спросил Гарри.

— Нам нужно время, а как раз его у нас и нет, - безапелляционно заявил Снейп.

«Время. Странная штука, это время. Его всегда не хватает».

Гарри сам не заметил, как произнес это вслух. 

— Поттер, да вы философ, - съязвил Снейп, но юноша его уже не слышал. В его голове птицей билась мысль, пытаясь вырваться наружу. Сама обстановка и присутствие Сириуса навела его на воспоминания. В них он как во сне стоял в круглой черной комнате, полной одинаковых дверей, без ручек и каких-либо отметок на них. В холодном пламени свеч он толкнул одну из них, чтобы ослепнуть от яркого слепящего света. Когда же зрение прояснилось, перед ним оказалась комната полная всевозможных часов.

—Гарри, что с тобой? Гарри! Северус, что с ним? – пробился сквозь многоголосое тиканье обеспокоенный голос Сириуса.

Тут лицо впавшего в прострацию юного мага обожгло огнем пощечины. Он вздрогнул и схватился за пострадавшую щеку.

— Ну вот, с ним все в порядке, - спокойно констатировал Снейп и обратился за разъяснениями: - Что вы хотите нам сообщить, Поттер? Или вы медитировали о нашей скорбной судьбе?

— Маховик Времени, - просто ответил тот и попытался объяснить ничего непонимающим мужчинам. – Маховик Времени мог бы решить все наши проблемы, он дал бы нам то, что нам так необходимо.

— Откуда ты знаешь об этом артефакте? – удивился Сириус.

— С его помощью я и Гермиона вытащили тебя из кабинета Флитвика, когда тебя хотели сдать дементорам. 

— Я мог бы догадаться, что Альбус не станет врать напрямую. Он сказал правду, но при этом она была явной ложью. Я всегда знал, что тем побегом Блэк обязан был именно вам, Поттер, и вашим друзьям. 

Гарри втянул голову, ожидая громов и молний, но голос Снейпа прозвучал устало. Простая констатация факта. Но именно сейчас ему, как истинному гриффиндорцу, захотелось принести свои извинения. Не за то, что он освободил Сириуса, а за то, что был несправедлив к учителю.

— Профессор, простите меня.

— Убейте Волдеморта, и я прощу вам все прошлые грехи и даже часть будущих, - спокойно ответил слизеринец.

— Обещаю, - торжественно поклялся Гарри и понял, что пути назад у него больше нет. Это обещание было сродни Клятвы Мага, которую нужно было либо выполнить, либо умереть. 

 

***

 

Приближалось первое сентября. Скоро коридоры Хогвартса наполнятся детским гомоном, вернутся верные друзья и не менее преданные враги, скоро начнется новый виток факультетского соперничества, а также многочисленные уроки, домашние занятия, тренировки по квиддичу. В общем, обычная школьная жизнь. А помимо нее собрания Армии Дамблдора, факультативы у преподавателей, Окклюменция и… продолжение его летних занятий.  

Если, конечно, их план сработает.

Идея об использовании Маховика Времени была принята, как вполне достойная осуществления. Сириус было предложил под каким-либо предлогом выпросить его у МакГонагалл или Дамблдора, но это вызвало бы много вопросов. Поэтому было принято решение поговорить с Нарциссой, которая имела доступ в Отдел Тайн, а значит, могла попытаться раздобыть нужный артефакт там. Если же этот план не сработает, тогда Гарри все же придется идти на поклон к Дамблдору и, ссылаясь на сильную загруженность, пытаться достать его там. Пока же он будет учиться у Снейпа всему тому, что тот сможет ему дать в ограниченных условиях Хогвартса. 

За прошедшую неделю, если не считать похода в Хогсмид и вечернего занятия, они встречались лишь в Большом Зале за трапезами. Остальное время Гарри был вынужден готовиться самостоятельно. Часть книг из личной библиотеки Снейпа перекочевало в распоряжение его ученика. Правда, пришлось наложить на фолианты маскирующие заклинания, чтобы они не вызвали лишних вопросов у любопытных гриффиндорцев. Хотя Гарри мог поручиться, что никто из его соседей по комнате лишний раз в книгу не заглянет. Единственное исключение составляла Гермиона, но она, к всеобщему счастью, в их мужскую спальню не заглядывала. 

Вскоре к этим учебным материалам добавилась еще одна стопка, — реальный плод намерений профессора МакГонагалл сделать из среднего ученика отличника в трансфигурации и чарах. Пользуясь тем, что у юноши стало больше времени и меньше факторов, отвлекающих от учебы, она занялась им всерьез: за оставшиеся три дня успела тщательно проверить весь пройденный материал и объяснить что-то сверх программы. Гарри только и оставалось надеяться, что хлопоты первого сентября и многочисленные обязанности декана хоть ненадолго отвлекут внимание целеустремленного преподавателя от его персоны. Так что наступившее воскресенье он встретил в приподнятом настроении.

За завтраком Гарри увидел весь преподавательский состав во всей красе, лишь кресло преподавателя ЗОТС все еще пустовало. Гарри тепло поздоровался с Хагридом, которого увидел впервые со дня своего появления в Хогвартсе. Загруженный учебой он так и не нашел времени выбраться к старому другу и теперь чувствовал себя виноватым, о чем и сказал сразу же по окончании завтрака.

— Да ладно, - пробасил великан. – Я все понимаю. 

— Я могу сейчас побыть с тобой, - предложил юноша. 

— Ну, я… это… - смутился Хагрид. - Я рад бы, но сейчас мне… это… нужно готовить кареты.

— Может тебе помочь?

— Понимаешь… Там малыш… - Видя, что Гарри ничего не понял из объяснения, лесничий попытался объяснить поподробнее. -  У Лота и Стриги маленький появился… Хорошенький малыш… Я обязательно тебе покажу… Когда он подрастет… А пока к табуну лучше… это… не подходить. 

— Я понимаю. Ладно. Тогда увидимся позже. 

—- Не скучай, - постарался Хагрид утешить друга и посоветовал: - Сходи лучше к профессору Люпину, он будет рад тебя видеть.

— Профессор Люпин здесь?!

— Да, уже второй день. 

— Как?

— Ну, это… Я сам его встречал на станции.

— Я… Увидимся позже. – Гарри хотел возмутиться, что ему никто не сказал раньше, но претензии предъявлять было некому, он сам забросил все и всех, все время отдав своим мыслям и занятиям. Понадеявшись, что увлеченный своими любимыми монстрами Хагрид не обидится, гриффиндорец помчался в направлении комнат, которые по традиции занимал преподаватель Защиты от Темных Сил. Он рассчитывал застать там профессора Люпина, и его надежды в полной мере оправдались. На стук открылась дверь, и на пороге появился худой, изможденный человек в залатанной мантии, в котором Гарри узнал своего любимого преподавателя и старинного друга его родителей и крестного. 

— Гарри? – в голосе Люпина сквозило удивление.

— Профессор, я так рад видеть вас снова!

— Тогда, может, зайдешь? – легкая улыбка осветила усталое лицо мага, и он отошел, пропуская Гарри внутрь. – Я не знал, что ты навестишь меня сегодня, поэтому ничего не смогу тебе предложить кроме чая. 

Ожидая пока Люпин закончит возиться с чайником, Гарри пристально рассматривал его. Надо сказать, что зрелище было неутешительное, особенно по контрасту с новым обликом Сириуса. Их друг стал больше походить на Снейпа, который выглядел старше своего возраста. Лицо Ремуса посерело, и стали отчетливо проступать скулы, некогда светло-каштановые волосы стали практически серыми от седины. Лишь золотистые глаза светились все тем же спокойствием и добротой.  

— Я рад тебя видеть живым и здоровым, - признался Люпин, так же внимательно вглядываясь в сидящего перед ним юношу. Последний раз они виделись на вокзале Кингс-Кросс, но тогда у них не было времени поговорить о том, что случилось с Сириусом. Гарри тяжело переживал потерю крестного, но он даже не задумался, чего это стоило последнему из Мародеров. Думать о Петтигрю, как о школьном друге и участнике их проказ, не хотелось. Теперь перед юношей предстал уставший от жизни и своего загнанного положения человек, потерявший последнее, что связывало его с тем беззаботным детством, где у него были друзья и надежда на лучшее будущее. В медовых глазах притаилась тоска зверя, который никогда не будет выпущен из клетки жесткого контроля. 

Внезапно Гарри почувствовал запах прелых листьев и мха, а также хвойной смолы и мокрой шерсти. Это был аромат леса, который, как он теперь точно знал, был любим обоими половинами вервольфа. 

— Гарри, что с тобой? – обеспокоился тот, заметив странное выражение на лице юноши. И Гарри не выдержал. Он вскочил на ноги и метнулся к другу, обнял его худое поджарое тело и уткнулся в потертую мантию, как одеколоном пропитанную тем самым ароматом. 

— Со мной все в порядке, теперь все в полном порядке, - успокоил он Люпина и почувствовал, горячие руки обнимают его в ответ. 

— Прости меня, Гарри. Я должен был не обращать внимания на запрет и приехать к тебе, как только ты перестал нам писать. 

В этих нескольких словах было столько грусти, столько покаяния, что юноша почувствовал неловкость: он сам половину лета мучился от сознания собственной вины, что теперь просто не мог спокойно слышать те же ноты отчаянные в голосе старшего товарища. Ведь Люпин действительно считал, что это из-за их невнимания Гарри был похищен, и думал, что тот не подойдет к нему больше, обиженный на предавших его доверие. Проклиная свой собственный дар, но еще больше собственную глупость, юный маг застонал, не зная, как разрешить эту ситуацию и при этом не проговориться. Он потихоньку выбрался из крепких объятий и посмотрев в лицо Люпина произнес:

— Профессор, я хотел бы поговорить с вами. Я хочу сказать, что вы ни в чем не виноваты. Все что со мной произошло, только на моей совести. То, что случилось с Сириусом тоже в большей части его выбор. И уж точно здесь нет вашей вины. 

— Гарри…

— Ничего не говорите, профессор, - перебил его гриффиндорец, боясь, что не сможет потом сказать, что должен. - Я считал и считаю вас одним из самых дорогих мне людей и никогда не перестану вам доверять. Клянусь вам в этом. 

Люпин смотрел на юношу, и облегчение сквозило в его взгляде. Затем он тихо произнес:

— Гарри, я хотел сказать, что не нужно меня именовать профессором. Я буду счастлив, если ты будешь звать Ремусом. 

— Конечно, Ремус.

Довольные собой, они стояли друг напротив друга и улыбались. Наконец, Люпин вспомнил про чай и засуетился, подавая чайные приборы на стол. Через несколько минут они пили горячий ароматный напиток.

— Такое событие нужно отметить, так что приглашаю тебя как-нибудь на пирог. Когда у тебя будет время, конечно.

— Ну, за год я, так или иначе, найду время. Все же хорошо, что вы вернулись. 

Маг помрачнел.

— Я не вернулся. Альбус попросил меня замещать вашего нового преподавателя по Защите от Темных Сил, который задерживается по пути из Европы. Он должен прибыть через неделю-полторы, так что к полнолунию меня здесь не будет. 

— Но почему Альбус не нанял вас снова? – возмущению  Гарри не было предела. Он почувствовал себя несправедливо обиженным, словно ему сделали огромный подарок и тут же его отобрали. - Сейчас он мог бы себе это позволить. Конфликт с Министерством улажен, Малфои больше не имеют веса в совете попечителей, Дамблдор практически единственный хозяин в школе. 

— Ты не прав. Да, все так, как ты сказал, но то, что Альбус оказался прав в этот раз, не решает его проблем с Фаджем. Тот по-прежнему считает, что на его пост претендуют, а посему будет всячески чинить препоны. 

— Значит, нам стоит ожидать вторую Амбридж? – забеспокоился Гарри, вспоминая просьбу МакГонагалл возобновить занятия с участниками Армии Дамблдора. 

— Насколько я знаю, нет. Альбус лично нашел вам учителя. 

Гарри облегченно вздохнул, значит, у него есть шанс оставить занятия с ребятами и сконцентрироваться на собственной учебе, о чем он не преминул сказать Люпину. Тот расплылся в улыбке.

— Да, мы наслышаны про твой отряд. Сообразили же, – но тут же Люпин посерьезнел. – Думаю, вы были правы. Ты хорошо справился с преподаванием и получил свою небольшую армию солдат, которые пойдут за тобой в огонь и воду. И думаю, твои учителя хотят, чтобы так оно и оставалось. 

— Но меня это не устраивает. Я не хочу, чтобы они шли за мной и гибли. 

— Я понимаю, но это война, а значит должен кто-то прикрывать твою спину.

Гарри хотел сказать, что это не так уж необходимо, если все будет решать только их поединок с Волдемортом, но не успел открыть рот, как в его голову пришла мысль, что Лорд не будет играть в благородство, не будет никакой честной дуэли, а посему не стоит сбрасывать со счетов Упивающихся Смертью. Да, многая часть из них оказалась в Азкабане, но сколько они просидят там. Да и не одиноки они в своем стремлении к власти, есть и другие, жаждущие погибели для Ордена Феникса. 

— Да, согласен, что Рону и Гермионе, даже Невиллу, я больше доверю прикрывать меня, чем кому-то неизвестному, но с другой стороны и терять мне их будет куда как тяжелее. Была бы моя воля, я бы встретился бы с Волдемортом один на один.

— Гарри, Темный Лорд не склонен к благородству, - чуть ли ни слово в слово повторил Люпин вывод, к которому пришел Гарри. Ничего удивительного, что они думали одинаково, только вот отношение к проблеме у них разнилось. В конце концов, Ремус может уйти в леса, может бросить борьбу, но у Мальчика-Который-Выжил так или иначе другого выхода, кроме как сражаться, не было. 

— А почему бы нам сегодня не съесть пирог? – спросил он, пытаясь перевести разговор на другую тему. – Эльфы всегда что-нибудь найдут вкусненькое для одного гостеприимного преподавателя и его всегда голодного гостя.

Ремус улыбнулся на такое предложение и пошел звать эльфа. Даже занятые подготовкой торжественного ужина, домовики всегда были рады услужить, а посему через дюжину минут на столе оказались и свежеиспеченные пирожки, и ломтики ароматного мяса с различными подливками к нему, а также фрукты, сок и мягкий пышный хлеб. Это был пир и для тела и для души. С полным правом двое вновь обретенных друзей пропустили обед, продолжая болтать о своем. 

А им было о чем поговорить. Ремус, из первоисточника узнавший о похождениях Золотого Трио, как называли компанию Поттера, сам с удовольствием вспоминал школьные годы и проделки Мародеров. В ответ на рассказы Гарри о маггловской жизни и пересказ некоторых из фильмов, которые чудом успевал посмотреть в доме Дурслей, Люпин делился кое-каким тонкостями магического мира. Надо сказать, что половину информации, если не большую ее часть, юноша слышал впервые. Он подумал, что в Хогвартсе впору было ввести урок маговедения, наравне с никому не нужной Историей Магии. 

 

***

 

Они не заметили, как солнце скрылось за горизонтом, и подкрались сумерки. Тихо, словно извиняясь, они поглотили свет, открывая дорогу ночи. По всему замку загорались мириады свечей, возвещая наступление вечера. Первого школьного вечера, о чем друзьям напомнил сэр Николас, по прозвищу Почти Безголовый Ник, штатное привидение Гриффиндора. Он прошел сквозь стену, чтобы сообщить, что все давно собрались в Большом Зале, и директор обеспокоен, что их до сих пор нет на своих местах. 

Посмотрев на часы, Ремус удивленно присвистнул. 

— Так поздно! Мы заговорились.

— Ну и ладно. Мне было хорошо, и если вам не нужно было что-то сделать до приезда учеников, то ничего страшного не произошло, - утешил его Гарри.

— Нет, - улыбнулся Ремус. – Я был счастлив провести с тобой весь день. Нам никогда это не удавалось. – В его фразе явно послышалось окончание «и вряд ли удастся». Не зная, что ответить на это, юноша просто обнял старшего друга. Но время для разговоров кончилось, и они, разорвав объятия, поспешили в главный зал.

Гарри уже замечал, что ему редко удается слушать песню Волшебной Шляпы, распределяющей первоклашек по факультетам. Каждый год она готовила свое выступление, по-новому рассказывая историю создания Хогвартса и его Домов. Но к своему сожалению Золотой мальчик с завидным постоянством пропускал этот импровизированный концерт. Вот и в этот раз они с Люпином появились в тот момент, когда распределение уже закончилось, и МакГонагалл уже сворачивала свиток со списком новых учеников. Под пристальными взглядами Гарри направился к своему столу.

— Гарри! Где ты пропадал? Иди к нам! – донеслись до него крики его друзей. Заняв свое место рядом с Роном и Гермионой, юноша тихо спросил:

— Я много пропустил? 

— Нет, первокурсники только разошлись по своим столам и тут появились вы, - ответила ему Гермиона.

— А ты был с профессором Люпином? Он будет преподавать? – перебил ее нетерпеливый Рон. Гарри хотел было ответить, но тут раздался голос директора призывающий к молчанию. 

— До того, как вы приступите к трапезе, я хотел бы сделать несколько объявлений. Во-первых, хочу предупредить, что наступающий год будет для вас тяжел вдвойне. С этого года мы вводим новую практику: мы организуем факультативы по некоторым предметам, чтобы желающие могли получить необходимый им запас знаний сверх программы или просто закрепить пройденное. Вести их будет кто-то из старшекурсников, которых отберут преподаватели из наиболее подготовленных учеников. Одного из них мы можем назвать уже сегодня. В прошлом году Гарри Поттер с блеском вел практические занятия по Защите От Темных Сил. В этом он продолжит тренировки для всех желающих. Думаю, преподаватель не будет против. 

В зале раздались аплодисменты. Большая часть членов Армии Дамблдора закричало «ура!». Гарри стало тепло на сердце: что не говори, но это было приятно. Тем временем Дамблдор продолжил:

— Во-вторых, наш новый учитель ЗОТС опаздывает, а посему, чтобы вы не отстали от программы, всем вам известный профессор Люпин согласился поработать с вами ближайшие пару недель, вплоть до прибытия нового учителя.

На это многие просто не знали, как реагировать. С одной стороны Люпина все помнили, и большинство считало его самым толковым из учителей ЗОТС, но всем было известно, что он оборотень. Чтобы разрушить неловкий момент, Гарри поднялся со своего места и громко приветствовал своего любимого преподавателя. Своим примером он увлек всех остальных и вскоре практически весь зал уже был на ногах. Люпин встал и поклонился, пряча смущенную улыбку. 

Когда аплодисменты стихли, Дамблдор поднялся со своего кресла и обратился ко всем присутствующим:

— Я рад, что вы можете понять разницу между другом и врагом. Под любой самой красивой маской может скрываться монстр, тогда как в груди того, кого все считают чудовищем, может биться верное отважное сердце. Помните об этом и умейте защищать свои взгляды. Грядут тяжелые времена, каждому из вас предстоит пойти по своей дороге. Об одном прошу, не давайте никому уговорить вас изменить самому себе, ибо этот выбор определит вашу дальнейшую судьбу. А теперь, время дружеского пира. 

По хлопку директора столы наполнились разнообразной снедью. Оголодавшие за время дороги ребята набросились на еду, поглощая всевозможные вкусности. Гарри же всматривался в знакомые лица и, невольно пользуясь своими новоприобретенными способностями, заглядывал в сердца. Как много он узнавал о тех, с кем жил бок о бок пять лет. Дамблдор говорил об армии, Ремус — о друзьях, Снейп – о сторонниках, но как бы они не называли их, речь шла всегда об одном и том же: это всего лишь орудие для достижения поставленной цели. Сердце гриффиндорца все еще не хотело мириться с таким положением дел, но холодная слизеринская голова уже просчитывала возможности использования новой информации. Это раздвоение пугало. 

Гарри бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону преподавательского стола. Снейп о чем-то переговаривался с Люпиным, было видно, что этот разговор не доставляет удовольствия им обоим. Дамблдор молча пил тыквенный сок и смотрел на учеников. Поймав взгляд Гарри, он отсалютовал ему бокалом. 

Вскоре к удовольствию юноши ужин подошел к концу, и все начали расползаться по своим комнатам. Бросив первокурсников на Гермиону, Рон оттащил Гарри в сторону.

— Как ты, друг?

— Все нормально. Правда, - ответил он на сомневающийся взгляд Рона. 

— Мама очень переживала, когда тебя похитили. Она такой скандал закатила Дамблдору, что тот не отпустил тебя к нам. 

— Да, это она может, - улыбнулся Гарри, вспоминая темперамент Молли Уизли. – Но не стоило, Дамблдор действительно хотел как лучше. Я сам сплоховал. 

— Расскажи, - потребовал любопытный Рон.

— Да нечего рассказывать. Я вышел за пределы дома, и тут меня усыпили, так что большую часть месяца провел как во сне. 

Гарри не хотелось напрямую врать друзьям. Он воспользовался тем приемом, которым, как ему казалось, каждый слизеринец обладает с детства: так сформулировать правду, чтобы та выглядела, как ложь, и наоборот. 

— Ладно, не хочешь говорить, я понимаю. – Рон сделал именно то, что от него требовалось. – Теперь все будет нормально, я тебя никуда одного не отпущу. Иначе мне если не мама, то Гермиона голову открутит.

— Как у вас с ней? – поинтересовался Гарри. Ни для кого не секрет, что Рон неровно дышал к их старой подруге. Улыбка младшего из братьев Уизли не хуже электрической лампочки осветила коридор.

— Она была у нас половину лета. Мама ее очень любит. С Джинни они просто лучшие подруги. Надо было слышать, как они шепчутся по ночам. Такое ощущение, что ты попал на свадьбу змей. 

— Надеюсь, место шафера еще не занято, - сыронизировал Гарри с удовольствием наблюдая, как лицо Рона становится пунцовым. – Ладно, пошли в гостиную, а то Гермиона не даст нам дожить до вашей свадьбы. 

Представив, на что способна разгневанная староста Гриффиндора, друзья с хохотом помчались в направлении южной башни. 

 


	8. Глава 7

Начались мучительные трудовые будни. Еще не отошедшие от летнего раздолья ребята с трудом соглашались грызть гранит наук, но учителя были неумолимы. С первого же дня они загрузили бедных студентов под завязку. 

Больше всего досталось «особо отличившимся», которых преподаватели осчастливили своим доверием. Теперь та же Гермиона помимо своих уроков и обязанностей старосты совместно с семикурсницей из Хаффлпаффа вела факультатив по Древним Рунам. Многие из будущих выпускников ворчали на это нововведение, ссылаясь на занятость в преддверии серьезных экзаменов. Но понемногу страсти затихли, и через пару недель они сами безропотно занимались с отстающими и даже находили в этом какое-то извращенное удовольствие. 

Но хуже всех пришлось Гарри. Его неделя была буквально расписана по минутам. Два раза в неделю занятия с факультативом по ЗОТС, по средам МакГонагалл проверяла успешность усваиваемого им материала, по пятницам - Флитвик. Кроме того, по вторникам и четвергам в расписании значились традиционные встречи со Снейпом, который теперь, помимо окклюменции и кое-каких теоретических уроков по некромагии, занимался с Поттером зельеварением. А были еще и домашние задания по другим предметам. 

Рон, который все уши прожужжал квиддичем, был послан далеко и надолго. Потом, правда, Гарри пришлось долго извиняться. Он хотел летать, хотел играть за гриффиндорскую команду, но понимал, что если ничего не изменится в его графике, то у него все равно на это не будет времени. Со своей стороны Гарри взялся потренировать Джинни, чтобы та по-прежнему выступала в качестве ловца. Таким образом, выходные у него так же были заняты. 

Гарри мечтал, что с появлением Маховика Времени, он перестанет отбирать драгоценные часы от ночного отдыха. Хотя было в этом всем и кое-что положительное, вместе со значительными успехами по ментальной блокировке усталость давала ему возможность спать без сновидений. Но его огорчало, что у него совсем не находилось времени на своих друзей, а также для чаепития в компании Ремуса. 

Люпин прекрасно справлялся со своими обязанностями и выглядел вполне счастливым, но Гарри видел, что тот переживает приближающуюся разлуку с Хогвартсом. Чем ближе было полнолуние, тем более беспокойным становился оборотень. За неделю до этого события Снейп достал все, что требовалось для аконитового зелья.

— Профессор, это для Люпина? – спросил присутствовавший при этом Гарри.

— Нет, мы собираемся организовать вервольфью вечеринку, чтобы Люпину не было скучно. Да и нам заодно, - послышался резкий ответ. Грозно сверкнули черные глаза, предостерегая от дальнейших вопросов. Но на этот раз коронный взгляд не возымел действия.

— Простите, сэр. Но ведь профессор Люпин собирается уехать, разве не так?

— Тем больше причин позаботится об окружающих, которым не повезет встретиться со злым оборотнем, когда меня не будет рядом, чтобы утихомирить этого волчишку. 

— Значит, у нас все же будет новый преподаватель по ЗОТС? – продолжал допытываться Гарри, не реагируя на полную сарказма речь Снейпа.

— Будет, сегодня прислал сову, что приедет как раз перед полнолунием, - устало ответил алхимик, видя, что привычные средства на Поттера не действуют. 

У них установилась вполне приемлемая рабочая атмосфера. Снейпу уже не нужно было притворяться перед юным магом, который видел его буквально насквозь. Да и сам Гарри стал куда меньше покупаться на замечания наставника, высказанные его привычным язвительным тоном. Наоборот, ему было спокойно рядом с холодным по своей сути профессором. Тут, в подземельях, Гарри словно отдыхал от суеты и эмоций внешнего мира. Ему не нравилось, во что он превращается, но уже ничего нельзя было поделать. Сила, проявившая себя после некромагического ритуала, исподволь меняла его, делая не хуже или лучше —  просто другим. Она, с одной стороны, давала возможность разгадать загадки таких трудных для понимания личностей, как Снейп или Дамблдор, но с другой отгораживала от людей из-за страха причинить им боль.

— О чем задумались, Поттер? – вклинился в его переживания все тот же знакомый голос, который теперь уже приносил не только неприятные ощущения, но и какое-то состояние покоя и правильности.

— Я… - Гарри попытался оформить в слова то, что не давало ему покоя. - Мне пришло в голову, что это неприятно, знать все о людях. И мне точно не нравится их использовать только потому, что знаю, за какие струны дергать.

— Знать о людях все действительно неприятно, - подтвердил Снейп. - Они редко оказываются теми, кем мы их хотим видеть. А использовать… Это смотря с какой целью.

— Цель оправдывает средства? – вспомнил Гарри старую маггловскую пословицу и спросил: - А как насчет человека их применяющего?

— А что с этим бедолагой? – пожал плечами его равнодушный визави. – С ним тоже будет все нормально, если он перестанет искать моральные дилеммы на пустом месте.

Это был прямой намек на запутавшегося в своих переживаниях юношу. Тому хотелось крикнуть, что он не чертов слизеринец! Но, взглянув, как декан самого темного и беспринципного, по общему мнению, дома готовит зелье для нелюбимого им оборотня, слова застряли в горле. 

— Простите, профессор. – Гарри просил прощения и за свое поведение и за свои мысли. Сухое движение головы показало, что извинения поняты и приняты. – А можно я? 

— Что «вы», Поттер?

— Можно я приготовлю зелье для Ремуса?

— В вас вдруг проснулась тяга к зельеварению? – с сомнением протянул алхимик.

— Ну, надо же с чего-то начинать, - пожал плечами Гарри.

— Почему бы не с простого зелья от головной боли?

— Здесь значительно больше стимула сделать хорошо. К тому же по ходу вы могли бы объяснить мне некоторые действия, это заменило бы нам факультатив по зельям.  

Декан Слизерина внимательно посмотрел на своего ученика.

— Да, зря я говорил о моральных дилеммах, учить манипулировать вас не нужно. Хотя не понимаю, почему вы решили начать с меня?

— Ну, вы на меня точно в обиде не будете, даже поправите, если я что-то не так скажу или сделаю, - довольно нагло ответил тот, за что был вознагражден легкой улыбкой, редкой гостьей на лице Северуса Снейпа.

— Иногда я радуюсь, что вы не на моем факультете, а иногда сожалею. Хорошо, подойдите ближе. Аконитовое зелье, или Волчье проклятье, готовится из…

 

***

 

Усталый, но довольный собой Гарри шел к Люпину, чтобы отдать плод своих усилий. Под руководством Снейпа он сварил вполне хорошее зелье, за что получил сдержанную оценку алхимика: «В следующий раз сваришь самостоятельно». Гарри решил, что может считать это как минимум за «сверх ожидаемого». Три дня работы и теперь он готов был навестить Люпина.

Пользуясь хорошей погодой и выходными, большинство студентов время проводили на свежем воздухе. Команды всех факультетов по квиддичу сражались за очередь тренировок на поле, чтобы обкатать новых игроков. Рону повезло, и он заручился поддержкой не только своего декана, но и мадам Хуч, и теперь с чистой совестью гонял неприкаянных соперников. Гарри должен был быть там и натаскивать Джинни, но предпочел этот день провести с Ремусом.

Стук в знакомую дверь, тяжелые звуки шагов и видение из врачебного пособия: так выглядит больной человек. Только стоящий перед Гарри мужчина человеком не был, по крайней мере, наполовину.  

— Гарри… - голос тихий, похожий на шелест книжных страниц, вроде тех, что зажаты тонкими пальцами в середине тома, дабы не потерять нужное место. 

— Я принес зелье, - юноша протянул все еще дымящийся бокал.

— Спасибо. Выпьешь со мной чаю?

Грустные нотки, прозвучавшие в этом незамысловатом вопросе, заставили сердце Гарри сжаться от жалости к этому, по сути, одинокому человеку. 

— Конечно, Ремус. Я для этого и пришел. 

Легкая улыбка стала наградой за отзывчивость. И снова они вдвоем в этой комнате, где так приятно болтать и пить чай. Скоро все изменится, им обоим это было известно, так что оставалось только пользоваться выпавшим на их долю шансом.

— Полнолуние скоро, - извинился Люпин, забирая бокал с зельем и выпивая в несколько глотков. Недоуменное выражение на его лице заставило Гарри рассмеяться. – Что это?

— Это? Волчье Проклятье.

— Гарри, я знаю вкус зелья, но оно…

— Мы со Снейпом модернизировали его, чтобы оно было не таким противным. Не волнуйся, японская мята не изменит действия зелья, но пить, я думаю, куда приятней. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что ты с Северусом… Я правильно расслышал?

— Абсолютно. – Гарри изо всех сил старался сохранять серьезное выражение лица, хотя ему хотелось кататься от хохота, глядя на изумленное лицо Ремуса. - Он доверил мне варить это зелье и обещал позволить это делать и впредь. Ты же ничего не имеешь против меня в качестве своего личного зельевара?

— Конечно, нет. Если Северус тебе доверяет, то я тем более. Я просто удивлен.

— Скажи лучше, шокирован, - наконец, позволил себе рассмеяться Гарри.

— И скажу, – широко улыбнулся ему Люпин и покачал головой. - Вот уж не думал, что вы найдете общий язык.

— Приходится. У меня с ним факультативы по зельям и… еще кое-что.

— Да, я знаю от Сириуса и Дамблдора о твоих занятиях ментальной блокировки, - успокоил его Ремус. 

— Тогда ладно, - облегченно вдохнул юноша и, решив не концентрироваться на этом, спросил: - И где обещанный чай?

И снова, как несколько недель назад, они сидели с чашками в руках и закусывали хрустящим печеньем. 

— Ремус, я хотел спросить тебя.

Видя, что юноша замялся, Люпин спросил сам.

— Что ты хочешь узнать, Гарри? Я постараюсь удовлетворить твое любопытство.

— Я хотел знать, что ты чувствуешь, когда становишься оборотнем? – Судя по дрожи пальцев и застывшему взору, Ремус не ожидал такого вопроса. Юноша поспешил объяснить свой интерес: - Я хочу знать, это похоже на раздвоение? Каково это жить, осознавая, что в тебе есть другая, более темная половина, которая пытается вырваться наружу?

— Хотел бы я знать, зачем… - тихо произнес Люпин, но, увидев, как изменилось лицо юноши, поспешил его успокоить. – Нет, не сейчас. Когда будешь готов к этому. 

Наступило долгое молчание, которое, казалось, никогда не прервется. Гарри уже не рассчитывал получить ответ на свои вопросы. Наоборот. Он боялся, что у него больше никогда не будет шанса поговорить, вот так вот, по душам, с одним из немногих людей, кто, как казалось, сможет его понять. Когда эта тишина стала невыносимой, юноша поднялся и направился к двери.

— Иногда это и вправду напоминает раздвоение. – Эти слова заставили его замереть на пороге. Не поворачиваясь, он слушал тихие признания, уверенный, что был первым, кто вступил на личную территорию Ремуса. – А бывает, что даже не знаешь, кому из двух половин принадлежат твои чувства. Они ведь достаточно разные: человек и зверь. И при этом они так долго сосуществуют в одном теле, что практически стали единым целым. Только перед полнолунием начинаешь понимать, что это не так, и что волк внутри тебя не перестает бороться за свое право на жизнь. И хочет он всего лишь малости, которая определяет самою его суть – свободы. Но если бы ты и хотел дать ему желаемое, то просто не можешь, ибо это может грозить смертью только для людей. И это злит и его, и тебя, именно поэтому оборотни так опасны. В отличие от настоящих волков, они знают о людях гораздо больше и мстят им, нападая в момент их беззащитности. То, что вервольфов боятся и подвергают гонениям, не добавляет им доброго нрава. Звери чуют страх, а волки еще очень хорошо помнят зло, но именно человеческая часть делает их жестокими. Зверь внутри нас решительнее, смелее и никогда не задумывается о последствиях. Его инстинкты, по сути, примитивны, но он более искренен в своем проявлении чувств. Человек же вынужден подчиняться законам общества, которые похожи на большую клетку, сотканную из враждебности, лицемерия, предательства…

Гарри слушал эту исповедь, и ему было больно. А Ремус все говорил и говорил, словно выплескивал из себя всю накопившуюся грязь. Слова, выговариваемые тихим, практически лишенным интонаций голосом, были похожи на острые когти, которые рвали душу юноши на клочки. Если он когда-нибудь сможет отсюда уйти, то уйдет другим человеком. Ноги уже отказывались его держать, и Гарри опустился на пол там же где и стоял. Юноша сидел, вперив взгляд в закрытую дверь, и продолжал внимать всему, что мог ему сказать Ремус, пропуская боль и обреченность того через свое сердце, и тем самым разделяя их. 

Он не мог сказать, сколько это продолжалось. Гарри словно впал в некий транс, сопровождаемый галлюцинациями. Эти видения были настолько яркими, настолько живыми, что он мог обонять и осязать окружающий мир. Голос Люпина ушел на задний план и сменился звуками леса. Вместе с оборотнем юноша несся под светом полной луны среди деревьев, пел ей приветственную песнь, и голоса его животных собратьев вторили его гимну. Еще Гарри видел огромного и сильного оленя. И черного пса, с которым так приятно было гнать дичь. А потом и человека с синими глазами, который позвал его с собой, обратно, в каменную клетку, в окружение охотников, которые рады каждому трофею, особенно волчьей голове на стене. 

Гарри не сразу почувствовал, как сильные руки легонько опустились на плечи и, едва касаясь, начали поглаживать юношу по волосам, по напряженной спине, по рукам, добираясь до крепко сцепленных пальцев. Так успокаивают испуганное животное, и кому как не Ремусу было это знать. Гарри не замечал, что из его глаз текут слезы, до того момента, когда тонкие мужские пальцы не прошлись по мокрым щекам, вытирая соленую влагу. Обессиленный он прижался к груди друга и закрыл глаза. Этот жест бесконечного доверия сказал Ремусу о чувствах юного друга больше любых слов. 

В какой-то момент Гарри не заметил, как задремал в дружеских объятиях. Когда он открыла глаза, перед ним была все та же дверь, а вокруг него все те же сильные руки. 

— Я долго спал? – спросил он внезапно охрипшим голосом. 

— Нет, - послышалось у него над ухом. – Не больше часа. Как ты?

— Хорошо, - ответил тот, но, подумав, добавил: - Наверное.

— Прости меня, - начал снова извиняться Люпин.

— Ремус, - произнес Гарри оборачиваясь. На этот жест затекшие мышцы отозвались тягучей болью. – Ремус, я поклялся, что ничто не сможет лишить тебя моего доверия. И моей дружбы тоже. Я хотел все это знать. И узнал. Поверь, у меня были на то свои причины. 

— О которых мне спрашивать…

— Не нужно, - закончил за него Гарри.

Преодолевая неприятное покалывание во всем теле, он медленно подняться, тогда как Люпин так и остался сидеть на коленях. 

– Пожалуй, мне пора.

— Хорошо, - смиренно согласился Ремус. Его глаза покрылись поволокой непролитых слез. Юноша протянул руку, чтобы помочь мужчине встать. Когда же тот оказался на ногах, Гарри крепко сжал его ладонь. Он вложил в этот жест столько силы, чтобы выдавить несколько слезинок из этих медовых глаз. Это прогнало оттуда неприятное загнанное выражение, которое юный маг не желал видеть. 

— Все хорошо, Ремус. Увидимся завтра. 

— До завтра, - с легкой улыбкой ответил тот. По контрасту с еще невысохшими слезами она производила удивительное впечатление.

— И не вздумай уезжать, не попрощавшись, - предупредил его Гарри, открывая дверь.

— Никогда.

 

***

 

Гарри не спеша шел к гриффиндорской башне. Ему нужно было обдумать все, что с ним произошло. То, что он испытывал в присутствии Люпина, одновременно и пугало и давало почувствовать себя более спокойным. И более живым, наверное. Не одного его мучили проблемы раздвоенности, когда две половины твоей личности тянут в разные стороны. Одна из них была похожа на темное озеро Снейпа с холодной стоячей водой, она нуждалась в темноте и покое. В другой же было много от Сириуса, жизнелюбие которого не могли уничтожить ни смерть друзей, ни Азкабан, ни Арка. И когда эта часть брала свое, Гарри желал получать от жизни все, не смотря ни на что. Но иногда эти половины, как и их прототипы, начинали яростно спорить, и тогда их обладателю становилось физически больно, словно они и в самом деле хотели разорвать его тело пополам. Как сегодня, когда юноша слушал исповедь Люпина.

Ремус со своей двойственной сущностью был близок ему. Гарри чувствовал тождественность их проблем, поэтому его боль тоже воспринял, как свою собственную. И сейчас он бы очень хотел оказаться рядом с язвительным Снейпом. Было ли это результатом новоприобретенных знаний о некромаге, или Гарри просто привык к компании Хогвартской Чумы, но бушевавшая некогда к нему ненависть сменилась спокойной холодной рассудочностью. Теперь рядом с ним все эмоции юноши приглушались, словно он снова погружался в серый мир вечно живых духов. И в такие моменты, как сейчас, это становилось необходимостью.

К удивлению юного мага, его желание на этот раз сбылось и на удивление быстро. Навстречу ему своей летящей походкой приближался сам грозный слизеринский декан, при виде которого все студенты старались убраться подальше. Вскоре и без того не слишком оживленный коридор и вовсе опустел, оставив Снейпа и намеченную им жертву наедине.

— Мистер Поттер, вы-то мне и нужны. Посмотрите новый план факультативных занятий по зельям и после ужина пожалуйте ко мне.

С этими словами алхимик протянул небольшой листок бумаги, на котором знакомым размашистым почерком было выведено всего два слова: «Сквозное зеркало». Гарри на минуту застыл в непонимании. Потом, наконец, услужливая память подкинула воспоминание о маленьком прямоугольном зеркале, на обратной стороне которого тем же почерком была нацарапана инструкция по применению. Это зеркало было подарено крестным на их единственное рождество и должно было служить для экстренной связи. По своей вине Гарри не воспользовался им и вся сложившаяся ситуация во многом была итогом этого глупого поступка. Еще юноша вспомнил, как раскололось это зеркальце, брошенное его рукой на дно чемодана. Там оно и находилось до сих пор. Гарри взмолился, чтобы у него хватило сил его починить. 

Видя, что тело гриффиндорца напряглось, подобно струне, Снейп махнул рукой.

— Долго вы еще будете стоять столбом? Вы свободны, Поттер. До ужина.

С этими словами они разошлись в разные стороны. 

Гарри изо всех сил понесся к себе. Быстро преодолев множество ступеней, при этом не запутавшись в пришедших в движение лестницах, он влетел в гриффиндорскую гостиную. Не отвечая на приветствия и вопросы приятелей, юноша добрался до спальни. 

— Где ты был весь день? Мы ждали тебя на поле, хотели потренироваться, – набросился на него Рон, но, видя невменяемое состояние друга, забеспокоился. – Гарри, что случилось?

— Рон, я только что вспомнил кое о чем. Ты не мог бы оставить меня на несколько минут одного и проследить, чтобы сюда никто не заходил хотя бы десять-пятнадцать минут? – выпалил тот на едином дыхании. 

— Но что… - не хотел сдаваться тот.

— Рон, потом. Честное слово, все потом. Мне просто нужно побыть одному. Это не связано с Волдемортом, обещаю, - как смог попытался успокоить его Гарри.

— Хорошо, друг. Тебе виднее. Только не думай, что так легко от меня отвязался.

Наконец, Гарри остался один. Он достал свой чемодан и начал судорожно вытаскивать оставленные в нем вещи. Под старыми рваными кроссовками, вытянутыми футболками и большими штанами, плодом забот тети Петуньи и Дадли о племяннике, обнаружилось расколотое зеркало. Аккуратно, чтобы ни один кусочек не пропал, Гарри достал его и выложил осколки на кровать. Разложив их на белый лист бумаги, он как мозаику стал складывать подарок крестного заново. Пара особо острых осколков порезали его пальцы, но сосредоточенный на своем занятии юноша даже не заметил этого. Когда мозаика была завершена, и зеркало выглядело практически целым, Гарри достал свою палочку и произнес заклинание:

— Speculum Reparo!

Все части соединились в единое целое, и юный маг облегченно вздохнул. Перевернув зеркало, он прочитал уже знакомые слова инструкции, нацарапанные Сириусом на его задней стороне. Теперь осталось его пробовать. Снейп, наверное, хотел, чтобы это произошло в его комнатах, но Гарри просто обязан знать, удался ли ремонт. Он развернул зеркало и увидел свои же настороженные глаза. 

— Сириус! Сириус Блэк! 

Поверхность помутнела, и сквозь туман проступило лицо с ярко-синими глазами. 

— Гарри? Привет. Как ты?

Юный маг облегченно передохнул. 

— Сириус, у меня все нормально. Что случилось?

— У меня есть новости. – Сириус приготовился было рассказать, но был остановлен крестником. Гарри понимал, что любопытство Рона может разрушить их завесу секретности. 

— Давай, я позову тебя через пару часов, когда пойду к Снейпу, - предложил он.

— Да, а где наш длинноносый друг? – поинтересовался Сириус, пытаясь заглянуть за спину юноши.

— Он передал твою записку, и я должен прийти к нему после ужина. 

— Тогда зачем… - Голос Сириуса зазвучал обеспокоено, но ему удалось взять себя в руки, чтобы спокойно спросить: - Ты хотел о чем-то поговорить без него?

— Нет, - смущенно ответил Гарри. – Я разбил зеркало, и мне пришлось его чинить. Я не хотел делать это при Снейпе. 

— И правильно. Я бы тоже не захотел.

На лестнице раздались шаги, и Гарри постарался поскорее распрощаться. 

— Я должен идти, свяжемся позже.

— Хорошо. Помни, что я всегда буду рад поговорить с тобой, а то тут со скуки можно с ума сойти. Так что спасай меня, друг.  

Гарри засмеялся и спрятал зеркало. Очень вовремя, так как в спальню ворвались Симус и Рон. 

— Ты что тут творил в одиночестве? – поинтересовался Симус, в то время как Рон наблюдал наведенный беспорядок.

— Да так, искал одну вещь, но видно все же забыл дома, - солгал Гарри и даже не почувствовал угрызений совести. В последнее время ему все легче давалась эта ложь, позволяющая держать друзей в неведении относительно его жизни. «Это ради их блага», - убеждал он совесть, и та поверила в это. 

 

***

 

После ужина Гарри под предлогом дополнительных занятий по зельям снова оказался в подземельях. Его постоянные походы к Снейпу беспокоили Рона, и тот советовал обязательно нажаловаться Дамблдору на зельевара. Без помощи Гермионы его было бы сложно утихомирить. Сама же староста Гриффиндора только поощряла занятия Гарри, тем более когда узнала о возобновлении уроков по ментальной блокировке. 

— Это хорошо, Гарри. Я уверена, что это поможет тебе контролировать проникновения Волдеморта и… и ты больше никого не потеряешь. 

Гермиона всегда была куда более тактичной, чем Рон, и умела при необходимости в вежливых словах выразить свое недовольство и указать на ошибки. При ее полном одобрении Гарри спускался в подземелья на дополнительные занятия. Но там его поджидал сюрприз. Когда на стук открылась дверь кабинета слизеринского декана, то за его спиной маячила бледная физиономия Драко Малфоя. 

Все это время гриффиндорец не обращал внимания на своего главного школьного соперника. Тот вел себя тихо, и даже как-то незаметно, а Гарри, поглощенный собственными проблемами, не смотрел в его сторону. Но теперь он смог констатировать, что Малфой выглядел куда лучше, чем когда они расставались летом. По крайней мере, внешне он уже не был похож на слизняка. Казалось, произошедшее даже пошло Малфою на пользу, во всяком случае, его кожа стала матово-бледной и даже, казалось, светилась изнутри. Глаза тоже претерпели изменения, никогда они еще так не блестели. Гарри вынужден был признать, что Слизеринский Принц носил свое прозвище по праву, и не зря некоторые девушки по нему сохли. 

— А, Поттер, проходите. Книга на столе. Как прочитаете отмеченную главу, приступайте к практическому занятию. И не стойте столбом. У меня нет желания любоваться на ваш незабвенный облик больше необходимого минимума, - прикрикнул на него Снейп и снова заговорил с Малфоем, протягивая ему маленький флакончик: – Возьми, Драко. По четыре капли, не больше, на стакан воды. Не больше, я сказал. А теперь иди, мне нужно заняться бесполезным делом, каким является обучение Поттера тонкому искусству зелий. Хотя теперь, когда его голова не соприкасается с бладжером, у меня есть мизерный шанс это исправить. 

— Поттер не играет за гриффиндорскую команду? – с напряжением в голосе спросил Малфой.

— Именно так, Драко. – Слизеринцы переглянулись, и не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы не понять их надежд на завоевания Кубка школы. 

— Хорошо. Спасибо, профессор Снейп, - поблагодарил Малфой и исчез за дверью.

— Теперь вернемся к вам, Поттер, - развернулся Снейп к оставшемуся ученику. -  Вы принесли то, что должны были?

— Да, профессор. 

— И чего вы тогда ждете, могу я поинтересоваться?

— Вас, сэр, - нагло ответил Гарри. - Кажется, вы были очень заняты. 

— Минус пять баллов с Гриффиндора, Поттер, за пререкание с учителем.

— Но мы, кажется, не на уроке, - возразил тот.

— Вам неправильно кажется. У вас официально дополнительные уроки по зельеварению. А теперь поторопитесь, пока снова не потеряли баллов. 

Во избежание исполнения высказанной угрозы, Гарри достал зеркальце и позвал Сириуса. Тот появился почти сразу же. 

— Привет… - начал было он, но Снейп его тут же перебил.

— Это что еще за глупость? Когда ты успел сделать зеркало связи, как тебе удалось?

— Этому зеркалу больше лет, чем Николасу Фламелю, - незамедлительно вспылил никогда не отличавшийся терпением Сириус. - Я подарил его своему крестнику и теперь это его собственность. Так что если узнаю, Снейп, что ты на нее покусился, то проберусь в твой кабинет и перебью все склянки.

— Только попробуй, если я найду хоть одну твою блоху здесь, то тут же верну тебя туда, откуда достали. 

— Угу, и обвинишь свою любовницу в убийстве и занятии некромагией?!

— Туше! – раздался мягкий женский голос, и в зеркале вместо Блэка появилось лицо Нарциссы Малфой. – Вас, мальчики, не на минуту нельзя оставить. Гарри, почему ты их не прервал?

— Берегу баллы собранные моим факультетом, - улыбнулся он женщине. 

— Все понятно. У нас хорошие новости. Маховик времени мы смогли достать. Теперь осталось договориться, как его передать.

Снейп и Гарри переглянулись. На лицах обоих, - у одного в большей, у другого в меньшей степени, - проступило облегчение. 

— Мне нельзя идти одному, - предупредил Гарри.

— Значит, придется идти мне, – Снейп посмотрел в зеркало. – В среду в Хогсмиде в магазине Галахада, после обеда. 

— Хорошо, буду, - ответила Нарцисса. 

— Приходи без Блэка, - поставил условие Снейп. 

— Я так и собиралась, - улыбнулась ему женщина.  

— Тогда до встречи, - хотел прервать разговор Снейп, но Нарцисса его опередила со своим вопросом.

— Как там Драко?

— С ним все в порядке. Если он и дальше будет принимать зелье, то я смогу поручиться за его состояние. 

— Хорошо. Хорошо, - в задумчивости повторила она и поспешила попрощаться. - До встречи. Гарри, до свидания. Рассчитываю на скорейшее возобновление наших уроков.

— Я тоже, миссис Малфой. 

На этом зеркало затуманилось, и связь прервалась. Какое-то время в кабинете воцарилась тишина.

— Профессор, - подал голос Гарри. – Я могу спросить?

— Попытайтесь, - ответил Снейп, продолжая думать о чем-то своем.

— Это вы помогли Малфою восстановиться после проклятий?

— Да, - ответил тот, так и не поворачивая головы. 

— Это было так ужасно, что он до сих пор вынужден пить зелье? Кребб и Гойл тоже?

Эти вопросы вывели алхимика из его раздумий и заставили посмотреть на юношу. Что-то заставило его ответить серьезно и спокойно.

— Нет, с теми двумя я так долго возиться бы не стал. Драко пьет зелье, которое помимо восстановления внешности, дает пациенту силы в нужный момент сказать «нет». В принципе оно укрепляет волю и сопротивляемость Imperio. 

— А кому он должен сказать «нет»?

— Своему отцу и Лорду. Нарцисса беспокоится, что Люциус без ее ведома попробует заставить их сына стать Упивающимся Смертью. 

— Разве он не может сам отказаться? – удивился гриффиндорец.

— Это ты мне скажи, - неожиданно предложил ему Снейп. - Ты же у нас читаешь по душам. 

Гарри припомнил все, что знал о Малфое и то, каким увидел его сегодня. И перед его глазами предстал все тот же бледный хрупкий мальчик с тонкими чертами лица, который как попугай повторял слова, заложенные в него суровым властолюбивым отцом. Видел он и детскую преданность своей семье и стремление угодить строгому родителю, подражать ему во всем. Это был самый сильный вид Империуса – эта была любовь. 

— Лучше зелья поможет только смерть Люциуса. 

— Не буду спорить. Ладно, Поттер, отправляетесь спать. Следующая неделя будет хлопотной. 


	9. Глава 8

Через пару дней наступило время прощания с Люпиным. Гарри пришел к нему в комнаты, чтобы проститься и преподнести приготовленный по этому случаю подарок. Он специально просил Сириуса найти и прислать ему эту вещь. Передавая Ремусу сверток, юноша с улыбкой наблюдал, как тот аккуратно развернул его и застыл в нерешительности. Затем тонкие пальцы робко коснулись темно-коричневой мантии, изготовленной из плотной шерстяной ткани. Она окутала плечи худощавого мага, как объятия друга. 

— Гарри, я не могу это принять, - в голосе Люпина прозвучало легкое сожаление. А пальцы все продолжали бегать по ворсистой поверхности ткани.

— Все в порядке, Ремус. Я хочу сделать этот подарок. Пусть он напоминает обо мне в холодные зимы. Я специально выбирал такую мантию, чтобы она была теплая и функциональная для много путешествующего человека. 

Гарри улыбнулся, увидев растроганные повлажневшие глаза друга. Ему было приятно наблюдать за столь непосредственной реакцией Ремуса. Было видно, что судьба не сильно радовала того подарками и теплым отношением. Юноша хотел что-нибудь сказать Люпину, но не мог найти подходящих слов, словно все, что он мог сделать, уже было сделано. От неловкого момента их избавил Дамблдор, который появился, чтобы сообщить о поданной карете. Ремус осторожно, словно боясь своих действий, обнял Гарри и, подхватив кофр, направился к выходу. Юноша смотрел своему другу вслед и думал, что с ним будет дальше, там, за безопасными стенами Хогвартса. 

— С ним все будет в порядке. Он достаточно сильный и опытный маг. – На плечо юноши легла старческая ладонь. 

— Да, директор, я знаю, но ничего не могу с собой поделать.

— И это очень похвальное качество, переживать за друзей. 

— Может быть, - согласился Гарри, так и не поднимая глаз на Дамблдора. Внутренне он сжался и, пользуясь полученным опытом, закрыл свое сознание от проникновения. Судя по следующим словам директора, на то были все основания.

— Как твои занятия? 

— Неплохо. Сильно загружен. Профессор МакГонагалл не дает мне спуску.

— Мы все хотим, чтобы ты был готов для выбранного тобой поприща. 

Было непонятно, на что именно намекал Дамблдор: на аврорскую службу или на предсказание о Волдеморте. Гарри решил, что будет реагировать на первое предположение.

— Да, она обещала, что подготовит меня к этому. Сэр, вы не могли бы подсказать, что необходимо знать на экзамене для поступления в школу авроров? Многие ребята хотели бы попробовать туда поступить, и думаю, было бы неплохо уделить этому внимание на занятиях факультатива. 

— Это хорошая мысль, - похвалил его Дамблдор. – Я попрошу у Аластора планы подготовительных занятий. А как ваши занятия с профессором Снейпом?

— Я занимаюсь. Кажется, у меня даже есть успехи в зельях.

— А в окклюменции? – продолжал выпытывать директор. 

— Я стараюсь. Мне больше не хочется чувствовать Волдеморта внутри себя. 

— Так и продолжай. Уверен, что тебе это скоро пригодится.

— Сэр, вы что-то знаете о планах Волдеморта? – забеспокоился юноша. 

— Нет, ничего, – понимающе сверкнул глазами Дамблдор. – Не волнуйся, Гарри, у тебя еще есть время.

— Хотелось бы, - прозвучало очень искреннее признание. 

Гарри и вправду забеспокоился, что он еще не готов к активным действиям. Но слова Дамблдора настораживали. Значит, придется увеличить время и интенсивность занятий. 

С этим предупреждением он появился после ужина в кабинете Снейпа. Тот тоже отреагировал с волнением. Насколько он знал, со стороны Волдеморта ничего не затевалось. Темный Лорд, невольно заявив о себе и лишившись вернейших из своего окружения, ушел в подполье и вот уже несколько месяцев не предпринимал активных действий. Нынешний намек Дамблдора мог служить свидетельством того, что у Ордена Феникса появился новый источник информации, который был ближе к Волдеморту, чем Снейп… или что белобородый старец затевает какую-то очередную игру. В первом случае, это значило, что Снейпу нет доверия в обоих лагерях. Во втором – что в ближайшее время следует ожидать неприятных сюрпризов. Пожелание об увеличении занятий было принято Снейпом с пониманием. Тем более что у Гарри теперь появлялась реальная возможность это сделать, так как уже на следующий день Нарцисса должна была привезти обещанный Маховик Времени.  

 

***

 

Но это стало не единственным сюрпризом, который им приготовила наступившая среда. Придя на завтрак, студенты с удивлением обнаружили за преподавательским столом новую, вполне примечательную фигуру. 

— Вы видели? Кто это? Кто? – раздавался шепот со всех сторон.

Множество глаз разглядывали узкое белое лицо с острыми скулами и тонким носом. Зачесанные назад длинные темные волосы, спускавшиеся ниже плеч, открывали высокий лоб. Огромные на таком узком лице карие глаза пронзительно блестели из-под широких сросшихся бровей. 

Когда директор заметил, что заинтересованные ученики больше отдают внимание новоприбывшему, чем завтраку, он встал и обратился к собравшимся. 

— Минуту внимания. Вы уже знаете, что профессор Люпин, замещавший до сего дня преподавателя по Защите от Темных Сил, уехал. Так что позвольте представить вам нового учителя – профессора Поэнари. Он любезно согласился обучить вас всему, что, по нашему мнению, может пригодиться вам в жизни. Поприветствуйте его.

В зале раздались аплодисменты. Теперь, успокоив любопытство, ребята смогли вернуться к прерванному завтраку, но разговоры о новом преподавателе не прекратились. 

— Посмотрите, Снейп опять недоволен назначением Дамблдора, - заметил Рон.

— Ему больше Амбридж нравилась, - хихикнул Шеймус. 

— Не говорите глупости, - прервала их Гермиона. – Профессор Снейп, как и все, был вынужден мириться с Амбридж.

— Да, но его слизеринцам было неплохо при ней. Дамблдор никогда не давал ему такой свободы, – раздались возмущенные возгласы обиженных гриффиндорцев. – Гарри, хоть ты скажи!

— Гермиона права. Что бы там не происходило с той министерской жабой, но Снейп был верен Дамблдору, в этом я не сомневаюсь. 

— Гарри, что с тобой? Этот ублюдок весь год над тобой издевался! Ты же сам говорил, что из-за него погиб…

— Рон, замолчи! – вскрикнул Гарри, вскакивая на ноги. – Не смей говорить этого, ни здесь, ни где бы то ни было. Что случилось, то… - Юноша запнулся. Странно, но ему до сих пор было больно говорить на эту тему. Одно он знал – в данном случае Снейп невиновен. Да, он тяжелый человек, Чума Хогвартса, но одного качества у него нельзя отнять – он верен… своей миссии, своему долгу, называйте это как угодно. Он хотел бы рассказать об этом друзьям, но шансов, что тот же вспыльчивый Рон сможет понять, были мизерны. Поэтому Гарри счел за благо умолчать о своих выводах, а вместо этого сказал: – Рон, пора повзрослеть. Нельзя больше оставаться наивным и воспринимать окружающее только через призму юношеского максимализма. 

Он развернулся и пошел прочь из зала, и помимо ошеломленно-удивленного взгляда Рона и понимающего Гермионы его провожали еще четыре пары глаз: Дамблдора, МакГонагалл, Снейпа и… Поэнари. 

 

***

 

Весь день разговоров только и было, что о новом профессоре.

— Вы слышали, он румынский князь. Правда, правда! Тетка Латеза живет в Европе, и она знает про князей Поэнари. 

— Его зовут Тадеуш, правда, красивое имя?

— Он преподавал в Дурмстранге. Темную магию.

—- Его Дамблдор нашел, чтобы наделать собственных темных магов в противовес Тому-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. 

— Он, скорее всего, вампир. 

— Какой вампир? Он же днем ходит. 

— Ну, так на солнце-то он не выходит. Это, говорят, только для упырей дневной свет губителен. А этот из высших вампиров будет.

— Он ночью приехал. Никто не видел, как он появился. Дамблдор проснулся утром, а домовики ему и докладывают, что тот уже в своих комнатах. 

— Глупости, его Дамблдор и Снейп встречали.

— А вы заметили, как они со Снейпом похожи? Может они родственники?

— И не похожи ни капли. Только что оба высокие и худощавые.

— Он и вправду губы красит?

— Нет, это кровь загубленных им в черной мессе младенцев. 

— Девочки, он такооой! У меня от него мурашки по коже. 

И эти разговоры звучали повсюду, от них никуда нельзя было скрыться. Но профессор Поэнари делал вид, что ничего не знает и не слышит. Уроки первого своего рабочего дня он провел ровно и познавательно. Мнение присутствовавших на них учеников свелось к тому, что на этот раз учитель ничуть не хуже Люпина. Гарри хотелось это узнать самому, и он невольно ждал занятия, которое должно было состояться в четверг. 

 

***

 

Кабинет ЗОТС видел уже множество преподавателей. Это была проклятая должность, на которой никто не задерживался дольше одного года. Во всяком случае, так происходило на протяжении последних нескольких лет. Вследствие этого в конце каждого года в школе открывался негласный тотализатор, в котором принимали ставки, кто следующий займет преподавательскую кафедру и сколько сумеет продержаться. Среди последних лидеров одновременно значились и Поттер, и Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Теперь же те, кто ставили на вампира, оживились в надежде сорвать неплохой куш. 

Гарри с интересом рассматривал стоящего перед ними человека. Он был высок и худощав и чем-то действительно напоминал Снейпа. Может суровым выражением лица, а может этим взглядом, от которого становилось не по себе и хотелось втянуть голову в плечи. Поэнари вызывал трепет, но в то же время и жгучий интерес, до сих пор не возникавший у студентов в отношении преподавателей. Его одежда – черные брюки, заправленные в сапоги, и красная рубаха, чью яркость еще больше подчеркивал кожаный жилет - определенно была из другой эпохи, совсем несоответствующей его возрасту. А выглядел он неприлично молодо. Можно было бы дать ему лет тридцать, не больше, но это ровно до тех пор, пока ты не пытался разглядеть что-то в этих темно-карих глазах, смотрящих пристально и задумчиво. Тогда складывалось впечатление, что оттуда смотрела вечность. Эти глаза почему-то напомнили Гарри о драконах, таких, какими их обычно рисовали в притчах и легендах – старых и мудрых. 

Яркие полные губы, которые и вправду казались накрашенными, настолько интенсивен был их цвет, начали двигаться, и Гарри осознал, что профессор что-то говорит. Он попытался сосредоточиться на самих словах. 

— …Я просмотрел планы занятий, которые оставил мне профессор Люпин, и могу отметить, что вам повезло с учителем. Очень грамотно подобранный материал, от которого мы не будем далеко отходить. В свою очередь, я добавлю вам курс о заклинаниях, влияющих на сознания и память, покажу вам, что иллюзия может стать хорошим средством, как защиты, так и нападения. Поговорим мы и сноходчестве, довольно древней и, к сожалению, порядком подзабытой науке. Я расскажу вам и о других древнейших областях чаротворного искусства, таких как магия крови, смерти и различных стихий. Это первобытные силы, про которые мало кто знает, и в вашей стране практически не осталось тех, кто ими оперирует. 

Когда Гарри дал себе труд послушать, что говорит учитель, то обнаружил, то голос у Поэнари негромкий, но вкрадчивый. Ему нельзя было противиться, он манил, соблазнял, подчинял, а еще рисовал картины, красивые и ужасные одновременно. Гарри нехотя оторвал глаза от учителя и огляделся. Внимание всего класса было приковано к стоящему за столом мужчине. Ученики внимали ему, словно он был воплощением гласа божьего. Каждый из них по-разному реагировал на слова, и эту реакцию Поэнари подмечал и, видимо, делал какие-то выводы. Это дало ему возможность плавно перейти к занятию. 

— А начнем мы, пожалуй, с высших магических существ… Вы, леди, - обратился он к Гермионе, - представьтесь, пожалуйста, и перечислите тех, которых вы знаете.

— Гермиона Грейнджер, сэр, – ответила гриффиндорская староста и затарабанила в своей обычной манере всезнайки: - К высшим магическим существам относятся сидхи, некоторые вампиры, метаморфы, кентавры, сфинксы, вейлы, а также непосредственно сами маги.

— Вы совершенно правы, хотя назвали далеко не всех. Само разделение на высших и низших существ очень ошибочно. Но магам было приятно причислить себя в высшей касте, так сказать к элите магического мира. Рядом с собой они поставили тех, кто, как им казалось, может составить конкуренцию. Таких люди особо не любят и боятся, посему долгое время уничтожали по мере своих скромных сил и возможностей. Как видите, ксенофобия свойственна практически всему живому. Те же существа, с которыми вы сталкиваетесь достаточно часто, такие как гоблины или домовые эльфы, официально не входят в высшую категорию. Итак, думаю, вам будет интересно начать с высших вампиров. 

Карие глаза хитро блеснули. Это было единственное доказательство того, что Поэнари все же слышал сплетни, активно гуляющие по Хогвартсу относительно его происхождения. 

Урок прошел быстро и незаметно. Профессор умел интересно преподать материал, при этом успевал знакомиться с учениками, приглашая тех поделиться своими знаниями, теориями и догадками. Он не скупился на похвалы, если учащийся его заслуживал, но не присудил ни единого балла. В конце речь зашла о тех, кого вампиры могут бояться и у кого есть силы.

— Скажите, так кого же высшие вампиры, при всем своем могуществе, могут бояться?

— Охотника с колом? – предположил Симус.

— Лучше с мечом. Высшему вампиру рекомендуется отрубить голову. Были случаи, когда даже после удара в сердце они выживали. Особенно это касается старых особей, например, примогенов, то бишь, глав кланов.

— Я читала об Истребительницах, - внесла свою лепту Парвати.

— Наверное, в женских романах о неземной любви какого-нибудь вампира к белокурой красавице с колом в руках? – в голосе послышалась легкая ирония, в ответ на которую лицо девушки залилось краской. – Да, существует несколько семейств, которые традиционно занимаются истреблением вампиров и других опасных для людей существ. Но, во-первых, мужчин все же среди них гораздо больше, во-вторых, их сила в определенного рода фамильной магии, которую они сохранили на протяжении столетий. Случаи же, так живописно описываемые в бульварной литературе, случаются настолько редко, что и говорить об этом иначе, как о красивой легенде, не стоит. 

И тут очередь дошла до Гарри. 

— Мистер Поттер, полагаю? – спросил Поэнари и, получив утвердительный кивок, продолжил: - Так все же, кого высшие вампиры, при всей своей силе, могут бояться? Не спешите с ответом, я уверен, что вы это знаете. 

Внезапно глаза юноши буквально застлал серый туман, и снова перед ним расстилалась знакомая тропинка. Он не заметил, как с его языка сорвалось одно лишь слово.

— Некромаг.

— Все правильно, мистер Поттер. Именно этот ответ я и хотел услышать. Именно некромаги - самое страшное для высших вампиров. Не потому что они могут их уничтожить. Самое опасное для любого существа – это потеря свободы. Но на счастье последних, некромаги обычно сами не от мира сего. Они часто живут за гранью жизни и смерти, тогда как вампиры меняют эти понятия местами… Что-то подсказывает мне, что наш урок подошел к концу. К следующему занятию напишите небольшое эссе на тему «Способы определения высшего вампира и методы противостояния их силе». 

 

***

 

Урок понравился всем без исключения. В коем-то веке мнения слизеринцев и их противников в красно-золотых галстуках совпали. Гриффиндорцы говорили о методике преподавания, об интересных примерах, описывающих борьбу с кровососами. Их извечные оппоненты отмечали его аристократическое происхождение и выучку Дурмстранга. Но кажется никто не почувствовал себя странно или неудобно. За исключением Гарри. 

Он никак не мог выкинуть из головы воспоминание о единственном походе на Ту сторону. Может, вампиры и страшатся некромагов, но вот Гарри определенно опасался нового преподавателя. Своими сомнениями он поделился со Снейпом на вечернем занятии. 

— Не берите в голову, Поттер, но постарайтесь держаться от него подальше, мой вам совет. А теперь забирайте свой… «подарок».

С этими словами в руки Гарри лег уже знакомый Маховик Времени, напоминающий песочные часы на длинной цепочке. 

— Поттер, вы хоть знаете, как им пользоваться? 

— Я видел. Каждый поворот часов, это час назад.

— Или вперед. Будьте внимательнее, не перепутайте. Правила путешествия во времени?

— Не вмешиваться, не попадаться на глаза, - оттарабанил юноша в лучших традициях Грейнджер, чем заслужил от Снейпа ухмылку.

— Всегда бы так четко отвечали, а то сейчас на приготовлении зелий начнете мямлить. 

— У нас по плану окклюменция, - возразил было «старательный ученик».

— Кажется, теперь не проблема сделать оба дела, – и увидев, как побледнел Гарри, алхимик довольно усмехнулся. Не смотря на изменения в их отношениях, юный маг не всегда мог долго находиться рядом со Снейпом, хотя бывали моменты, когда он стремился к покою подземелий. Гарри перестал понимать перепады собственного настроения. Сегодня ему хотелось суеты Хогвартса, желание оказаться в гриффиндорской гостиной среди друзей становилось просто неодолимым. Вероятно, это почувствовал и Снейп, потому что он достал небольшой конверт и протянул его юноше. – Прочтите для начала. 

Это были письма от Сириуса и Нарциссы. Крестный писал, что скучает и хочет поскорее встретиться, а так же надеялся, что подарок пришелся Рему по вкусу. Письмо от Нарциссы было выдержано в деловом тоне. Она сообщала, что ждет юношу каждый вечер, в шесть пополудни, и просит рассчитывать на четыре-пять часов занятий. Портключ, который ему передаст Снейп, будет настроен лично на него и позволит перемещаться в знакомый лесной домик, где и будут проходить занятия.

— Сэр, тут сказано про портключ. 

Снейп молча передал ему небольшую вещицу. При ближайшем рассмотрении это оказался серебряный браслет представляющий собой тонкую цепочку, на которой висел небольшой золотой снитч. Гарри был готов схватиться за голову.

– Что опять не так?

— Как я скрою все эти украшения в мужской спальне? Меня же засмеют.

— Поттер, как вы вчера сказали? Пора повзрослеть. Если не хотите чего-то показывать либо не носите, либо придумайте отговорку, объясняющую появление такого украшения, либо сделайте так, чтобы его никто не видел кроме вас. Вы маг, в конце концов, или нет?

— Мы этого еще не проходили, - потупил взор юноша.

— Придется высказать Флитвику, что он плохо преподает свой предмет. Смотрите сюда, Поттер, и учитесь.

В руках Снейпа появилась палочка, которой он коснулся Маховика Времени и произнес: 

— Connivere dekus! Теперь попробуйте вы.

Гарри повторил операцию над браслетом, но ничего не изменилось.

— Ничего не получилось, - сказал он огорченно. 

— Разве? Поттер, вы идиот. Естественно, для вас никакой разницы не будет. Это заклинание рассчитано на то, чтобы гипотетические «все» ничего не заметили. Вечером доберетесь до спальни и сами увидите. Если же ваши чары дадут сбой, то вы всегда можете сослаться на какую-нибудь мифическую девушку, с которой вы встречаетесь.

— Я не встречаюсь с девушками! – возмутился Гарри.

— Значит, сошлетесь на подарок от вашего бойфренда. Кстати, это почти верно. Насколько я знаю, браслет выбирал Блэк.

Юноша покраснел, но смог проворчать.

— Он мой крестный, а не бойфренд. Я не гей. 

— А какая, собственно, разница?! Но как ни интересна и захватывающа ваша личная жизнь, вернемся к занятию. Становитесь напротив, не убирайте палочку. Legilimency!...

К себе в башню Гарри возвращался выжатый как лимон. Снейп таки заставил его пройти занятия по окклюменции, а потом вернуться с ним на два часа назад и повторить зелья. Теперь Гарри на собственной шкуре почувствовал, каково это, когда сутки становятся длиннее, особенно если это время вынужден проводить со Снейпом. В гостиной же его ждали еще не выполненные занятия по трансфигурации и травологии. Поэтому юноше пришлось еще задержаться во времени, чтобы закончить домашние задания. До спальни он добрался первым из всех. Укутываясь в одеяло, Гарри подумал, что начинает понимать Гермиону времен третьего курса, когда та усиленно использовала такой же артефакт. С этими мыслями он провалился в сон. 

 

***

 

Снова тропинка между двумя стенами тумана. Голоса множества незнакомых людей. Но на этот раз нет цели, нет амулета, нет проводника. А раз нет ничего, можно попробовать сойти с проложенного пути. И Гарри вошел в серое марево. 

Это было холодно. И как-то печально. Юноша просто брел вперед, ничего не замечая по сторонам. Иногда ему казалось, что чьи-то холодные руки касаются его кожи, но когда он поворачивался, рядом уже никого не оказывалось. В какой-то момент ему это надоело, и он решил подыскать себе место поинтереснее. Тут туман начал рассеиваться, и Гарри оказался на берегу широкой реки, которая медленно и неторопливо несла свои темные воды. Юноша опустился на холодную землю и прикрыл глаза. На него снизошел такой покой, словно все проблемы, вся суета осталась в том мире. Это было поистине прекрасно…

— Милорд, - кто-то тормошил его за плечо. – Сир, вы ехать собираетесь?

Гарри с трудом разлепил глаза и с непониманием взглянул на склонившегося над ним бородатого мужчину. 

— Куда ехать?

— На тот берег, милорд. Я вот и лодку пригнал. – Взмах рукой видимо должен был показать, где находится лодка.

— На тот берег? – переспросил юноша. Он хотел поинтересоваться - зачем ему, собственно, туда, ему и тут было неплохо. Но осознание того, что там его, может быть, ждет новое открытие, заставило его подняться на ноги и направиться к суденышку. Его новый знакомый занял место на веслах. 

Когда они уже отплыли, Гарри, наконец, решил узнать, кто же этот мужчина.

— Да перевозчик я, - с готовностью ответил тот. - Вожу туда-сюда пассажиров. Воды-то коварны, плавать в них мало кто обучен. Да и крыльями тут не многих боги наградили. Единственная переправа - это я. 

— Но денег у меня с собой нет, - честно предупредил юноша. 

— Ну, что вы, милорд, – совершенно искренне возмутился перевозчик. - Какие деньги? С вас ни кната не возьму. 

—- Эта благотворительность только на меня распространяется?

\- Ну… в общем-то да. Никогда не стоит вступать в конфликт с тем, кто потенциально сильнее тебя, - заявил бородач и замолк. Гарри тоже не хотелось вести долгих дискуссий. Так, в полном молчании, они достигли другого берега, и юноша ступил на твердую землю. 

И снова начался долгий путь в никуда. На этот раз не было никого тумана. Только это не спасало от общей серости. Краски словно растаяли в одном цвете, лишь по его интенсивности можно было определить возникающие перед самым носом деревья, какие-то непонятно откуда взявшиеся стены, а иногда и холодные призраки некогда живых существ. Несколько десятков шагов с риском расшибить голову об очередное препятствие и что-то повернулось в мозгу путешественника. Сознание прояснилось, и Гарри… увидел. Не просто смог ориентироваться в окружающем пространстве, а именно увидел здешнюю красоту. Мир не обрел красок, но он зажил. На душе стало светло и покойно, все словно обрело домашнюю мягкость и уютность. Ноги припустили вприпрыжку, юноша бежал и ждал, что за следующим поворотом перед ним предстанет его Дом… 

Дома он не обнаружил, но чуть не врезался со всего размаха в огромное каменное зеркало. Именно так воспринял этот правильный, отполированный до блеска осколок скалы смущенный своей неловкостью Гарри. Он вгляделся в темную поверхность камня, чтобы рассмотреть свои повреждения, но уперся взглядом в чужое лицо… 

Оно было соткано из контрастов: абсолютно седые волосы, обрамляющие молодое бледное лицо с яркими черными глазами, смотрящими спокойно и равнодушно. Молодой человек был неуловимо знаком, но Гарри не мог припомнить откуда. Тем более что ни у кого из его знакомых не было таких огромных крыльев, сотканных из тьмы и тумана. 

— Долго же ты добирался, – донесся до него тихий, чуть раздраженный голос. 

— Можно подумать, что меня здесь кто-то ждал, - обиделся Гарри. 

— Конечно, ждал. Вот уже несколько часов. Мир, конечно, хороший, родной, знакомый, но у меня и другие дела есть, - попенял ему незнакомец. 

— Я не просил. Сам не знал, что сюда попаду. 

— Смешно. А где ты еще должен был быть в день лунного затмения? - фыркнул седовласый и поинтересовался: - Может, поможешь выбраться?

— Как? - недоуменно спросил ничего не понимающий юноша.

— Руку дай. Не бойся.

— Ты, между прочим, в зеркале, - напомнил ему Гарри об абсурдности ситуации.

— Только это тебя останавливает? – ехидно спросил оппонент и уже спокойным голосом продолжил давать инструкции. - Считай, что его нет, просто легкая невесомая ткань, прикрывающая вход.  Тебе нужно только протянуть руку.

Словно под гипнозом, Гарри протянул руку и не почувствовал сопротивления. Миновав отражающую поверхность, он схватил сухую тонкую ладонь и потянул ее на себя. Через минуту перед ним стоял молодой худощавый человек лет двадцати.

— Так-то лучше. Извини если что, долгое ожидание всегда портит мой характер.

— Я тебя знаю, - заявил Гарри. - Откуда?

— «Маска, маска, а я тебя знаю», - передразнил его молодой человек. – Если я скажу, что мы встречались в Хогвартсе, тебе будет проще? 

Гарри еще раз вгляделся в лицо стоящего перед ним молодого человека. При виде этих черных глаз в его памяти всплыла фраза, авторство которой принадлежало не то Фреду, не то Джорджу: «Перси, у тебя нет никаких шансов. Благородная седина Вилманту гораздо приятнее для прекрасных женских глаз, чем рыжина и постная физиономия такого зануды, как ты». И тогда все встало на свои места. 

Ничего удивительного, что он не мог вспомнить молодого человека сразу: бывший выпускник Хогвартса учился на другом факультете и был года на четыре старше самого Гарри. Кроме того, очень смущали метафизические крылья, которые до сих пор были видны в зеркальном отражении. Что же касается памятной фразы о женских предпочтениях, то она прозвучала во время одного из обедов в Большом Зале и предназначалась старшему брату Рона, который в то время ухаживал за старостой Рейвенкло. Фреда и Джорджа тогда очень забавлял вид влюбленного Перси, и они всячески подогревали его ревность, указывая на частого спутника Пенелопы Кристалл, того самого Вилманту. Из нескольких брошенных в запале фраз соперника, Гарри сделал еще один немаловажный вывод: 

— Тебя зовут Вилманту… и ты некромант.

— Вообще-то некромаг, - поправил его Вилманту. – И будь добр, называй меня Оливьер. Вилманту – это уже диагноз.

— А Оливьер? – невольно улыбнулся Гарри. 

— Это характер, - рассмеялся тот. – Рад познакомится, мистер Поттер. Как там говорил Снейп, «наша новая знаменитость»? Перефразируем - наш новый Лорд.

— Я не Лорд! – закричал Гарри, всем своим существом протестуя против такой судьбы, но в голове уже зазвучали до боли знакомые «…придет новый Темный Лорд…». Каждый раз, окунаясь в здешний сумрак, он слышал слова пророчества. Оно стало его навязчивой идеей. Как и это неизвестное ему стихотворение, которое то и дело крутилось в его памяти: «Как бесконечен путь…». Это выводило Гарри из себя и начинало казаться, что как только в его сознании прозвучит последняя строчка, назад пути уже не будет. А пока…

— Пока еще нет, - спокойно ответил Оливьер, словно отвечая на невысказанные мысли. – Но у меня не вызывает сомнений, что это рано или поздно случится. Ты свой для этого мира, и он отвечает тебе тем же. Тут ты чувствуешь себя дома, еще непривычно, но уже уютно. Медленно, но ты учишься управлять им.

— Я больше не буду учиться этому! – истерично заявил Гарри. Страх накатил на него удушливой волной. Ноги подкосились, и он упал на колени. Оливьер опустился рядом. 

— У тебя нет выбора. Ты создан для этого мира, и он уже успел поставить на тебе печать. 

— Ты не понимаешь… - попытался юноша выговорить сквозь слезы. 

— Я как раз очень хорошо понимаю. Посмотри на меня, - попросил Оливьер, а когда Гарри никак не отреагировал, то сам отвел закрывающие лицо ладони и поднял голову юноши, так что они встретились глазами. – Посмотри. Когда я сказал, что Вилманту – это диагноз, я не солгал. Мы с рождения принадлежим этому миру. Наши глаза и волосы - это знак нашего рода. К восемнадцати годам мы уже полностью седы и это показывает, что мы вошли в свою силу. Так что я превосходно понимаю, когда судьба не оставляет тебе выбора.

Судьба не оставляет выбора… Было что-то знакомое в этой фразе. И снова на юношу накатило воспоминание. 

Начало сентября. Кабинет Снейпа. Один из вечеров, когда вновь встал вопрос о выборе. Извечное гамлетовское «быть или не быть». 

«Нас мало, Поттер. И каждый из нас идет своим путем. Для некоторых это сознательный выбор, и он испытывает границы своих способностей. Кто-то, наоборот, всю жизнь положил, чтобы сопротивляться своему дару. Но предупреждаю сразу, Поттер, однажды все выходит из-под контроля и заканчивается весьма плачевно». 

«Разве это выбор? Или так пересечь эту вашу «грань» или иначе».

«Но это все равно вариант. Ведь может случиться, когда судьба не оставляет выбора. Я расскажу тебе об одном семействе, очень уважаемом и в то же время одном из самых ужасающих. Их магия стара, как сама Смерть. Они очень сильны, их способности во многом уникальны. Среди них были величайшие Мастера Легилименции, Сноходчества, Чар, даже Зелий. Они создали великолепнейшие произведения науки и искусства. За некоторыми артефактами, принадлежащими этому семейству, ведут охоту коллекционеры всего мира, а сам Олливандер был бы не прочь завладеть парой их фамильных палочек. Но главные их таланты находятся в сфере магии Смерти и магии Крови. Их боятся вампиры и дементоры, не говоря уж о простых магах. Даже наш Лорд не желает с ними вступать в конфликт… Но если бы ты знал, какую цену они вынуждены платить за это. Их наследники – дети Смерти. Это суровое божество проводит их через такие испытания, что они седеют в очень раннем возрасте. Они столько раз умирают, что через несколько десятков лет уже и не помнят, что такое быть живым. Для них нет ни смерти, ни жизни. Вот что значит - нет выбора».

Гарри вздрогнул, возвращаясь к действительности. Теперь ему было понятно, о ком шла речь. Но легче от этого не стало.

— Но раз вы дети Смерти, то почему Лордом должен быть я? Почему не кто-нибудь из вас? – Это был крик души. Ответ Гарри не обрадовал.

— Истинный Темный Лорд должен принадлежать к обоим мирам, иначе как он сможет поддержать пошатнувшееся равновесие?

— А ты? – Надежда все еще оставалась. Оливьер невесело усмехнулся. 

— Знаешь, что такое Дитя Смерти? – спросил он и сам ответил: - Я родился мертвым. Каждый ритуал инициации, который должен проходить настоящий наследник - это смертельное испытание. Моей могилой уже стали болото, земля, острые камни, родовой алтарь, и даже огонь собственноручно сложенного костра. Оглянись, посмотри на этот серый мир. Примерно так выглядит моя душа. И в ней никогда не было цвета. Жизнь для меня – иллюзия, временный уход от смерти. 

Это было страшная исповедь. Еще ужаснее было то, что она прозвучала вполне обыденно, словно в этом не было ничего необыкновенного. Набравшись смелости, юноша посмотрел в черные, лишенные белка, глаза некромага. Перед его взором калейдоскопом промелькнули воспоминания из чужого прошлого. 

…Ребенок задыхается под тяжестью земли…

…Полет с прибрежной скалы и удар тела об острые камни. Дикая боль…

…Прозрачные фигуры вокруг каменного алтаря. Ритуальный кинжал, который со всего размаху врезается в грудь юноши…

…Огромные крылья за спиной. Отражение бледного ангела с пустыми глазами, такими же мертвыми, как и все вокруг…

— Прекрати! – закричал Гарри, закрываясь от этих ранящих сердце картин.

— Прости, - извиняется некромаг, но его голосу не хватает искренности. – Я просто хотел, чтобы ты понял и не питал излишних иллюзий. 

— А как же другие маги? – Гарри хотел назвать Нарциссу или Снейпа. Но сам понял, что если бы это было возможно, то они не впутывали бы в это его. 

— Ты, кажется, сам ответил на этот вопрос. Темным Лордом невозможно стать, как бы это ни хотелось некоторым. Им должно родиться. Мы все почувствовали твое появление на свет. Оно камертоном прозвучало в обоих мирах. Случай же с Волдемортом окончательно подтвердил наши предположения.

— Ты все говоришь «мы». Кого ты имеешь ввиду?

— Некромагов слишком мало, - повторил Оливьер, некогда сказанную Снейпом истину. - Это древний вид магии и мало кто им владеет. Так что мы знаем каждого из нас. При случае даже помогаем друг другу.

— Значит, ты знаешь… - Гарри хотел назвать имена своих наставником, но опять запнулся. 

— Нарциссу и Снейпа? – ответил за него Оливьер. - Знаю. Тем более, кто не знает Снейпа. 

Гарри улыбнулся на это замечание. И, правда, раз Оливьер закончил Хогвартс, то не знать слизеринского декана он просто не мог. Да и рассказ о семье Вилманту явно был основан не на пустом месте. 

— А он и с тобой был…

—- Сальноволосым ублюдком? Да, почти всегда, - рассмеялся молодой человек, а потом продолжил уже серьезно: - О том, кем он является, я узнал еще на последних курсах школы, хотя сильно не сразу. Мы все некромаги, но это слишком всеобъемлющее понятие. Оно включает в себя столько всего, что иногда мы более различны, чем стихийные маги. У нас с профессором разные способности и способы их применения, а часто и цели. 

— Но не в этот раз? – проявил Поттер свою догадливость. 

— Да, сейчас наши цели сходятся. 

— Это он попросил тебя здесь встретить меня? – спросил юноша, но получил неожиданный ответ.

— Нет, – видя, непонимающие глаза, Оливьер попытался объяснить, и как можно доходчивее. - Я говорил, что мы все почувствовали рождение нового Лорда? Только не сразу стало известно кто он. В конце концов, некромаги - не волхвы, чтобы направляться с подарками навстречу мессии. Смерть учит терпению. Может, только Снейп и знал все с самого начала. Но лишь когда Волдеморт потерпел поражение от маленького мальчика по имени Гарри Поттер, все встало на свои места, и правда выплыла наружу. Так что рано или поздно ты должен был прийти сюда, а я должен был тебя встретить. Мир сам сказал мне об этом. 

— Значит то, что Волдеморт тогда… ну… в общем, то что он исчез, это сила некромагии, а не мой матери? – Гарри волновало, насколько Дамблдор был неправ. И неужели ему стоило столько мучиться в доме Дурслей, если магия крови ничего не дала.

—- Ну, скажем это одна из причин. Думаю, твоя мама сыграла в этом не самую последнюю роль. В конце концов, человеческое жертвоприношение, тем более добровольное, это очень сильный стимул разбудить скрытые силы. 

Это было цинично. И в этот момент Гарри понял, что, в сущности, все эти маги Смерти очень одиноки. Индивидуалисты, занятые исключительно своими целями. Их объединение возможно только на короткий период, если…

— Зачем вам Темный Лорд? – задал Гарри давно тревожащий его вопрос. Сначала Нарцисса, потом Снейп, теперь вот Оливьер. Каждый из них просто подталкивал его в нужном им направлении. 

— Любому королевству, даже такому как это, - взмах рукой, обводящий все серое пространство, - нужен свой Артур. Он придет, возьмет в руки меч и объединит нас в единую силу. Пусть он никогда не воспользуется нашей мощью, но она все равно будет существовать. Это само по себе ценный дар. 

— Но это не все, - заметил юный маг, принуждая Оливьера до конца раскрыть карты. 

— Да, приход Темного Лорда сделает нас сильнее, - спокойно ответил тот, абсолютно не смущаясь.

— Звучит очень по-слизерински, - насторожился Гарри, который всегда предубежденно относился к постулатам «змеиного» факультета. 

— В конце концов, сила – это единственное что интересует многих из нас.

— А как насчет власти? 

— Наша власть распространяется больше на мертвых, чем на живых.

— Тогда в чем цель? Зачем вам все это? – Гарри было важно понять это, чтобы прекратить всяческое манипулирование собой. Но, судя по всему, на этот вопрос не было простого ответа, так как Оливьер после минутного раздумья сказал:

— Скоро ты сам все поймешь. А пока знай, что в любом твоем конфликте, будь то с Волдемортом, будь то с Дамблдором, хоть со всем магическим миром, у тебя есть сторонники. А теперь тебе нужно уходить, ты слишком задержался тут и рискуешь стать Лордом раньше того, как будешь к этому готов. 

— Почему? – поинтересовался юный маг. Он не чувствовал себя плохо. Наоборот, ему было хорошо и спокойно здесь, никакой угрозы. Даже голова прояснилась, и многие вещи он стал понимать четче.

— Каждое использование магии, особенно такого рода, требует своей платы с человека, который ее использует. А этот мир достаточно жаден, чтобы попытаться оставить себе то, что, как он считает, принадлежит ему по праву. Тебе лучше идти.

— Но как я выберусь? – чуть испуганно спросил юноша.

— Наверное, так же, как и пришел сюда.

Сказав это, Оливьер поднялся, прошел сквозь зеркальную поверхность и исчез где-то в глубине камня, не бросив даже прощального «пока». А Гарри начал путь обратно. 

Через некоторое время он был вынужден признать, что Вилманту был прав. Мир не хотел отпускать его. Не было такого сопротивления и нажима, как в тот первый раз, юноша просто ходил по кругу, раз за разом возвращаясь к тому же самому осколку скалы. В панике он пытался бежать, но через какое-то время снова упирался в отполированную поверхность каменного зеркала, откуда на него смотрели уже только его испуганные глаза. Как бы Гарри не старался, но выхода не находил. 

Случайно он почувствовал прикосновение к руке. Приподняв рукав рубашки, юноша увидел, как маленький снитч на браслете расправил свои крылышки, которые как раз и щекочут его кожу. Словно завороженный, ловец схватил золотой шарик. Мощный рывок, и он провалился в темноту.

 


	10. Глава 9

— Что с ним?

— Он слишком долго пробыл на той стороне. Ему нужно согреться, нужно почувствовать себя живым.

— Как?!

— Блэк, ты последнюю память потерял? Два месяца назад ты уже выслушал все инструкции по этому поводу.

— Ублюдок, он же мой крестник!

— Потому у тебя и право первой ночи.

— Рррррррррррррр!

— Сириус! 

— Фу!! Противная собака…

— Северус, хоть ты помолчи! Сириус! Сириус, послушай. Тебе не обязательно совершать с ним полный акт.

— Если ты, конечно, не некрофил!

— Северус! Блэк!... Мальчики, вы сами меня заставили! Petrificus Totalus! Мерлин, как тихо. Теперь слушайте. Мне надоели ваши перепалки. Чем дольше это продолжается, тем меньше шансов вернуть Гарри. Понятно вам? Так что поберегите эмоции до лучших времен. Finite Incantatem! Сириус, тебе нужно только вывести его из этого состояния. Оргазм в любой форме – не панацея, но близко к этому. Другие способы менее действенны и гораздо менее быстры. Так что прекрати выкаблучиваться и приступай. В конце концов, вспомни, как вы баловались с друзьями в своих спальнях. 

— Тем более он так похож на папочку.

— Северус, на выход! С тобой я поговорю отдельно!

 

***

 

Темнота, как и прежде, была наполнена голосами. Они были неуловимо знакомы, звали его куда-то, просили о чем-то. Потом они затихли, остался лишь один, такой родной, такой уютный.

— И что мне с тобой теперь делать, малыш? Веришь, никогда не мечтал оказаться в такой ситуации. Снейп не прав, я никогда не спал с твоим отцом. К тому же там все было изначально известно. Ему нравилась Лили, а уж когда он хотел чего-то, то добивался. А если до тебя доходили слухи обо мне и Ремусе, то они тоже ложны. Луни - верный друг, которого никогда не хотелось потерять из-за простых юношеских экспериментов. Питер… Нет, даже вспоминать не хочу. Да меня никогда и не привлекали ребята с этой точки зрения. Хотя и девчонки тоже. Нет, я, конечно, встречался с ними, но это скорее был гонор совместно с охотничьим инстинктом. Ну, ты знаешь, как обычно парни хвастаются своими победами? Хотя, может, и не знаешь, ты еще так юн и так занят вопросами выживания… Но все изменится. Что бы там не готовил для тебя Снейп, Дамблдор, да хоть Дьявол, ты красивый юноша и станешь красивым мужчиной. И у тебя будет много девчонок. Это я тебе как крестный обещаю. И они все будут от тебя без ума. От твоего запаха, от этой мягкой кожи, от рельефной груди. Ты знаешь, они любят спортивных парней. Тебе надо только побольше есть. Посмотри, какой ты худой, просто ребра наружу. Черт бы побрал Дамблдора, когда он решил оставить тебя у этих твоих родственников. Они мне никогда не нравились. Эта Петунья даже на свадьбе сестры выглядела, как сушеная вобла. Вечно чем-то недовольная. А рядом с ней боров. Мы с Питером хотели их превратить в… Ладно. Что-то я не о том.

Я расскажу тебе один секрет, никогда еще не признавался в этом никому. И очень рассчитываю, что это останется между нами. Слышишь? В нашей комнате жил еще один паренек. Звали его Арнольд Паоле. Тщедушный мальчишка, а главное такой тихий, что его легко было не заметить. Насколько Луни был тихоней, но с этим Арно его было не сравнить. Мы не замечали его целых пять лет. Я не знаю, будет ли тебе это понятно. Мы жили в одной комнате, ходили на одни уроки, но его словно не было, будто нас было только четверо. И вот однажды, уже на шестом курсе, я был вынужден вернуться в спальню один: Луни отлеживался в больничном крыле после очередного полнолуния, а Джеймс и Питер были наказаны, уж не помню за что. И вот мы впервые остались с Арно один на один. От скуки я готов был говорить даже с мандрагорами, а тут человек, к тому же в положении знакомого незнакомца. Ну, ты же знаешь, что можно сделать со скуки. И вот мы практически целый вечер провели в разговорах. Оказалось, этот Арнольд интересная личность. Много путешествовал по миру, много знал, а главное так интересно рассказывал. И голос у него был… Замечательный голос, и вроде тихий такой, чуть печальный, но от него становилось так тепло… Хорошо бы ты его сейчас услышал, может, и тебе стало бы лучше, а то холодный, как ледышка. Боже, руки-то… Давай разотру… Что там говорили про тепло тела?… Черт, словно с ледяной скульптурой обнимаюсь… Так вот, о чем это я? В общем, хороший парнишка оказался. Мы потом часто стали болтать. Джеймс даже ревновать стал, правда, ему быстро стало не до меня… Что же я все отвлекаюсь? О девчонках все же легче рассказывать. Практики больше. 

Мы уже тогда неплохими приятелями стали, когда… В общем, зашел я однажды в спальню и слышу стоны со стороны кровати Арно. Думал, случилось с ним что-то, ну и подбежал посмотреть. А там он… Короче, ему приятно, а мне просто не оторваться было. Кожа у него белая, пальцы тонкие. И когда он по груди этими самыми пальцами водил, меня просто дрожь бить стала. Я такой возбужденный был, побольше, чем он. А уж у него стояло - будь здоров… Хотя у него поменьше был, чем у тебя… Так вот он с сосками играет… Вот так примерно… А сам губы кусает, чтобы в голос не застонать. Вижу, он на грани уже. Рука все быстрее ходит. А как разрядка наступила, так он и вовсе губу прикусил, да так, что кровь пошла. Потом глаза открыл и меня увидел. А я стою, как дурак, нет чтобы отойти, а не могу, словно ноги к полу приросли. И тут Арно покраснел, руками лицо закрыл. Сжался, как ребенок, которого обидели. Жалко мне его стало. Ведь он не виноват, что я его нашел. А, собственно, чего страшного произошло? Дело молодое, все мы этим баловались. Я так присел рядом, потряс за плечо. Так и так, говорю, что все, мол, нормально. А он только головой трясет и тем самым своим печальным голосом, которым мне еще вчера про Африку рассказывал, отвечает: ничего, мол, нормального. Долго я пытался вытрясти из него, что не так. Даже силой его развернуть пытался. Пока боролись, на нем я очутился. Странное чувство это было, когда на его хрупком обнаженном теле распластался. У меня до этого все девчонки, с которыми я встречался, с большими буферами были. А тут грудь плоская, я на ней лежу и чувствую биение его сердца прямо под моим. Только бьется оно бешено, как у загнанного зверька. Не так как твое… Малыш, только не умирай. Не вздумай даже!

Так вот, посмотрел я в его голубые глаза и ответа потребовал. Видит он, что ему не вырваться, ну и ответил, что, мол, опять один остался. Оказывается, Арно боялся, что я из-за виденного к нему хуже относиться стану. Черт, веришь, не мог я этот голос слышать, отчаяние просто какое-то в нем было. Таким подлецом себя в тот момент почувствовал, что все эти годы его вроде как отталкивал, получается. Я в тот момент все для него сделать мог. Даже забыл, кто передо мной, просто глажу его, как Луни, когда тот очень расстроен. Ты знаешь, что оборотни - кинестетики, и прикосновения им очень важны?.. А кожа под моей рукой гладкая, не как у Рема, тот вечно в шрамах. Интерес даже проснулся. Смотрю, Арно зарделся весь, дышать тяжело стал. Снова у него встал. Гордость даже у меня появилась, что смог его так быстро возбудить. Тут чувствую, что он тоже меня так робко, робко начинает гладить, будто боится, что оттолкну его… Лучше бы и ты меня погладил… И глаза открыл… Не хочешь? Ладно, буду дальше рассказывать… В общем, разделся я тоже. Чтобы и ему удобнее было. Лежим мы, оба горячие… возбужденные. Что делать толком не представляем, так как я только с девушками был, про Арно и вовсе ничего не знаю. Стал я его соски ласкать, как он до этого делал. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что все правильно делаю. Потом губы в ход пошли… Его… Хорошие у него губы были… Мягкие… Горячие… Особенно когда они до паха дошли… Так что долго держаться я не мог… Ммм… В отличие от тебя… Тогда и я решил показать, что могу его довести… Знаешь, чем отношения двух мужчин отличаются от традиционной пары? Тем что это всегда борьба за превосходство… Я так думаю… Правда, на минет я тогда не решился, а вот руками сделал все, что мог. Тем более что видел, какой ритм он предпочитает… Глаза у него закатились, зубы снова в губу впились. Побоялся я, что он ее снова прокусит, так что… Целоваться я всегда умел… Да и кровь стала хорошей приправой… В общем… Ну же, Гарри… Вот так вот… Да, именно так…

— Ааааааххх!

— Ну же открой глаза! Если… я Снейпа убью! 

Гарри открыл глаза и посмотрел на взволнованного Сириуса. Он пробовал улыбнуться, но искусанные и зацелованные губы пока не слушались его. 

— Гарри, как ты, малыш? 

— Нормально, - еле выговорил тот. – А чем все закончилось?

Сириус рассмеялся. Правда, смех этот радостным назвать было нельзя. 

— Через пару недель он оказался в больнице. У него было какое-то редкое заболевание. Оказывается, мир он повидал, когда его родители по врачам возили. Из больницы Арно так и не вернулся. 

— Печально, - прошептал юноша. Он хотел что-то еще добавить, но тут открылась дверь, и в комнату ворвался Снейп. Отшвырнув Сириуса, он без лишних разговоров опрокинул содержимое маленькой склянки прямо в горло пациента. Гарри закашлялся. 

— Как вы себя чувствуете, Поттер?

Гарри прислушался к себе. В целом он был в порядке. Судя по всему, Снейп это тоже понял.

— Тогда будет любезны подняться, одеться и отправиться обратно в Хогвартс. Или же готовьтесь к долгим объяснениям с друзьями, а потом с директором. 

Вот этого Гарри желал в последнюю очередь. Под грозным взглядом зельевара и смущенным Сириуса, юноша, все еще скованно двигаясь, собрал свою немногочисленную одежду и с трудом натянул ее на себя. Снейп развернулся и пошел к выходу. Гарри поплелся за ним. Оглянувшись, он посмотрел на потерянного крестного.

— Профессор, можно мне…

Снейп развернулся в дверях и поглядел юному магу в глаза.

— Две минуты вам хватит? 

— Пять, - Гарри попытался опротестовать временные рамки, и неожиданно получил желаемое. Снейп просто кивнул и вышел прочь, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. 

— Сириус, - юноша вгляделся в крестного. Ему очень не понравилось, как тот стыдливо отводит взгляд. – Сириус, пожалуйста.

— Что, Гарри?

— Подойди сюда, - попросил тот. – Просто подойди. 

Сириус нехотя выполнил просьбу. Но расстояние между ними все еще было большим. Тогда юноша сделал шаг навстречу, схватил мужчину за руку и потянул на себя. Когда тот оказался рядом, Гарри нежно обнял его и легонько поцеловал в самый краешек губ. 

— Все хорошо. Правда. Я знаю, что ты спасал мне жизнь. Ты сделал это все для меня. 

— Ты не понимаешь… - прозвучал отчаянный голос. В какой раз, использовав свои новые способности, Гарри снова увидел истинное положение дел и теперь, поняв страх Сириуса, он мог его успокоить. 

— Что я не понимаю? Что тебе это понравилось? Что ты вспомнил, каково это было с Арно? Нет, я понимаю это. И не вижу в этом ничего страшного. Это было необходимо нам обоим. И я не буду думать о тебе плохо из-за этого. 

Сириус отпрянул. И Гарри осознал, что невольно повторил слова самого Сириуса, когда тот успокаивал такого же испуганного Арно. 

— Сириус, только не ты. Ты не должен меня бояться! – взмолился юноша. И, кажется, это подействовало на Блэка лучше всякого утешения. Мужчина быстро подошел и обнял крестника. 

— Что бы ни случилось, я больше не брошу тебя, всегда буду рядом. Обещаю!

В дверь постучались, поторапливая их. Гарри еще раз поцеловал крестного и вышел прочь. Внизу, в гостиной, он взял горсть летучего порошка и вслед за Снейпом унесся в Хогвартс, где его заставили выпить зелье сна без сновидений. 

На часах было уже около четырех утра, когда гриффиндорец пробрался к себе в спальню. На его счастье, никто не заметил этого тайного возвращения. Усталый юноша, наконец, смог отдохнуть без риска оказаться на другом краю мира. 

 

***

 

На утро выяснилось, что хоть его отсутствия никто и не заметил, но вид его говорил сам за себя. Вместо приветствия Рон вытаращил глаза и спросил:

— С кем это ты всю ночь целовался? С дементором что ли?

— У тебя богатая фантазия. С чего ты взял? – спросил все еще сонный Гарри. Но когда ему под нос было сунуто зеркало, глаза открылись сами собой. Да, видок у него был тот еще. Взлохмаченные волосы, красные щеки, припухшие и покусанные губы, засос на шее – в общем, картина «мартовский кот, вернувшийся домой после ночного кутежа». Гарри застонал.

— Теперь видишь? – поинтересовался Рон, пристраиваясь рядом на кровати. – Теперь, друг, колись. С кем гуляешь? Она хоть с нашего факультета?

— Рон, если я скажу, что это не твоего ума дело, ты от меня отстанешь?

— Даже не мечтай. Если не скажешь, я на тебя Гермиону натравлю. А еще лучше Фреда с Джорджем, - припугнул его Рон и повторил свой вопрос: - Ну, так она с нашего факультета?

— Нет, - ответил взятый в оборот бедняга, понимая, что с него теперь не слезут. 

— Гарри, это не ответ. Хочешь, чтобы я угадывал?

— Рон, будь добр, отвяжись. 

Увернувшись от рыжего дознавателя, Гарри соскочил с постели и быстро нырнул в душевую, надеясь, что уже одетый Рон за ним туда не сунется. Ну, если помыться он еще смог спокойно, то одеться было уже не так просто. Вступившие в сговор ребята захватили мантию и факультетский галстук юноши и, в качестве выкупа, потребовали четкого ответа. Лгать не хотелось, к тому же было непонятно, что можно сочинить в таком случае, посему после долгих препирательств, Гарри махнул на них рукой и пошел в одной рубашке.

— Если с меня снимут баллы за это, сами будете разбираться и с Гермионой, и с МакГонагалл. 

Угроза возымела действие, и вещи возвратились к своему законному владельцу. Но Гарри не был так наивен, чтобы считать историю на этом законченной. Стоило ему только войти в Большой Зал, как на него уставилась большая часть женской половины Гриффиндора. 

— Гарри, что с твоим лицом? – поинтересовалась Джинни, в то время как Парвати и Лаванда шептались и хихикали, бросая вполне недвусмысленные взгляды на сегодняшнего героя дня.

— Поверишь, если скажу, что упал? – поинтересовался Гарри.

— Если бы не засос на шее, то, может, поверила бы, что подрался, - ответила более рассудительная младшая Уизли. – Ты его хоть закрой. Хотя уже поздно.

Гарри смущенно улыбнулся и опустился на скамью рядом с Гермионой.

— Ты не смогла бы что-нибудь сделать с этим? – спросил он подругу. Та внимательно осмотрела повреждения и кивнула. Она уже подняла палочку, чтобы произнести нужное заклинание, как вмешался Рон.

— Герми, не убирай следы преступления, пока мы не узнаем, кто это был.

— Рональд Уизли, - нахмурила брови девушка, - тебе не кажется, что это личное дело Гарри, с кем он встречается? Конечно, если это не будет мешать учебе и остальным делам. 

— А то, что он по ночам на свиданки бегает, это тебя не волнует? – поинтересовался Дин, зная, что это может повлиять на строгого префекта Гриффиндора. 

— Меня это будет волновать, если он будет попадаться, - парировала Гермиона. Взмах рукой, напоминающий широкий круг, и заклинание «Vultum Initare!», помогли Гарри скрыть последствия бурной ночи. Юноша облегченно вздохнул, но тут же последовало предупреждение. – Только, Гарри, это лишь чары, так что тебе потребуется либо снова их наложить через несколько часов, либо взять у мадам Помфри зелье, убирающее синяки. 

— Спасибо, подруга, - искренне ответил юноша, - чтобы я без тебя делал. 

— Отчитывался бы перед Снейпом, - подлил масла в огонь Рон, намекая на первый урок.

— Гарри, он на тебя смотрит с того момента, как ты вошел, - прошептал Невилл. Несмотря на прошлогодние заслуги, он по-прежнему боялся Снейпа больше, чем Волдеморта со всеми его Упивающимися. Это был иррациональный страх, который не поддавался логике. За все эти годы у Лонгботтома выработалась привычка: он всегда смотрел, где находится грозный зельевар, и пытался скрыться с его глаз как можно тщательнее, так что его словам можно было верить. Гарри застонал. Что бы не связывало его со Снейпом теперь, но на их отношения в классе это не отразилось, а значит, можно было ожидать любого подвоха, учитывая, что первый урок как раз зелья. Есть расхотелось, и проснулась зависть к Рону, который был избавлен от продвинутого курса Зельеварения. В отличие от Гермионы и Гарри он был избавлен от экзекуций Снейпа: для этого у него не было ни желания, ни соответствующего уровня знаний, ни МакГонагалл в качестве протектора.

В этом году занятия по выбранным предметам стали не только сложнее, их стало больше, иногда начинало казаться, что несоизмеримо больше. Еще можно было пережить три раза в неделю Трансфигурацию и Заклинания. Защита от Темных Сил, если учесть факультативные занятия с ребятами, вообще занимала большую часть недели. Но Зелья в таком количестве, кажется, плохо переносили буквально все, не исключая и слизеринцев. Считая, что прошедшие экзамены должны привести в его класс только знающих предмет людей, алхимик лютовал, если кто-то не справлялся с его завышенными требованиями. Даже частные уроки, которые получал Гарри, не спасали его от резких слов в свой адрес. Ко всему прочему, Снейп продолжал играть роль незаинтересованного в Потере человека и ни на йоту не изменил своему правилу всячески испытывать долготерпение юноши. Так что часто занятия превращались для Гарри в личную Голгофу, на которую его, как обычно, сопровождала Гермиона. 

— Гарри, я помогла тебе с заклинанием, но это не значит, что мне не интересна твоя личная жизнь, - начала она вполне тактично, но не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять: шансов скрыть от нее правду еще меньше, чем от Рона. Но спасение неожиданно пришло в лице нового учителя ЗОТС. 

— Мисс Грейнджер, - послышалось откуда-то сзади. Гарри и Гермиона одновременно замерли и обернулись. 

Поэнари выглядел эффектно, сменив кожаный камзол на стеганый, того же черного цвета, который ярко контрастировал с широкими рукавами и кружевным воротом белой рубашки. Двигаясь легко и стремительно, он приблизился к девушке и тихо произнес:

— Я впечатлен вашими знаниями, хотя был предупрежден, что вы очень талантливая для своего возраста ведьма. Но ваше заклинание маскировки не слишком эффективно. 

— Это самые эффективные чары, которые мне встречались в книгах, - ответила чуть смущенная комплиментами девушка, приготовившись отстаивать свое мнение.

— Не спорю, - внезапно согласился с ней маг. – Но в книгах есть далеко не все. Если вы так и не считаете, то в глазах вашего друга я читаю согласие с моим доводом. Позвольте вам подсказать другое, более эффективное заклинание, которое нельзя снять зельем или простым Finite Incantatem. Тем самым вы убедитесь в моей правоте.  

— Хорошо, профессор, - согласилась жадная до знаний ученица.

— Тогда, прошу вас, достаньте вашу палочку, сделайте вот такой вот жест, - и Поэнари нарисовал знак бесконечности. Сердце Гарри невольно забилось в панике, когда черная палочка уставилась на него. Кажется, мужчина это тоже уловил, потому что чуть нахмурился и отвел руку. – Попробуйте сделать то же самое, - обратился он к Гермионе. А теперь повторяете за мной: Tegevitum! Постарайтесь не изменить ни звука. 

С четвертого раза девушке удалось повторить это без запинки и с нужным ударением.

— Все правильно, - похвалил ее Поэнари и предложил тут же опробовать новые знания. Гермиона старательно повторила весь порядок действий и с удивлением воскликнула:

— Гарри, ты выглядишь… - То, что у нее не нашлось нужных слов, несколько напугало юношу, он оглянулся в поисках хоть какой-то отражающей поверхности. Она нашлась в виде маленького зеркальца в руках Поэнари. И тогда Гарри понял состояние подруги. Из зеркала на него глядело лицо, лишенное всяческих изъянов. Никаких синяков, воспалений, а так же веснушек и даже той пары юношеских угрей, что возникают практически у всех обычных людей. Наоборот кожа казалась чистой и гладкой. Гарри осторожно приподнял челку и обнаружил, что шрам практически исчез, вместо него была чуть заметная белая полоска. 

— Мой шрам…

— К сожалению, ваш знаменитый шрам, мистер Поттер, нельзя скрыть полностью, - огорчил его Поэнари. - Это еще раз доказывает, что он имеет не просто магическое происхождение, но и значение. 

— Простите, профессор, - вмешалась Гермиона. – Гарри теперь выглядит как с картинки, он практически идеален, но надолго ли это?

— Эти чары не имеют срока действия, - успокоил их маг. – Как я уже сказал, их нельзя снять обычным методом. Они исчезнут лишь тогда, когда оригинал избавится от изъянов.

— То есть когда синяки пройдут? – переспросил Гарри и получил молчаливое согласие. 

—- А если их наложить на неизлечимые увечья или на природные изъяны, такие как горб или просто некрасивая внешность? – снова вмешалась любопытная девушка.

— Как вы правильно заметили, это разные вещи. Раны, шрамы, даже потерю отдельных частей эти чары смогут скрыть. То же, что дано нам при рождении, можно только слегка облагородить. Тогда уродство не будет так бросаться в глаза.

— А часто используют это заклинание? – заинтересовался Гарри, на миг представив, что все вокруг скрывают свою внешность с помощью чар.

— Нет, мистер Поттер, - успокоил его учитель. - Это заклинание используется крайне редко. Во-первых, оно часто не согласуется с наложенными проклятиями, поэтому в медицине практически не применяется. И, во-вторых, его просто мало кто знает. Мисс Грейнджер в этом уже убедилась, - улыбнулся Поэнари, намекая на то, что книги не могут заменить опыта. – Но чтобы окончательно развеять ваши опасения, могу сказать контр-заклинание. Запоминайте, мистер Поттер. Вам, как будущему аврору, будет немаловажно его знать… Направляете конец палочки прямо в солнечное сплетение и произносите одно лишь слово: Certio! Чары, если таковые были, спадут, и вы увидите истинный облик стоящего перед вами, без всяких прикрас. Это касается любых маскирующих заклинаний. 

Гермиона потянулась к палочке, чтобы опробовать его на Гарри, но была остановлена неожиданным заявлением.

— А теперь, простите великодушно, я спешу на урок, чего и вам советую. Не думаю, что профессор Снейп отличается терпимостью к опозданиям, - произнес Поэнари и быстро удалился. Друзья, посмотрев на часы, спохватились и побежали в направлении подземелий.

 

***

 

На Зелья они не опоздали лишь чудом. Только на их столах появились тетради и перья, как распахнулась дверь, и в класс влетел Снейп. Было видно, что зельевар сильно раздражен, а это значило, что ничего хорошего ждать от него не приходилось. Молча профессор прошел к доске и быстро стал записывать перечень компонентов. Список оказался приличной длины. Даже Гриффиндорская староста, как обычно, прочитавшая учебник от корки до корки, смотрела на доску с изумлением. У остальных был и вовсе испуганный вид. Закончив с рецептурой, алхимик, наконец, повернулся к классу и произнес:

— А чего вы собственно сидите? Переписывайте рецепт в тетрадь и приступайте к приготовлению зелья.

— Простите, сэр, - осмелилась поднять руку Гермиона. – А что это за зелье?

— Мисс Всезнайка признается в своей беспомощности? – Глумливо поинтересовался Снейп. – Для уровня продвинутых зелий вы по компонентам уже должны понимать назначение и принцип работы состава. Думается, что мы все были слишком высокого мнения о ваших способностях и эрудиции. Десять баллов с Гриффиндора.

Глаза незаслуженно обиженной Гермионы налились слезами. 

— Малфой тоже не знает, но с него баллы за это не снимают, - прошептала она Гарри.

— Ничего, - ответил тот. – Не впервой. Это же Снейп, чего ты с него хочешь…

— Еще десять баллов за личные разговоры на уроке, - донеслось до них. Слизеринского декана всегда отличал хороший слух. 

Пока класс тихо скрипел перьями, алхимик заставил рабочий стол кучей банок с ингредиентами будущего зелья. Весь урок ученики терпеливо резали, толкли, разминали различные травы, панцири насекомых, каких-то похожих на пиявок червей, а затем все это варили в своих котлах, травясь неприятными испарениями в попытках уследить за всеми тонкостями приготовления состава неизвестного происхождения. В конце занятия у всех получилось густая жидкость разных оттенков желтого цвета. Снейп придирчиво осмотрел содержимое каждого котла и, наконец, снизошел до объяснений. 

— Это зелье при добавлении в воду может снять с мага наложенные на него Маскирующие Чары. Зелье очень концентрированное, посему его нужно добавлять в соотношении три-семь капель на стакан воды. Мисс Грейнджер, разведите четыре капли вашего зелья и дайте его испробовать Поттеру. 

Под насмешливым взглядом Гарри выпил приготовленное подругой зелье и… ничего не случилось. 

— Таак, мисс Грейнджер, - протянул алхимик. – Кажется, я был прав насчет переоценки ваших талантов. Ваше зелье никуда не годится.

— Профессор, - начала оправдываться Гермиона, в голосе которой уже звучали истерические нотки. 

— Сэр, - решительно вмешался Гарри. – Вы сказали, что это демаскирующее зелье, но что если чар нет, то оно и не подействует.

— Вы будете утверждать, что на вас не наложено никакого заклинания и это ваш истинный облик? – поинтересовался Снейп, прекрасно осведомленный о случае в Большом Зале, но не знающей о внеклассном уроке Поэнари. Гарри решил рискнуть. 

— Вы можете попробовать их снять другим способом.

— Если я сниму с вас чары, то вместе с ними ваш факультет лишится пятидесяти баллов. Вы все еще настаиваете на вашем эксперименте? – поинтересовался Снейп. Гарри переглянулся с Гермионой и кивнул. – Пусть будет по-вашему. Finite Incantatem!

И снова ничего не произошло. Снейп трижды произнес заклинание отмены, но Маскирующие Чары сохраняли свое постоянство. Наконец, алхимик был вынужден опустить палочку. 

— Пять баллов с Гриффиндора, за издевательство над преподавателем и вечерняя отработка! 

— Простите, сэр, но у меня вечером занятие по заклинаниям, - попытался предупредить юноша, понимая, что вечером с него, так или иначе, выбьют правду, которую раскрывать почему-то не хотелось.

— Ничего, думаю, профессор Флитвик уступит мне сегодняшний вечер, - Снейп одарил Поттера одним из своих коронных взглядов, не сулящих ничего хорошего. – Все свободны!

Класс быстро ретировался, не смея больше испытывать терпение зельевара. Уже в коридоре Гермиона кинулась на шею к Гарри. Напряжение и обида, испытанные ею недавно, не прошли даром. Юноша гладил подругу по голове и терпеливо ожидал, когда у нее кончатся слезы. Наконец, она успокоилась.

— Извини, - пробормотала она, отпуская его мантию и утыкаясь в свой носовой платок. 

— Ничего, для чего еще нужны друзья, - успокоил ее Гарри. 

— Никак не могу привыкнуть к нему, - пожаловалась девушка.

— Потерпи, осталось два года, и мы будем свободны от всего этого. Не будет ни Снейпа с его придирками, ни Филча с его преследованиями, ни Малфоя с его гориллами – никого, кто портит нам жизнь. 

— Гарри, но не будет и многого другого. Кто знает, что нас ждет за стенами Хогвартса. 

Юноша посмотрел на Гермиону и понял, что она говорит совершенно искренне. Что бы ни происходило с ними, но именно это место дало ему чувство дома, хоть ненадолго, дало друзей, пусть даже они отдалились друг от друга. Хогвартс – часть их детства и будет больно терять все это. За его пределами уже столько лет длится непрекращающийся конфликт, положить конец которому было вполне в его силах. 

— Гермиона, - обратился он к девушке. – Я обещаю тебе, что все будет хорошо. Что бы ни случилось дальше, оно будет только к лучшему.  

Сказав это, Гарри почувствовал себя странно и внезапно осознал, что его слова обрели ту же силу, что и Клятва Мага. И понял это не только он, но и Гермиона, а также те, кто находился поблизости. 

— Гарри, - испуганно произнесла девушка, но не успела ничего добавить.

— Поттер, в класс. Живо! 

Спорить с рассвирепевшим Снейпом желающих не было. Гарри успокаивающе улыбнулся подруге и скрылся за дверью класса зельеварения. Вошедший за ним профессор, запечатал вход заклинанием и наложил заглушающие чары. 

С минуту они стояли молча друг напротив друга, не решаясь нарушить тот хрупкий баланс тишины, за которым обычно начинается форменный хаос. 

— Что это было, Поттер? – еле сдерживаясь, наконец, спросил Снейп.

— Я пообещал подруге, что все закончится для нее хорошо, - мрачно и решительно откликнулся Гарри. 

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что натворил?!

— Я решил закончить войну, я убью Волдеморта и избавлю своих друзей от возможности погибнуть.

— Поттер, ты идиот, - внезапно тихо сказал алхимик, устало опускаясь на близстоящий стул. – Все, что ты сейчас говоришь, правильно и в то же время глупо. Твои слова были настолько наполнены силой, что стали Клятвой Мага. Это показывает, насколько сильным волшебником ты являешься. В принципе, это давно не секрет для заинтересованных лиц. Только для тебя это, похоже, осталось тайной.

— Тогда в чем проблема, сэр? – непонимающе спросил Гарри, устраиваясь рядом на столе. Он тоже чувствовал себя усталым, учитывая, что они практически всю ночь не спали, это было неудивительно. 

— Проблема есть, и она огромна. То, что тебе придется убить Волдеморта, не вызывает сомнений. Но ты пообещал своей подруге много больше. Вряд ли с устранением соперника Дамблдора все станет хорошо. Ничего от этого не изменится, можешь мне поверить. Нужно полностью менять устройство мира, а это всегда больно, и очень трудно. Чтобы ты не предпринял, Грейнджер все равно будет больно, а невыполненная Клятва будет мучить тебя. 

Понемногу до Гарри начинал доходить смысл сказанного. Впору было схватиться за голову. 

— Что же мне делать? – тихо спросил он.

— Переступить через себя и попытаться выполнить взятые обязательства. Теперь выбора для тебя не существует.  

  
  



	11. Глава 10

Не успел Гарри переступить порог класса, как до него уже дошли слухи о его «подвигах». Большинство учеников знали о Клятве Мага, особенно те, кто вырос на легендах о магах средневековья, а также на магических бульварных романах. Но даже тем, кто только отдаленно слышали об этом заклинании, было известно, что оно относится к высшей магии и, по идее, ученику даже шестого курса недоступно. Так что Золотой Мальчик в очередной раз подтвердил свой статус покорителя невозможного. Ученики поглядывали на него с опасливым уважением, реакция учителей была более разнообразна. МакГонагалл явно делала вид, что довольна таким поворотом дел, но в глазах за квадратными стеклами очков плескалось беспокойство. Мадам Помфри, которой юношу все же показали, даже не стала скрывать своих опасений насчет его здоровья, пусть не сейчас, так в будущем. Гарри был вынужден выпить какое-то ужасно противное зелье для «восстановления магического баланса» и пообещать, что в выходные он не будет себя утруждать, используя энергоемкие заклинания и проклятья. Хагрид заявил, что именно этого и стоило ожидать от Мальчика-Который-Выжил, в то время как Флоренц посмотрел своими поразительной синевы глазами и сказал, что ему очень жаль, но что должно свершиться, того не избежать: «Судьба настигнет тебя, так или иначе». И только двое ничего не сказали на происшедшее, лишь улыбнулись, каждый по-своему: Дамблдор, что было вполне в его стиле, и Поэнари, от которого вообще было не ясно, что ожидать.

Но помимо всего были и другие неприятные последствия Клятвы. По школе поползли слухи, что Поттер не иначе как влюблен в Грейнджер. Романтически настроенные девушки шептались об этом на каждом углу и превозносили поступок Гарри до самоотверженности истинной любви. Как следствие, Рон перестал разговаривать с другом. Хоть это и избавило Гарри от излишних расспросов и приставаний, но все равно оставило чувство обиды. Гермиона же наоборот попыталась довести до сведения юноши, что чувствует себя признательной и…

— Гарри, пожалуйста, все, что тебе будет нужно. Не только по урокам, я все для тебя сделаю. 

— Гермиона, да ты что?! 

Конечно, не было никакого секрета в том, что под маской ответственной, целеустремленной и часто занудной гриффиндорки скрывается нежное девичье сердце, склонное к неожиданным поступкам, продиктованным страстью и отвагой. Но такого признания Гарри от нее не ожидал. Он убедил ее, что лучший способ доказать свою привязанность - помирить их с Роном, который давно уже неровно дышит к юной ведьме со значком старосты. Услышав такое признание, Гермиона покраснела и ушла на поиски невезучего кавалера, еще раз напомнив, что в рамках дружеских отношений она готова сделать для Гарри все, что тот ни попросил. 

Юноша лишь облегченно вздохнул. Гарри искренне любил своих друзей и по-прежнему к ним тепло относился, но необходимость скрывать большую часть своей жизни делало их отношения излишне запутанными. Как бы то ни было, он смотрел на окружающих другими глазами и понимал, что Рон, несмотря ни на что, так и не вырос, оставаясь все тем же эмоциональным мальчишкой, каким был шесть лет назад. В последнее время Гарри задумывался, а что могло случиться, если не было бы той встречи и их первого путешествия в купе Хогвартс-экспресса. Принял ли бы он тогда руку дружбы от Малфоя и стал бы просить Шляпу не отсылать в его в Слизерин? Ведь тогда могло измениться очень многое…

А Гермиона… Да, она изменилась, стала более женственной, но при этом знания, все же, интересовали ее куда больше, чем происходящее вокруг. Со временем, если не исправить это положение дел, девушка грозила превратиться в «синий чулок». Может, именно увлечение Роном, являющимся полной противоположностью, могло уберечь ее от судьбы быть погребенной в книжной пыли. К тому же это давало Гарри возможность с полным правом остаться где-то поодаль, оставив друзей наедине друг с другом. 

 

***

 

Снейп сдержал свое обещание и добился для Поттера отработки. Гарри был вынужден целых три часа заниматься зельями, а затем еще два часа окклюменцией, но не выдал тайну маскирующих чар, показанных ему Поэнари. Юноша все еще не мог объяснить себе, почему он так поступает, но нежелание раскрывать свою память помогло справиться с усилиями наставника, вывести его на чистую воду. В конце концов, усталый, но довольный своими успехами, Гарри поплелся обратно, но не в спальню. Он искал комнату Необходимости. На этот раз ему не пришлось долго бродить в ее поисках. 

Гарри здесь не был с прошлого года, когда они тайно от Амбридж собирались с ребятами из Армии Дамблдора и назло Министерству тренировались в наложении заклинаний и в защите от проклятий. Теперь в этом не было необходимости. Как только был организован факультатив по ЗОТС, Гарри и его ученикам выделили пустующий класс, который они переоборудовали по своему желанию. Так что теперь комната лишилась большинства книжных полок. Исчез и стеллаж с вредноскопами, детекторами лжи и другими подобными приборами, вместо него теперь стояло огромное зеркало, завешанное черным тюлем. Многочисленные же белые подушки сменил огромный диван и пара мягких кресел. Комната представляла собой небольшую гостиную, а горящие свечи в небольших канделябрах на стенах делали ее уютной.

Юноша расположился в кресле и достал из кармана зеркальце Связи и тихо позвал:

— Сириус…

Почти сразу зеркало помутнело и появилось обеспокоенное лицо крестного. 

— Гарри! Что произошло? Ты же должен был сегодня появиться здесь. Мы ждали. Где ты?

— В Хогвартсе, - спокойно ответил юноша, чуть улыбаясь в ответ на кучу вопросов вместо приветствия. – Прости, Сириус, у меня сегодня был хлопотный день, да и Снейп меня сегодня мучил в течение нескольких часов.

— Этот… - Блэк по привычке хотел полить недруга грязью, но остановился, видя, как крестник поморщился, как только он повысил голос. – И по какому поводу он измывался над тобой сегодня?

— Да так, - замялся Гарри, а потом все же высказался, ему хотелось поговорить. – Из-за Маскирующих Чар.

— Для чего они тебе потребовались?

— Ну, знаешь, мой вид был далек утром от обычного, так что Гермиона наложила Чары, пока ребята меня окончательно не замучили своими расспросами о подружке. 

Гарри улыбнулся, увидев, как крестный краснеет. 

— Гарри, малыш, я… Прости…

— Не нужно, я же сказал, это была необходимая мера. К тому же мне понравилось, смею надеяться, что и тебе тоже. 

Сириус еще больше покраснел, а юноша расхохотался уже в полный голос. 

— Ладно, давай вернемся лучше к Снейпу, - попросил смущенный Сириус. 

— А что к нему возвращаться? – отмахнулся Гарри. – В общем, посмотрел он на меня и решил перед всем классом выставить идиотом, но только Поэнари нам с Гермионой другие чары подсказал, которые зельем не снять. Вот и рассерчал наш алхимик. 

— А Поэнари - это кто?

— Это наш новый учитель ЗОТС. Интересная личность. Хотя знает много и объясняет хорошо. 

— Гарри, - подобрался Сириус, - прошу тебя, будь осторожен. Кто знает, каков он на самом деле. Не доверяй незнакомцам.

— Не волнуйся, я давно разучился доверять магам, занимающим эту должность. Да, он, кажется, из аристократов, не пороешься насчет информации на него? У Малфоев наверняка должно быть какая-нибудь книга из серии «Кто есть кто в магическом мире».

— А что говорит наш «скользкий друг»?

— Примерно то же, что и ты, - снова улыбнулся Гарри. - В кои-то веки вы единодушны. 

— И не говори, - рассмеялся крестный в ответ. – И это все?

— Нет, - вдруг посерьезнел юноша и попросил: - Расскажи мне о Клятве Мага.

— Клятва Мага? – задумался потомок древнего темномагического семейства. – Это очень старое заклинание, родившееся во времена веры в рыцарство, долг, справедливость и всяческую романтическую чушь, воспеваемую менестрелями. Тогда люди, чтобы подтвердить серьезность своих намерений давали свое слово чести, в которое вкладывали часть своей веры, в случае с магами – силы. Но дальше… Если магглы не выполняли обещанное, то они просто теряли честь, и то только если кто-то становился свидетелем этого нарушения. А вот чародей, при всех тех же условиях, легко мог лишиться жизни, ведь его магия была ему порукой. Так что это стало мощнейшим заклинанием, которое волшебник может наложить на себя. Но сейчас Клятву Мага мало кто дает, так что это скорее из области романтической литературы. 

— А как оно действует? 

— Обычно, маг, желающий возложить на себя бремя Клятвы, становится на колени перед Орисом, - так называется тот, кто принимает слово чести, - произносит обговоренные условия, которые заканчиваются так: «Вера моя и сила пусть будут в том порукой». При этом он вкладывает в эту ритуальную фразу всю возможную искренность и решимость сдержать свое обещание. И дальше выполняет, иначе может крупно об этом пожалеть. Раньше часто залогом Клятвы была жизнь.

— А как Орис узнает, что его не обманывают?

— Это должно чувствоваться, дающий обет же вкладывает свою личную магию, а это ни одним заклинанием не скроешь.  

Гарри вспомнил, как среагировали и Гермиона, и Снейп на его обещание. Сам он не почувствовал ничего особенного, но не мог не верить подруге и опытному наставнику. Оставалась лишь одна надежда. 

— А бывали случаи, что формула, ну ритуальная фраза не была произнесена, и условия никакие не обговаривались, а Клятва все же прозвучала?

— Говорят, были случаи, но это в основном из области преданий. Слова эти - не просто красивый ритуал, это своего рода заключение договора с природными силами, - Тут Сириус замялся и честно признался. – Знаешь, Рем или Нарцисса тебе лучше объяснят, если ты их спросишь. Я же лишь одно вынес из всей этой теории - на такое способны только сильные чародеи, те, которые не просто владеют волшебством, а сами по себе являются чистой магией. 

Юноша закрыл глаза и попытался успокоить свое сердце. Значит, Снейп не ошибся, и у него и вправду нет выбора. 

— Гарри, что с тобой? – раздался голос обеспокоенного крестного. Он, как всегда, чутко реагировал на малейшее изменение в настроении и в физическом состоянии юноши. Нарцисса предупреждала, что так и должно быть, ведь именно он вытащил Сириуса из мира мертвых и теперь они связаны не только дружескими и родственными узами. Но объясняться сейчас не хотелось, только не с ним. 

— Прости, Сириус, - произнес Гарри, медленно положив зеркальце на стол и легонько оттолкнув его прочь от себя. 

Нельзя сказать, что ему было плохо, ему просто было не по себе. Пообещав Гермионе, что все будет хорошо, он даже не представлял, во что он ввязывается. Да, Снейп абсолютно прав – смертью Волдеморта дело не исправишь, ведь останутся с одной стороны самовлюбленные аристократы, стремящиеся к власти – все эти Малфои, Креббы, Гойлы, — с другой Дамблдор, этакий змей с улыбкой Санта-Клауса, который умеет играть на чувствах, направляя верных слуг в нужном ему направлении. А между ними в вечном сомнении, похожее на флюгер, Министерство. Прошлый год со всеми его неурядицами и треволнениями еще раз доказал, что Мальчик-Который-Выжил будет оставаться Золотым только до тех пор, пока выполняет то, что от него требуется. Если же он начнет проявлять свою волю, то кто-то начнет погибать, а вокруг него и без того много трупов. Гарри вспомнил о том, что говорил Сириус на Той Стороне: «Родители умерли, спасая тебя для этой судьбы, Седрик умер, чтобы ты обрел сильного врага, а я умер, чтобы у тебя уже не было возможности повернуть назад». 

— Нет, Сириус, ты не прав, именно теперь я лишился этого шанса, - прошептал юный маг, а в его голове вновь зазвучало:

Как бесконечен путь,  
Как надоедлив дождь,  
Как холод режет грудь  
И выбивает дрожь.  


— Эй, - донесся до юноши приглушенный голос. Гарри огляделся, но не мог понять, откуда он идет, а невидимый собеседник тем временем продолжил: - Если тебе так нужно поговорить с кем-то, не обязательно вновь ползти в сумрак мертвого мира, достаточно послать сову. 

Наконец, Гарри обратил внимание на зеркало. Потянувшись, он снова взял его в руки и с изумлением увидел в нем отражение Оливьера Вилманту, своего вчерашнего собеседника. 

— Как ты… Разве это возможно? – Юный маг был в полнейшем недоумении.

— Наверное, нет, - спокойно ответил его визави. Судя по всему, Оливьер для беседы использовал большое зеркало и мог видеть не только лицо Гарри, потому что первым его вопросом было: – Интересно, и где в Хогвартсе ты нашел такое уютное гнездышко?

— Это комната Необходимости.

— Если эта ненавязчивая роскошь необходимость, то что-то не то рассказывали о твоем детстве, - язвительно ответил молодой аристократ, чем вызвал бурю негодования в бедном сироте с тяжелым прошлым.

— Что ты знаешь?!

— Многое, - спокойно перебил его Оливьер. – Все в курсе про твое несчастное детство в чулане. Я даже пошел дальше и съездил в Суррей, чтобы посмотреть на твоих родственников. Если честно, они жалки. Так что можешь считать меня одним из членов своего фан-клуба. Только в отличие от большинства я не собираюсь тебя жалеть из-за твоего потерянного детства. Наоборот. Я жду, когда ты откажешься играть эту роль. Посмотри на Волдеморта. Он до сих пор ее играет, и кому от этого легче?

Гарри вытаращил глаза от такой ереси и открыл рот, чтобы что-то возразить, но не успел.

— И лучше не спорь. Мой род имел с ним дело со времен его первой войны за власть. Так что мы вправе судить о его достоинствах и недостатках, как нам будет угодно. И то, что это - обиженный сирота, который решил отомстить всему миру за свое несчастливое детство, давно не секрет даже для его последователей. Все его поступки буквально кричат о его комплексах. Не говори, что ты и тут собираешься быть на него похожим. 

Хоть это и кощунственно звучало, но в словах Оливьера Гарри почувствовал искренность. Он припомнил все свои страхи на тему сходства с «наследником Слизерина», а заодно и нелестные высказывания о «самозванце» Нарциссы и, что важнее, Снейпа. Седовласый аристократ терпеливо ждал, когда Гарри сам додумается до правильных выводов.

— Значит, вы всегда знали, что Волдеморт - не Темный Лорд?

— Если ты говоришь о его самозваном провозглашении, то даже если у нас были сомнения в его природных способностях, они развеялись при первой же встрече. Потому некромаги и не поддержали приход Лорда Волдеморта. Что касается остальных, то большинство, благодаря Августу Руквуду, некогда работавшему в Отделе Тайн, слышали звон, но… не смогли установить источник. В принципе легенда о Темном Лорде не нова, это довольно большой и привлекательный для многих трон, который каждый властолюбивый маг хочет занять. 

— Но я не хочу этой власти! – из последних сил возмутился Гарри.

— Да, - все так же спокойно ответил ему Оливьер. – Именно это и отличает тебя от твоих предшественников. Твои цели далеки от власти, твои желания намного сложнее. 

Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что его собеседник вольно или невольно побуждает юношу самого искать ответы в своих воспоминаниях. Теперь в его памяти всплыл случай с философским камнем и зеркалом Еиналеж, показывающим самые сокровенные желания. Тогда он смог найти камень только благодаря тому, что в его намерениях не было ничего личного. Эта история повторялась с завидной регулярностью. Лишь все, что было связано с Сириусом было для юного мага очень личным. Внезапно ему захотелось заглянуть за грань достопамятного зеркала, и он поймал себя на том, что не может усидеть на месте.

— Я… - признаваться в своем желании не хотелось, но бывший рейвенкловец чутко отреагировал на намерения своего визави. 

— Иди. Если будет нужно, позови или пришли сову. Только не суйся пока на Ту Сторону без подготовки. 

На этом связь прервалась, и Гарри, переведя Маховик Времени еще на час назад, отправился на поиски желаемого. 

 

***

 

Время близилось к полуночи. Коридоры были практически пусты, большинство учеников уже разбрелось по своим гостиным. Те немногие, кто попадался навстречу, принадлежали к счастливой когорте влюбленных или же, наоборот, к невезучим, отрабатывавшим многочисленные отработки под бдительным оком Филча. Это было их время.

Гарри брел наугад, совершенно не представляя, где искать теперь то, нужное ему, зеркало. Ноги сами собой привели его к женскому туалету, в котором скрывался вход в Тайную Комнату, когда-то сотворенную Салазаром Слизерином. Юноша остановился и толкнул деревянную дверь. 

Даже зная, что скрывает этот женский туалет, Дамблдор не стал его ни закрывать, ни ремонтировать. Тут царило все то же запустение. Этим помещением очень редко кто пользовался, и большую часть времени оно служило домом для одного из школьных привидений, некрасивой полной и очень ранимой девочки, которую все звали Плаксой Миртл. Вот и сейчас ее призрачная фигура висела где-то под потолком и еле слышно постанывала. Но как только она увидела своего гостя, слезы тут же высохли, и на лице появилась улыбка: Гарри Поттер был ее любимчиком.  

— Гарри, ты давно не заходил!

— Да, прости, Миртл, - извинился тот, проходя внутрь. Миртл спустилась пониже и заглянула в глаза юноши.

— Что-то опять случилось?

— Почему ты так решила? 

— Ну, я же знаю, что вы используете мой туалет, только для того, чтобы никто не знал, что вы что-то делаете недозволенное.

— Тебя это обижает? – поинтересовался Гарри, удивляясь прозорливости девочки.

— Нет, что ты. Это меня развлекает. Знаешь, как скучно тут быть совсем одной?

— А почему ты не присоединишься к остальным привидениям?

— Они меня обижают, и они скучные. Большая часть говорит только о своей смерти, а это так утомляет. К тому же они все намного старше меня, у них что ни спросишь — сразу «как ты этого можешь не знать?!» Зануды. С живыми куда интереснее, - ответила она и улыбнулась. Гарри отметил, что у нее в принципе была довольно обаятельная улыбка. 

— Может, ты и права. Извини, мне нужно идти. – Он уже повернулся, чтобы выйти за дверь, как вслед ему раздалось:

— Ты что-то ищешь?

— А что так заметно? – в свою очередь спросил он, быстро развернувшись к Миртл. Девочка пожала плечами.

— Наверное, да. Я могу тебе помочь?

— Вряд ли. Если ты только знаешь, где находится зеркало Еиналеж. 

— Конечно, знаю. Мы, привидения, вообще многое знаем, только люди редко нас спрашивают. Хочешь, отведу?

Гарри только молча кивнул. 

И снова начались многочисленные коридоры, переходы, лестницы. Первое время он еще пытался уследить направление, но вскоре понял безуспешность этой затеи. Миртл вела его таким странным маршрутом, что Гарри начал сомневаться, а знает ли кто-нибудь, кроме привидений, про все эти переходы и тайные двери. Наконец они добрались до серой пыльной комнаты, где одиноко стояло знакомое зеркало в несколько потускневшей золотой оправе с надписью на верхней части рамы. Теперь юный маг знал, что там было выгравировано: «Я показываю не ваше лицо, но ваше самое горячее желание». Его сердце стремительно забилось, когда он отважился взглянуть на отражение.

Родителей он больше не увидел. Теперь рядом с ним стоял Сириус, что вполне понятно, зато чуть поодаль были Снейп и Нарцисса, а также Оливьер Вилманту. С другой стороны, но несколько вдалеке виднелась большая группа людей, среди которых Гарри сразу же узнал Ремуса в подаренной им мантии, рыжие головы семейства Уизли, и, конечно, Гермиону. Там же находилась и большая часть учеников и преподавателей Хогвартса, а также какие-то незнакомцы. Это была странная картина, на одной половине которой присутствовало много людей, другая же, если не считать его последних наставников, наоборот, являла собой  пустоту, заполненную серым туманом, который то и дело формировался в неустойчивые человеческие фигуры. Только Гарри успел подумать, что такие желания довольно странны и необъяснимы, как его отражение подняло палочку, из которой вылетел яркий сноп искр.

Ослепленный юный маг, тем не менее, не потерял возможности видеть. Но его видения вряд ли можно было назвать нормальными. 

Он увидел Снейпа в директорском кресле… 

Нарциссу с сыном в поместье, ее лицо было спокойным и умиротворенным…

Гермиону в хорошо обставленном доме, укачивающую первенца, тогда как Рон склонился к любимой жене… 

Еще он увидел Хагрида со своим сводным братом-великаном, кормящими дракона, а Чарли с улыбкой наблюдал за ними… 

Молли и Артур Уизли в обновленной «Норе» за огромным столом полным внуков…

И еще многих и многих…

И лишь два образа вызвали у него не радость, а что-то похожее на грусть. Ремус и Сириус взирали с каким-то диким отчаянием, словно укоряя за то, что он оставил их в одиночестве… 

Не выдержав больше, Гарри закрыл глаза руками. Он опустился на холодный каменный пол и вытянулся во весь рост, словно желая остаться тут на века. Ему не хотелось возвращаться в тот мир, где на фоне всеобщего благополучия два чуть ли не самых близких человека обречены на страдания. 

Сколько он так пролежал, неизвестно. Наконец, он почувствовал, что смертельно замерз. С трудом пошевелил затекшими руками и ногами, пытаясь привести их в рабочее состояние. Со второй попытки ему это удалось, и он тяжело поднялся. Тут же его взгляд уперся в призрачную фигуру Плаксы Миртл. Он совсем забыл, кто привел его сюда. Девочка сидела поблизости и, склонив голову набок, смотрела на Гарри, как смотрят на сказочного принца, как на красивую, но недостижимую мечту. 

— Прости, - извинился юноша, сам толком не понимая, за что. 

— Ничего. Мне было интересно, что ты там такого увидел в своих желаниях, что так могло тебя расстроить?

— Да так… Ничего особенно страшного. 

— Значит, твои мечты изменились? – продолжала любопытствовать Миртл. 

— Да, и сильно, - почему-то ответил ей юный маг, а потом спросил сам: - А что ты видишь в зеркале желаний?

— Привидения не отражаются в этом зеркале, - ответил ему другой голос. Гарри обернулся и увидел перед собой белобородого мага в бордовой мантии и непонятной шапочке. - Итак, ты снова здесь, Гарри? 

— Да, директор. Я не должен был находить зеркало Еиналеж?

— Не должен был, но мне вполне понятно твое желание именно сегодня заглянуть в свое сердце.

Гарри чуть не спросил, почему именно сегодня, когда понял, что Дамблдор намекает на принесенную им Клятву Мага. Тень этой мысли пробежала по лицу юноши, и отличавшийся прозорливостью старый маг согласно кивнул. 

— Пойдем, думаю, нам есть о чем поговорить. 

Даже если Гарри и имел обратное мнение, то не рискнул его высказать. По дороге к кабинету директора он настраивал себя на очередное противостояние, в первую очередь, приводя свои воспоминания и мысли в соответствии с принятой на себя ролью. В кабинет директора уже вошел потерявшийся в мотивах своих поступках юноша, который искренне желает лишь одного: сделать свое дело и уйти на покой. 

— Чаю? – предложил Дамблдор. Гарри хотел съязвить, что лучше сливочного пива, но решил за благо промолчать. Судя по улыбке директора, было достаточно того, что он громко думал, потому что через секунду перед ним была бутылка эля, который обычно подают в заведении мадам Розмерты. Отпив глоток, Гарри огляделся по сторонам. В кабинете все оставалось неизменным. Лишь Фоукс, поймав рассеянный взгляд юного мага, расправил крылья и скользнул со своей жердочки, чтобы очутиться на коленях Гарри. Со всей возможной нежностью юноша погладил яркое оперение птицы и в ответ услышал довольный клекот. 

— Я смотрю, вы окончательно подружились, - улыбнулся старый волшебник. 

— Мне нравятся фениксы, - очень серьезно ответил юноша. - Они чем-то похожи на меня, точнее я похож на них. Я тоже всегда остаюсь в живых. Только в пламени за меня сгорают другие. 

— Гарри, ты не должен винить себя за смерть Сириуса. Мы уже не раз говорили об этом, - мягко пожурил его Дамблдор.

— Может быть, - нехотя согласился Гарри и тут же продолжил: - Но гибель Седрика – моя вина. И родителей, по большому счету, тоже. 

— Нет. Во всех этих потерях виноват Волдеморт. И только он. С его кончиной, я надеюсь, тебе станет лучше и твое чувство вины рано или поздно сойдет на «нет».

— Да. Возможно, вы правы. Не волнуйтесь, - успокоил Дамблдора Гарри. - Я обещал это сделать, и я это сделаю. Все будет хорошо.

— Это и есть твое самое сокровенное желание? – неожиданно поинтересовался директор.

— Убить Волдеморта? – переспросил юноша и тут же ответил. - Нет. Я никого не хочу убивать.

— Я понимаю тебя. Очень хорошо понимаю, - кивнул головой седой старый маг и задал следующий вопрос: - Так что же ты видел?

Гарри ответил правдиво, но далеко не искренне.

— Я видел мир без Волдеморта, где меня окружают родные мне люди.

Ярко-голубые глаза сверкнули из-под очков, и Дамблдор обнадежил юношу:

— Я всегда буду рядом.

Что мог сказать Гарри? Что в его видениях не было места этому старому манипулятору и что его кресло займет Снейп? Нет, зачем разочаровывать профессора Дамблдора? Поэтому Гарри спокойным, ничего не выражающим голосом произнес:

— Да, директор. Конечно. 

— Я справлялся у учителей о твоих успехах, они все довольны тобой. Даже профессор Снейп, хотя и тщательно скрывает это. Он говорит, что вы достаточно преуспели в ментальной блокировке. Не возражаешь, если я проверю?

Гарри не успел дать согласия, как почувствовал, как в его мозг пытаются проникнуть. Он прилагал все усилия, чтобы сопротивляться, но давление лишь нарастало. Его руки, сами того не желая, вцепились в тельце феникса, и тот от такого обращения оглушительно заверещал. Давление тут же исчезло. Дамблдор виновато посмотрел на своего питомца. Гарри тоже стало неловко, и он произнес:

— Извини, Фоукс.

Феникс легонько клюнул юношу в ладонь и взлетел обратно на свое место. Оттуда он хитро посмотрел на юного мага. Гарри взглянул на феникса, затем на руку и понял, что, не смотря на всю демонстрацию, Фоукс не был обижен, а его действия вполне могли расцениваться как помощь другу. 

— Молодец, Гарри, - тем временем похвалил его старый чародей. - Ты стал вполне достойным соперником. Надеюсь, что Том тоже это оценит. А теперь тебе нужно пойти отдохнуть. Возьми вот, если вдруг попадешься Аргусу. 

Дамблдор протянул студенту записку, в которой говорилось, что тот возвращается от директора в Гриффиндорскую башню. 

— До свидания, профессор.

— Спокойной ночи, Гарри. 

Записка юноше не понадобилось, так как ему удалось добраться до своей спальни без происшествий. Все его друзья сладко спали, когда он разделся и скользнул под теплое одеяло. Завтра, точнее уже сегодня, Гарри увидится с крестным, и что бы ни ждало их впереди, все оставшееся время они проведут вместе. Приняв такое решение, юный маг позволил себе заснуть. 


	12. Глава 11

Весь день прошел в нетерпеливом ожидании. Гарри не сиделось на месте, ведь сегодня он должен был отправиться туда, где провел большую часть лета. Он твердо для себя решил, что научится всему, что смогут преподать ему наставники. В конце концов, все убеждало его в том, что особого выбора не было. По крайней мере, пока. 

Иногда, на радость Снейпу, юному магу начинало казаться, что в нем все больше просыпалась его слизеринская составляющая. Он даже стал подумывать, что все же ошибся факультетом. Особенно явственно это чувствовалось на частных уроках зельеварения, когда грозный профессор забывал, что где-то поблизости находится невыносимый гриффиндорец, и спокойно занимался своими обязанностями декана. 

Слизеринцы уважали своего покровителя, и было за что. С ними Снейп вел себя очень корректно, редко повышал голос, стараясь спокойно объяснить свою точку зрения. Его авторитет был непререкаем, посему если декан сказал не обращать внимания на Поттера, то и все разговоры велись так, словно того не существует в природе. 

Гарри слушал, и к нему приходило понимание - что из себя представляют ненавистные для большинства слизеринцы. Помимо обычных для их возраста проблем, связанных с учебой, квиддичем, досугом, дисциплиной и романтическими увлечениями, были и очень специфичные. Так как основную массу учеников составляли представители старинных аристократических семейств, то с деканом часто обсуждались вопросы, связанные именно с семейными традициями и ритуалами. Большинство старшеклассников достигло того возраста и положения, когда их присутствие на семейных сборах считалось обязательным. Снейп периодически получал сов с просьбой отпустить кого-то из учеников домой на выходные, но крайне редко соглашался на это. И как бы не пытался слизеринский декан списывать свои поступки на банальнейшую демонстрацию власти, но в первую очередь за этим стояла забота об учениках собственного Дома. Если остальных он готовил к трудностям жизни, то своим подопечным давал шанс хотя бы в школе побыть детьми. 

Гарри понял, что слизеринцы не столь хитрые и властолюбивые, как традиционно принято было считать, сколь умудренные жизненным опытом. Среди них не было ни храбрых до беспечности героев, как большинство гриффиндорцев, ни наивных добряков, как типичные питомцы Хаффлпаффа, ни рейвенкловских теоретиков, в основной массе предпочитающих споры открытым действиям. Практичные, осторожные циники, «змеиное племя» четко следовало поставленным целям. И это сейчас роднило их с Гарри. Но вскоре они удивили его еще больше.

 

***

 

Традиционно в субботу проходили факультативные занятия по ЗОТС. Они выросли из занятий Армии Дамблдора. Естественно, в прошлом году тут были только проверенные люди, большая часть которых была сокурсниками Гарри из Гриффиндора, а также дружественных ему факультетов. С начала года прибавилось еще несколько человек, но до сих пор с ними не занималось ни единого слизеринца. В этот раз занятия начались весьма необычно. 

Отношения с Роном, благодаря Гермионе, вернулись в обычную норму. Капитан квиддичной сборной даже пошел на жертву и отменил обычную тренировку, чтобы Гарри мог провести занятия пораньше и освободить время для «личных дел». Не обошлось, конечно, без подтрунивания со стороны товарищей, но, будучи впечатленными последними «подвигами» Мальчика-Который-Выжил, никто из них больше не пытался выяснить правду. Во всяком случае, не напрямую. 

Сразу после обеда все собрались в классной комнате, больше похожей тренировочный зал. Он сильно напоминал комнату Необходимости прошлогоднего образца. Полки со специализированной литературой, мягкие пол и стены, подушки, куча различных артефактов, направленных на усиление магической мощи, а также вычисления злонамеренных мыслей. Большей частью занятия были практическими. Почти все предыдущие тренировки Гарри заставлял своих учеников повторять пройденные и основательно забытые за лето приемы и заклинания. 

Преподавание дало ему возможность на собственной шкуре почувствовать некоторое разочарование преподавателей, когда студенты без должного внимания относятся к его предмету. А, поняв это, он сам стал относиться к учебе более ответственно, что не могло не сказаться на результатах. Профессор МакГонагалл была довольна, да и остальные все чаще смотрели на юного мага с одобрением. Общее мнение, донесенное до него Снейпом, было таково: Гарри повзрослел, а все произошедшее, как ни кощунственно это звучит, пошло ему на пользу. Что же, именно это юноша и предполагал, как собственно и проблемы во взаимоотношениях с друзьями. Хотя Рон своей выходкой сам подсказал ему решение: влюбленность - вполне достойный повод, на который можно списать все странности. А когда ложь раскроется, всегда можно рассказать о пророчестве - о нем и Волдеморте. Эта часть правды вполне сможет сыграть роль громоотвода. Правда, есть риск, что его утопят в сочувствии и жалости. Так что придется держаться за мифическую возлюбленную до последнего. 

Занятый своими мыслями, он не сразу сообразил, что в комнате стало как-то непривычно тихо, лишь стон Дина Томаса возвещал, что Невиллу все же удалось его достать банальным Ступефаем. Подняв голову, Гарри с еле скрываемым удивлением уставился на небольшую группу слизеринцев в дверях класса. Но не успел он и рта раскрыть, как раздался агрессивный голос Рона:

— Что вам тут нужно? Проваливайте, подобру-поздорову. 

Как всегда ответ последовал незамедлительно и от вполне естественного оппонента. Вперед выступил Драко Малфой, слизеринский староста, а по совместительству - главная заноза для Гриффиндора, после Снейпа, конечно.

— Уизли, тебе не говорили, что школа – заведение общественное, и все, что выходит за рамки факультетской гостиной, является достоянием всех обитателей Хогвартса? Тебе объяснить значение местоимения «всех»?

— Это когда это, ты стал одним из всех? – фыркнул рыжий задира, явно нарываясь на драку. - Малфои же всегда гордились тем, что они исключение.

— Рад, что до тебя это дошло, - вполне хладнокровно парировал слизеринец и обратился к Гарри. – Насколько я знаю, дополнительные занятия распространяются на все факультеты, или здесь процветает дискриминация?

— До сего дня вы сами не проявляли желания, - спокойно ответил Гарри на выпад. 

— Теперь проявили. Нам всем экзамены сдавать.

— Малфой, - снова встрял Рон, - тут не Темные Силы изучают, а Защиту от них. 

— Я в курсе, Уизли. И считаю полезным знать, что, кроме неумных острот, ты сможешь противопоставить Темному Лорду, когда все-таки тот убьет твоего дружка.

Вспыльчивый Рон рванулся к Драко, но тут же наткнулся на стену, которую перед ним образовали извечные телохранители семейства Малфоев Кребб и Гойл. Чтобы предотвратить назревающую драку, Гарри поспешил вмешаться.

— Проходите. Но вам придется следовать некоторым правилам. Я здесь учитель, и мое слово для вас так же обязательно, как если бы оно прозвучало от Снейпа. 

— Как скажете… профессор, - произнес Малфой, не скрывая саркастической улыбки.

— Гарри, ты что?! – изумился Рон. – Ты хочешь, чтобы мы занимались с этими?! Да он же сам сказал, что просто хочет вызнать все секреты!

— Кажется, твои ученики тебя не слишком-то слушаются, - подлил Драко масла в огонь. 

— Рон, ты так мало веришь в мои силы, чтобы предполагать, что Темный Лорд сможет меня убить? – холодно спросил Гарри и выжидательно посмотрел на друга. У того хватило такта опустить глаза. Тем временем, Гарри продолжил, обращаясь ко всем: - Уроки эти необязательны, и вам совсем не стоит тратить здесь время, если вы не согласны с моими решениями. В свою очередь скажу, Слизерин - равноправный факультет Хогвартса, и, хотим мы того или нет, мы должны с этим считаться. Так что если кто-то хочет уйти, может сделать это прямо сейчас.

На удивление никто не двинулся с места. Даже возмущенно пыхтящий Рон. 

— Тогда продолжим. Гермиона, пожалуйста, займись с остальными повторением Патронуса, а я пока поговорю с вновь прибывшими.  

Гарри жестом пригласил слизеринцев подойти ближе. Знакомые лица, не раз встречаемые на спаренных уроках: Девис, Булстроуд, Паркинсон, Мун, Нотт, Забини, и, конечно же, Кребб и Гойл под предводительством Малфоя. Были и незнакомцы. Для начала юный маг последовал примеру всех преподавателей и попросил представиться. Невысокого роста худенькая темноволосая девочка оказалась ученицей пятого курса по имени Остен Вербоу. Носу Девида Гольберга мог позавидовать сам Снейп, но кучерявые волосы и смуглая кожа указывали на древнее еврейское происхождение. Адриан Мори был самым высоким и самым старшим из всех. Гарри знал, что тот учится на седьмом курсе, и именно его Снейп не захотел отпускать на торжество, посвященное его обручению с какой-то темнокожей ведьмой из столь же знатного магического рода, мотивируя это плохой успеваемостью.

Чтобы проверить уровень подготовки новичков, Гарри разбил их на пары и попросил показать некоторые заклинания из уже освоенного другими арсенала. Оказалось, что ребята могут достаточно многое. Хотя, памятуя еще о дуэльном клубе времен Гилдероя Локхарта, этого стоило ожидать от питомцев Слизерина. Прояснив для себя этот вопрос, «профессор Поттер», как с издевкой теперь называл его Малфой, поставил новоприбывших в пару со старыми проверенными бойцами. Лишь Кребб и Гойл продолжали тупо посылать проклятия друг в друга. Этот ход привел к очень неожиданным результатам: урок приобрел соревновательный характер. Каждый из противников желал доказать, что он лучший в этом деле, и может быть слизеринцам удалось бы задуманное, если бы участники АД уступали бы им хоть в чем-то. Но все держались великолепно. 

Правда, Гарри особо долго некогда было наблюдать за происходящим. Чтобы не портить отношения ни с кем из своих товарищей, он предложил Малфою показать, на что тот способен против сильного противника. 

— С удовольствием, Поттер! – ответил тот и поднял палочку. Впервые после второго курса они стали в боевую позицию друг против друга и почти одновременно выкрикнули заклинание для разоружения противника. 

Через пару минут и семь проклятий Гарри был вынужден признать, что реакция у слизеринского ловца лишь ненамного уступает его. Заклинания летели одно за другим, и если бы не летние занятия, то у Гарри были бы все шансы сесть в лужу. Для своего возраста Драко знал очень многое и, судя по всему, не ленился изучать боевую магию. Уклоняясь от неизвестных чар, вызывающих непроизвольное расслабление мышц, Гарри порадовался, что на его месте не Рон, который изначально рвался преподать Малфою урок. Дуэль закончилась очень неожиданно, так как горло Гарри перехватило, и его охватил ужас, вызванный достигшим цели заклинанием Laqumetus. Холод пробирал до костей, а на душе становилось тяжело, словно на сердце положили не просто камень, а могильную плиту. Одна мысль возникла в голове: «Дементоры!» Взметнулась рука с черной палочкой, и губы сами прошептали слова вызова Патронуса. Серебристый туман, вырвавшийся из палочки, привычно сформировался в образ благородного оленя. На душе стало легче, и снизошло состояние покоя… Но тут снова произошла неожиданность. Внезапно наступающий на Малфоя олень начал темнеть и видоизменяться. Через несколько секунд Драко с ужасом взирал на противника сквозь приближающегося к нему темного единорога. Гарри почувствовал его страх. Испугал Малфоя не сам образ прекрасного животного, и даже не странная сияющая темнота, из которой он был соткан, а понимание силы мага, который его создал. 

Тем временем единорог растаял, и Гарри смог, наконец, прервать зрительный контакт, установившийся у него с Драко. Он смог оглянуться и посмотреть на остальных, ожидая их реакции на увиденное. И второй раз за последние несколько минут в его груди родился облегченный вздох. Слизеринцы не дали скучать своим противникам, так что последняя эскапада Золотого Мальчика на его счастье прошла незамеченной. Посему он просто молча поклонился Малфою и пошел разнимать особо разбушевавшихся дуэлянтов. 

После же урока Гарри попросту сбежал. Ему не хотелось объясняться ни с Роном, ни с Гермионой, ни тем более с Малфоем, который явно хотел что-то сказать. Изо всех сил он помчался в спальню, где, прихватив мантию-невидимку, скрылся от своих друзей. Бросив быстрый взгляд на часы, он с облегчением увидел, что уже подошло время занятий с Нарциссой. Одновременно с боем часов юноша коснулся золотого снитча на запястье и почувствовал знакомый рывок. 

 

***

 

Полутемная гостиная лесного дома встретила его тишиной. Казалось, что дом пуст, но это было далеко не так. Не успел Гарри сделать и шага, как дружеские руки обняли его и прижали к знакомой груди.

— Малыш, - тихий шепот в ухо. - Ты пришел.

— Сириус, я же сказал, что приду сегодня, - Гарри повернулся в руках крестного и посмотрел ему в глаза. Там плескалось искреннее беспокойство. 

— Мы так неожиданно вчера расстались. Я пытался звать тебя снова, но не получил никакого ответа. Это меня напугало. Я даже хотел…

— Не вздумай! – оборвал его Гарри, понимая, к чему тот клонит. Это было недопустимо. - Что бы со мной не происходило, не появляйся в школе. Тем более что со мной ничего не случится. Мне просто нужно было подумать. 

— Хорошо, как скажешь, - подозрительно легко согласился Сириус, одно это уже настораживало. Дальнейшее течение разговора показало, что проблема не только в этом. - Меня смутило вот что. Я достаточно долго пользуюсь зеркалом Связи, чтобы знать, как оно работает, но с таким явлением еще не сталкивался.

— Что ты хочешь сказать? – подозрительно спросил юноша, хотя и так догадывался, что тот имеет ввиду. Вчера он отказался говорить с Сириусом, а потом невольно вызвал на связь Оливьера. Надо было догадаться, что крестный не успокоится и будет пытаться докричаться до Гарри. 

— Это был не просто разрыв связи, это… Словно чья-то магия не пускала меня. Я испугался за тебя.

— Не стоит. Видишь, со мной все в порядке, - попытался Гарри его успокоить. Для убедительности он изо всех сил сжал запястья крестного, но тот даже не отреагировал. 

— Но…

— Почему ты не можешь предположить, что это моя собственная магия?

Сириус потупился, и Гарри понял: крестный никак не может принять происходящих с юным магом перемен. Несмотря на все случившиеся, — на пророчество, им же поведанное, на новую молодую внешность, — Гарри оставался для него сыном его друзей, мальчиком, которого он должен был защищать и которому был готов отдать всю нерастраченную любовь и нежность. На душе у юноши потеплело, но разум кричал, что это неправильно и что с этим нужно что-то делать. Этот кокон, в который загоняет себя Сириус, ни к чему хорошему не может привести. Значит, еще одной проблемой стало больше. Он хотел что-то сказать, но появление Нарциссы избавило его от такой необходимости.

Она появилась из камина и, увидев столь идиллическую картину, улыбнулась. 

— Гарри, хорошо, что ты пришел. 

— Здравствуйте, я рад вас видеть, - ответил тот и понял, что не соврал. 

— Я тебя тоже, - еще одна улыбка озарила ее и без того красивое лицо. – Ну, что, ты готов к покорению новых вершин? Северус писал, что ты проявляешь «некие способности». Из его уст это дорогого стоит. 

— Правда? – деланно удивился Сириус. – Я и не думал, что он способен делать комплименты. 

— Только достойным, - ответила ему Нарцисса. – А теперь Сириус, будь добр, нам с Гарри нужно заниматься. Думаю, у вас еще будет время пообщаться. 

Сильные пальцы напоследок сжали плечи юноши и отпустили. Гарри тяжело было оставлять крестного. Это печальное выражение глаз он уже видел в прошлом, там, на Гриммолд Плейс. 

— Я обязательно вернусь, и мы поговорим, - очень тихо прошептал он и увидел, что его обещание было услышано. 

Уже в кабинете Нарцисса позволила себе прокомментировать произошедшее. 

— Вам и вправду надо поговорить. Без тебя Сириус места себе не находит. Вчера так распаниковался, что чуть в Хогвартс не сбежал. Ты можешь сказать, что произошло?

— Это будет долго, - пытался отмахнуться Гарри, но отговорка не прошла:

— У нас хватит времени. На крайний случай, есть твой хроноворот. 

И Гарри принялся рассказывать. Ему хотелось поделиться своими сомнениями. Но с кем? С друзьями, которых он обманывает? Со Снейпом, с которым отношения хоть и улучшились, но дружескими так и не стали? С Сириусом, который не поймет и львиной доли, а главное - не захочет это принять? С кем можно поговорить обо всем происходящем? В лице Нарциссы Малфой он неожиданно для себя нашел терпеливого слушателя. Она молча сидела в своем кресле и смотрела на юношу, которому приходится так быстро взрослеть, брать на свои плечи огромный груз забот о делах мира. Ей хотелось сказать юному магу, что он уже сделал свой выбор, сделал его самостоятельно, только еще не до конца осознал это, так как в очередной раз думал сердцем, а не головой. Но в этом и было главное отличие Золотого Мальчика от остальных – его сердечные порывы чуть позже всегда подкреплялись доводами разума. Только нужно было время самому убедиться в правильности таких решений. А сейчас ему необходимо просто выговориться. 

И женщина внимательно слушала, как юноша выливал все, что накопилось в нем за прошедший месяц и даже больше. Гарри рассказывал о том, как вытравливал из себя привычные образы и заменял их ложными, и как продолжает это делать. Что иногда он сам не понимает, что правда, а что ложь. Юный маг пересказал все, что услышал от Оливьера и, увидев молчаливое подтверждение всему сказанному, заговорил о своих страхах. Как оказалось, его пугала не перспектива стать Темным Лордом, и даже не предполагаемое убийство, а что такая сила, такая власть могут его развратить. 

Нарцисса улыбнулась про себя. Теперь она могла со спокойной душой сказать всем заинтересованным, что они сделали правильный выбор. Маг, который уже сейчас задумывается над этим, будет очень осторожен в использовании своей власти. Теперь главное его научить, что разумное использование такой мощи гораздо лучше, чем отказ от нее. Пусть разум, оказывающий сдерживающий эффект, ляжет на одну чашу весов, тогда как сердце на другую. Этим Темный Лорд добьется желаемого равновесия. 

Тем временем Гарри добрался до рассказа о зеркале и о его новых возможностях, и этот вопрос очень заинтересовал наставницу. Нарцисса заставила в подробностях рассказать, как он чинил артефакт и как использовал. Когда рассказ подошел к концу, она с изумлением произнесла:

— Магия Крови.

— Что? – переспросил Гарри.

— Это магия Крови. Когда ты чинил артефакт, ты вложил в него свою силу в виде капельки крови, и тем самым приобрел над ним власть. Во всяком случае, только так я могу объяснить произошедшее. 

— Значит, теперь я могу связаться с любым, с кем захочу? – засомневался юноша.

— А ты попробуй, и тогда посмотрим, - предложила Нарцисса.

Это был вполне разумный довод. Гарри достал из кармана зеркало связи, с которым теперь практически не расставался, полой мантии протер стекло и призадумался. Кого бы позвать? Оливьера? Или лучше Снейпа? А если они находятся в общественном месте, и он ведь выдаст себя? В голову пришло неожиданное решение. Вздохнув, Гарри позвал:

— Профессор Люпин! Ремус!

Поверхность зеркала уже привычно подернулось туманом, а когда он растворился, Гарри увидел изможденное усталое лицо вервольфа, приходящего в себя после недавнего полнолуния. Судя по всему, вызов застал Ремуса в ванной комнате какого-то гостиничного номера.

— Гарри? – изумленно спросил он, отбрасывая назад мокрые волосы.

— Профессор.

— Ремус, - автоматически поправил его бывший учитель и, наконец, спросил: - Как это возможно?

Гарри не знал, что ответить, поэтому предпочел поговорить на нейтральные темы. 

— Прости, мне просто хотелось тебя увидеть. Как прошло полнолуние?

— Как обычно, - отмахнулся вервольф со стажем и сделал комплимент: - Но твое с Северусом зелье значительно облегчило контроль. 

— Я рад, - совершенно искренне ответил юноша.

— Теперь, когда обмен любезностями закончен, скажи, что происходит.

Проигнорировать столь настойчивое требование было нельзя. Но отвечать Гарри начал издалека. 

— Ты знал, что у моего отца и Сириуса были зеркала Связи?

— Да, - кивнул мокрой головой Ремус и слегка улыбнулся. -  Я видел их пару раз. Джеймс и Сириус не раз пользовались ими, чтобы координировать свои действия, когда устраивали какую-либо шалость. Ты хочешь сказать… - В уме бывшему учителю ЗОТС нельзя было отказать, он догадался, о чем идет разговор, но не поверил: - Это невозможно, они работают только в паре.

— Теперь нет. Так получилось, что я случайно перенастроил одно из них, - спокойно ответил Гарри и добавил очень тихо: - То, что мне подарил Сириус на Рождество. 

Ремус вздрогнул. Это были тяжелые воспоминания для них обоих. 

— Я не знал об этом подарке.

— Да, я тоже узнал только после его смерти.

На Гарри снова навалилось старое чувство вины. Пусть и исправленная, но эта ошибка жалила его сердце. Ремус как никто мог понять юношу. 

— Прости, я не хотел бередить твои раны.

— Ничего, Ремус. Я уже справляюсь, - успокоил его юноша и добавил: - У меня же есть ты. И теперь я смогу с тобой связываться в любое время. Если ты этого хочешь.

— Гарри, я буду только рад, - последовал совершенно искренний ответ. Гарри почувствовал, как глаза наливаются слезами, и, чтобы не расплакаться, он решил закруглять разговор.

— Прости, мне нужно идти. 

— Конечно, - подтвердил Ремус.

— Ты отдыхай. До встречи.

Люпин кивнул и вместо прощания добавил:

— Удачи тебе, Гарри.  

— Спасибо, - поблагодарил его Гарри, но тут вспомнил еще об одном. - Только, Ремус, никому не говори про эту связь со мной. Пожалуйста. Я не хочу ничего никому рассказывать.

— Хорошо, Гарри. Как скажешь, - неожиданно легко согласился друг. На этом связь прервалась.

— Ну вот, у тебя появился еще одно средство связи, - подвела Нарцисса итог их разговору. – Это хорошо, значит, я смогу ответить на твои вопросы, когда таковые возникнут. Но ты же не все успел рассказать? – прозорливо заметила она.

Гарри задумался. Про видения своих затаенных желаний он решил все же умолчать. Это было личное, только его. Зато про Дамблдора рассказать стоило. Услышанное Нарциссу обеспокоило. Вмешательство этого «светлого» мага могло привести к неблагоприятным последствиям. Нужно было посоветоваться с Северусом. Но это позже, сейчас пришло время для занятий. 

— Гарри, мы не успели поговорить позавчера. Ты очень нас напугал. Никто и не думал, что ты самостоятельно сунешься в Сумеречный Мир, сам, без всякой помощи, да еще и в материальном виде. Есть риск, что ты можешь не вернуться оттуда, если не научишься контролировать свои способности. Вот сегодня мы этим и постараемся заняться. Некромаги в основном путешествуют на Ту Сторону, пользуясь так называемым астральным телом. Раньше, это называлось духом, внутренним зрением и еще много как. Так что с этого и начнем…

Следующие несколько часов были самыми трудными за весь период обучения. Теперь Гарри понимал всю степень постигшей его катастрофы. Нарцисса хоть и казалась мягче и тактичнее Снейпа, но, когда коснулось дела, стала такой же жесткой. Она не кричала, не оскорбляла своего ученика, только раз за разом заставляла его выполнять одно и то же. Когда он, вместо того, чтобы отправить в путешествие свою астральную проекцию, начинал проваливаться в серый туман сам, наставница вытаскивала его оттуда, приводила в порядок и заставляла его повторять все по новой. Гарри безмерно устал, ему было холодно, тело потеряло чувствительность, а в голове раздавались удары там-тама. Сжалились над ним только, когда он сумел заглянуть за туман, не тронувшись с места. Нарцисса сняла с него знакомый по ритуалу вытаскивания Сириуса с того света амулет, помогла подняться и отвела в другую комнату, где его уже ждали. 

 

***

 

Гарри отогревался рядом с горячим телом молодого мужчины, в котором жила душа, сознание и память его крестного. Но сейчас юному некромагу как никогда требовалось живое человеческое тепло, и неважно от кого оно исходит. Ему нужны были ласковые горячие руки, которые осторожно гуляют по онемевшему телу. Ему необходимы эти губы, которые шепчут на ухо ласковые слова. Больше всего ему хотелось раствориться в этом мужчине, пройти сквозь него, вобрав его тепло, его жизнь. И Гарри чувствовал правильность этого желания. Он потихоньку развернулся в объятиях и коснулся поцелуем мягких губ. Сириус замер, это дало его крестнику возможность углубить поцелуй. Судя по реакции, сопротивляться своему влечению тот тоже не мог. Предательское тело отозвалось на поцелуй. Со стоном Сириус впился в юношеские губы.

Это было великолепно. Горячая волна прошла по телу одного и отозвалась дрожью в другом. Они вели себя как безумцы, как странники пустыни, наконец, добравшиеся до оазиса. Их сердца нашли бесценную влагу, тогда как руки все еще продолжали поиск своего сокровища. В конце концов, повезло и им, они наткнулись на горячий источник живой воды. И осталось лишь одно желание – привести в согласие покой души и тела…

— Спасибо тому, кто придумал Очищающее заклинание, - суть смущенно промолвил Сириус, применяя его на себя и Гарри. 

— Да, уж. Это одно из самых необходимых заклинаний, - улыбнулся ему юноша, все еще дрожащими руками пытаясь привести одежду в порядок. Худо-бедно ему это удалось, и он устало откинулся обратно в объятия крестного. 

— Гарри… - начал было тот, но Гарри его перебил:

— Не надо. Разве ты не чувствуешь, что это все правильно?

— Я говорил с Нарциссой, она утверждает, что все это последствия ритуала.

— Вполне может быть, - согласился Гарри. – Но как бы то ни было, это существует. И мне даже нравится, что мы нужны друг другу и в физическом плане. 

Изумление в ярко-синих глазах било наповал. 

— Малыш, скажи мне… Я ничего не имею против… Но… - Кажется, Сириус не мог подобрать слов, но наконец плюнул на тактичность и выпалил: - Ты гей?

— Нет. Однозначно, нет, - спокойно ответил Гарри, но, увидев облегчение на лице крестного, добил его: - Но это не мешает мне получать удовольствие. 

— Это ненормально! – Сириус искренне не мог понять происходящего, и если ему даже это и нравилось на физическом плане, то эмоционально он испытывал сильный дискомфорт. Пришло время поговорить. 

— Да, но я сам ненормальный, - ответил Гарри, а когда его захотели перебить, жестом остановил слова, стремящиеся это опровергнуть. – Я и так знаю это о себе. Ненормальность – это моя норма. Дурсли считали меня уродом. Прибыв в Хогвартс, я все равно остался исключительно ненормальным. Одно только «Мальчик-Который-Выжил» говорит об этом. Потом все эти пророчества. И мои новые силы. Я не горжусь своей исключительностью, как ты можешь подумать. Если честно, то даже если бы я и захотел, у меня есть Снейп, который всегда укажет мне на мое место, - с улыбкой добавил Гарри и увидел, как крестный поморщился. - Сириус, я не говорю, что происходящее с нами нормально. Но не осуждай меня за то, что рядом с тобой мне просто тепло и уютно. 

Сириус со всей возможной нежностью обнял юношу. 

— Ты для меня самый родной и близкий человек, малыш. И я очень переживаю за тебя. И боюсь, что когда ты выскользнешь из моих рук, то станешь стыдиться всего происходящего между нами.

— Может быть, я и буду испытывать неловкость, но только не стыд, и уж тем более, мне не в чем обвинять тебя. Ты спасаешь мне жизнь, пусть не совсем обычным способом. Но для некоторых целей требуются крайние меры, а это еще не край, я в этом уверен. Если тебя смущает только это, то тут не о чем говорить. 

По настороженному взгляду, Гарри понял, что дело не только в этом. 

— Сириус, - позвал он. – Сириус, скажи мне, что не так?

Молчание было долгим, и юноша уже не ждал ответа, когда Сириус схватил его ладонь и положил ее на свой пах. Сквозь брючную ткань можно было ощущать все его немалое возбуждение. 

— Вот что не так! Мне не может это нравиться, не должно так быть! Ты мой крестник, я должен оберегать тебя, а не… Но я ничего не могу с собой поделать! Без тебя я тоскую, со мной никогда такого не было. Я просто больной, когда не вижу и не слышу тебя. Нарцисса говорит, что это результат нашей связи: что раз ты вытащил меня оттуда, то теперь я принадлежу тебе. Может быть и так, но если бы это был не ты, все переносилось бы проще.

— Тебя смущает, что я твой крестник?

Сириус смущенно склонил голову.

— Значит, если бы это был, например, Снейп, то ты был бы с ним без лишних раздумий? 

Сириуса передернуло от одной только мысли о такой перспективе. 

— Нет, конечно же, нет.

— Так что меняется? Ты остаешься собой, пусть даже тебе пришлось пройти через смерть. Сириус, прими эту ситуацию, как данность. Мне необходима твоя помощь. Именно твоя. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы ее оказывал Снейп или Нарцисса? – с лукавством спросил юный маг, зная какую реакцию это вызовет у мужчины. Рычание подтвердило правильность его выводов. – Тогда, о чем тут говорить? Мы заложники этой ситуации, так давай будем получать от этого удовольствие. Может быть, когда-нибудь, когда я научусь контролировать свои силы, мы сможем обходиться и без этого. – Ответом ему был облегченный вздох. Но Гарри, чтобы крестный не слишком расслаблялся, потянулся и прошептал ему в ухо: - Но мне этого совсем не хочется.

Громкий стон возвестил о том, что стрела попала в цель. 

— И в кого ты такой?

— Снейп не раз повторял, что в одного из Мародеров, правда, не всегда уточнял - в какого, - рассмеялся Гарри.

— Снейп, всегда Снейп. Когда-нибудь я его просто покусаю.  

— Осторожнее, об него можно зубы обломать. Он слишком костлявый.

— А оттуда ты знаешь, какой он? – разыграл Сириус партию Отелло.

— Ревнуешь? Дорогой, я всегда был верен только тебе, - ответил Гарри в том же тоне. И они весело рассмеялись. Когда животы от надрывного смеха уже болели, а вся напряженность ушла, Сириус задал вполне риторический вопрос:

— И вправду, когда ты стал таким умным?

— Наверное, я просто повзрослел, - ответил ему Гарри. И голос его заметно погрустнел. 

Вскоре им пришлось расстаться: Гарри нужно было возвращаться в Хогвартс. Он спустился вниз, завернулся в мантию-невидимку и отправился в обратный путь. Было уже темно, когда юноша очутился близ Запретного леса. Достав из-под одежды Маховик времени, он отмотал время на три часа назад и направился к школе. Ему еще нужно было отнести мантию в спальню и успеть на ужин. 


	13. Глава 12

Последующие дни были тяжелыми. Иногда Гарри казалось, что ему уже никогда не отдохнуть по-настоящему. Но потихоньку он приучился спать мало и глубоко, без вязких тревожащих сновидений. Как только голова касалось подушки, Гарри тут же пропадал для мира, для всех миров. И в этом не было ничего удивительного: его сутки растягивались, по меньшей мере, в полтора раза. Школьные занятия, факультативы, домашние уроки – ничто не избавляло его от третирования наставников. Снейп не раз заставлял мальчика пользоваться Маховиком Времени, чтобы успеть вдолбить в него большее количество знаний. И то, что ему и так приходится заниматься больше любого из когда-либо учившихся в Хогвартсе, не трогало сурового профессора. Нарцисса была так же неумолима. Она заставляла юного мага тренироваться до потери жизненной искры, так что потом Сириусу приходилось долго его отогревать своим теплом. Хотя именно это дало мужчине возможность примириться со сложившейся ситуацией. Потихоньку они оба приходили к взаимопониманию. Они изучали друг друга и учились искусству извлекать необходимые звуки из совершенных инструментов, коими являлись их тела. Но все это происходило на уровне объятий и поцелуев, иногда чуть дальше до полной разрядки. Но и тот, и другой пока не были готовы разрушить возникшее между ними равновесие. Им было хорошо вдвоем, уютно, и это уже был большой прорыв. 

А еще они много говорили. Раньше как-то не было на это времени, да и желания. Гарри, всю жизнь росший в атмосфере чуждости окружающему миру, приучился быть скрытным. Их встречи с крестным за все время знакомства были очень редки и недолги, а также рядом всегда кто-то был, что исключало возможность откровений. Только теперь Сириус узнавал, на какую судьбу был обречен крестник. Он держал юношу в объятиях и впитывал в себя все то, что тот мог и хотел ему поведать. Сириус понимал, что это далеко не все, и даже с учетом этого иногда становилось невыносимо слышать некоторые подробности. Но мужчина сдерживал свой гнев. Раз Гарри может об этом так спокойно говорить, то он тоже сможет выслушать все спокойно. Зато после каждой такой исповеди Сириус старался привнести в его жизнь ту заботу и нежность, коей тот был лишен; хотел запечатлеть в его сознании память о близком родном человеке, о пусть маленькой, но семье. Он еще не знал, насколько окажется прав в своем стремлении. 

 

***

 

Профессор Поэнари заслужил репутацию знающего преподавателя, одного из лучших за последнее время. Хотя сравнивать его можно было только с Люпиным, остальных его предшественников даже учителями назвать язык не поворачивался. Уроки ЗОТС стали намного информативнее и интереснее. Большинство девочек теперь вздыхали по новому харизматичному учителю, и все уважали его за знания и опыт, который чувствовался во всем. Учитель редко улыбался, но не скупился на похвалы, особенно если та была заслужена. Так как темы, которые студенты изучали на уроках, нечасто можно было встретить в свободной литературе, то каждое домашнее задание, связанное с написанием эссе, превращалось в форменное мучение для лентяев и в изысканное наслаждение для таких книжных червей, как Гермиона. Ничего удивительного в том, что Поэнари выделял эту способную девушку из общей массы учеников. Вторым его любимчиком стал Поттер, но это как раз никого не удивило: Гарри знал больше своего уровня, и Защита всегда считалась его коньком. Так что довольно часто профессор сам просил остаться их обоих после уроков и с удовольствием давал дополнительный материал сверх положенной программы. Это очень сильно помогало Гарри в его факультативных занятиях. 

«Армия Дамблдора» постепенно перерастала во что-то большее. Во-первых, вряд ли в прошлом году кто-то из ребят мог предположить, что с ними будут заниматься слизеринцы. Во-вторых, учеников стало гораздо больше. И этому было вполне разумное объяснение. Слухи о появляющихся то здесь, то там метках Смерти, что так любили оставлять Упивающиеся Смертью, заставили многих озаботиться собственной безопасностью. Уроки, столь необходимые для самозащиты, стали посещаться даже теми, у кого до сего дня не было ни способностей к боевой магии, ни желания приобретать подобные навыки. Вот тут и пригодились советы Поэнари. Гарри и Гермионе он давал практические знания по отражению нападения, по применению простейших заклинаний в экстремальных условиях, а также, конечно, кое-что из собственного арсенала средств защиты и нападения. Румынский аристократ много знал о войнах, ведь на восточно-европейских землях их прошло немало. Его опыт и интуиция были просто неоценимы для ребят, которые теперь на пару вели занятия расширенного состава АД. 

Гарри замечал, что эти изменения в отношениях очень не нравились Рону. Скорее всего это была ревность, не только Гермионы, но и… Вся ситуация со слизеринцами и с тем, что друг так спокойно отнесся к их присутствию в своем классе, очень сильно его раздражала. Это неприятие вылилось в то, что Рон стал пропускать занятия, а также прекратил разговаривать с друзьями. Рано или поздно им нужно было объясниться, но у бедного загруженного своими проблемами Гарри просто не находилось на это ни времени, ни сил. 

Непростые отношения складывались у него и с Малфоем. С той достопамятной дуэли что-то изменилось между ними. Если все прошлые годы Драко просто изводил его, если в начале этого года он просто старался держаться подальше, то теперь его поведение было не так легко просчитать. Даже способности заглядывать в душу человека ничем не могли Гарри помочь. То, что он видел перед собой, ставило его в тупик. Малфой, иногда один, иногда в окружении своей свиты, все чаще попадался на глаза. Его слегка светящаяся кожа мелькала то тут, то там, не давая выкинуть ее обладателя из головы. У Гарри складывалось впечатление, что Драко решил свести его с ума своим вниманием. Однажды гриффиндорец не выдержал и подошел к своему старому сопернику с вопросом:

— Что ты хочешь?

— Не беспокойся, я просто наблюдаю, - невозмутимо ответил тот. 

И игра в гляделки продолжилась. Гарри приходилось нелегко, ведь ему нужно было скрывать некоторые свои шаги. Временные сдвиги он теперь старался проводить подальше от всяких глаз, что было крайне сложно в этом населенном довольно любопытными людьми месте. Его чуть ли не постоянной спутницей стала мантия-невидимка, за которую юноша не раз возносил хвалу отцу и Дамблдору, который всегда возвращал ее настоящему наследнику. Но когда Гарри не пользовался своими артефактами, за ним неуклонно следовали светло-серые глаза слизеринского старосты. Большой Зал, коридоры, совместные уроки, библиотека – буквально везде он натыкался на Драко. Чтобы доказать Малфою и самому себе, что эта мелочь не сможет вывести его из себя, гриффиндорец взял за правило подходить к сопернику и спрашивать:

— Все еще наблюдаешь?

На что получал все такой же спокойный ответ:

— Да, Поттер. А тебя это нервирует?

— Нет, - отвечал гриффиндорец, и до следующего дня они больше не говорили друг с другом. Единственное исключение составляли занятия по ЗОТС, где они неизменно оказывались в паре. Было ли это волей случая, или же хитрыми манипуляциями со стороны слизеринца, оставалось загадкой, но когда начинались тренировки, единственным, кто оставался без напарника, был именно Малфой. Их дуэли стали носить показательный характер, но никогда больше Драко не использовал в них те заклинания, что вели за собой вызов Патронуса. Зато их пикировки, помимо уважения, вызывали и другие эмоции. Гарри начал замечать странные взгляды, которые бросали на него и Драко девушки и отдельные парни. Это его смущало и почему-то удерживало от того, чтобы вдаваться в подробности испытываемых ими чувств. 

Однако после очередного урока он не выдержал и, попросив Гермиону задержаться в тренировочном зале, осведомился, что здесь происходит. 

— Ты, правда, не понимаешь? – с удивлением спросила она.

— Будь другом, хоть ты мне не говори, что я тупой и не вижу очевидных вещей, мне для этого вполне хватает Снейпа, - с преувеличенным вздохом ответил Гарри, тем самым вызвав улыбку на лице девушки. 

— Если бы ты посмотрел на себя со стороны, может, тебе было бы понятнее.

— Посмотреть на себя со стороны - дело хорошее. А зеркало для этих целей не подойдет?

— Боюсь, что в твоем случае - нет. Ты не замечаешь своей привлекательности и не можешь осознать ее для других.

— Гермиона, я готов признать, что не урод, но…

— Так, пойдем другим путем, - прервала она все протесты юноши. – Драко красив, как ты считаешь?

— Он засранец.

— Не спорю, но я говорю не о его характере, а о внешности. Он красив? – повторила она свой вопрос. Гарри слегка призадумался.

— Да… наверное… Не знаю. 

— Я тебе скажу, что говорят в девичьих спальнях: Драко Малфой – один из самых привлекательных ребят в этой школе, хоть это и не умаляет всех его внутренних недостатков. Но хороших девушек всегда тянет к негодяям, это закон природы. 

— И тебя? – улыбнулся Гарри. – Ты же хорошая.

— Смею надеяться, что я более рассудительная, чем хорошая, - спокойно ответила гриффиндорская староста. – Продолжим. Малфой очень изменился в этом году, и это заметили все. 

Гарри кивнул в подтверждение, а Гермиона тем временем продолжила:

— Ты все еще продолжаешь применять Маскирующие чары? – неожиданно спросила она.

— Да, - ответил юноша, не понимая назначения вопроса. Он и вправду продолжал применять заклинания, которые ему подсказал Поэнари. Это позволяло ему скрывать последствия своих похождений: и усталость, и круги вокруг глаз от постоянного недосыпа, и распухшие зацелованные губы. Но было еще кое-что – его шрам, его отличительная метка, под влиянием чар становился практически незаметным. 

— Я привыкла уже видеть тебя таким и смутно помню, как ты выглядишь на самом деле и только рядом с Малфоем можно обратить внимание, как вы оба нереально красивы. Это вызывает смущение в девичьих умах, так что нет ничего удивительного, что они смотрят на вас влюбленными глазами. 

— Хочешь сказать, что помимо Малфоя за мной будут ходить еще толпы девчонок? – с ужасом спросил Гарри.

— А может еще и несколько парней, уже определившихся со своей сексуальной ориентацией, - спокойно ответила та и, увидев испуг в глазах Золотого Мальчика, рассмеялась. – На твоем месте я бы не боялась. Во-первых, все не так страшно, как может показаться на первый взгляд, вдруг тебе еще понравится. А во-вторых, чужая красота может пробуждать чувство собственной неполноценности, так что не всякий рискнет подойти к привлекательному человеку, боясь получить больно ранящий отказ. 

Гарри с облегчением вздохнул, но тут же нахмурился.

— А Малфой? Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, что он… - Гарри не смел высказать вслух свое предположение. 

— Не знаю, Гарри. Судя по слухам, его привлекают девушки, но кто может сказать точно. 

На этом разговор был закончен, но он основательно выбил юношу из колеи. После их с Сириусом занятий для него не было секретом, что любовь двух мужчин имеет право на существование, но одно дело Сириус, и совсем другое… От одной этой мысли Гарри передергивало. А Драко все продолжал наблюдать. И в какой-то момент он сделал следующий шаг.

 

***

 

Это случилось в среду перед уроком Зельеварения. Среда для Гарри считалась самым тяжелым днем, так как один за другим шли занятия у Флитвика, МакГонагалл и Снейпа. Вот и теперь юноша шел знакомым маршрутом в подземелья на продвинутые Зелья. Гермиона, которая обычно составляла ему компанию, задержалась где-то по дороге, и теперь этот нерадостный путь он преодолевал в одиночестве. Усталый после вчерашних занятий по окклюменции и некромагии, он пребывал в прескверном расположении духа. Если бы у Гарри была возможность, то Гарри с удовольствием скрылся бы в комнате Необходимости и отсыпался бы там до тех пор, пока даже его имя не стерлось бы из памяти магического мира. Но это были лишь несбыточные мечты, вместо них его ждал еще один урок Мастера Зелий. 

В классе уже были ученики, в том числе и Малфой, на которого тем более не хотелось смотреть. Посему Гарри, не поднимая глаз, прошел к своей парте и тут же замер - на столе лежал массивный перстень. Чуть дрожащими пальцами он аккуратно коснулся камня, каждую секунду ожидая какого-нибудь подвоха. Но, на его счастье, ничего не произошло. Тогда юноша отважился взять его в руку и внимательно рассмотреть. Красиво ограненный овальный камень черного цвета, накрепко закрепленный в кольце из белого металла, смотрелся богато и вызывал странные чувства: Гарри просто подмывало надеть перстень на руку и почувствовать его тяжесть. Он, как зачарованный, всматривался в темную глубину кристалла, и не заметил, как в классе появился Снейп. 

— Поттер, оказывается, вы не чужды роскоши. Довольно странные привычки для человека с вашим прошлым, - послышался его язвительный комментарий. – Дайте сюда, а то, думаю, эта новая игрушка будет отвлекать вас от занятий. 

С этими словами профессор забрал перстень из рук юноши. Взглянув на камень, он бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону Малфоя. Это лучше всяких слов объяснило Гарри, откуда взялся этот камень на его столе. В душе его все перевернулось. 

Весь урок он не мог ничего делать, а только пялиться на Драко, пытаясь осознать, что между ними происходит. В ответ он получил несколько таких же странных взглядов, что только усугубило положение. Отдав все свои силы и способности на решение этого вопроса, гриффиндорец ничего не видел и не слышал вокруг себя. Для него сейчас существовал только этот блондинистый мучитель. И, наконец, ему повезло. Когда Драко в следующий раз оглянулся на пристальный взгляд, Гарри мог с точностью сказать, что собой представляет этот слизеринец. 

Вы когда-нибудь смотрели на пламя свечи через грани хрустального бокала? Ее свет не столь ярок, но так красив, он преломляется в каждой хрустальной грани, преображаясь во что-то иное, но при этом всегда оставаясь светом. Что дало юному некромагу возможность рассмотреть этот свет? Может, действие впитанного Драко зелья, которое заставило его кожу мерцать. Или же отсутствие явной враждебности. А может, влияние Нарциссы дало возможность Гарри увидеть ее сына с другой стороны… Но под толщей льда, слой которого только рос под влиянием хладнокровного и властолюбивого отца, гриффиндорец сумел разглядеть маленький огонек души любознательного и довольно робкого мальчика, некогда любившего волшебные сказки и верившего, что жизнь всегда к нему будет добра. 

Но эта самая жизнь быстро избавила его от лишних иллюзий, заставила выбирать между двумя такими разными родителями, и Драко выбрал. День за днем, год за годом он становился практически копией своего отца. Нарцисса со своим странным закрытым искусством была непонятна и воспринималась только как мама, а не как пример для подражания. Лишившись отца, Драко был в растерянности, которую тщательно прятал под яростью и злобой. Но лето, проведенное в попытках избавиться от многочисленных проклятий учеников ненавистного Поттера, а также в ожидании, что вот сегодня Люциус Малфой вернется домой, как прежде красивый и сильный, заставило слизеринского принца о многом задуматься. С самого начала учебного года Драко искал хоть что-то, что подсказало бы ему, в чем же была его ошибка. И он нашел – Поттер. Его вечный соперник изменился, неизвестно по какой причине. Перед Драко был совершенно другой человек, это было так же верно, как и то, что в роду Малфоев были ясновидящие. Снейп, который каждый вечер потчевал старосту своего факультета восстановительным зельем, и с которым тот не раз пытался поговорить на волнующую тему, высказал разумное предположение, что дело в самом юноше. «Ты просто взрослеешь и по-другому смотришь на мир», - сказал старый ядовитый Змей. И Драко готов был ему поверить. Однако, присмотревшись внимательно, он понял, что Уизли так и остался для него нищим выскочкой, а Грейнджер – та же грязнокровка, мнящая себя умнее всех. Все опять возвращалось к Поттеру. 

А тот словно ничего не замечал, продолжая выполнять свои обычные школьные дела. Ни для кого не было секретом, что Поттера завалили дополнительными уроками, да так, что пришлось даже бросить квиддич. Все списывали его неожиданно проявившуюся серьезность на недавнее похищение, но Драко точно знал, что ничего не возникает из ниоткуда. Неужели он что-то пропустил за прошедшие пять лет, неужели его логика подвела? Ради того, чтобы понять, что из себя представляет этот новый Мальчик-Который-Выжил, слизеринский староста уговорил свой факультет присоединиться к Армии Дамблдора, хоть на самом деле считал, что это самая глупая затея из всех приходивих ему когда-либо в голову. Причиной ее для всех стало именно то, что Драко озвучил рыжему недоноску: нужно быть в курсе, что затевают эти магглолюбцы во главе со старым маразматиком-директором. Это, мол, будет полезно для их отцов и Лорда. Как оказалось, интуиция его все же не подвела, дуэль с Поттером все расставила на свои места и, в то же время, окончательно запутала. Теперь Драко знал, почему этого с виду обычного гриффиндорца боится сам Лорд Волдеморт. Он оказался сильным и опытным бойцом, быстрым и ловким. Но на любую силу всегда есть другая, ей противостоящая. Слизеринец твердо знал, что сможет достать своего противника, пусть и не самым честным способом, надо только знать его слабые места. Старинное заклинание, относящееся к темномагическим и называемое Петлей ужаса, попало в цель. То, что у его ровесника, незнакомого с контрзаклятием, найдутся силы и возможность выйти из-под его влияния, Драко не подозревал. Но тем более он не мог даже помыслить о том, что ему предстоит увидеть. О виде Патронуса Золотого Мальчика было известно всем и каждому в Хогвартсе, так что преображение оленя в единорога было неожиданностью, но еще большим сюрпризом был цвет вызванного защитника. Темный Патронус… Светящаяся тьма… 

В тот же вечер Драко потребовал от матери выслать ему некоторые книги из домашней библиотеки. Все они касались некромагии и сущности Темного Лорда. Она ответила не сразу, только через два дня он получил запрашиваемые книги, почему-то из рук Снейпа. Еще более странным было напутствие, полученное и от него и от матери: «Прежде чем что-то делать, вслушайся во тьму». Что они хотели этим сказать? Вслушиваться во тьму Драко не спешил, а вот присматриваться к Поттеру внимательнее продолжал. С каждым днем он все больше находил подтверждений своей догадки: у Волдеморта были все основания бояться мальчика со шрамом. Вчера, наконец, Драко получил от матери ответ на волновавший его вопрос. На маленьком клочке бумаги, на котором значилась только одна фраза: «Волдеморт – самозванец?», красивым почерком Нарциссы было выведено короткое «Да». Всю ночь Драко провел в астрономической башне, всматриваясь в ночное небо и пытаясь найти там ответ, что же ему теперь делать дальше. Утром он пошел к Снейпу. Выслушав все, что сообщил ему младший Малфой, Змей только прошипел, что если об этом узнает еще хоть одна живая душа… На этом можно было считать разговор законченным. Юноша развернулся, собираясь уходить, но в дверях его догнала еще одна странная фраза, коими так любил озадачивать Снейп: «Драко, прежде чем сказать «Да», тебе придется сначала сказать «Нет». Вот теперь он дал оба ответа. Перстень его семьи, подаренный некогда ему отцом, черный бриллиант в платине, лег на стол Поттера. Малфой сделал свой выбор…

— Поттер! – раздалось над ухом грифифиндорца, вырывая его из чужих воспоминаний. – Повторите, что я сейчас говорил? - Гарри только молча покачал головой. – Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора. Останьтесь после урока, чтобы узнать, как вам придется отрабатывать собственную рассеянность. 

Гермиона виновато посмотрела на него.

— Прости, я не смогла тебя предупредить, - прошептала она. – Хватит спать с открытыми глазами, вечером прослежу, чтобы ты лег спать вовремя. 

— Не получится, - так же осторожно зашептал он ей в ответ. – У меня занятие с Флитвиком и теперь еще вот отработка со Снейпом. 

Он хотел добавить еще пару слов про домашние задания, но профессор на него так посмотрел, что ему только и осталось, как заткнуться и дожидаться решения своей судьбы. 

— Ну, Поттер, вы можете сказать, что в Малфое такого интересного, что отвлекло вас от моих занятий? – спросил Снейп, когда последний ученик скрылся за дверью и они остались одни. 

— Мне трудно объяснить… - начал было Гарри, но его тут же обнадежили:

— Ничего, я попытаюсь понять извилистый ход ваших мыслей. 

Несчастный вздохнул и попытался рассказать свою часть истории, зная, о чем уже поведал Малфой. Снейп внимательно его выслушал и, взяв со стола перстень, начал крутить его в руках. Затем он заговорил, словно рассуждал вслух. Его голос неуловимо изменился, и теперь звучал проникновенно и завораживающе:

— Как большинство натуральных камней, алмаз обладает огромной магической силой: одни называют его злым камнем, другие - наоборот. Но, как всегда, все дело в использующем его чародее. Алмаз помогает в спиритуализме, придает уверенности в собственной сексуальной привлекательности, увеличивает физическую силу, дает смелость и стремление к победе, отгоняет кошмары и улучшает сон. Много достоинств, но при этом именно бриллианты впитывают в себя и массу негативной энергии, через них легче всего передавать проклятие. Некоторые камни гарантируют преданность их дарителю, особенно когда они долгое время хранятся в одном семействе. Камни имеют собственную силу и с ними нужно находить общий язык. Если суметь приручить их, то они многократно увеличат мощь мага, если же нет… можно стать их рабом. Говорят, что бриллианты нужно получать в подарок, но иногда стоит задуматься, с какой целью он сделан. 

А еще немаловажно, как именно носится перстень, это дает направление использования камня. Например, почему во время обручения кольцо обязательно надевают на безымянный палец? Ведь тем самым возлюбленные ограничивают свою свободу. Брак – это сплошное самоограничение. Маленьким детям кольца одевают на мизинец, защищая их хрупкие жизни от болезни и даже смерти. Про указующий перст я рассказывать тебе не буду, но практически все властители любят носить перстни именно так. хотя, возможно, это просто придает им вес, когда они грозят тебе со своего престола, - по губам Снейпа скользнула мимолетная улыбка. - Куртизанки же любили носить изящные колечки на большом пальце, утверждая, что он дает им удачу в любви. Есть еще способ расширить свое сознание и увеличить личностные способности. Для этого стоит только присмотреться к многочисленным портретам, особенно в кабинете директора, или на худой случай в собственных гостиных… - Тут он словно очнулся, посмотрел на стоящего перед ним с открытым ртом юношу и заговорил уже совсем иным тоном: - Хотя в вашей, Поттер, гостиной смотреть, собственно, не на кого. Возьмите свой перстень и идите. К завтрашнему занятию напишите эссе на пропущенную тему и приготовьтесь к практическому заданию. Свободны!

Гарри забрал одиноко лежащий на краешке стола перстень и направился к двери. 

— И, Поттер, постарайтесь больше не демонстрировать своего Патронуса, во всяком случае, до поры, когда уже всем будет все равно. 

— Да, профессор. 

Эта необычная лекция заставила Гарри призадуматься. Он всматривался в изображения на картинах в коридорах в попытке разгадать, что хотел сказать ему наставник. Обойдя практически весь замок, гриффиндорец даже напросился на чай к Дамблдору под предлогом разговора о квиддиче. В преддверии нового сезона им предстояло перенести одни из занятий ЗОТС на другой день, а это значило серьезное перекраивание расписаний всех факультетов. Разговор вышел вполне плодотворным, и новоявленному преподавателю дали почувствовать, что с его мнением считаются. Хотя, так или иначе, этот вопрос встал бы на ближайшем педсовете, ведь каждый из деканов был заинтересован в победе своего Дома.

Итак, изучив чуть ли не все портреты мало-мальски известных магов, Гарри пришел к выводу, что большинство из них, если и носило драгоценные камни, предпочитало носить их на среднем пальце. Хотя были и те, кто не стеснялся демонстрировать стремление к власти, и даже те, кто наоборот ограничивал свои возможности. 

Когда на следующий день Гарри пришел на урок и продемонстрировал кольцо, занявшее свое место на среднем пальце левой руки, Снейп только хмыкнул и кивнул головой. К этому разговору они больше не возвращались, так как появились дела поважнее. Гриффиндорец порадовался, что в прошлый вечер уговорил Гермиону рассказать ему материал урока, а затем потратил еще полтора часа от сна на детальный его разбор. Тяжело вздохнув, он принялся нарезать ингредиенты для практической части занятия.

Как оказалось, Снейп не зря гонял нерадивого ученика весь предыдущий вечер, так как утром в пятницу на бедные головы учеников свалилась проверочная контрольная по Зельям. Два часа издевательств привели к тому, что на урок ЗОТС явились взвинченные и расстроенные студенты, считающие себя полными неудачниками, а Снейпа - истинным сыном Слизерина от василиска, исходя из подавляющего взгляда и способности каждое слово превращать в яд. Поняв, что ничего серьезного в головы неофитов втолковать сейчас будет невозможно, Поэнари решил обратиться к боевому использованию пройденных заклинаний. Столы были убраны, и класс превратился в подобие дуэльного клуба. Весь прошедший месяц ученики изучали заклинания, воздействующие на сознание и обратного действия. Вызывая поочередно учеников и составляя из них пары, Поэнари предлагал вспомнить пройденный материал и использовать его по назначению. Все шло хорошо. 

— Превосходно. Все довольно удачно прошли тест на знания материала, - подвел итог профессор. – Теперь, если вы не против, я хотел бы показать новый прием, который может очень вам пригодиться. Мистер Поттер, я могу попросить вас помочь? – Гарри выступил вперед, при виде черной палочки Поэнари его сердце невольно забилось быстрее. Как всегда, учитель четко отловил этот момент. Никогда он не направлял палочку на своего ученика, и даже на своих внеклассных консультациях всегда просил выполнять те или иные действия против юноши Гермиону. Что сделал и сейчас. – Мисс Грейнджер, попрошу вас присоединиться к нам. Если вы, мисс, поднимите палочку, направите ее прямо в глаза противнику и скажите заклинание Videreus, то у вас появится время, чтобы убить вашего противника или просто уйти, избежав драки. Мистер Поттер будет испытывать дикий дискомфорт, так как его глаза застит туман, и он будет дезориентирован, если, конечно, не догадается о ваших намерениях и не успеет произнести: Caliginem! Туман рассеется и вам, мисс, придется несладко. Как все должны были уже заметить, почти все боевые заклинания довольно короткие и произносятся на одном дыхании. Итак, прошу вас, мисс Грейнджер, ваша первая попытка. 

Гермиона подняла палочку и выкрикнула:

— Videre! 

Гарри почувствовал, как окружающее пространство не просто пропало в тумане, а на него навалилась тьма южной ночи, которая, как говорят, приходит неожиданно и сразу. Он хотел выкрикнуть контр-заклинание, но голос отказался ему подчиняться, и еще через минуту он упал на пол без сознания. 

 

***

 

Чернота сменилась сумерками, и тогда Гарри услышал чьи-то спорящие голоса.

— Еще немного, и его ничто не вернет!

— Я рискну его забрать, и не стоит мне мешать!

— А со школьниками что будешь делать? А с директором объясняться?

— Черт!

Юноша постарался открыть глаза. Сколько он потратил на это сил, было неизвестно, но когда ему это удалось, то юный некромаг с удивлением увидел, свое собственное бездыханное тело, над которым склонились две фигуры в черном. Первая принадлежала учителю, чей класс украшался теперь трупом Мальчика-Который-На-Этот-Раз-Решил-Почить-с-Миром, вторая - же непонятно откуда тут взявшемуся Мастеру Зелий. Они явно были в замешательстве - что предпринять в такой ситуации и при этом не слишком засветиться. Хотя, с точки зрения Гарри, они уже влипли, потому что в дверь заглядывали обеспокоенные гриффиндорцы. 

— Закройте дверь с той стороны! – взорвался Снейп, любопытствующих как ветром сдуло. - Colloportus! Alto impenertabo! – послышались заклинания, запирающее двери, и что-то там еще, связанное с непроницаемостью. Закрыв класс от непрошенных гостей, он повернулся к Поэнари. – У нас не больше тридцати минут, а то и меньше.

— Думаю, нам хватит, - ответил румынский маг. – Он некромаг? 

Снейп несколько опешил от такого вопроса, видно было, как он насторожился и фактически занял боевую стойку. Гарри пришло в голову, что если эта парочка сейчас друг друга поубивает, то трупа станет уже три, то-то Волдеморт будет счастлив. Тем временем Снейп продолжил валять дурака:

— С чего ты взял?

— Догадался, - Поэнари оставался все таким же спокойным, игнорируя завуалированную угрозу со стороны алхимика. – Обычно стихийных некромагов привязывают к жизни, чтобы они случаем не ушли на Ту Сторону безвозвратно. Или я неправ?

— Прав, - нехотя согласился Снейп. – Магия крови?

— Да.

«Интересно, о чем это они?», - подумала несчастная жертва обстоятельств. Но видно, что маги уже нашли общий язык и понимали друг друга с полуслова.

— У тебя есть нужные ингредиенты? – спросил Снейп и добавил: - Тащиться через весь замок в подземелье сейчас не лучший вариант.

— Кое-что есть, - успокоил его Поэнари.

— Что еще необходимо? 

— Кровь того, к кому его можно будет привязать. Чью возьмем, твою или мою?

— Привязать этого негодника к себе?! У меня есть другой выход!

— Могу поинтересоваться, какой?

— Нет, - отрезал Снейп. – Ты отправляешься за ингредиентами для краски, а я пока воспользуюсь твоим камином. 

Поэнари хотел было сказать, но раздраженный взгляд слизеринского декана оставил все слова невысказанными. Гарри знал этот взгляд, от него шарахались даже стойкие хогвартские преподаватели, привыкшие к выходкам слизеринского декана. Но новый учитель ЗОТС выдержал испытание с честью. Юноша хотел ему поаплодировать, но из-за отсутствия связи с руками, это осталось лишь намерением. Тем временем, профессор Поэнари поднялся в свой кабинет, тогда как Снейп склонился к небольшому камину, который в холодные зимы отапливал помещение класса. Порывшись в карманах мантии, он достал порошок и кинул его в только что разожженный огонь. 

— Нарцисса! – позвал он.

— Северус? Что случилось? – послышался взволнованный женский голос. 

— Твой ученик решил уйти из мира сего, - огорошил ее Снейп. Надо отдать должное, Нарцисса быстро сообразила, в чем дело. 

— Мерлин! Сегодня же Черная Луна!

— Впервые с его самостоятельного похода на Ту Сторону, - продолжил ее мысль коллега и признал: - Поэнари прав, его нужно привязать к этому миру.

— Поэнари? Тадеуш Поэнари? – переспросила женщина. 

— Да, именно он.

— И он знает?

— Теперь знает, - подтвердил все некромаг. Кажется, это было не самым приятным известием для всех них. 

— Что же, магия крови – его конек, это должно помочь, - попыталась его коллега найти положительный момент в сонме плохих сообщений.

«И все же о чем это они?» - задался все тем же вопросом юный некромаг. Слова «Магия Крови» применительно к случившемуся не давали никаких идей, а это несколько раздражало. Хотя чем дальше он тут болтался, тем равнодушнее смотрел на все происходящее внизу. 

— Мне нужна кровь Блэка и срочно, - потребовал Снейп. При одном звуке этого имени Гарри стало как-то нехорошо, неспокойно. Он был бы рад, наверное, уйти и отдохнуть, но оставить Сириуса…

— Она будет у тебя в течение пяти минут, - решительно ответила Нарцисса.

— Поторопись, моя хорошая.

Впервые Гарри услышал, что Снейп проявляет по настоящему теплые чувства к кому бы то ни было. Ему снова стало интересно, кто они друг для друга. Просто любовники, коллеги, сообщники или что-то больше? Долго размышлять на эту тему ему не дали. Наверху хлопнула дверь, и по лестнице, ведущей из кабинета преподавателя в класс, быстро сбежал Поэнари. Его волосы были убраны в хвост, а широкие рукава рубашки закатаны до локтей. В руках он держал сосуд с черной жидкостью и странного вида палочки.   

— Как переговоры? – спросил он стоящего посреди класса некромага. 

— А как основной состав? 

— Почти все готово, не хватает только крови…

В этот момент огонь в камине вспыхнул и тут же погас. Снейп подошел и достал из углей и пепла небольшую склянку с темно-вишневой жидкостью. Поэнари выхватил ее, вылил половину содержимого в сосуд и что-то тихо зашептал, аккуратно помешивая состав. Тем временем второй маг вывел на середину одну из школьных парт и водрузил на ее поверхность тело юноши. Тонкие пальцы алхимика нащупали какие-то точки на висках и нажали их со всей силы. Гарри почувствовал отголосок той боли, что должно было испытывать его тело. Это ощущение доказывало, что он еще жив. Наконец, Поэнари подошел к своему ученику и посмотрел на него.

— Где будем делать рисунок? – поинтересовался он.

— Где-нибудь на наиболее незаметном месте.

— Наиболее незаметное – это внутренности, но на это у нас нет времени. 

— Место, куда он сможет дотянуться и не вызвать подозрений.

— Значит на загривок. На худой случай отпустит длинные волосы.

Словно соглашаясь с мнением мастера, Снейп расстегнул мантию и рубашку на юноше, приспустил их с плеч и перевернул тело на живот. Если бы Гарри не был мертв, он бы покраснел от смущения, а может и возбуждения. Во всяком случае, видеть, как тонкие пальцы подбирают его волосы, чтобы открыть шею… «Черт, мне же с ним, по меньшей мере, еще два года общаться». 

Тем временем Поэнари обмакнул одну из палочек в заговоренную ядовито-черную жидкость и поднес ее к коже. 

— Вы когда-нибудь это уже делали? – остановил его Снейп, хотя даже Гарри понял, что это вопрос уже не ко времени.

— Не беспокойся! – улыбнулся ему Поэнари. - Какой рисунок?

— Пес, большой черный пес…

Палочка с серией игл на конце вошла в кожу под углом. В глазах снова потемнело, и боль настигла юношу.

 

***

 

Боль. Она крутила внутренности, от нее горела кожа, а голова никак не хотела расставаться с содержащимся в ней едким тягучим туманом. Тут губ коснулось холодное стекло, и в горло потекла горькая жидкость. Чтобы не захлебнуться в ней, пришлось проглотить. Боль потихоньку отступила. Наконец, Гарри смог открыть глаза. Кто-то любезно напялил на него очки. 

«Дежа вю», - пронеслось в голове юноши. Ставшая уже привычной обстановка больничной палаты и все те же знакомые фигуры у постели: Снейп и Дамблдор. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Гарри? – заботливый голос Дамблдора, еще одно подтверждение теории о повторяемости событий. 

— Хорошо, - короткий и ни к чему не обязывающий ответ.

— Ты знаешь, что произошло? 

Гарри бросил быстрый взгляд на Снейпа, тот был натянут как струна. 

— Нет. 

— Расскажи, что ты помнишь, - попросил директор.

— Был урок Защиты. Мы отрабатывали новое заклинание. Гермиона его произнесла, но я, кажется, не успел на него среагировать. Потом я очнулся тут.

— Это все? – Кажется, Дамблдора не устраивал такой лаконичный ответ.

— Все, - подтвердил юноша, предпочитая умолчать о том, что он слышал и видел, пребывая в полумертвом состоянии. 

— Ты не против, если мы посмотрим? 

Что мог сказать Золотой Мальчик и истинный гриффиндорец, доверяющий своему покровителю, который в очередной раз решил покопаться в его мозгах? Но тут неожиданно его спас Снейп.

— Альбус, я не думаю, что Поттер сейчас это выдержит. Он слишком измотан. 

— Северус, не тебе объяснять, как нам важно получить полную информацию о произошедшем. Если это Волдеморт, то значит, он нашел возможность пробиться за защитные барьеры Хогвартса и сломать защиту мальчика. 

Волнение Дамблдора можно было понять, но Снейп сумел найти разумный довод в свою пользу.

— Я послежу, чтобы с ним ничего не случилось, а пока можно допросить Грейнджер и Поэнари, как главных виновников случившегося.

— Свидетелей ты хотел сказать?

— Я всегда говорю только то, что хочу сказать, - высокомерно ответил слизеринский декан. 

— Хорошо, отдыхай, Гарри. Увидимся завтра.

Дамблдор вышел за дверь, тогда как Снейп устроился рядом на стуле.

— Профессор, вы меня «привязали» к Сириусу? – спросил его Гарри, с каким-то извращенным удовольствием наблюдая удивление на лице наставника. Кажется, ему понравилось шокировать Снейпа. 

— Тише, Поттер. А то еще все решат, что ты сошел с ума.

— Они и так это думают, - пожал плечами юноша и тут же ощутил боль в шее. Он потянулся и нащупал рукой воспаленное место. – И как она выглядит?

— Кто?

— Ну, татуировка… Это же татуировка? – на всякий случай уточнил Гарри.

— Бегущий Грим, - ответил Снейп и добавил: - Наверное, это красиво. Я не специалист по раскрашиванию тела. 

— А как вас… «привязывали»? – поинтересовался расхрабрившийся юноша, чувствуя, что сейчас ему будет позволено чуть больше, чем всегда.

— Это слишком личный вопрос, - сверкнул глазами Снейп и поинтересовался: -  Поттер, тебе никогда не говорили, что ты на редкость бестактен?

— Если вы так говорите, то значит, никогда близко не общались с Роном, - парировал Гарри. 

— Упаси меня Мерлин! – воскликнул слизеринский декан, пряча улыбку, приподнявшую краешки губ. – А теперь спать, Поттер. 

Гарри  послушно закрыл глаза. Последнее, что он почувствовал - тонкие пальцы, аккуратно снимающие с него очки.


	14. Глава 13

Уже в какой раз за свою школьную жизнь Гарри проснулся в больничной палате Хогвартса. Вчера, после несчастного случая на уроке ЗОТС, мадам Помфри так и не отпустила его в гриффиндорскую башню, предпочтя для безопасности оставить больного в лазарете. На утро ей ничего не оставалось, как выписать юношу, констатировав его полное физическое здоровье.

Первым человеком, который попался Гарри на пути в родную башню, была, конечно же, Гермиона.

— Гарри, тебя уже выписали? – спросила, она подбегая.

— Да, в связи с полным выздоровлением, - улыбнулся ей старый друг.

— Что это было?

— Они пока еще сами толком не знают, - ответил он осторожно. Гарри даже не мог предположить, какую версию придумали Снейп и Поэнари, чтобы объяснить все произошедшее. Но, к счастью, его спас сам Мастер Зелий, который, судя по всему, направлялся во владения мадам Помфри. Увидев гриффиндорцев, он замедлил шаг и остановился у притихших ребят.

— Поттер, вы сбежали из госпиталя?

— Нет, сэр, - спокойно ответил юноша. - Мадам Помфри меня отпустила.

— Это была ее роковая ошибка. Всем было бы гораздо спокойнее, если бы вы хоть эти выходные провели привязанным к больничной койке. Но видно даже такой профессиональный колдомедик, как Помфри, не может выдержать вас больше одного дня.

Тон Снейпа был таким язвительным, что от него сводило мышцы лица, а на языке появлялся кислый вкус, словно вы съели лимон, целиком.

— Профессор, я… - Гарри пытался что-то сказать, но его тут же перебили.

— Следуйте за мной, Поттер, - категорично заявил профессор и, развернувшись, направился обратно в подземелья. Юноша с явно выраженным нежеланием поплелся вслед за ним. Но как только за ними закрылись двери личного кабинета слизеринского декана, выражение лиц мгновенно изменились.

— Я рассчитывал, что успею застать вас в палате, - довольно спокойно произнес Снейп. – Но меня задержал Дамблдор.

— Он все еще хочет проверить мою память? – с волнением спросил юноша.

— Нет, он предоставил разбираться с этим мне. Так что тебе снова придется поработать над своей памятью, на всякий случай.

— И какая же звучит официальная версия на этот раз?

— Не иронизируйте, Поттер, - оборвал его Снейп. – Итак, Волдеморт, воспользовавшись наступлением Черной Луны, предпринял атаку на твое сознание. Метальный контроль был ослаблен тем, что нападение случайно совпало с использованием заклинания, туманящее разум. Ты потерял сознание, дальше ничего не помнишь. Пришел в себя в лазарете. Все понятно?

Это была вполне разумная версия. Так оно в принципе и должно было произойти, если бы Гарри не видел то… что он видел. Выходит, обо всем нужно забыть, или, по крайней мере, научиться это скрывать.

— Значит, опять Волдеморт. А не опасно ли ссылаться на него все время? – спросил Гарри, подразумевая, что Снейп рискует доверием обоих своих «хозяев». Он не ожидал ответа, но, к своему удивлению, неожиданно его получил.

— Ну, пока исключено их непосредственное общение, есть возможность манипулирования мнением.

Это были слова истинного слизеринца, подкрепленные выразительным взглядом. Гарри хотелось спросить, как Снейпу удалось выкрутиться в прошлый раз и что он намеревается делать в этот. Ведь если Дамблдора они смогут убедить в нападении Волдеморта, — в конце концов, тот не обязан докладывать обо всем своим Пожирателям, — то, что подумает Лорд, когда узнает об обвинениях в свой адрес. Ведь он-то точно знает, что никакой атаки не было. Но спрашивать об этом Снейпа Гарри поостерегся, и вместо этого волнующего вопроса задал другой:

— А профессор Поэнари? Он не выдаст?

— Нет, - отрицательно покачал головой алхимик. - Тадеушу тоже не хочется, чтобы узнали о некоторых его талантах.

— А как насчет татуировки? – Гарри дотронулся до все еще воспаленной кожи, но вместо боли по телу растеклось тепло, и возникло чувство присутствия Сириуса.

— Поттер, не стройте из себя идиота, - в привычно язвительном тоне посоветовал Снейп. - Чары маскировки, которые вы с таким постоянством используете, скроют рисунок. К тому же всегда можно отпустить волосы, они прекрасно дополнят ваш неземной облик.

Этот «неземной облик» прозвучало так, что любому стало бы понятно, что наставник не одобряет подобных чар вообще и их использование Гарри в частности. Юноша счел за благо промолчать. Тем временем Снейп достал из кармана цепочку с Маховиком Времени и браслет со снитчем и протянул их хозяину. Гарри так же молча забрал их, вернул на свои места и направился к дверям.

— Поттер, вам лучше сейчас не возвращаться в ваше гриффиндорское логово. Прогуляйтесь где-нибудь в одиночестве, но помните, где вы должны быть вечером.

— Да, сэр, - ответил юноша и вышел прочь.

 

***

 

Гарри воспользовался советом преподавателя. В конце концов, ему самому не хотелось возвращаться туда, где на него будут смотреть, как на сумасшедшего и опять доставать глупыми вопросами. Как он не пытался, но все равно оставался Мальчиком-Который-Выжил. Для одних - величайшее чудо и надежда на мир, для других - не более чем опасный сумасшедший, но, так или иначе, неординарный человек. Всю жизнь он стремился быть обычным, одним из всех, но теперь приходило понимание, что этому не бывать никогда. А значит нужно научиться пользоваться этим. Гарри приходил к выводу, что нужно не только потихоньку менять манеру поведения с окружающими, но и добиваться другого к себе отношения, чтобы все что происходит и будет дальше происходить с ним, воспринималось всеми как само собой разумеющееся. Он пробовал играть в обычного мальчишку, у него это не слишком получалось. Гарри требовалось, чтобы к нему относились как… как к тому же Дамблдору, которого все считают сумасшедшим и при этом осознают его силу. В идеале нужен образ неординарного, подчас загадочного мага, чье поведение пусть и не всегда понятно, но чья фигура в целом вызывает доверие. Создание этого образа должно происходить постепенно и начинать нужно уже сейчас.

Занятый своими мыслями, Гарри не заметил, как оказался рядом с полем для квиддича. Над ним сновали красные мантии гриффиндорской команды: Рон вывел своих ребят на очередную тренировку. Судя по всему, новички неплохо приспособились к игре остальных. Гриффиндорцам повезло: из-за того, что близнецы Уизли не смогли играть в прошлом году, и новых загонщиков пришлось натаскивать по ходу сезона, в этом ребята смотрелись уже вполне неплохо. Так что Рону оставалось найти только охотников. Другим командам повезло меньше: с уходом старых опытных игроков их составы изменились до неузнаваемости. С одной стороны, в этом был свой плюс – менялась сама манера игры, с другой – новички чувствовали себя на поле не слишком уверенно. Так что у красно-золотых появился реальный шанс завоевать Кубок школы по квиддичу.

Гарри почувствовал, как его сердце мучительно сжалось. Он сам отказался от шанса играть в команде: слишком уж много всего на него свалилось в этом году. Но тяга к полету все равно то и дело давала о себе знать. Ему хотелось сейчас быть там, парить между облаками, высматривая снитч. Замеченная им вспышка золота показала, что он преуспел бы в этом, но тут его ученица рванула метлу вниз, и вскоре маленький мячик трепыхал крылышками в ее руке.

— Гарри! – Джинни подлетела к нему, демонстрируя свой трофей. – Я поймала!

— Умница, ты великолепный ловец, - похвалил ее юноша. Белая, как у всех натуральных рыжих, кожа Джинни заметно покраснела. Девочка смутилась, но было видно, что похвала наставника ей приятна.

— Джинни! – послушался резкий оклик ее старшего брата.

— Увидимся на занятии, - сказала она извиняющимся тоном и взмыла вверх.

«Занятия», - пронеслось в голове Гарри. Об этом стоило поговорить с Роном. Если он отпустит своих ребят пораньше, то можно будет договориться с остальными и провести урок АДа хоть на час раньше, тогда, может, будет возможность отоспаться. Этот шанс появился у него почти мгновенно, потому что к нему спустился Рон. Однако, судя по тону, которым он заговорил, желаемое будет получить не так легко.

— Поттер, тебе здесь нечего делать, - начал он крайне грубо. - Ты мешаешь команде!

— Рон, с каких пор я стал для тебя Поттером? – стараясь сохранять спокойствие, спросил Гарри.

— С тех пор, как ты стал знаться со склизкими змеями, такими как Малфой и его подлипалы.

— Я тебе сказал еще тогда, он имеет право заниматься со всеми. Мы больше не подпольная группа, а вполне официальная программа факультативных занятий.

— Вот и занимайся, а моей ноги там не будет! – голос Рона становился все резче, еще немного и он грозился перерасти в крик. Ребята из команды и все, кто наблюдал за тренировкой, замерли и стали подбираться поближе, чтобы понять, что происходит между некогда лучшими друзьями.

— Рон, это, конечно, дело твое, у нас принцип добровольности. Хотя мне это крайне неприятно и обидно. Но я хотел бы попросить, чтобы ты отпустил ребят пораньше.

— Нет! – выкрикнул капитан команды. – У нас игра через несколько недель!

— Это в последний раз. С понедельника расписание изменится, - попытался его успокоить Гарри, хотя внутри него все клокотало от злости. Он был возмущен поведением Рона, а еще он сердился на себя, что не нашел времени поговорить с другом раньше и сам довел их отношения до этого состояния. Но это еще было не самым плохим, что ему предстояло услышать.

— Да пусть оно хоть трижды меняется. Никто из них не будет больше плясать под твою дудку! Я не стану жертвовать командой ради тебя и Малфоя.

— Да, ты решил пожертвовать ею ради Волдеморта, - сурово констатировал Мальчки-Который-Выжил. Лицо Рона сначала побледнело, потом покраснело, глаза налились кровью и он, недолго раздумывая, прямо с метлы бросился на бывшего друга. Гарри, ожидая чего-то подобного, подхватил летящее на него тело и, воспользовавшись силой инерции, позволил ему упасть и тут же подмял его под себя. Рон был силен и зол, его попытки вырваться были неистовы, но Гарри был не менее взбудоражен разговором и посему крепко прижимал его к уже холодной земле.

— Вот, что я скажу тебе, Рон Уизли. Ты и подобные тебе зашоренные люди развязали эту войну. Они не смогли противостоять своим амбициям и старой вражде, и в итоге мы получили все то, что имеем на сегодняшний день. Скажи мне, Рон Уизли, чем ты лучше Волдеморта? Тем, что ты ничего не имеешь против магглов? Но ты готов убивать Упивающихся и даже тех, кто с ними не имеет ничего общего!

— Малфой – Упивающийся Смертью! – прохрипел упертый гриффиндорец.

— Отец, но не сын. Пока, во всяком случае. А ты подумал, куда он денется, если сейчас ты, я, остальные оттолкнем его? У слизеринцев практически нет выбора, мы делаем его за них. Мы изначально навешиваем на них ярлыки: «темные колдуны», «убийцы», «Упивающиеся Смертью», и, в конечном итоге, им ничего не остается, кроме как соответствовать общему мнению. Ты знаешь, что это такое, идти против общественного мнения? Я вот знаю и надеялся, что ты тоже это поймешь, особенно после последних двух лет. К черту, если ты ничего не хочешь и не можешь осознать, дело твое, но я не дам тебе тащить за собой на погибель ребят.

С этими словами Гарри поднялся на ноги, оставив Рона лежать на земле, и огляделся. Они были окружены учениками практически из всех факультетов, привлеченными сюда скандалом. Многие из них понимающе качали головами. В глазах вездесущего Малфоя сквозило еле скрываемое уважение. Гарри рискнул продолжить:

— Я знаю, что трудно сломать стереотип, сложившийся веками, но помните, что во многом именно он повинен в существующем положении дел. Я уверен, что кто бы ни развязал эту войну, у вас есть шанс ее закончить. Даже если мне удастся убить Волдеморта, это мало что изменит. Он уже исчезал из мира живых, но стоило ему вернуться, у него тут же нашлись сторонники. А до него был другой Темный Лорд, и так далее… Вспомните историю. Так что мы сражаемся не с тем. Нужно менять что-то в самом обществе, которое рождает Волдемортов с таким завидным постоянством.

— Хорошая предвыборная речь, Поттер, - одним предложением Малфой сбил пафос от хоть и правильных, но несколько высокопарных слов гриффиндорца. – Тебя хоть сейчас в Министры.

— Нет, Малфой, - спокойно ответил Гарри. - Но я не хочу умирать с сознанием, что лет через пятьдесят очередному «Избранному» придется пройти тем же путем.

На удивление всем слизеринец молча кивнул и пошел прочь. Толпа перед ним расступалась. Все только отводили глаза. Гарри тем временем протянул руку Рону, чтобы помочь тому встать. Лицо рыжего Уизли было такого насыщенного красного цвета, что сливалось с форменной мантией. Наконец, Рон принял предложенную помощь, поднялся на ноги и теперь стоял рядом, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Ему было стыдно и неловко, он даже не смел поднять глаз на друга. Да и не хотел Гарри сейчас говорить с ним, а потому развернулся и двинулся в противоположную сторону.

— Гарри, - раздалось ему вслед. Но юноша решил не реагировать, он устал и был эмоционально истощен.

— Гарри! – Рон догнал его и положил ему руку на плечо. – Постой. Ты прости меня, друг. Я виноват.

— Не надо, Рон, - оборвал Гарри его оправдания.

— Ладно. Только занятия… У Рейвенкло и Хаффлпаффа игра на следующей неделе, так что они будут тренироваться сразу после нас…

— Я понимаю, - устало ответил молодой преподаватель. – Ты скажи всем, что на сегодня все отменяется. На следующей неделе нагоним.

— Если хочешь, я пойду с тобой. Только скажу ребятам.

— Нет, я сейчас хочу побыть один.

Не слушая больше, что ему хотел сказать ему Рон, Гарри направился прочь.

Ноги сами привели его к сторожке Хагрида. Гарри, словно маленький мальчик, неосознанно стремился к этому добродушному полувеликану, некогда пришедшему спасти его от судьбы прозябания в доме Дурслей. Сам хозяин сторожки, по совместительству хогвартский лесник и профессор по уходу за магическими животными, стоял на крыльце и смотрел на приближающегося юношу.

— Привет, Гарри, - поздоровался он и спросил: – Ты чего такой невеселый?

— Да, так, - махнул рукой Гарри. - Устал да и с Роном поругался.

— Ничего. Помиритесь еще. Не в первый раз вы ссоритесь.

— Не в первый, - согласился тот и поинтересовался: - Можно я тут посижу?

— Можешь, кончено, только я… это… в лес иду.

— К Гроху?

— Нет, - покачал своей большой лохматой головой Хагрид и, расплывшись в улыбке, поведал: - У фестралов родилась новая кобылка… Хорошенькая… Кажется, я уже это говорил… Вот несу им мяса, да и проведать девочку хочется… Хочешь, пойдем со мной, ты их все равно видишь, так что тебе интересно будет, - неожиданно предложил он. Гарри, не долго думая, согласился. Хагрид подхватил огромную корзину и направился к лесу. Юноша последовал за ним.

 

***

 

Лес встретил их осенней прохладой и сыростью. Прошедший ночью дождь основательно пропитал почву, а ветер помог деревьям избавиться от большей части листвы, которая теперь лежала на земле мокрым ковром. Все больше чувствовалось дыхание приближающейся зимы, среди вековых деревьев это как-то стало более заметно, чем из окон замка. Природа готовилась к длительной спячке. Гарри подумалось, что человеческое общество поступает также. Так или иначе он все время возвращался мыслями к сказанному там, на квиддичном поле. Может все его слова и звучали слишком эмоционально, но от этого не становились менее правильными. Четырнадцать лет между смертью и возрождением Волдеморта весь магический мир словно спал. Волшебники порадовались исчезновению злодея, но ничего не сделали для того, чтобы тот не смог возродиться. Про него предпочли просто забыть, считая, что тогда зло уйдет навсегда. Так дети прячутся под одеяло, думая, что тут уж страшилки из их ночных кошмаров не будут иметь над ними власти. 

Гарри поймал себя на том, что мысли у него странные, совсем ему не свойственные. Начать с того, что в детстве его главной страшилкой, от которой не получалось спрятаться ни под одеялом, ни в чулане был его кузен Дадли. Юноша помотал головой, стараясь избавиться от внезапно появившейся в ней чуши. Но тут его привлек голос ушедшего чуть вперед Хагрида.

— Привет, я и не знал, что ты здесь сегодня.

— Привет, Хагрид. Вот, решил взглянуть на малышку, - ответил ему неизвестный. Гарри поспешил на поляну и к своему удивлению заметил Оливьера Вилманту, своего недавнего и довольно странного знакомого. Он стоял среди фестралов, которые то и дело пытались дотянуться до принесенного им угощения – сочного свежего мяса, доставаемого молодым человеком из большого ящика.

— Гарри, рад тебя видеть, - приветствовал гриффиндорца этот лощенный аристократ, смотревшийся несколько инородно в глухой чащобе.

— Здравствуй, - неловко поздоровался юноша, не зная, как себя вести в такой ситуации.

— Ну… это… - замялся и Хагрид, было видно, что он тоже смущен. – Гарри, это Оливьер, он тоже отсюда, точнее…

— Хагрид, - остановил Оливьер его попытки что-то объяснить. – Мы с Гарри учились целых три года в одной школе, хоть и на разных курсах, неужели ты думаешь, что я его не знаю? Я уверен, что и он меня тоже видел. В конце концов, всем известно, какие слухи ходят про мою семью, и что моя внешность только подчеркивает их. Так что представлять нас нет никакой необходимости.

Кажется, это даже обрадовало Хагрида, который никогда не был мастером слова. Он предпочел говорить на более обыденные темы:

— Как наша девочка сегодня?

— Наама, посмотри, кто там пришел и что он тебе принес, - обратился к кому-то молодой человек, отпихивая окровавленной рукой норовистого фестрала. Со смешенным чувством удивления и некоторого волнения, Гарри разглядел маленького жеребенка. Маленькая черная красавица в отличие от своих родичей не выглядела скелетом, обтянутым кожей. Наоборот, ее можно было назвать кругленькой, особенно на фоне гордо выступающей за ней матери. Ее крылышки были плотно прижаты к тельцу и, кажется, еще и не расправлялись. Общее впечатление несколько портила драконоподобная мордочка, правда и она смотрелась довольно забавно. Перебирая ножками, она приблизилась к корзине Хагрида и ткнулась в нее носом.

— Прожора, - констатировал Оливьер.

— В папу, - улыбнулся полувеликан, извлекая из корзины небольшой кусок говяжьей вырезки и протягивая его жеребенку. – Гарри, иди, покорми ее, когда еще удастся такое.

Юноша шагнул вперед и, подойдя к емкости, достал еще один кусочек мяса. Неожиданно мягкие губы аккуратно взяли угощение из человеческих рук. Наама заглотила его, практически не жуя, дочиста вылизала пальцы Гарри и снова сунулась носом в корзину. Смотреть на это создание без улыбки было нельзя. Пока Хагрид кормил малышку и ее мать, буквально воркуя над ними, Оливьер остановился за спиной Гарри и пояснил:

— Фестралы редко приносят потомство. Последней была Стрига, мама Наамы.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Откуда ты вообще здесь взялся?

— А ты знаешь, как хогвартские леса обзавелись собственным табуном этих редких коней? Еще мой дед по договоренности с Министерством переправил сюда нескольких молодых особей из нашего поместья. Только потом за них взялся Хагрид, никто другой с ними просто не справился бы. Мой отец помогал отучать их охотиться на школьных сов. А когда в Хогвартс пришел я, Дамблдор лично попросил меня присмотреть за табуном. Так что я все о них знаю — так сказать, наследственный интерес. Стрига вот родилась за год до твоего поступления в школу. Лот, ее жеребец, появился в день прощания моего брата Леонарда с Хогвартсом. Вот он, - указал Оливьер на высокого статного коня, который услышав свое имя, поднял свою окровавленную морду и посмотрел совершенно белесыми глазами на людей. – Смотри, какой красавец, Лео его так назвал. Это наша привилегия — давать им имена.

Тем временем какой-то наглый фестрал попытался увести корм из-под носа Лота, за что был жестоко укушен, и началась драка.

— Тенебрус, мальчик, - закричал лесничий и ринулся на подмогу.

— Тенебрус – любимчик Хагрида, он его защищает, когда надо и когда не надо, - объяснил Оливьер.

Гарри смотрел, как полувеликан несется прямо между дерущихся коней, и ему стало страшно за друга. Фестралы отчаянно кусались, вставали на дыбы, рыли землю копытами, взрезали воздух своими огромными крыльями. Еще немного и лесничий был бы затоптан, но вмешалась другая сила. Мгновенный бросок серой тени и один из драчунов был отброшен. Судя по изменившему направление бега Хагриду, этим несчастным был именно Тенебрус. Зато рядом с Лотом оказался темно-серый фестрал. Он повел носом и шагнул к людям. Оливьер вышел вперед и погладил его по холке.

— Это Саммаэль, вожак табуна. Он уже очень стар и почти ничего не видит, но все равно в нем еще столько сил… Я надеюсь, что никогда не настанет тот день, когда он не выйдет мне навстречу.

Саммаэль, словно понимая если не слова, то грусть, звучавшую в голосе своего друга, положил свою драконью голову тому на плечо. Вперив белесые глаза в лицо Гарри, он словно о чем-то задумался.

— Гарри, - очень тихо, почти шепотом произнес Оливьер, поглаживая шею старого коня. – Дай ему своей крови. Это древний обряд. Если напоить вожака фестралов своей кровью, то тебе будет подчиняться весь табун. Ты сможешь призвать его, когда в следующий раз потребуется помощь. Это они только кажутся мирными животными, на самом деле, фестралы издревле считались боевой силой, только вот приказать им могли лишь избранные.

— Такие, как вы? – так же тихо спросил Гарри.

— В этой части света фактически только мы, - подтвердил седовласый некромаг.

— Почему ты думаешь, что у меня получится? – Даже бесстрашный с виду гриффиндорец к этой идее отнесся с опаской.

— Я в это верю, - последовал не совсем ожидаемый ответ.

Не став взвешивать все за и против, а положившись на интуицию, Гарри оглянулся в поисках чего-то режущего. И тут же перед ним возник небольшой серебряный ножик, который без лишних проблем взрезал кожу на запястье. Вернув ножик владельцу, юноша поднес кровоточащую рану к морде седого вожака. Оливьер убрал свой миниатюрный кинжал и отступил, наблюдая, как Саммаэль принюхивается. Длинный язык скользнул по ране. Судя по всему, вкус ему понравился, потому что он переступил с ноги на ногу, пристроился поудобнее и стал слизывать все быстрее текущую кровь.

— Гарри, - раздался взволнованный голос Хагрида, который, наконец, обратил внимание на своего ученика. Оливьер шагнул ему наперерез, перекрывая путь к Гарри и фестарлу. Из кармана черной, подбитой мехом мантии, появился мешочек с неким порошком. Сдунув эту серую пыль прямо в лицо лесничего, Оливьер быстро произнес

— Руту Сомнус! – И тут же Хагрид свалился, как подкошенный.

— Хагрид! - воскликнул Гарри.

— С ним все в порядке, - успокоил его черноглазый маг. - Он просто поспит. Потом разбудим его, зачем ему и нам лишние треволнения.

Тем временем фестрал перестал пить кровь и, отступив на пару шагов, склонил свою голову перед Гарри. Тут же к нему присоединилось еще несколько животных, и вскоре весь табун стоял перед юношей. Когда последний из них, тот самый непокорный Тенебрус, последовал примеру всех остальных, Саммаэль позволил себе взглянуть на своего нового хозяина. Белые, лишенные зрачков глаза напомнили Гарри о тумане, предшествующем вступлению в мир мертвых. Он познавал сущность этих крылатых коней.

«Предвестники смерти», как их называли обыватели - на самом деле выходцы с Той, такой загадочной для многих, Стороны. Их глаза – это туман непротоптанных дорог, тела – чернота ночи, в тишине которой слышны голоса ушедших, крылья их несут легкие, лишенные плоти тела быстрее ураганного ветра. Все подвластно этим пришедшим из таких далей существам. Плоть некогда живущих питает их ныне, а видеть их может только тот, кто так или иначе заглядывал за грань бытия. Осознав это, Гарри понял, почему такую власть над фестралами имеют мертворожденные, но живые Вилманту, да и Темный Лорд, кем бы он ни был. Даже другие некромаги не властны над этими животными.

— Зачем ты всегда стараешься показать мне, что я и есть Темный Лорд? – глухо спросил юноша.

— Затем, что тебе не пристало жить ложными иллюзиями, не пристало прятаться под одеялом, - Оливьер занял место разбредшихся по поляне фестралов, встав напротив своего Лорда. 

— Значит, это ты влез в мои мозги, и все, что я говорил на поле, было не моим, а твоим измышлением, - Гарри, кажется, уже не мог злиться, так что тон был все тот же глухой, невыразительный.

— На поле? – переспросил Оливьер и, покачав головой, улыбнулся: - Нет, я услышал тебя уже в лесу и помог найти визуальный образ для твоей мысли. Извини, если это вышло слишком навязчиво.

— Извинения приняты, - ответил тот в лучших традициях высшего света и слегка улыбнулся стоящему перед ним магу. На самом деле Гарри устал, чувствовал себя разбитым, ему хотелось только завалиться на влажную землю и спать. К тому же он потерял довольно много крови, и теперь это начинало сказываться. Но судьба решила, что еще не исчерпала весь запас сегодняшних чудес. Хлопаньем крыльев над головой многострадального юноши она возвестила о новом этапе волшебства.

На его раненую руку, на которую Гарри обычно принимал Хедвиг, спланировал Фоукс, весь в блеске своего красно-золотого оперения. Феникс радостно приветствовал магов и тут же склонил голову над запястьем гриффиндорца. Его глаза налились слезами, и вскоре от раны не осталось и следа.

— Я знаю о лечебных свойствах слез феникса, но впервые вижу, как он их проливает, - прокомментировал случившиеся Оливьер.

— Он уже второй раз меня лечит, - Гарри погладил перья Фоукса. – Кажется, я ему нравлюсь.

— Ничего удивительного. Ты сам похож на феникса, к сожалению, Волдеморт тоже. Об этом говорят ваши палочки.

— А ты? – поинтересовался Гарри, намекая на происхождение и семейные традиции Вилманту.

— Тоже, наверное, - пожал плечами седовласый. – Но палочка у меня семейная, и в ней заключено сердце ворона.

Гарри хотелось узнать поподробнее и о палочке, и о самом семействе потомственных некромагов, тем более что феникс перебрался с уже дрожащей от потери крови и от тяжести птицы руки к юноше на плечо. Но та же самая злодейка-судьба решила не устраивать долгих перерывов между актами запланированного шоу, или же ей просто не хотелось подставлять орудие своего провидения, коим в который раз выступал Оливьер. Со стороны чащи послышался стук копыт, и на поляне появилось стадо единорогов, за которым следовали кентавры. Предводительствовал этой процессией темный единорог.

Крупный, выше остальных своих собратьев, но неимоверно изящный он ступал горделиво, высоко неся свой сверкающий серебряный рог. За ними следовала ослепительно белая самочка, прикрывающая своим телом маленького жеребенка. Вожак подошел к юношам практически вплотную и склонился так низко, что кончиком рога дотронулся земли у ног Гарри.

— Что это? – шепотом спросил юноша, превосходно помня, что единороги любят исключительно женские руки, а мужчинам не доверяют по определению. Так что такое поведение должно считаться крайне необычным. Но вожак так напомнил юноше его же Патронус, что он решился дотронуться до животного. К его удивлению единорог без возражений подставил свою голову под человеческие руки.

— Свершилось! – раздался голос одного из кентавров. Гарри присмотрелся внимательнее и увидел среди пришедших знакомые лица. Вот чернобородый Бейн, с которым он встречался уже четырежды, рыжеволосый Ронан, тогда как голос принадлежал гнедому Магориану.

— Что свершилось? – переспросил Гарри.

— Скоро чаши вселенских весов достигнут равновесия, и наступит эпоха Темного Лорда. Мы, подобно волхвам, пришли поклониться будущему вершителю судеб.

Гриффиндорца буквально передернуло от этих пафосных речей. Он не забыл еще последней встречи с кентаврами, когда те чуть не растерзали его и Гермиону.

— Была бы ваша воля, меня уже не было бы в живых!

— Мы не вмешиваемся в дела людей… - покачал черноволосой головой кентавр. - Но ты не человек.

Гарри, которому уже надоело это разделение по принципу свой-чужой, и который всего несколько часов назад выдержал подобный бой, жестко ответил:

— Еще в прошлом году я был для вас человеком, которого вы ненавидели.

— В нас нет ненависти, - попытался возразить ему Бейн, но было видно, что ему было неловко говорить заведомую ложь. Гарри почувствовал это и ринулся в новое сражение:

— Есть, и она клокочет и приносит беды. В угоду своей ненависти и гордыни вы были готовы нарушить собственные законы и убить двух детей. Из-за своего высокомерия вы прогнали Флоренца, который увидел чуть больше, чем позволено было увидеть вам. И теперь пришли на поклон?!

Его повышенный голос привлек фестралов, которые сгрудились за спиной магов, готовые, если потребуется, защитить их от любой опасности.

— Флоренц предал наше знание, - вспылил безымянный серый. – Он учит людей нашим тайнам.

— Да, Флоренц учит. Учит нас тому, что все во вселенной взаимосвязано и что любое знание не абсолютно. Если хотя бы некоторые из нас научатся этому, мы сможем увидеть весь этот мир, а может и изменить его к лучшему, научившись в первую очередь жить в равновесии с самим собой и с окружающим нас. А теперь посмотрите на себя. Вы считаете себя умными, даже мудрыми, вы ни во что не вмешиваетесь, а только смотрите в небеса. Заперлись у себя в лесу и смотрите, как вся жизнь проходит мимо вас. Это ваша судьба? Тогда уходите подальше в чащу и не выползайте оттуда больше, и тогда через несколько поколений люди забудут и о вас, и о ваших знаниях. Вот к чему ведут вас ваши законы.

Гарри говорил очень пылко, даже яростно, но при этом не двинулся ни на йоту, лишь рука по-прежнему продолжала ласково поглаживать серебристую гриву единорога. Наверное, вся его фигура являла собой странное завораживающее зрелище, потому что кентавры стояли как вкопанные и, казалось, даже не дышали. Лишь смотрели на этого невысокого черноволосого юношу с фениксом на плече, окруженного единорогами и фестралами. Наконец, Магориан тяжело вздохнул.

— Наши законы возникли не на пустом месте. Сколько людей воспользовалось нашим знанием, чтобы изменить мир, и он менялся к худшему…

— А разве он никогда не менялся к лучшему? – в свою очередь задал вопрос Гарри. Кентавры переглянулись. – Решите для себя, чего вы хотите. Если избавить мир от опасных знаний, то вам нужно просто их забыть. То, чего не знаешь, трудно рассказать другому, - в его голосе звучала железная уверенность уже опытного окклюмиста. - Если же вы мудры и вам известно больше, чем людям, то ваш долг делиться накопленными знаниями, только научитесь правильно выбирать учеников.

— Но как выбрать достойного? – спросил пристыженный серый.

— Достойного можно выбрать только тогда, когда вы будете знать людей, читать в их душах. Но тогда вам нужно выйти из леса, как это сделал Флоренц, и начать жить среди них.

— Мы обдумаем твои слова, - пообещал Магориан. – А пока прими предложенный тебе дар, испей кровь единорога.

— И быть проклятым, как Волдеморт?!

— Нет, единорог сам предложил тебе свою кровь, как дар, а не как проклятие, объяснил гнедой кентавр и махнул черным хвостом, словно отгоняя слепня. -  Возьми сколько сможешь, но не убивай его.

Оливьер молча протянул свой ножик. Белоснежный кентавр шагнул вперед и, взяв кинжальчик из рук мага, быстро сделал маленький надрез на шее темного единорога. Показалась серебристая кровь и засверкала на черной шкуре. Именно такой ее запомнил Гарри со своего первого похода в Запретный Лес. Чтобы дотронуться до раны, ему пришлось встать на колени, феникс тут же перебрался на спину спокойно стоящего единорога. С трепетом в сердце юноша прикоснулся губами к шее прекрасного животного и окунулся в запах его крови. Аромат был нежным, словно пахнуло свежестью. Он сам не заметил, как прижался к ране и стал поглощать живительный нектар, от которого по его телу пробегали искры, подобно электрическим.

Теперь некромаг понимал, почему некоторые готовы пожертвовать своей душой, чтобы отведать подобную амброзию. В какой-то момент он осознал, что если сейчас не остановится, то погубит волшебное создание, доверившееся ему. Одной этой мысли ему хватило, чтобы отпрянуть в испуге. Слезы феникса помогли ране затянуться, а Гарри, все еще стоя на коленях, гладил единорога и еле слышно благодарил его за оказанную честь, а так же просил прощения за то, что чуть не совершил непоправимое. Бархатные губы легонько коснулись щеки, показывая юноше, что на него никто не сердится. С этим стадо единорогов развернулось и направилось в обратный путь. За ним последовали и кентавры. Рыжебородый Ронан чуть задержался. Обернувшись, он попросил Гарри:

— Передай, пожалуйста, Флоренцу, что мы готовы его выслушать. Мы не обещаем, что ему позволено будет вернуться, но никто не причинит ему вреда. Пусть передаст ответ через тебя или Хагрида.

— Я скажу ему.

С этим Ронан скрылся в лесной чащобе. Саммаэль, выразительно глянув на магов, тоже увел свой табун. С клекотом Фоукс взмыл вверх и направился обратно в Хогвартс.

— Да, не соскучишься с тобой, - рассмеялся Оливьер, протягивая юноше платок. Тот вытер остатки серебристой крови с лица. Когда он хотел его вернуть владельцу, тот только покачал головой. – Оставь себе. День у меня сегодня такой, терять свои вещи. Ящик растоптали, ножик утащили, так что и платку туда дорога. Ладно, Гарри, до следующей встречи, не забудь Хагрида разбудить.

С этими словами Оливьер исчез. Гарри решил, что уже не будет сегодня удивляться, в конце концов, сколько можно. Сейчас он вернется в Хогвартс, скроется в Комнате Необходимости и немного поспит, а потом отправится к Сириусу и отогреется в его объятиях. Составив для себя планы на день, юноша разбудил Хагрида, это оказалось совсем нетрудно. В награду он был удостоен улыбки сладко выспавшегося человека. Но вскоре она померкла.

— Гарри, с тобой все в порядке?

— Конечно.

— Чертов некромансер, как он меня вырубил. Надо сказать Дамблдору, не след ему здесь ошиваться.

С этими словами Хагрид тяжело поднялся и пошагал к замку. Гарри ничего не оставалось, как, прошептав «Прости», направить палочку в спину друга и произнести:

— Обливиэйт!

 


	15. Глава 14

Гарри чувствовал себя разбитым. Не из-за уже хронической усталости, не из-за публичной ссоры с Роном, и даже не из-за всех чудес, что преподнес сегодняшний день. Ему было больно из-за собственного поступка.

Хагрид. Его верный друг. Наивный добряк, преданный своим друзьям, но в первую очередь Дамблдору, «великому директору лучшей школы чародейства и волшебства». Именно из-за этой преданности Гарри и пришлось стереть Хагриду память, чтобы избавить его от груза лишних забот, а их с Оливьером и другими некромагами от проблем. Юноша не надеялся, что заклинание вообще подействует, так как знал, что великаны на магию реагируют подчас весьма своеобразно. Но оказалось, что у Хагрида иммунитет против боевой магии, тогда как воздействующие на сознание чары действуют, как на обычного человека. Теперь школьный лесничий был искренне уверен, что ничего исключительного помимо проказ малышки Наами не случилось. Всю обратную дорогу он рассказывал Гарри о фестралах, о том, какие они умные животные, и как он начинал с ними работать когда-то. Юноше только и оставалось, как поддакивать в нужных местах и соглашаться.

Возле хижины они, наконец, расстались. Хагрид предложил зайти попить чаю, но Гарри под благовидным предлогом отказался: ему хотелось побыть одному. Он обходными путями, стараясь не попадаться никому из заинтересованных в нем людей на глаза, пробрался в Комнату Необходимости, желая там переждать до того времени, когда придется отправляться на урок к Нарциссе. Расположившись в кресле, он, как прилежный ученик, пытался читать, но мысли все время крутились где-то далеко. Когда Гарри понял, что уже с полчаса смотрит на одну и ту же страницу и при этом понятия не имеет, о чем там говорится, пришло решение все же поговорить с кем-то. Кто мог поддержать его в данной ситуации? Снейп, Нарцисса, Оливьер? Все потомственные слизеринцы, для которых не существует таких моральных проблем. Сириус… Нет, крестный и так слишком переживает за него. Остается только…

Гарри достал зеркало Связи, протер полой мантии его поверхность и тихонько позвал:

— Люпин! Ремус Люпин!

Ответом ему было молчание и его собственное лицо с глазами тяжело больного человека. Но поттеровское упрямство давно вошло в легенду, по крайней мере, среди его учителей, потому Гарри настойчиво продолжал звать друга по имени, вынуждая того ответить на его призыв. Такое упрямство не должно было остаться без награды, потому что поверхность зеркала, наконец, помутнела, и показалось знакомое лицо. Видимость, правда, была не очень, и то и дело по поверхности пробегала какая-то рябь.

— Гарри, что-то случилось? – послышался взволнованный голос Люпина.

— Ремус, как я рад тебя видеть, - ответил ему юноша совершенно искренне.

— Я тоже, только не понимаю, как тебе это удалось. Ну, историю с зеркалом я еще могу принять, но чтобы ты дотянулся сюда…

— Кстати, а где ты?

—В лесу. Вернулся в родной лес. Откуда меня вытащил… - Люпин хотел было назвать имя Сириуса, но вовремя остановился и поправился. Не было нужды бередить сейчас былую боль: - Откуда меня вызвал Дамблдор.

— Понятно. – Гарри заметил, что Ремусу было тяжело говорить на эту тему до сих пор, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Сириус мертв, вместо него есть синеглазый молодой человек, «новый любовник» богатой аристократки Нарциссы Малфой. И так оно и должно оставаться, по крайней мере, пока.

— Что происходит, Гарри? – Люпин тоже мог быть настойчивым.

— Моя сила растет, - спокойно констатировал юноша и, несмотря на плохую видимость, заметил выражение полнейшего изумления на лице любимого профессора. – Только, пожалуйста, Ремус, никому не говори об этом, даже Дамблдору. Я не хочу пока, чтобы об этом знали.

— Я не совсем понимаю тебя, почему. Думаю, Дамблдора это обрадует.

— Да, а Волдеморт удвоит попытки меня убить.

— Гарри…

— Постой, - перебил его юноша. – Я хочу рассказать из-за чего погиб Сириус. Вся эта история началась с того, что Волдеморт узнал о пророчестве касающемся его и меня. И это прекрасно было известно Дамблдору. С его легкой руки и при его попустительстве произошло все то, что произошло. И я не доверяю ему больше. Я исполню свой долг, но никогда не доверюсь больше никому из этих манипуляторов, которые считают, что цель оправдывает средства. – Люпин хотел что-то сказать, но Гарри ему не позволил. – Может и оправдывает, но только средства, а не человека, который идет на все ради этой цели.

— Гарри, а в чем заключается пророчество? – донесся тихий шепот, словно Ремус боялся, что его услышат.

— В пророчестве говорится, что либо я убью Волдеморта, либо он меня. Вместе нам не жить. Дело времени. Так что я сам буду выбирать день и час своей смерти, и никто не будет меня подталкивать к этому, ни под каким предлогом. Это моя смерть, мои силы, мои способности, мое оружие, и я не хочу, чтобы кто-то о них знал.

— Тогда почему ты говоришь это мне?

— Потому что я тебе верю. Потому что я верю, что ты не станешь использовать эти знания против меня. Я не могу все это носить в себе, мне нужен кто-то, кому я могу доверять. Ты друг моих родителей, ты друг Сириуса. Ты - мой друг. И мне кажется, ты способен понять меня. Как я когда-то понял тебя.

Гарри говорил это все и сам верил в свою искренность. Но где-то внутри под всеми этими правильными словами был еще и голый расчет, который помогал юноше играть на душевных струнах некогда открывшегося ему человека. И когда он услышал от Ремуса легкий печальный вздох, то понял, что выиграл очередную схватку, коими был наполнен сегодняшний день.

— Гарри, я не знал о пророчестве. Но тебе не кажется, что Альбусу, как главе Ордена Феникса было бы необходимо знать о том, что ты можешь? – предпринял Ремус последнюю попытку, но, судя по его неуверенности и по тому, как осторожно подбирались слова, он заранее знал ответ. И не ошибся.

— Ремус, если мы скажем об этом Дамблдору, то тут может быть два варианта. Или он из лучших побуждений запрет меня, как Сириуса, в потайном месте, либо толкнет навстречу Волдеморту, чтобы свершилось предначертанное. И то и другое во имя общего блага. Нет, оба варианта меня не устраивают. Он всю жизнь принимал за меня решения, манипулируя окружающими. Пришло мое время. Это моя битва, и решать, какое занять в ней место, тоже мне.

Даже на расстоянии Гарри видел, как по-волчьи воет душа оборотня, воет от тоски по ушедшим друзьям, от боли за повзрослевшего юношу, который так спокойно говорит о войне и смерти. А также от разочарования в учителе, который некогда по-доброму отнесся к нему, мальчику-волку, но который так и не смог научить своих подопечных простой доброте. Была в этой печальной песне и нота, посвященная Северусу, с которым они никогда не станут друзьями из-за ошибок, совершенных в детстве. Волк вел свой печальный рассказ, по-человечески подсчитывая прошлые потери. Он поверил юноше, хоть это и было так больно. Он принял его в свое сердце, а всем известно, что волки преданы своей семье…

— Ты об этом хотел поговорить со мной?

— И да, и нет. Я начал с конца, - помолчав немного, Гарри все же решился на откровенность: - Сегодня мне пришлось стереть память Хагриду, потому что он увидел то, что не предназначалось для его глаз, и мог бы меня выдать.

Ремус замер и лишь спустя несколько минут долгого молчания, нарушаемого только шелестом ветвей и стоном ветра в облетевших кронах деревьев, произнес:

— Ты не мог просто его предупредить? Он бы тебя не выдал.

— Выдал бы, - грустно ответил Гарри. - Может быть, сам того не желая, но выдал бы. В первую очередь Дамблдору, он перед ним благоговеет.

— И каково тебе теперь?

На этот раз с ответом задержался юный маг. Но, в конце концов, он нашел слова для определения своего душевного состояния:

— Гнусно. И больно. Разумом понимаю, что выхода не было. Но на душе все равно противно.

— Не могу сказать, что до конца понимаю тебя. Но послушайся своего разума. Я так понимаю, что ты все для себя решил, так зачем мучится от ложного чувства вины? Мне кажется, что Хагрид понял бы тебя, - попытался успокоить его Рем.

— Все равно, мне не по себе.

— Что я могу для тебя сделать? – Простой и логичный вопрос.

— Поговори со мной. Расскажи что-нибудь.

Было в этой просьбе что-то детское, чему трудно было отказать и противится. Люпин начал рассказывать об осеннем лесе, о людях, которые живут здесь неподалеку, о каких-то дорожных историях. Он говорил долго, пока не замерз и не охрип. Но, несмотря на разделяющее их расстояние, Ремус мог сказать, что Гарри стало легче. Это была длинная беседа, и она принесла свои плоды. Расстались они очень тепло, как и положено друзьям. Мужчина направился к приютившему его дому, тогда как Гарри, взглянув на часы, поспешил оказаться в лесном коттедже, где его уже в нетерпении ожидали Нарцисса и… Сириус.

 

***

 

— Что случилось, малыш?

Разве можно сказать, что случилось, когда тебя называют малышом, так ласково и так нежно и так… Тебя никогда так не называли. Может быть мама, но ты этого не помнишь. Хотя хочешь так думать. Как хочется сейчас раствориться в этом ставшем таким родным теле, почувствовать его полностью.

— Сириус, я хочу…

Как трудно иногда подобрать слова. Хотя зачем они, когда еще есть руки. Нужно просто крепко прижаться спиной к груди мужичины, заставить его так же крепко обнять тебя, а затем резко перевернуться на живот, потянув его за собой. Тогда все становится без всяких длинных объяснений.

— Это будет больно, - хриплый шепот на ухо.

— Пусть, пусть будет больно. Я этого хочу, - такой же тихий ответ.

Категоричное «нет», и груз со спины исчезает.

— Пожалуйста, Сириус, - почти уже мольба.

— Я не знаю, за что ты себя наказываешь, но я не буду тем, кто станет твоим экзекутором.

Ты столько времени грелся в этих объятиях, столько рассказывал о себе, так чему удивляться, что любые нюансы твоего настроения так чутко улавливаются. Ведь тобой движет не страсть, не любовь и уж тем более не поиск удовольствия. Это жажда очищения. За предательство, на которое ты должен был пойти ради своей цели, за пусть невольное, но манипуляторство, которое позволил в отношении друзей. Ты просто хочешь заставить заткнуться этот голос, который шепчет, что дороги назад уже нет, да ее собственно никогда и не было.

— Пожалуйста, - еще одна попытка. Хорошая попытка. Сириус давно уже ни в чем не отказывает своему крестнику… и любовнику. Тем удивительнее его отрицание.

— Нет, малыш, - его рука касается волос и нежно перебирает мягкие пряди. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня потом возненавидел.

— Я никогда…

— Так обязательно случится, ведь нельзя любить собственного палача. А я не хочу тебя потерять. Нет, малыш, даже не проси. – И тихое: - Если тебе больно, мы можем просто поговорить…

— Лучше обними.

Конец разговорам. Прости, Сириус, я не буду говорить тебе о том, насколько далеко твой крестник ушел в своем изменении. Ведь палачей, даже чужих, любить сложно, а без тебя, твоих поцелуев и объятий не будет самой жизни. А выжить сейчас просто необходимо.

Губы мягко касаются кожи, прогоняя назойливый голос. В их мире нет места внутренним демонам, есть только они, еще не возлюбленные, но уже любовники…

 

***

 

Через несколько дней Гарри решил выполнить обещание, данное кентаврам, а именно: поговорить с Флоренцом. Этот изгнанник продолжал вести уроки предсказания, астрологии и всего того, что называлось знанием кентавров. Именно его согласие учить человеческих детей стало причиной изгнания его из стада. И теперь Гарри должен был предать ему, что его сородичи готовы его выслушать, а может и принять его обратно. Он задержался после занятия, попросив Рона его не ждать.

Пронзительные синие глаза посмотрели на юношу.

— Гарри Поттер, вы хотите что-то сказать?

— Откуда вы узнали? – удивился юноша. Как обычно Флоренц тряхнул своей белокурой головой и сослался на небесные явления:

— Звезды подсказали мне, что суббота была во всех смыслах знаменательной. Что-то случилось с вами, что-то крайне необычное, но к чему вы были готовы.

— Вы правы, - подтвердил это предположение юный маг. - Я был в Запретном Лесу и встретил ваших сородичей.

— Они пришли на поклон? – поинтересовался кентавр. Было в его голосе что-то, что заставило Гарри присмотреться к нему внимательнее. В глубокой синеве глаз он увидел знание о случившемся и какое-то темное удовлетворение от произошедшего. Потому юноша спокойно подтвердил это предположение, а заодно передал то, что был должен:

— Да. Еще мы много говорили. Они готовы выслушать и вас. Ронан просил передать, что они готовы к разговору и что вас никто не тронет.

— Они готовы принять меня обратно?

— Не знаю. Они этого не обещали, - с сожалением сказал он и с надеждой добавил: - Но думаю, что шанс есть.

— Благодарю, Гарри Поттер. Это обнадеживающие слова.

Кентавр склонил голову в знак признательности. Разговор был закончен, но тут Гарри решился задать тот вопрос, который его волновал уже несколько дней.

— Флоренц, могу я спросить, откуда вы знали, что должно было случиться в субботу, и что именно там случилось?

— Но в тот день было солнечное затмение.

— Я не видел.

— Оно и не могло быть видно в наших широтах, но оно было. В такие дни некоторая магия наиболее ощутима. Вы набираете силу, наш будущий Лорд. Неудивительно, что некоторые наиболее близкие вам по магии существа чувствуют это.

— А разве кентавры принадлежат к темным силам?

— Нет, мы стараемся придерживаться равновесия. Разве к вам не приходили единороги, олицетворение света и чистоты, разве не благоволит к вам феникс, это солнечное существо? Да и тьма не всегда зло. Разве вы зло, Гарри Поттер?

Юноша ненадолго задумался и поделился сомнениями:

— Все - судьба, предсказание, долг - ведет меня к убийству. А убийство зло, так все говорят.

Флоренц лишь покачал головой в ответ.

— У людей есть теория, которая называется «концепцией меньшего зла». Есть и другие доктрины, которые заставляют перевернуть картину и посмотреть на нее с иной стороны. Много философских течений, которые оправдают насильственную смерть. Особенно если она коснется того, кого называют сейчас Лордом Волдемортом или кого-то ему подобного. Только помните, Гарри Поттер, что если на одну чашу весов кладется чья-то гибель, но на другую тоже придется положить чью-то судьбу. Так работает закон равновесия.

Гарри понял, что Флоренц сказал все, что хотел и мог, и дальше ему придется разбираться самостоятельно. Он поклонился мудрецу и вышел из класса.

 

***

 

В преддверии начала квиддичного сезона суета и волнения набирали свои обороты. Гарри не мог припомнить, чтобы это событие хоть однажды вызвало такой ажиотаж. Может, дело было в том, что команды наполовину состояли из новичков, а может, в предчувствии надвигающихся перемен. Весь магический мир находился в состоянии подготовки к очередной войне, и никто не мог сказать с уверенностью, что она не начнется в скорейшем времени.

Поняв, что сейчас мысли ребят заняты отнюдь не дополнительными уроками, Гарри отменил занятия Армии Дамблдора на этой неделе, тем более что новое расписание еще не было готово. Теперь команды с чистой совестью пропадали на поле и тренировались там до наступления темноты. Таким образом, у самого молодого преподавателя появилось время немного отдохнуть хоть от части своих обязанностей, а заодно обдумать свое положение. А подумать было над чем.

Отношения с друзьями потихоньку восстанавливались, что не могло не радовать. Пусть Гарри не мог рассказать им всего, что с ним сейчас происходило, но за прошедшие годы он привык опираться на ум и знания Гермионы и на верность Рона. Последний, кажется, чувствовал себя виноватым за их ссору и теперь постоянно крутился где-то рядом, то и дело приставая с разговорами о перспективах победы гриффиндорской команды или спрашивая совета то по одному, то по другому вопросу. Иногда это начинало напрягать, посему Гарри принял единственное возможное решение: постарался перенаправить энергию Рона на достижение более завидной цели – завоевание сердца Гермионы. Через пару-тройку дней он сам понял, что сделал для всех доброе дело. То, что этим двум суждено быть вместе, было понятно уже давно. Порывистость и бестактность Рона компенсировались воспитанием их общей пожруги, тогда как он отвлекал Гермиону от попыток превратиться в ярого книжного червя. Гарри смотрел на них и видел, что у них есть будуще,е и в его силах сделать так, чтобы оно стало безоблачным.

Малфой оставил его в покое. Кажется, ответив на все свои вопросы и сделав свой выбор, этот аристократ сам старался держаться подальше от своего Лорда. В этом был резон, ведь так или иначе Гарри еще предстояло встретиться с самозванцем и, как подсказывала Драко его слизеринская натура, в битве титанов главное - не оказаться на линии огня.

Отношения с Сириусом вернулись на круги своя, тогда как наперсниками Гарри стали Оливьер и Ремус. С одним новоявленного Лорда связывала некая общность ситуации, другой же просто мог выслушать и принять необычность юного друга. В какой-то момент Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что воспринимает этих седовласых магов как две стороны единого целого. Некромаг по рождению и оборотень с раннего детства были чем-то неуловимо схожи и, в тоже время, словно стояли на двух разных чашах весов, как жизнь и смерть.

Но наиболее Гарри беспокоило отношение к нему Дамблдора. Что-то неуловимо изменилось в том, как директор смотрел на своего Золотого Мальчика, во взгляде пронзительных голубых глаз сквозило подозрение. Снейп тоже это заметил. Назревал конфликт, который мог закончиться катастрофой. И он не преминул случиться.

 

***

 

В субботу после завтрака Гарри окликнул знакомый девичий голос. Обернувшись, он увидел Чоу Чанг, ловца команды Рейвекло, красивую девушку, которая некогда у него вызвала дрожь в коленях и рядом с которой просыпалась вся юношеская застенчивость. Гарри она нравилась, но он с чистой совестью мог сказать, что не понимал ее. В прошлом учебном году они не слишком хорошо расстались, в этом же юноше было не до романтических увлечений, а посему отношение к Чоу было такое же, как ко всем остальным ученикам. Теперь же ему пришлось взглянуть на мисс Чанг, и Гарри увидел, что никогда бы не смог быть рядом с ней. Как большинство девушек, Чоу мечтала о романтических отношениях, о трепетной любви, воспетой средневековыми менестрелями и о лебединой верности, когда супруг потерявший подругу умирает от тоски. В общем, обо всем том, что Гарри никогда не смог бы ей дать. Теперь, стоя напротив девушки в синей форменной мантии, он понимал, что не знает, что ей сказать. От неловкости его спасла сама Чоу.

— Привет, Гарри. Я хотела спросить, ты придешь на матч?

— Да, собирался, - ответил он осторожно, не понимая, к чему та ведет.

— Это хорошо. Я хотела еще спросить… - Тут она замялась и, потупив глаза, продолжила: - Ты будешь болеть за меня?

— Конечно, Чоу. Я желаю тебе победить.

Девушка улыбнулась и собиралась что-то добавить, но тут в их разговор вмешался случай в лице директора. Дамблдор вышел из Большого Зала и подошел к ребятам.

— Гарри, я хотел бы с тобой поговорить. Ты не хотел бы присоединиться ко мне и выпить чая в моей и Фоукса компании?

Что еще оставалось Гарри, как ответить «Конечно, сэр». Так под эскортом, — или лучше сказать под конвоем, — старого могущественного мага юноша проследовал в уже ставший знакомым кабинет. Все его предчувствия кричали об опасности, но у него не было возможности ее избежать. Всю дорогу он собирался с силами, чтобы противостоять новому противнику. Он больше не верил в показное благодушие Дамблдора. Еще свежа была в памяти попытка проникнуть в его воспоминания. Даже Волдеморт обычно действовал более мягко.

Но беседа началась довольно таки мирно. Дамблдор по обычаю предложил чай и сладости, которые сам очень любил. Гарри с благодарностью принял маленькую чашку с обжигающим сладким напитком, в горле пересохло от волнения. На него накатил страх. Не за себя, а за тех, кто его окружал, помогал ему и, в первую очередь, за Сириуса. Но при одной мысли о крестном волнение и страх куда-то испарились. Вместо них появилась железная уверенность в своих силах: чтобы не предпринял сидящий перед ним с загадочным видом чародей, он не причинит Сириусу вреда.

— Как твои дела, Гарри? Ты сильно изменился в этом году, - начал издалека Дамблдор.

— Мне пришлось, - совершенно искренне вздохнул Гарри. – После… всего, трудно оставаться глупым ребенком. Приходится много учиться, думать о будущем, о предназначении.

— Мне жаль, что все так случилось с тобой. И мне жаль, что Том выбрал тебя в противники. Хотя такой судьбы я не пожелаю никому.

— Профессор… - Гарри мог бы сказать, что выбор Волдеморта скорее всего ничего не изменил бы, но это прозвучало бы слишком двусмысленно. Он решил вести себя так, как от него ожидают. - Сэр, может, вам все же стоило сказать мне обо всем раньше. Тогда возможно я не совершил бы того множества ошибок.

— Мы уже говорили об этом, это не только твои ошибки, но и наши. И мои, и профессора Снейпа и всего Ордена и даже твоих родителей. Все мы в какой-то степени виноваты в сложившейся ситуации, которую разрешать придется тебе. Но мы не можем повернуть время вспять и изменить прошлое, ты сам понимаешь, что это невозможно. А значит нам остается только двигаться вперед и рассчитывать, что допущенные нами промахи научат нас чему-то важному, что приведет к победе.

Гарри чувствовал, что за всеми этими правильными словами стоит не искренность, а голый расчет. Они оба играли в одну и ту же игру: скажи то, что от тебя ждет собеседник. На душе стало гадко. Юноша мечтал, чтобы этот разговор побыстрее закончился. Дамблдор, кажется, почувствовал это и перевел беседу в деловое русло:

— Гарри, мы рассмотрели твое расписание, а также расписание тренировок квиддичных команд. К сожалению, тебе придется отказаться от части своих индивидуальных занятий, если ты желаешь продолжать заниматься с ребятами.

— Я не хочу их бросать, - покачал головой юный преподаватель. - Мне кажется, им эти знания в скором будущем пригодятся.

— Ты прав, - довольно улыбнулся Дамблдор. - Кстати, я поддерживаю решение допустить к занятиям слизеринцев.

— Они такие же ученики Хогвартса, и, если они хотят заниматься, я не могу им препятствовать, - повторил Гарри те же аргументы, что всплыли в разговоре с Роном. Последовавшее за этим признание Дамблдора заставило Гарри задуматься о правильности слухов о гриффиндорском происхождении последнего директора Хогвартса:

— Тем более что все они из древних магических семейств со своими тайнами, которые в азарте борьбы можно невольно выдать. Это пригодится Ордену.

— Я думал о том, что может, если мы примем их, как одних из нас, то они не уйдут к Волдеморту вслед за родителями и друзьями. Ведь трудно убивать тех, с кем делил детские годы, - парировал Гарри.

— Безусловно. Ты начал мыслить, как политик. Это похвально, говорит о том, что ты уже готов принимать серьезные решения. Вот это тебе и придется сейчас сделать. Посмотри эти бумаги и выбери сам день для новых занятий своей Армии.

Гарри взял протянутые ему пергаменты, в которых было написано расписание тренировок по квиддичу на ближайшее время. Оно было составлено таким образом, что единственным вариантом, удовлетворяющим всех, был понедельник и четверг после ужина. Сознательно ли или случайно, но ему приходилось отказываться от уроков Снейпа, на что Гарри и обратил внимание директора.

— У тебя нет уверенности в своих силах? – покачал головой Дамблдор. - Даже Северус признал, что ты сильно продвинулся в окклюменции. Да и сам ты в прошлый раз доказал это. Думаю, у тебя достаточно сил справится с возможным вторжением Волдеморта. – Увидев сомнения в глазах юноши, старый маг предложил. - Но если же тебе будут необходимы дополнительные занятия, я сам дам тебе несколько уроков. 

— Но на них не остается времени, - вслух посетовал Гарри, про себя поражаясь такой настойчивости со стороны Дамблдора. Видно, в этот раз желание выведать чужие секреты перевешивает опасность от выдачи планов Ордена, на которую он ссылался в прошлом году.

— У меня во вторник есть пара свободных часов, - Дамблдор, кажется, решил не отступать.

— Но у меня во вторник дополнительные зелья.

— Думаю, Северус простит нас, - отмахнулся Дамблдор, зная, что Снейп ему перечить не станет. Но тут он наткнулся на сопротивление «жаждущего знаний» ученика:

— Вряд ли. К тому же мне нужны зелья, чтобы стать аврором. Так сказала профессор МакГонагалл.

Это был серьезный довод, против которого ничего нельзя было сказать. Во всяком случае, Гарри рассчитывал на это. Но только в следующую минуту понял, что его загнали в ловушку.

— Тогда давай устроим тебе экзамен по окклюменции. Чтобы уж точно быть уверенным в твоих силах.

Хода назад не было. Если бы Гарри отказался, это возбудило бы ненужные подозрения, которых и без того было достаточно. Оставалось только согласиться. Последнее, что увидел юноша –направленная на него палочка. Дальше все погрузилось во мрак.

Чтобы противостоять Дамблдору Гарри пришлось выложиться изо всех сил. Он намертво заблокировал все доступы в свой разум, полностью отключившись от реальности. Юноша чувствовал давление, которое оказывала на него магия Дамблдора. Она словно каменная плита навалилась на него всем своим весом. Но не зря Гарри упорно занимался несколько месяцев у лучшего специалиста в этой области. Сотворить ложную память при таком напряжении он не мог, но закрыться у него пока получалось.

В какой-то момент Гарри почувствовал, что давление спало. Но он не спешил расслабляться и, как оказалось, был прав. Дамблдор сменил тактику и теперь планомерно долбился в его сознание, словно пытаясь пробить построенную стену. Каждый такой удар отдавался болью во всем теле. В какой-то момент Гарри почувствовал, что его сознание покинуло плоть. Боль исчезла, и теперь некромаг мог посмотреть вокруг. Его беспомощное тело лежало в кресле. Глаза были закрыты, рука с крепко зажатой палочкой свесилась и буквально касалась мягкого ковра. Весь вид говорил скорее о смерти, чем о жизни, лишь еле заметная пульсация височной вены показывало, что дело еще не безнадежно. Но сидящего перед ним мага, казалось, состояние ученика не беспокоило. Бледное лицо с бисером пота доказывало, что он не прекратил своей атаки на сознание юноши. Гарри содрогнулся от такой картины. Ему почудилось, что в кресле директора сидит не белобородый старец, а огромный паук, опутавший своей паутиной всех и вся, и не терпящий, когда какая-то мошка смеет прекословить ему. Юноша двинулся вперед и заглянул в глаза противника. Там он увидел холодный рассудок и безжалостность к чужим слабостям. Но еще ярче - ненависть к чужой силе. В мире должна быть всего одна воля – его. Школа давала ему эту власть над людьми. Из своих подопечных он мог лепить кого угодно: союзников и противников, друзей и врагов. Все они были только оружием в его руках, шахматными фигурками в партии, которую он играл сам с собой. Ведь другого интересного соперника для него не существовало.

Гарри испугало это видение. Было страшно видеть такое в человеке, которого считал своим защитником долгие пять лет. Это вполне понятное человеческое чувство привело к тому, что он как в омут соскользнул в пучину боли, которая разрывало его голову. Еще секунда и защита пала бы, но его спас случай в лице профессора МакГонагалл. Она без стука вбежала в кабинет и с порога обратилась к директору:

— Альбус! Альбус!

Давление моментально исчезло, и Гарри с облегчением услышал усталый голос директора:

— Что случилось, Минерва?

— Северус… Метка… - Гриффиндорец мог с чистой совестью сказать, что такого взволнованного голоса у своего декана он еще не слышал. Но сейчас Гарри наслаждался окончанием пытки, он болтался где-то между реальностью и небытием, надеясь, что все закончилось, потому как второго раунда ему просто не выдержать. На этот раз его надежды оправдались.

— Минерва, посмотри за Гарри, его нужно отправить в больничное крыло, а я посмотрю, что с Северусом.

Хлопнувшая дверь показала, что директор покинул свой кабинет. Гарри с чистой совестью расстался с сознанием.

 

***

 

И снова больничная палата. В этом году он видел ее так часто, что мог уже считать ее своим домом. Гарри медленно приподнялся, нащупал на тумбочке очки и огляделся. Судя по всему, была глубокая ночь, но из-за чуть приоткрытых штор пробивался свет почти полной луны. Именно этот холодный свет и разбудил его. Осторожно поднявшись, юноша направился к противоположному окну, чтобы закрыть его полностью. Но не успел он сделать и шага, как его окликнул хриплый голос.

— Куда вы собрались, Поттер?

Оглянувшись, Гарри увидел Снейпа. Алхимик выглядел усталым и больным. Его лицо было бледнее обычного, а вокруг и без того темных глаз провалами зияла чернота синяков.

— Профессор, что вы здесь делаете?

— Разве не видно? Пытаюсь поспать, чего и вам желаю.

Гарри облегченно вздохнул, что бы не случилось со Снейпом, но его обычный сарказм был на месте, а значит, все не так плохо как кажется. Юноша задвинул таки шторы, подошел к кровати Снейпа и аккуратно опустился на край.

— Что произошло? – тихо спросил он.

— Это скорее у тебя нужно спросить.

— Почему?

— В моем мире уже ничего не происходит без твоего участия, - устало вздохнул Снейп, но Гарри почувствовал за этими язвительными словами легкую насмешливую улыбку. - Ну, что ты опять натворил?

— Дамблдор устроил мне экзамен по окклюменции, - просто ответил юноша, наслаждаясь обескураженным молчанием наставника. Но вскоре это затишье показалось ему предшествием бури, и Гарри поспешил продолжить: - Он пытался взломать мою защиту. Ему не удалось.

— И он так спокойно об этом говорит! – Чуть не взорвался Снейп, но тут же закашлялся. Его дрожащая рука потянулась к стакану, стоящему на тумбочке. Гарри перехватил и сжал холодные пальцы алхимика, решив исполнить роль сиделки. Выпив добрую половину зелья, Снейп снова заговорил, на этот раз тихим шепотом. – Ты столкнулся с одним из Мастеров в области легилименции и так спокойно говоришь об этом. Я поражен.

— Я тоже. Особенно тем, что не умер, - Гарри шокировал наставника ответом.

— Все было так страшно?

— Да, - юношу передернуло от одних только воспоминаний, - особенно когда удалось рассмотреть, кто он на самом деле.

— Старый скользкий манипулятор, - спокойно ответил Снейп тоном «ты ничего нового не открыл».

— Паук, играющий во властелина мира, - выдвинул свою теорию юноша.

— Именно, - кивнул профессиональный шпион магического мира и вернулся к более интересующей его теме: - Значит, он все же решил проверить, что мы скрываем.

— Да, но у него не получилось.

— Ну, остальное мне тогда становится понятно. Ты боролся против Дамблдора, используя все ресурсы, и умудрился включить связь с Волдемортом. Твоя боль и твоя битва рикошетом ударила в него, а потом и в меня. – Поняв, что Гарри ничего не уяснил из его рассказа, Снейп попытался объяснить подробнее: - Твоя связь с Волдемортом в кои-то веки сыграла положительную роль. Дамблдор сражался не только с тобой, но и с Лордом. Но, к сожалению, метка, которая стоит на моей руке, тоже дает связь. Так что в борьбу оказался замешан и я.

— Но почему?

— Я некромаг, ты тоже, между нами, как связующее звено, оживший мертвец. Все логично. Ты начал черпать силы везде, где только мог. Блэк для этой цели не подходил, и твоя магия оперлась на того, кто больше подходил для требуемой цели. Так случилось, что наиболее подходящими кандидатурами оказались я и Волдеморт. Никогда не думал, что окажусь в такой компании, спасая тебя. Вот уж неисповедимы пути мертвецов.

Снейп замолчал, заинтригованный иронией судьбы. Гарри тоже не знал, что сказать на такое заявление. Не придумав ничего, он медленно встал и пополз на свою кровать. Откинувшись на подушки, юноша облегченно вздохнул. Усталость снова накатила на него. Положив очки на тумбочку, он прошептал Снейпу: «Спокойной ночи!» и тут же уснул без сновидений.


	16. Глава 15

На этот раз больные провалялись в госпитале все выходные, и с трудом были отпущены мадам Помфри после грандиозного скандала, учиненного ей Снейпом. Кажется, декан Слизерина, по совместительству штатная Хогвартская Чума, не желал дарить ученикам ни единой радости в жизни. Даже Гарри, за последние месяцы привыкший к ядовитой резкости своего наставника, старался большей частью притворяться спящим, чтобы лишний раз не попадать под горячую руку раздраженного профессора. Хотя в чем-то Снейп был прав: время, проведенное на больничной койке, ни в коей мере нельзя считать плодотворным. Тем более что даже больничный режим не избавил их от общения с директором.

Дамблдор навестил больных на следующее же утро, но к этому герои вчерашнего дня были уже готовы. Как всегда козлом отпущения был назначен Волдеморт, на которого все и списалось: и состояние Гарри, и болевой шок Снейпа. Еще не до конца вытравленному гриффиндорству юноши претила мысль о таком лицемерии, но в данном случае это было самым разумным решением. Не заявлять же, что Альбус Дамблдор, — великий белый маг, защитник обиженных и угнетенных, борец со злом во всех его проявлениях, — напал на собственного ученика и чуть не убил его. Так что у некромагов моментально обнаружилась амнезия, а пришедший навестить любимого декана Драко был срочно послан за зельем, противоядием против Веритасерума. На всякий случай. Так что арсенал Гарри пополнился еще одним артефактом и еще одним секретом, требующим сохранности от любопытства друзей.

Кроме Малфоя к больным были допущены и Гермиона с Роном, которые поведали: в матче выиграл Хаффлпафф, что само по себе было удивительно. Капитан гриффиндорцев в подробностях расписал достоинства и недостатки обоих команд, а заодно прикинул шансы на получение Кубка школы. Он был в таком воодушевлении, что даже присутствие рядом все слышащего Снейпа его не смущало. Зато Гермиона поведала другой слух: Чоу возмущалась, и сетовала на нечестную игру хаффлпаффского ловца, он де отвлек ее от поиска снитча. Смущаясь, девушка предположила, что дело тут в парне, точнее в его отсутствии. Гарри не знал, что на это сказать, и вскоре друзья удалились, оставив его наедине с язвящим профессором.

Вся последующая неделя прошла в ожидании какого-нибудь подвоха от Дамблдора или Волдеморта. Но на удивление ничего страшного не произошло. Снейп посетил второго своего «господина», принес извинения за то, что не смог прибыть по первому зову. И был прощен за одну только информацию о связи состояния Лорда с нездоровьем его противника. В разговоре с Нарциссой Снейп высказал мысль, что Волдеморт напуган, а напуганный темный маг такой силы становится непредсказуемо опасен. Гарри предупредили о возможных осложнениях, так что теперь ему приходилось быть вдвойне осторожным. Напряжение нарастало. Его нервы стали похожи на натянутую тетиву. Юноша чувствовал, что еще немного, и он может сорваться на ком-нибудь. Единственным спасением от этого безумия были объятия, поцелуи, ласки Сириуса. Но даже они перестали его удовлетворять, хотелось чего-то большего. В этом же ему было отказано.

Гарри мог понять нежелание Сириуса менять что-то в их отношениях. Крестный по-прежнему был уверен, что происходящее между ними - нездоровое влечение, вызванное жестокой необходимостью. Может быть, если бы их не связывали, хоть и не кровные, но все же родственные узы, то Гарри удалось бы убедить мужчину, что все происходящее вполне нормально. Но помимо этого между ними стояло и вековые предубеждения общества против любовных и сексуальных отношений двух мужчин.

Как понял Гарри из бесед с крестным, гомосексуализм и в магическом мире был не в почете, если не сказать наоборот. Если магглы еще могли играть в лояльность и демократию, то вымирающий вид чародеев боролся за себя всеми доступными средствами. Каждый маг был обязан обзавестись потомством, так что непродуктивные в этом плане отношения не то что не поощрялись, но в прошлом и жестоко карались. Сейчас стало чуть проще, но волшебный мир был консервативен и менялся крайне медленно, так что большинство по-прежнему старалось скрывать свои сексуальные предпочтения от других, а часто и от себя самих. И это было логично при законах, позволяющих если не убийство, то развод без содержания с неспособной к деторождению женой. Традиции же ранних помолвок чуть ли ни с колыбели среди аристократии и не только провоцировали людей на двойную жизнь.

Гарри все это понимал, но не собирался принимать. На удивление он совершенно спокойно отнесся к своему положению и к тому, что его тянуло к Сириусу. Но его нельзя было в полной мере называть геем: другие мужчины его не интересовали с этой точки зрения, скорее наоборот. Нет, его влечение распространялось исключительно на это красивое стройное тело, на это молодое лицо, на котором выделялись ярко-синие глаза зрелого, много повидавшего человека. Родные глаза крестного. Гарри верил, что однажды сломит сопротивление Сириуса, и тогда им обоим станет спокойнее. А пока он будет соблазнять мужчину, убеждать в своей искренности, напоминать о возможности таких отношений между ними и тогда…

Но пока это «когда-нибудь» не наступило, Гарри приходилось удовлетворяться малым, тем более что при усиленных занятиях с наставниками у него часто не хватало сил на что-то серьезное. В воздухе носился неуловимый запах надвигающейся беды. Снейп, несмотря ни на что, боялся, что у них не хватит времени подготовить Гарри к предстоящим сражениям. Посему сутки бедного адепта уже увеличились вдвое. По его внутренним часам уже давно должно было наступить рождество, тогда как еще не выпал и первый снег. Усталость – вот единственное чувство, которое ныне сопутствовало ему в жизни. Гарри все больше стал отходить от реальности, стараясь переложить часть своих обязанностей на благоволящую к нему Гермиону. Во всяком случае, частично занятия по ЗОТС он переложил на нее, так как чувствовал, что не выдерживает взятого на себя темпа жизни, а значит, либо сам покалечится, либо, что страшнее, покалечит других. Благодаря постоянным тренировкам со Снейпом его реакция на опасность была моментальной, палочка появлялась в руках так быстро, насколько это вообще было в человеческих силах, и сразу за этим следовало заклинание из богатого арсенала проклятий. Радовало одно, что он еще не успел натренироваться на использование «Авады», но и без того приходилось держать свои силы и рефлексы под постоянным контролем. Но именно эти способности были призваны спасти ему жизнь. И они спасли.

 

***

 

Выбираться из теплой постели, согретой Сириусом, было трудно, но Гарри уже достаточно поднаторел в преодолении собственных желаний. Снейп мог гордиться проделанной работой по перекраиванию Золотого Мальчика. Теперь уже речь об избалованности не заходила, хотя и раньше она была лишь результатом предубежденности профессора. Общность цели делало одного терпимее, другого собраннее. Так или иначе, главным словом для Мальчика-Который-Выжил стало «надо». Надо выжить, надо победить, лгать, учиться до потери сил, надо… Этих «надо» было так много, и одним из пунктов в этом списке значилось – надо вернуться в Хогвартс, даже если тебе не хочется расставаться с нежным любовником.

Одевшись и поцеловав Сириуса на прощание, Гарри дотронулся до снитча на браслете и очутился на опушке Запретного Леса. Он часто выбирал это место для возвращения, так как оно было в достаточном удалении от замка, чтобы не быть обнаруженным, и в то же время довольно близко, чтобы не вызвать подозрений у невольных свидетелей его отлучек. В конце концов, может человек хоть немного погулять в одиночестве? Правда, зимой этот номер не пройдет. Во-первых, шастать по сугробам - приятного мало, и совсем последнее дело, если кто-то пройдет по его следам. Гарри для себя уже решил, что с первым снегом местом его прибытия отбытия будет скорее всего Визжащая Хижина. Но сейчас он мог постоять еще несколько минут, вдыхая холодный воздух.

Приближалась зима. Ее дыхание уже ощущалось: сухое, морозное, чистое. Вскоре выпадет первый снег, а за ним придут вьюги. Земля укутается в белое одеяло, как опытная женщина, спрячет все свои недостатки и будет соблазнять людей обещанием тепла и уюта каминных залов и рождественским настроением.

Подумав об этом, Гарри почувствовал, что ему хочется очутиться рядом с огнем, подальше от темноты и затхлого запаха леса. Он расстегнул мантию, чтобы добраться до Маховика времени и привычно воспользоваться им, чтобы вернуть себе часа три свободного времени. Но этому желанию не суждено было исполниться. Позади него послышалось рычание и хруст веток. Моментально выхватив палочку, Гарри развернулся и сходу произнес заклинание Sistifera, призванное остановить опасность в лице любой лесной твари. Снейп позаботился, чтобы юноша был готов к такому повороту событий. Правда, в таком случае профессор советовал оглушить зверя и бежать подальше, пока действие чар не закончилось, но юноше стало любопытно, и он направился прямиком к лежащему на земле существу.

Это создание было очень похоже на волка, но им не являлось. И тут из-за облаков показалась полная луна, и в ее свете Гарри с ужасом обнаружил, что смотрит на вервольфа, которым является его старый друг Ремус Люпин. Хуже того, оборотень был в сознании, и хоть не мог пошевелиться, зато мог рычать на юношу, явно не узнавая его. Предположение было одно, Ремус не выпил свое зелье, но это не объясняло того факта, что он делает вблизи от Хогвартса.

— Профессор Люпин! Ремус! – юноша попытался достучаться до его человеческой половины, но в ответ получил только холодящий сердце рык недовольного и весьма опасного зверя. Кроме того, человеческая часть помогала ему справляться с действием заклинания и вот уже мощные челюсти щелкали, а тело дергалось в попытке добраться до жертвы. На всякий случай, Гарри отступил подальше.

Выходов было два: вернуться обратно к Сириусу и перепугать всех или же перенестись, как и планировалось, на несколько часов назад и выяснить, что произошло. Времени на раздумья практически не оставалось, и юноша схватился за Маховик времени.

 

***

 

Открыв глаза, Гарри увидел, что окружающий мир в затухающем солнечном свете. Он стоял все на той же опушке и смотрел на ковер из пожухлой листвы, где еще минуту назад в приступе ярости бился полупарализованный Ремус Люпин. Было искушение подойти и пощупать землю, а вдруг она еще сохранила тепло его тела.

Отогнав эту глупую мысль, юноша достал зеркальце, которое он таскал с собой, чтобы иметь возможность связаться с любым из своих друзей и наставников. На этот раз ему был нужен Ремус, и Гарри не собирался долго его ждать. Юный некромаг не просто позвал друга, он потянулся к нему всем своим существом, принуждая ответить на вызов. Он был так обеспокоен, что даже не удивился, когда это у него получилось. Буквально через минуту на него смотрел взъерошенный и все еще сонный Люпин.

— Гарри, что случилось?

— Это ты мне скажи, - видя, что Ремус его не понимает, Гарри уточнил: - Сегодня полнолуние, ты принял зелье?

— Нет, - ответил оборотень и смущенно добавил: - У меня на этот раз не хватило денег на полный курс.

Юноша готов был взорваться, но, сдержав свой порыв, тихо спросил:

— Ремус, почему ты не обратился ко мне?

— Гарри, я и так тебе обязан. Я не хочу…

— Нет, Рем, - решительно перебил его юноша. – На этот раз ты примешь мою помощь. Сейчас я беспокоюсь не о тебе, а об окружающих. Считай, что у меня было видение, где ты окажешься ночью.

— Я кого-нибудь… - голос Люпина прозвучал взволнованно. Этого в целом мягкого и ответственного человека пугала такая перспектива. Гарри поспешил его успокоить.

— Нет, но мы не вправе рисковать. Сейчас я отправлюсь за зельем, а ты… - тут юноша взял на себя труд присмотреться к заднему плану и увидел бревенчатые стены и занавески на окошке. - Кстати, а где ты?

— Да так, - отмахнулся мужчина. - Маленький домик в заповеднике. Я тут вроде как вместо смотрителя.

— Тогда аппарируй сюда и жди меня в Визжащей хижине. Я приду сразу же, как раздобуду Волчье противоядие, - приказал юноша, и взрослый маг почему-то не стал с ним спорить, а лишь ответил:

— Хорошо, Гарри. Я буду ждать тебя там.

На этом связь прервалась. Решительный гриффиндорец хотел было помчаться к замку, но внезапная мысль заставила его остановиться. Главное правило путешествующего во времени: неизменность прошлого. Исходя из расписания, сейчас он должен был двигаться на занятия к Флитвику. Юноша судорожно вспоминал, кто попадался ему по дороге и где могли находиться его друзья, а главное так необходимый ему Снейп. Но, кроме того, был реальный риск столкнуться с самим собой, если прямо сейчас не убраться отсюда. Гарри пришлось забраться в чащу и спрятаться. Сделано это было очень вовремя, так как практически на том же месте появился… он сам. Тот Гарри спрятал Маховик времени под мантию, схватился за запястье и тут же снова исчез. За эти несколько минут солнце окончательно отступило, открыв путь все сгущающимся сумеркам. Времени оставалось не так уж много. Юноша со всех ног помчался к замку.

 

***

 

Позже, прокручивая события этого суматошного вечера, Гарри осознал, что ему удивительно везло. Первой его удачей было столкнуться с Малфоем, который на его удивление прогуливался у озера без обычной для него свиты.

— Куда летишь, Поттер?

— Малфой, ты знаешь, где сейчас Снейп? – быстро спросил Гарри, пытаясь отдышаться после быстрого бега.

— Насколько я знаю, ушел к себе проверять результаты контрольных.

— Пожалуйста, иди сейчас к нему и скажи, что мне срочно нужно аконитовое зелье. Я буду ждать его за теплицами.

— Ты меня просишь? – переспросил Малфой. Гарри хотел сказать, что да, но почувствовал подвох в такой постановке вопроса. На всякий случай он быстро поправился:

— Нет, приказываю.

— Хорошо, мой Лорд, - спокойно ответил Малфой, склонил голову в неглубоком поклоне и, развернувшись, быстро направился в замок.

Потянулись мучительные минуты ожидания. Гарри в нетерпении расхаживал за теплицами, вздрагивая от каждого шороха и пытаясь спрятаться при любом доносившемся до него голосе. Он с тревогой поглядывал на темнеющее небо, моля всех богов, чтобы луна подольше не появлялась из-за облаков. Наконец, его ожидание было вознаграждено. Послышался шорох гравия на дорожке, и из-за поворота показалась стремительная черная фигура.

— Поттер! – окликнул его знакомый голос. Гарри еще никогда так ему не радовался. Он выскочил к зельевару, как чертик из табакерки.

— Профессор, вы принесли?

— В следующий раз вы должны будете позаботиться об этом заранее, - ворчливо произнес алхимик

— Хорошо, профессор, даже обязуюсь лично его сварить.

— Ваши таланты… - Снейп явно хотел сказать что-то язвительное о способностях юноши, но Гарри перебил его.

— Сэр, пожалуйста… Время…

— Держите, - стеклянный флакон перешел из рук в руки. – Где он?

Кажется, Снейпу не нужно было объяснять, о каком оборотне может заботиться юноша.

— В Визжащей Хижине.

Этот ответ взволновал Снейпа. Он на собственном опыте знал, какую опасность скрывает близость неконтролируемого оборотня к школе, полной непоседливых детей. Мужчина наклонился, поднял небольшой камешек и вложил его в крепкую руку ловца. После преобразования кусочек булыжника стал портключом, призванным быстро доставить Гарри к месту, тем самым сохранить драгоценные минуты.

— Быстрее, Поттер. И удачи.

Юноша сжал ладонь и тут же исчез из виду.

 

***

 

Гарри не был в Визжащей Хижине с конца третьего курса, когда Сириус в своей охоте на предателя захватил Рона. Тогда же он впервые увидел, кем является профессор Люпин, и узнал много интересного о школьных годах отца. Но сейчас ему некогда было предаваться воспоминаниям. С этой мыслью Гарри стал быстро подниматься по лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж.

Ремус был найден в спальной комнате. Он лежал на полу возле большой кровати с балдахином. Его трясло. Лоб был покрыт испариной, зубы стучали, а мышцы свело от напряжения – он боролся с собой в попытке дождаться помощи. Гарри рванулся к нему и, быстро откупорив флакон, буквально втолкнул его горлышко между заострившихся зубов, выливая содержимое прямо в горло мужчине. Кадык задвигался, Ремус задыхался, но торопливо поглощал еще теплую жидкость. Буквально за минуту все было выпито. Оставалось только ждать.

Гарри опустился рядом и положил седую голову себе на колени. Он не знал, какой реакции можно ожидать, ведь ему до сих пор не приходилось видеть, как влияет зелье на оборотня. На всякий случай, он достал палочку, чтобы можно было оглушить и связать зверя, если все же ситуация выйдет из-под контроля.

Тем временем дрожь продолжала сотрясать тело несчастного. И все тревожнее становилось на сердце юноши. Ему начинало казаться, что он не успел, или что Снейп принес не то зелье, или что… Он уже не знал, как объяснить происходящее, но мысль, что все идет не так, как должно, набирала силу. И тогда Гарри принял решение, о котором позже скажет, что это было простым озарением, тогда как Снейп будет настаивать на формулировке «счастливой глупости». Юный маг поднял палочку, направил ее на лоб Люпина и произнес одно лишь слово:

— Legilimency!

 

***

 

Воспоминания ворвались в него, подобно бушующему потоку. Первые несколько минут было трудно разобраться в калейдоскопе мелькающих картин. Но, в конце концов, они выстроились в хронологическом порядке и потекли с величавостью полноводной реки.

Теплые руки и светло-каштановые волосы мамы, склонившейся над рыдающим человечком полутора лет, разбившим коленку – «Тише, мой маленький, давай подую, и все пройдет».

Темнота леса окружают мальчугана, пытающегося казаться взрослым и храбрым: «Я докажу, что не боюсь, и тогда Сэм узнает…» Страшный звериный рык. Черная тень. Оскаленные зубы. Боль впивается в предплечье. Дикий крик обиженного ребенка. Последнее видение - огромные желтые глаза, в которых вдруг появляется разум.

Мама плачет, отец поглаживает ее плечи с ужасом поглядывая на растянувшегося на постели бледного сына, мечущегося в лихорадке. Колдомедик, покачивающий головой. «Боюсь, он заражен, вам лучше избавится от него, чтобы не мучить и себя и малыша».

Первая трансформация. Невыносимая боль, ломающая суставы, заставляющая маленькое человеческое тельце принимать несвойственную ему форму. Крик ребенка, переходящий в рычание зверя.

Цепи, клетка, противные микстуры, липкая мазь, по всему телу. Слезы матери. Вещи исчезают с привычных мест, оставляя после себя лишь память и тень печали. «Ничего не помогает, неужели мой малыш так и останется таким? – Мы что-нибудь придумаем, обязательно».

Книги, уносящие подальше от реальности полной боли и одиночества. Друзей нет. Седой мужчина в черном сидит на кровати, судорожно сжимаются узловатые пальцы рук. «Где мама? – Мама больше не придет, малыш. Ее больше нет».

Крик отца: «Ты никогда не пойдешь в школу – Ну, почему?! – Тебе там не место!». Непонимание и обида на тонком изможденном лице мальчика с такими красивыми глазами медового цвета.

Письмо из Хогвартса. Зелеными чернилами выведена стандартная форма приглашения. Тонкие пальцы искусанных рук гладят пурпурную восковую печать, украшенную гербом с изображением льва, орла, барсука, змеи и большой буквой «Х» посередине. «Я буду учиться, я буду лучшим».

«Я верю, что ты будешь лучшим!» Для стоящего перед ним мальчика этот волшебник, Альбус Дамблдор, похож на доброе божество. «Мы все устроили. В дни полнолуния тебе придется прятаться от всех. Не бойся, ты никому не причинишь вреда. Я обещал это твоему отцу». Незамутненная радость счастливого мальчишки, получившего надежду на лучшее будущее.

Спальня мальчиков. Две черных головы склонились над какой-то коробкой. «Ремус, иди к нам». Смущенный взгляд и пара шагов вперед. Неудобство, непривычность, робкая надежда на возможность дружбы.

«Ремус, ты едешь на Рождество домой? – Нет, Сириус, я остаюсь здесь. – Я бы тоже остался. Может, тогда встретимся у Джеймса? МакГонагалл отпустит, если хорошо попросить. – Нет, я не могу. Мне нужно учиться, я слишком отстал из-за болезни». Руки за спиной сжимают письмо от отца, в котором говорится, что полнолуние приходится как раз на праздники и всем будет лучше, если Ремус проведет их в защищенном месте.

«Ну же, Рем, рискни. Нам как раз охотника в команде не хватает. – Нет, Джеймс, у меня не получится. – Давай, упрямец, если уж Снейп освоил метлу, то ты тем более». Полеты на метле. Боязнь оторваться от земли так велика, что думать еще о чем-то становится практически невозможным. Подъем на высоту вызывает нервную дрожь. В глазах темнеет, а в голове одна мысль: побыстрее оказаться на земле. Бладжер врезается в древко метлы, и юноша падает.

Больничная дверь открывается, выпуская Ремуса. Он опускает голову, пряча под длинной челкой светло-каштановых волос черные круги и многочисленные царапины. Встречающие его друзья смотрят с сомнением. «Что случилось? Тебя кто-то обидел? – Нет, я просто болел. – Ремус, ты чего-то недоговариваешь. Куда ты исчезаешь каждый месяц? – У меня болеет мама, у нас с ней слабое здоровье. – Ремус, твоя мама умерла, так что не вешай нам лапшу на уши! – Я хотел сказать мачеха, Сириус, мачеха». Страх, дикий страх потерять единственных друзей. Джеймс кладет руки на плечи и чуть приобнимает, показывая, что все в порядке. Но Ремусу ясно, что теперь ребята не успокоятся.

И снова спальня для мальчиков. Но теперь она превращена в поле боя. Подушки летают по комнате подобно снарядам. Ремус пытается спрятаться от подбирающихся к нему с одеялом в руках Джеймса и Питера, тогда как Сириус продолжает метать в преследуемого многочисленные предметы, отвлекая его внимание. Наконец, общими усилиями им удается закутать сопротивляющегося и задорно смеющегося мальчишку в покрывало. Шепот Джеймса на ухо: «Я знаю, кто ты!» И жертва под ним замирает испуганным зверьком. Смех больше не звучит.

Питер влетает в библиотеку и под недовольные взгляды мадам Пинс вытаскивает школьного старосту из-за обжитого им стола. Вместе они несутся к опушке леса. «Куда мы? – Сейчас сам все увидишь!» На поляне их поджидают красавец-олень и мощный черный пес, похожий на медведя. Собака рычит, и Ремус в испуге отшатывается. В этот момент олень исчез и на землю скатился хохочущий во все горло Джеймс. Через мгновение к нему присоединяется и Сириус. «Что… - Мы подумали, что тебе одиноко в полнолуния, вот и решили к тебе присоединиться. – Это все для меня?!!! – Мы же друзья. Ты лучше посмотри, в кого превращается Питер».

Полная луна освещает опушку леса, наблюдая за необычными играми таких несовместимых зверей: волка, оленя и черного пса. Они что-то ищут в снегу. Тут на белом фоне появляется черный нос, а потом и все крысиное тельце. Пес чует это первым и бросается к добыче, но крысеныш уже прячется обратно в сугробе. Тем временем на него со всего размаху налетает волк, и прятки превращаются в догонялки. Звери несутся во весь опор по направлению к деревне.

Окружение Визжащей Хижины. Тело сминает боль трансформации. Одна мысль пульсирует в мозгу: скоро придут друзья. Скрип двери. Рано! Но из горла вырывается лишь вой. Испуганное лицо… Знакомое лицо… Чужой! Заклинание отбрасывает волка назад. «Быстрее, Снейп, шевели ногами, пока я тебя тут не бросил!»

Дамблдор смотрит печально. Ремус сжимается в комочек, пытаясь казаться меньше. «Нас накажут? – Нет, мы же не хотим, чтобы тебя исключили только за то, кто ты есть».

Все меняется. Мир вокруг тоже. Вечеринка в честь окончания школы. На берегу озера стоит юноша и разглядывает свое отражение в водной глади. Светлые волосы, чуть тронутые сединой, большие глаза на тонком лице. Ремус поднимает голову и любуется на свой последний закат в Хогвартсе.

«Как тебе свадьба? – Она великолепна, Джеймс. – Правда, мне повезло с женой?» Лили танцует с шафером. Она красива в белом платье и фате. Невесты всегда прекрасны. Сожаление и предчувствие одиночества сжимает сердце. «Я такой счастливый, Ремус. – Конечно, Джеймс, разве может быть иначе».

Стук в дверь. На пороге появляется Дамблдор. Выражение его лица говорит о плохих вестях. «Вчера погибли Джеймс и Лили. Гарри спасся. Волдеморт исчез. – Как? – Кто-то выдал секрет их убежища. – Кто? – Сириус Блэк. – Сириус?! Не верю! – Он убил Питера, который его выследил. Он схвачен и посажен в Азкабан. – Этого не может быть! – Мне жаль, Ремус».

Дальше калейдоскоп из чужих лиц, лесов, звериных морд. Чувство полнейшего одиночества. Питер, Джеймс, Лили, Сириус – никого не осталось. Взгляд на луну, стремящуюся к полнолунию. «Только ты у меня осталась, подруга, только ты».

Приглашение в Хогвартс. Возвращение к истокам. В купе Хогвартского экспресса входят ребята. Сердце екает. Поттер. Гарри. Как похож. Ребята болтают о Сириусе. Сын одного из его друзей, преследуемый его бывшим другом. Теперь только не открывать глаза, чтобы не смущать их. И очень нежно про себя: «Глупые щенята».

«Люпин, твое зелье. – Спасибо, Северус». Бокал переходит из рук в руки. На повзрослевшем, но ничуть не похорошевшем лице Снейпа язвительная улыбка, а в глазах проносится какое-то злорадство. Хочется вылить это зелье, но нельзя, тут же дети.

Быстрее, только бы успеть. «Экспеллиармус!» Глупые щенята, во что же вы опять ввязались. И Сириус. Худой, грязный, обросший, непохожий на себя. Но живой. И невиновный. И где-то тут Питер, тоже живой. «Где он, Сириус?» Взмах рукой в сторону Рона. Значит все не так. Двенадцать лет мучений, и все из-за этого крысеныша. Первый порыв к Сириусу. Второй — стереть из зеленых глаз Гарри это обвиняющее выражение. Но старый друг не может ждать, он жаждет мести. «У них есть право знать правду!»

И снова лес. И ни одного человека рядом. Но это неважно. Ведь есть Она, прекрасная гордая волчица и волчата, пусть не его, но все же дети. Для него они все еще пахнут молоком. Про себя: «Я не хочу возвращаться, Сириус, не проси», но вслух: «Я готов. – Тогда вперед, нас ждет Альбус». 

И снова калейдоскопом. Настороженный юноша на лестнице маггловского дома. «Все хорошо, Гарри. Мы пришли забрать тебя отсюда». Рождество в доме Блэка. Сириус, уговаривающий Клювокрыла выпить какую-то гадость. «Ремус, побудь еще немного, здесь знаешь как скучно». Голос Снейпа: «…он ушел в Запретный Лес и больше не возвращался. Боюсь, что он считает, что Блэк захвачен Упивающимися и попробует сам добраться до Министерства. – Что случилось, Тонкс? – Гарри в беде».

«Сириус!» Отчаянный голос Гарри. Как трудно удержать мальчишку, как он не может понять – «…его уже не вернуть – ОН НЕ МЕРТВ!» Гарри не хочет смириться, но он поймет, позже, а пока есть дела поважнее, например Невилл. Но не успел Ремус отвернуться, как Гарри вырвался и убежал. И сознание словно раздвоилось. Часть пыталась помочь друзьям, вторая рвалась вслед за мальчиком, боясь, что тот совершит какую-нибудь глупость.

«Гарри пропал!» Дамблдор словно взял на себя роль ангела плохих вестей. «Постарайся найти его, Ремус. Живым или мертвым, но найди». И следующей же картиной, Гарри на пороге его комнаты в Хогвартсе. Дымящийся чай в синих с золотом чашках. Вкус зелья с привкусом мяты. Исповедь и драгоценная влага из изумрудных глаз. Доверие, безграничное доверие другого человека. Доверие, которое нельзя обмануть.

 

***

 

Гарри открыл глаза. Такого еще никогда у него не было, чтобы воспринимать чужие воспоминания вот так, во всей полноте эмоций. Юноша посмотрел на существо лежащее рядом с ним. Вервольф перевернулся на спину и даже чуть поскуливал. Поза полнейшего подчинения. И когда Гарри коснулся его, волк лишь на секунду замер, не зная точно, что ожидать от доминанта. Но тут юноша окунул обе руки в жесткую серую шерсть, и напряжение спало. Кажется, животному понравилась ласка, к тому же можно было с уверенностью сказать, что так его еще никто не гладил. Да и кто из людей отважится прикоснуться к вервольфу в его звериной форме, ведь всем известно, что оборотни имеют склонность рвать человека на части в попытках добраться до вкусной требухи. Притом на животных это распространялось только в случае крайнего голода или бешенства, тогда как к человеку у полузверя, казалось, имелись свои счеты. Так что то, что сейчас происходило в Визжащей Хижине было крайне необычно.

Гарри гладил Лунатика, почесывал ему живот, а сам думал, что перед ним не Ремус, каким он привык его видеть, и даже не вервольф, с которым он сталкивался однажды. Это существо перед ним было чем-то новым, какой-то странной промежуточной формой между агрессивным берсерком и мягким человеком. И это новое создание считает его, Гарри, членом своей стаи, даже больше того, вожаком, и будет, при необходимости, защищать его даже с риском для жизни.

— Когда-то ты сказал, что доверие Дамблдора для тебя все, - прошептал юноша. – Хотел бы я быть на его месте, Ремус, очень хотел.

Волк подполз поближе и положил свою огромную голову Гарри на колени, подставляя шею под ласковые руки. Даже не зная языка тела, принятого среди волков, юноша понял, что это и есть ответ на его незаданный вопрос. Когда Ремус снова станет человеком, он будет так же предан новому Лорду, как и в своей животной форме. От переизбытка чувств из глаз Гарри хлынули слезы. Зверь заволновался, не понимая такой реакции своего вожака. Гарри успокаивающе погладил его. Затем он лег рядом с Ремусом и зарылся носом ему в шерсть.

 

***

 

Сколько времени они провели так, было неясно. Гарри не хотелось считать. Сейчас у него не было никаких желаний, кроме как только оставаться здесь, под охраной верного друга. Но всему приходит конец. Была ли это его мысль или все же Ремуса, но на юношу стали давить стены, захотелось свежести и прохлады леса. Вскочив на ноги, он направился к выходу, зная, что его друг пойдет за ним.

Лес встретил их запахом прелой травы, а легкий морозец играючи ущипнул за нос. Шепот деревьев, шорох мелких животных, какой-то стук, раздававшийся из чащобы – звуки ночного мира тревожили воображение. Гарри не знал, как это все слышится и видится Ремусу в его состоянии, но чувствовал волны удовлетворения и радости, исходящие от стоящего рядом с ним волка. Лунатик снова был не одинок в своих ночных странствиях. Внезапно почувствовался тревожный запах приближающейся опасности. Сердце бешено заколотилось, а волк заволновался. Тут Ремус сделал рывок в сторону и помчался по направлению к Хогвартсу. Гарри, испуганный таким поворотом дел, рванул за ним.

Когда он выбежал на знакомую опушку, то увидел, как на земле в бессильной ярости корчится Лунатик. Не думая, что это может принести ему, Гарри отменил заклинание обездвиживания. Волк вскочил на ноги и повел носом, словно пытаясь найти того, кто так бесчестно поступил с ним. Но никого не нашел.  Тогда он с виноватым видом подошел к Гарри. И в этот момент юноша понял: тем от кого исходила опасность, был он сам. Он сам, до того, как… Осознать это было сложно, тем более, что Гарри не видел причины для таких перемен. Неожиданно на память ему пришли слава Дамблдора, которые были сказаны уже очень давно: «Человек – это не свойство характера, а сделанный им выбор». Может, все дело в том, что свой он сделал, когда отправился решать проблемы Люпина, а не бросил его одного наедине с проклятием, с его одиночеством, и тот теперь платит ему той же монетой. И Гарри захотелось всю эту ночь провести с Лунатиком, бежать по темному лесу или навестить деревню. В конце концов, он всегда может вернуться назад во времени и сыграть роль послушного ученика, который после отбоя спит в собственной кровати…


	17. Глава 16

Всю ночь Гарри провел с Люпиным в лесу. Он даже набрался наглости и вызвал метлу из замка, чтобы поспевать за своим другом. Он летел низко над землей, а рядом бежал грозный вервольф, снова обретший свою стаю. Он то и дело касался мохнатым боком бедра своего вожака, словно пытаясь убедиться, что тот все еще рядом.

В свою спальню юноша вернулся уже под утро, усталый, но счастливый. Последние силы ушли на то, чтобы раздеться и забраться под одеяло. На манипуляции с Маховиком Времени его уже не хватило.

На его счастье, это было субботнее утро, и Гарри мог позволить себе поспать подольше, не реагируя на призывы Рона пойти на завтрак. В конце концов, ребята удрали по делам и оставили его досыпать. Гарри валялся в кровати почти до обеда, но, когда решился таки спустился в гостиную, ему никто и слова не сказал. В результате расспросов он узнал, что на защиту друга встала Гермиона. Та напомнила о приступе, вызванном нападением Волдеморта и о том, что Гарри очень много трудится в этом году, и не удивительно, что его организм нуждается в более длительном отдыхе. Репутация Грейнджер-всезнайки сыграла свою роль: юношу оставили в покое.

Он наслаждался короткой передышкой после ночной прогулки, ему хотелось посидеть в гостиной вместе со всеми и позаниматься. Это похвальное желание было принято Гермионой с пониманием и радостью. Фактически они провели целый день вместе, пока Рон носился верхом на метле, гоняя своих подопечных. Как оказалось, Гарри стал гораздо лучше понимать старую подругу. Раньше он уважал ее за знание и упорство, но не осознавал полностью, что ею движет. Гарри по своей натуре был практиком, тогда как Гермиону интересовала и чисто теоретическая сторона любого вопроса. Ее пытливый ум вызывал восхищение. Но помимо этого, к  Гарри вдруг пришло понимание, что практически ничего не знает о своей подруге вне школы. Нет, было известно, что ее родители магглы, что работали они стоматологами, и семья их довольно состоятельна, чтобы обеспечить дочери обучение в частной школе. Но это по сути и все, чем ограничивались их с Роном знания о семействе Грейнджер. Пользусь случаем, Гарри завел разговор о доме и с интересом слушал истории из ее детства, рассказы про маггловскую школу, про первые проявления магии. В отличие от его собственных воспоминаний эти были забавными и заставляли юношу сожалеть о том, что в его жизни все было значительно неприятнее. В свою очередь Гермиона не осталась в долгу, и Гарри пришлось рассказывать что-то и о себе. Правда, чтобы не беспокоить подругу, он попытался найти в своей жизни у Дурслей положительные моменты, так что его жизнь отчасти превратилась в анекдот. Можно сказать, что друзья приятно и с пользой провели время.

На следующий же день они уже в компании Рона отправились гулять вокруг озера. Они болтали, смеялись, дразнили друг друга, в общем, снова были тем Золотым Трио, к которому все так привыкли за эти годы. Гарри словно вернулся на несколько лет назад, когда он только пришел в этот мир, полный магии, и смотрел на происходящее вокруг, как на ожившую сказку. Ему верилось, что все несчастья кончились. Как это было наивно! Каждый последующий год словно бы забирал часть его души, лишая надежды на нормальную жизнь. Если подумать, это неплохо, ведь в результате Гарри становился самим собой, — сильным магом, на которого возложена трудная миссия. Но иногда он скучал по прежнему беззаботному взгляду на жизнь. Юноша решил, что стоит брать маленькие каникулы и хоть иногда отдыхать от бешеного ритма, который приобрела его жизнь. Так что он с удовольствием провел день с друзьями, вечером они завалились к Хагриду, который, как обычно, напоил их чаем с каменными кексами. А когда ребята уже возвращались в школу, Гарри заметил темную фигуру, стремительно удаляющуюся от замка, и узнал в ней профессора Северуса Снейпа.

Таинственное поведение Снейпа так встревожило Гарри, что он не мог больше ни о чем думать. Не дожидаясь ужина, он под благовидным предлогом сбежал от друзей, чтобы, наконец, очутиться в лесном домике. Но, к его огорчению, Нарцисса тоже не знала, какие у Снейпа могли бы быть дела за приделами Хогвартса. Это вызвало у юноши еще больше беспокойства. Он не мог объяснить, что его так взволновало, но даже присутствие Сириуса не могло его успокоить. Так что Гарри не стал долго задерживаться в лесном домике, а постарался побыстрее оказаться в школе, чтобы попробовать перехватить наставника. Но он слегка промахнулся.

 

***

 

Они столкнулись уже в дверях. Говорить в холле, полном снующих туда-сюда ребят, было невозможно. Гарри снова подумал насчет хроноворота, но Снейп словно поймал эту мысль и только покачал головой.

— Мистер Поттер, - громко сказал он. - Вы, похоже, обследовали все придорожные канавы. Мистер Филч будет несказанно счастлив, увидав, сколько работы вы ему добавили, притащив сюда всю обнаруженную вами грязь. Думаю, я утешу его, назначив вам на завтра отработку, а заодно лишив ваш факультет десяти баллов. Быстро мыться, Поттер, пока я не увеличил ваше наказание вдвое. 

С этими словами профессор вышел на улицу, всем своим видом показывая, что не стоит даже пытаться с ним сейчас разговаривать.

— Ты не виноват, Гарри, - утешил его Невилл. – Это хаффлпаффцы натоптали.

— Ничего не поделаешь, пойду умываться, а то придет Филч, и отработка начнется уже сегодня.

С этим они направились в гриффиндорскую башню. По дороге Гарри вспомнил, что есть риск встретиться с самим собой в гостиной. Посему, сославшись на дела, он скрылся в единственном безопасном для него месте – Комнате Необходимости. Гарри очень хотелось ослушаться Снейпа и перевести часы назад, чтобы отловить наставника еще в кабинете. Но он решил все же повременить с разговорами до завтра. Дождавшись безопасного времени, Гарри вернулся в гостиную. А ночью ему приснился странный сон.

Он плыл куда-то на корабле, паруса хлопали над головой, палуба мирно покачивалась под ногами, а впереди был бескрайний простор океана. Но вся эта пасторальная картина почему-то вызывала смутную тревогу. Юноша попытался уйти, хотя бы спрятаться в каюте, но стоило ему сделать пару шагов, и он снова оказывался на том же самом месте, на носу, и всматривался в линию горизонта. Это зрелище вызывало усталость и сонливость. Глаза закрывались, лишь мысль о невозможности сна во сне не давала сознанию уплыть вдаль. И тут громкий звук заставил Гарри раскрыть глаза и обернуться. По палубе расхаживал огромный черный ворон, всем своим видом он демонстрировал недовольство. Сильное «Карррр!» заставило юношу рассмеяться. Кажется, птица юмора не поняла, она взлетела и больно клюнула его прямо в голову. Боль мгновенно прогнала сонливость. Гарри в панике замахал руками, отгоняя крылатого хищника. Но когда же он решился остановиться и оглядеться, понял, что никакого ворона и никакого корабля нет. Он один в темном подземелье. Тревога не пропала, а, наоборот, переросла в панический страх. И источник этого страха приближался откуда-то из темноты. Гарри сделал то, что сделал бы на его месте испуганный зверь - он рванулся в сторону и наткнулся на стекло. По инерции его тело пролетело сквозь хрупкую преграду и упало на холодную землю, усыпанную острыми осколками.

Когда же он открыл глаза, то они уже не были его. Темный зал, тускло освещенный факелами, огромная змея, свернувшаяся у ног, небольшая группа людей в черных мантиях и белых масках – все говорило о том, что он сейчас наблюдает за происходящим из сознания Волдеморта. Он никогда особо не любил такие сны, но то, что он видел сейчас, его испугало. Перед креслом Волдеморта на коленях стоял Снейп. На нем не было маски, глаза были опущены, а лицо хранило печать обычной невозмутимости. Все было бы ничего, если бы весь его вид не кричал бы о перенесенных мучениях. Порванная в некоторых местах мантия открывала взгляду огромные синяки, волосы надо лбом слиплись от крови, а лицо покрыто бурыми потеков. Гарри это зрелище не обрадовало. И тут Лорд заговорил.

— Ты лгал мне, Северус. Ты говорил мне заведомую ложь относительно планов и действий Дамблдора, лгал мне о местонахождении Поттера, умалчивал о составе Ордена Феникса. О чем это говорит, Северус? – спросил Волдеморт, но ответа так и не дождался. – Что же, твое молчание красноречивее всяких слов. Мы искали предателя, и мы нашли его. Ну, скажи что-нибудь, Северус! Дай нам в последний раз услышать твой красивый голос.

— Мой Лорд, - начал Северус, но его тут же перебили:

— Расскажи нам о своих занятиях с Поттером. Расскажи, чему ты его учишь. Окклюменции? Не нужно делать удивленное лицо. Уж не думаешь ли ты, что мы не знаем твой маленький секрет? Чему еще? Не тому ли как втираться в доверие и предавать? Что молчишь? Расскажи нам о том, что задумал Дамблдор, и тебя ждет быстрая смерть. Или стремишься воспитать в себе верность истинного грифиндорца? Ну, тут ты ошибся. Они тоже умеют предавать, ты убедился в этом на собственном опыте, тут главное вера, что они служат высшей цели. Не так ли, Питер? – Один из наблюдающих Упивающихся, опустился на колени и подполз поближе. – Скажи нам, Питер, как мы должны наказать предателя.

— Любое ваше наказание, мой Лорд, будет справедливым. Я всегда говорил, что этому скользкому гаду нельзя верить.

— Да, ты - мой верный раб, и так печешься о моих интересах… Встань и внимательно следи за его муками, это будет твоей наградой.

Воледморт поднял палочку и… И тут Гарри заорал во весь голос: «Нет! Ради всего святого, спаси его!» С ужасом он смотрел, как палочка продолжает подниматься, почувствовал, как губы произносят неизвестное заклинание, и подозревал, что ничего хорошего оно принести Снейпу не может. Но тут на пути сияющего желтого луча встала полная фигура Петтигрю, закрывшая собой предателя. Помещение осветилось яркой вспышкой и…

И Гарри проснулся в собственной постели, в поту, с бешено бьющемся сердцем. Первой реакцией было рвануть в подземелье и убедиться, что это всего лишь сон и со Снейпом все в порядке. Но стоило ему подняться, как стало понятно, что ходьба на длинные расстояния ему не грозит. Ноги подкашивались, а в теле была такая слабость, что стоять он мог, только крепко ухватившись за опору. Нужно было придумать еще что-нибудь. С трудом наклонившись, он поковырялся в одежде, забрался на кровать, и с помощью палочки наложил звуконепроницаемый барьер на полог своей кровати.

Вглядевшись в зеркало, Гарри хотел было позвать Снейпа, но побоялся, что это может только помешать. В Хогвартсе оставался лишь один человек, к которому он мог бы обратиться. Юноша тяжело вздохнул.

— Драко Малфой! – решительно произнес он имя слизеринского старосты. Звать пришлось долго, но вот, наконец, в зеркале появилась заспанная физиономия наследника древней фамилии.

— Поттер, только не говори, что в твоей постели пусто без меня.

— Не пори чуши! – возмутился оскорбленный такими предположениями гриффиндорец.

— Тогда что ты делаешь в моем зеркале? – Задал вполне разумный вопрос Малфой. На зависть Гарри, просыпался он быстро, и переход от сна к активному бодрствованию прошел быстро. Так что если не обращать внимания на черную пижаму, то перед ним был его обычный противник, от которого можно ожидать всего.

— Ты знаешь, где сейчас Снейп?

— Значит, в постель ты решил затащить нашего декана, а я буду играть роль купидона, - съязвил Драко.

— Не юродствуй, - оборвал его Гарри. – Отвечай серьезно.

— Серьезно так серьезно. Вечером он ушел, и больше о нем ничего не было слышно.

— Иди и посмотри в его комнатах. Если все в порядке, или его нет, возвращайся сюда и скажи мне. Если с ним что-то случилось, сразу вызывай Помфри и опять же скажи мне. Понятно?

— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, - ответил Драко и исчез из поля зрения. Его не было довольно долго. Гарри начал опасаться, что случилось что-то непоправимое. Но его ожидание было вознаграждено. Появилась всклокоченная голова Малфоя.

— Говори!

— Наш декан ранен, но он уже в заботливых руках Помфри, - успокоил его слизеринец и тут же предупредил: - Но соваться туда сейчас не советую, там Дамблдор.

— Спасибо, тогда ложись спать.

— Благодарю, мой Лорд, вы так любезны, - ухмыльнувшись, произнес Драко и исчез. Судя по всему, пошел досыпать.

Гарри спрятал зеркало, отменил наложенное заклинание и улегся в постель. Но сон не шел. Он думал, что там на самом деле произошло. Было ли то, что он видел правдой, или… же совсем не так. Ему нужно было это знать. Но Малфой прав, пробираться сейчас туда было бы верхом глупости. Нужно делать вид, что ничего не случилось, а утром он что-нибудь придумает.

 

***

 

Утра Гарри дождался с большим трудом. Заснуть он так и не смог, все время прокручивая в голове увиденную в резиденции Волдеморта сцену. Что-то неуловимо беспокоящее было в ней, но что… Гарри так и не смог найти. На завтрак он пришел хмурый, с красными от недосыпа глазами и головной болью. С нетерпением Гарри дожидался первого урока зельеварения. Но его худшие ожидания подтвердились, Снейпа на уроке не было. Вместо него класс ждал сам Дамблдор.

— Здравствуйте, ребята, - начал он урок своей обычной полуулыбкой. – Вынужден огорчить вас, профессор Снейп сегодня не сможет вести уроки, он слегка приболел. Это еще один довод в пользу того, что он все же обычный человек и многие боятся его безосновательно. Ну, думаю таких тут нет, иначе вы не попали бы к нему в класс на Продвинутые Зелья. Профессор Снейп всегда выбирал лучших из лучших, и у вас сегодня есть возможность отличится. На доске написан рецепт одного занимательного зелья. Очень внимательно прочитайте его, возьмите необходимые ингредиенты и в конце занятия будьте любезны сдать мне готовые микстуры. Лучшие из них пополнят школьные запасы. Да, мисс Грейнджер?

Гермиона как обычно тянула руку.

— Простите, профессор Дамблдор, а что это будет за зелье?

— Вот вы мне это и скажете в конце урока. Думаю, вы все великолепно справитесь с заданием. А теперь приступайте.

Ученики послушно заскрипели перьями, переписывая рецептуру в тетрадь. Гарри четно пытался последовать примеру остальных, но он никак не мог сосредоточиться. Неясно было, заметно ли его состояние всем и каждому, но Гермиона оторвалась от своей тетради и внимательно посмотрела на него.

— Что такое, Гарри?

— Голова болит, - ответил юноша. Что еще он мог придумать, тем более что голова и вправду болела. Поняв, что другу и вправду не слишком хорошо, Гермиона взяла все в свои руки. Она принесла необходимые компоненты для них обоих и начала их нарезать в двойном объеме. Их уловки не прошли мимо Дамблдора. Старый маг поднялся и подошел к их столу.

— Тебе нездоровится, Гарри?

Видя, что юноша молчит, за него ответила Гермиона.

— У него болит голова.

— Гарри, не следует пренебрегать своим здоровьем. Давай, я провожу тебя к мадам Помфри, и она даст тебе болеутоляющего. За класс не беспокойся, мисс Грейнджер и мистер Малфой проследят, чтобы профессору Снейпу было куда возвращаться после его краткого отпуска.

Гарри ничего не осталось, как проследовать за директором. Особого желания оставаться с Дамблдором наедине он не испытывал, но открыто протестовать не мог.

— Гарри, твоя головная боль связана со шрамом? – спросил Дамблдор по дороге к больничному крылу.

— Нет, не думаю, не знаю.

— А ты догадываешься, почему она болит? – продолжал свой допрос директор.

— Я встал уже с головной болью, - честно ответил Гарри. Он решил придерживаться полуправды. - Я плохо спал.

— Плохие сны? – насторожился старый маг.

— Кажется, нет. Я не помню, что мне снилось, скорее всего, ничего существенного, ведь я закрываю свой мозг.

— Это похвально, Гарри. Но все же постарайся припомнить детали. Это крайне важно, - попросил его Дамблдор.

— Хорошо, – согласился Гарри и, как ни в чем не бывало, поинтересовался: - А что-то случилось?

— Ты заметил, что сегодня не было профессора Снейпа? – ответил Дамблдор вопросом на вопрос.

— Да. Значит, случилось, что-то с ним? – уточнил юноша.

— Да, сейчас вы увидитесь. Мы хотели вызвать тебя после уроков, но ты сам дал нам достойный повод.

Больше не было сказано ничего вплоть до пересечения границ владений мадам Помфри. Там директор показал юноше на ширму в дальнем конце палаты, а сам остановился перекинуться парой слов с колдомедиком. Гарри, еле сдерживая свое нетерпение, подошел к кровати Снейпа.

Наставник выглядел хоть и бледным, но вполне живым. Первая же его фраза отбило всякое желание переживать по поводу его самочувствия.

— Пять баллов с Гриффиндора за прогул урока. – Голос его звучал хоть и тихо, но сарказма в нем не убавилось ни на йоту.

— Я тоже рад вас видеть, профессор, - в том ответил ему Гарри.

— Тебе, кажется, лучше, Северус? – спросил подошедший к ним Дамблдор.

— Значительно, - пробормотал Гарри, но его все равно услышали. Снейп хотел что-то сказать, но директор прервал назревающую перебранку. Он передал юноше стакан с зельем и проследил, чтобы тот выпил все до капли. Забрав стакан и примостив его на тумбочке, Дамблдор указал на табурет по другую сторону кровати алхимика.

— Присаживайся, Гарри, - и когда тот устроился на своем месте, продолжил: – Ты же знаешь, какую роль профессор Снейп играл в Ордене?

— Да, он был шпионом.

— Именно, был. Вчера случилось непредвиденное… - Дамблдор осторожно подбирал слова, но нетерпение юноши сделало это за него:

— Его раскрыли.

— Ты правильно догадался, - директор внимательно взглянул на юношу, словно пытаясь проникнуть в его мысли и получить ответ, была ли то простая интуиция или что-то больше. Гарри понял, что нужно что-то сказать, пока старый маг не решился повторить свой недавний трюк с вторжением. 

— Это было нетрудно. Иначе почему бы профессор оказался тут.

— В логике тебе не откажешь, - улыбнулся директор, тогда как Снейп только хмыкнул в ответ на такое заявление. – Да, профессор Снейпа раскрыли.

— Почему? – поинтересовался юноша.

— Профессор Снейп считает, что в Ордене появился предатель. Спасся он чудом и теперь не может вернуться обратно. Так что мы лишились сведений о планах Волдеморта.

— И причем тут я? – спросил Гарри, не понимая, к чему идет весь этот разговор.

— В прошлом году я просил тебя заниматься окклюменцией и закрывать свой мозг от вторжения. Это по-прежнему необходимо. Но сейчас для нас важнее знать о Волдеморте как можно больше.

— А вы не боитесь, что он сможет влиять на меня, как уже делал однажды? – поинтересовался юноша.

— Ты показал себя сильным окклюмистом. Северус даст тебе еще несколько занятий, и ты сможешь выкинуть агрессора из своего сознания, когда это понадобится.

Снейп скривился, услышав все это, но ни слова не сказал. Видно, что с ним это уже было согласовано. Что оставалось делать Гарри - только согласиться. Поняв, что на этом разговор закончен, он поднялся. Вслед ему раздалось:

— Мистер Поттер, завтра я проверю, как вы выучили прогулянный урок. И не забудьте, что вам назначена отработка.

 

***

 

На слово Снейпа всегда можно было положиться. Если он сказал завтра, то только смерть могла остановить от исполнения угрозы. А так как он был жив, то на следующий день все ученики, у которых были уроки зелья, буквально плакали от обиды. Чума прошлась по Хогвартсу, и все факультеты, кроме Слизерина, конечно, лишились значительного количества баллов. Хотя, пожалуй, только Гарри знал, каких трудов это стоили алхимику самые простые движения.

Когда гриффиндорец пришел к нему на отработку, то застал профессора сидящим за столом и пытающимся выпить какую-то им же приготовленную гадость. При этом руки у него ходили таким ходуном, что стакан уже был наполовину пуст и каждую секунду грозил разбиться. Гарри подошел и, не обращая внимания на сердитые взгляды, вынул его из холодных скрюченных пальцев. Поддерживая голову Снейпа, он заставил наставника принять лекарство и только тогда отошел от него подальше. Именно это советовало ему чувство самосохранения. Но как оказалось либо алхимик действительно смертельно устал, либо на Гарри его раздражение уже не распространялось, но Снейп промолчал. Более того, он отклонился на высокую спинку стула и прикрыл глаза, ожидая, когда зелье подействует.

— Сэр, вам нужно прилечь и отдохнуть, - не выдержал гнетущей тишины юноша.

— Он еще будет меня учить, - беззлобно пробормотал Снейп. Но ничего больше не добавил, лишь заскрипел зубами, когда Гарри помог ему подняться и потащил в направлении личных комнат слизеринского декана. Без лишних слов, он был допущен в святая святых, туда, где не бывал, скорее всего, никто из учеников. Даже присутствие здесь кого-то из преподавателей вызывало у гриффиндорца сомнение.

Комната была довольно аскетичная, ничего лишнего. Неширокая кровать, застеленная темно-зеленым покрывалом. Огромный старый сундук, обитый серебром и с ручками в виде драконьих голов, примостился рядом. Такой же внушительный шкаф занимал целый угол. Его дверца была чуть приоткрыта и, к удивлению гриффиндорца, там поблескивало зеркало. А вот стеллаж с книгами и свитками полностью вписывался в представление о мрачном Мастере Зелий. В целом комната смотрелась темновато. Хотя, может быть, свою роль играло скудное освещение из всего нескольких свечей, зажегшихся, как только хозяин вступил на порог спальни. Единственным по-настоящему ярким пятном была небольшая книга в красочном зеленом переплете, одиноко лежавшая на прикроватной тумбочке.

Гарри подвел мужчину к кровати, помог тому расстегнуть и снять мантию. На удивление, Снейп ни слова не проронил, словно происходящее укладывалось в его нормы поведения. Или же ему просто было так тяжело, что хотелось лечь, несмотря на надоедливого мальчишку, крутившегося поблизости. Наконец, он удобно устроился полулежа на кровати и внимательно посмотрел на Гарри, словно ожидая, что еще тот предпримет. А гриффиндорец задумался о том, что больному нужно было бы выпить крепкого душистого чаю и хоть чего-то съесть, а еще на ночь нужны зелья и сок для поддержания организма. Но за едой нужно было идти на кухню, а это было так некстати.

— Профессор, как вы вызываете эльфов, если вам что-то нужно? – спросил юноша, разумно предполагая, что такой человек, как профессор не будет бегать на кухню за всякой мелочевкой.

— Вы считаете, Поттер, что вас одного мне тут явно недостаточно? – сварливо ответил тот, но было видно, что слизеринца эта ситуация забавляет.

— Думаю, нет, - нахально ответил юноша, соображая, как же осуществляется связь. Ему очень нужен был кто-то из эльфов. Желание росло, ширилось, становилось просто невыносимым. И тут его кто-то подергал за рукав и тоненький писклявый голосок:

— Добби так рад видеть Гарри Поттера. Чем он может помочь Гарри Поттеру?

Зеленые глаза размером с теннисный мячик смотрели преданно.

— Добби, принеси крепкого чаю для профессора Снейпа и что еще он заказывает обычно.

— Гарри Поттер, сэр… Профессор Снейп обычно заказывает кофе, - в голосе бедного домовика звучало отчаяние.

— А сегодня он будет пить чай. Еще принеси каких-нибудь фруктов и еще чего-нибудь на твой вкус.

Добби согласно закивал головой, да так, что его многочисленные шапки чуть с головы не попадали, и исчез.

— Вы грозны, мой Лорд, как я погляжу, - донеслось до юноши с кровати. Снейп ухмылялся и, кажется, был доволен увиденным. – Только для того, чтобы вызвать эльфа нужно лишь взмахнуть палочкой и позвать его по имени. Хотя в больших семействах еще практикуют колокольчики.

Гарри смущенно потупился. В конце концов, он же не виноват, что не знал таких подробностей. Снейп же, а с ним и все потомственные чародеи рады посмеяться над юношей, выросшим в маггловском мире и не знающем многого из чисто бытовой магии. Правда, сейчас ему было не до обид.

— Учту на будущее, - пробурчал он. – Какое зелье вам нужно принести?

— Раз ты сегодня командуешь, то и думай сам, - отрезал Снейп, но, увидев, что гриффиндорец начинает злиться, решил помочь. – На больного накладывали Ступефай и Круциатос, у него отбита печенка, присутствует сотрясение головного мозга и контузия. Но при этом аритмия, так что сильные обезболивающие отпадают. Теперь идите и найдите нужное лекарство.

Гарри молча вышел. Все эти ранения говорили о том, что увиденное им во сне было лишь финалом долгой пытки, перенес раскрытый Волдемортом предатель. Можно было не любить Снейпа, но стоило уважать его стойкость. К тому же Гарри не желал терять наставника, как уже давно подсознательно называл слизеринского декана. Поняв его сущность, стало гораздо проще не обращать внимания на внешнюю мрачность и язвительность алхимика, а видеть что-то большее. Кроме того, Снейп был некромагом, а значит, был его. Гарри не мог точно сказать кем «его», но этот человек принадлежал к кругу тех, кого он будет защищать изо всех сил.

Пока голова была занята размышлениями, руки и глаза участвовали в поисках необходимого зелья, но, поняв, что одним им не справиться, они подали о себе знать, чуть не разбив сосуд с какой-то коричневой слизью. Гарри очнулся и начал думать о насущном. Нужная микстура была найдена в котле, все еще томящемся на огне. Судя по цвету и запаху это было именно то, что готовил Снейп до его прихода, но что так и не смог выпить без посторонней помощи. Налив два полных стакана, юноша вернулся в спальню.

За его отсутствие Добби уже принес поднос с едой, и Снейп, сидя на кровати, пил ароматный чай с бисквитом.

— Долго же вы ходили, Поттер, - произнес Снейп. Гарри лишь пожал плечами и поставил стаканы на поднос.

— Сэр, мне очень жаль, что с вами произошло… - начал он, но его тут же перебили.

— В произошедшем нет ничего удивительного. В конце концов, мы были готовы к этому. Нельзя же было Волдеморта считать за полного идиота. Но вот выбраться оттуда я не рассчитывал.

— А как вам удалось?

— Вот ты мне это и скажи.

— Я?!!!

— Ну не из-за большой же любви ко мне этот крысеныш ринулся закрывать меня своей жирной тушкой. Рассказывай!

Гарри вздохнул и начал рассказывать. Когда же он закончил свой рассказ, Снейп только покачал головой.

— Да, занятная история, - произнес Снейп и, видя нетерпение юноши, улыбнулся краешком губ. - Знаю, что ты хочешь услышать. Меня схватили, как только я появился в резиденции Волдеморта. Никакого собрания, только высший круг Упивающихся, то есть то, что от него осталось, и сам Волдеморт, конечно. И они уже были в курсе моего отступничества. Вряд ли предатель из Ордена, но, так или иначе, он близок к нам, о многом догадывается, хотя и не знает подробностей. В вопросах всегда содержится если не ответ, то намек на источник информации. И могу с уверенностью сказать, это кто-то из Хогвартса. Ладно, пусть пока голова об этом болит у Дамблдора. Единственное, что пускать Волдеморта в твой мозг невозможно. Но с другой стороны, это даст нам еще немного времени на занятия… Что же касается моего спасения, то это твоя работа, можешь не сомневаться. Я почувствовал твое присутствие. Но до сих пор не понимаю, как тебе удалось зацепить Петтигрю и почему именно его. Не знаю, получим ли мы когда-нибудь ответ на этот вопрос. Но я о таком и подумать не смел. Кажется, Волдеморт будет бояться тебя еще больше. Это и хорошо, и плохо. Хорошо, что теперь он будет допускать ошибки, и плохо… Потому что помоги нам Мерлин пережить их.

Снейп отвечал на каждый незаданный вопрос Гарри, словно чувствовал, что тот хотел спросить. Но пока профессор говорил, в голову юноши закралась она мысль. Когда-то Дамблдор сказал, что «когда один волшебник спасает жизнь другому, между ними создается связь». Так что вполне возможно, что эта была именно та ниточка, которую он в отчаянии потянул и дернул. Значит смерть Петтригрю на его совести. Хотя Гарри не мог переживать по этому поводу, наоборот - его сердце было спокойно. Все произошедшее казалось ему правильным.

— Поттер, где блуждают ваши мысли? – поинтересовался Снейп, внимательно следивший за юношей – уж больно у того был задумчивый, если не сказать, отрешенный вид.

— Да так, нигде.

— Ладно, Поттер, храните свои тайны. Хотя нет. Директор сказал, что меня нашел Малфой. Я скорее ожидал услышать ваше имя.

— Я хотел, но был не в силах, потому связался с Малфоем и попросил его посмотреть, что с вами.

— Попросил? – переспросил слизеринец.

— Ну, приказал, - потупился юноша.

— Это ближе к истине. Я вижу, вы осваиваетесь со своим положением, мой Лорд. – Гарри передернуло от этого титула, это тоже доставило удовольствие, некромагу, но тут он нахмурился и заговорил серьезней. – Будь осторожнее. Малфои никогда не служат ради идеи, а Драко все же Малфой, несмотря на кровь и способности, доставшиеся ему от матери. Реши, будешь ли ты готов заплатить ему за верную службу.

— Смотря, что он попросит, - рассудительно ответил Гарри.

— Вот о том-то и речь. Попросит он многого, можешь не сомневаться, - предупредил его слизеринский декан. Он устало опустился на подушку. – Но в данном случае, я благодарен за твое вмешательство. До утра, возможно, я не дотянул бы. 

— Как вам удалось добраться до Хогвартса? – поинтересовался юноша.

— У меня есть портключ. Так сказать для экстренной эвакуации.

— Так почему вы не воспользовались им раньше?

— Во-первых, я почти до самого последнего надеялся, что мне удастся выкрутиться. Во-вторых, нам нужно было знать, кто нас предал, - прозвучал ответ истинного «ветерана разведки». – А к тому же я просто не мог до него дотянуться, не привлекая внимания.

Гарри улыбнулся на такое откровение.

— И вы, конечно, не скажете, где же вы его хранили.

— Конечно, нет, - сверкнул глазами Снейп, правда улыбка все же украдкой промелькнула по краешкам его губ. – Кстати, мистер Поттер, вы сегодня навещали некий лесной домик, где вас уже ждут не дождутся?

— Не успел.

— Тогда нужно поспешить. Я был бы очень обязан, если бы вы пригласили меня с собой.

— Но уже поздно.

— А Маховик Времени вам на что? Или мне снова учить вас, как его действие распространить на двоих? – Снейп от души забавлялся смущением юноши. Но Гарри быстро совладал с собой. Вытащив из-под одежды артефакт, он пересел на кровать и надел цепочку на шею наставнику. Для этого им пришлось буквально соприкоснуться щеками. Несколько поворотов песочных часов, пальцы, сомкнутые на золотом снитче, и вот уже Гарри приходится поддерживать тяжелое тело алхимика, чтобы оно не упало на ковер гостиной в коттедже Нарциссы Малфой. Еще через несколько минут Снейп оказался в заботливых руках хозяйки дома, тогда как юноша поднимался в комнаты своего крестного, в надежде получить свою порцию тепла и ласки.


	18. Глава 17

Вечер накануне прошел в теплой обстановке. Наставники Гарри заперлись в своей спальне, предоставив своему ученику выходной. Он и не возражал. Впервые ему удалось заснуть под боком у Сириуса, предварительно попросив того разбудить в нужное время: ведь им со Снейпом еще нужно было вернуться в Хогвартс. Правда, поднимать его пришел сам профессор, который в ультимативной форме потребовал немедленного возвращения в школу. На первый, да и на последующие взгляды, он выглядел куда здоровее, чем несколько часов назад.

По прибытии на место гриффиндорец был выпровожен досыпать. Надо сказать, что это был ценный совет: у Гарри хватило сил и времени, чтобы почитать учебник на ночь глядя. На следующий же день была устроена большая контрольная по Продвинутым Зельям, при воспоминании о которой стонала даже Гермиона. А потом пришло время Хеллоуина. 

Хеллоуин был любимым праздником в Хогвартсе да и во всем магическом мире. Нет, Рождество и Пасха тоже отмечались, но все же это были в большей степени заимствованные торжества, привнесенные магглами и их детьми, тогда как Хеллоуин имел исконно магические корни. Мистер Бинс когда-то рассказывал, что по сути это Новый год по кельтскому календарю. Самайн, как называли его тогда, объединял темное и светлое, мертвых и живых. Люди молили богов и духов умерших о благополучии. Им приносились дары, в их честь разжигался священный огонь и совершались жертвоприношения. А Королевский Пир Самайна являлся своеобразной защитой от сил тьмы, ведь именно в этот день границы между мирами истончались, и все силы — и добрые и злые — устремлялись на людей. Вот откуда и свет, и богатое угощение… Наверное, это была самая интересная лекция по Истории Магии за все существование этого предмета, не считая рассказа о секрете Тайной комнаты. Среди некромагов этот праздник почитался особо, многие инициации, как и всплески природных, не проявляемых ранее сил приходились именно на эту ночь.

Лорд Волдеморт знал все это и так же питал слабость к Хеллоуину, так что не было ничего удивительного, что к нему готовились обе противоборствующих стороны. В Хогвартсе Хагрид притащил в Большой Зал свои тыквы-переростки, эльфы наготовили огромное количество сладостей для вечернего пира. А в Хогсмиде отметили наплыв посетителей, которые без толку слонялись по магазинчикам, ничего не покупая, или просиживали штаны в немногочисленных забегаловках, практически ничего не заказывая. Вслед за ними подтянулись и некоторые маги из аврората. В свете всего происходящего Поттер был вызван в кабинет директора.

Каждый раз, когда Гарри бывал у Дамблдора, ему приходилось несладко. Неудивительно, что юноша не испытывал особой любви к этой части хогвартского замка. Вот и сейчас вряд ли его будут угощать лимонными дольками. Но именно с этого Дамблдор и начал разговор.

— Чаю? Лимонных долек? – поинтересовался директор у юноши. Тот лишь покачал головой. – Северус?

Сидящий в соседнем кресле Снейп лишь поморщился:

— Альбус, пора уже перейти к делу, а сладости ешьте сами.

— Северус, в твоем положении сахар полезен.

— Я с Волдмортом встречался, а не с дементорами.

— А есть разница? – деланно удивился Дамблдор. Кажется, все происходящее доставляло ему удовольствие. – Присаживайся, Гарри. Нам нужно поговорить. Для начала ответь: ты в последние пару дней никаких снов не видел?

Юноша снова покачал головой и добавил:

—  Нет, я сплю без сновидений.

— Это плохо. Мы уже говорили, что нам нужно знать, что затевает Том.

— Альбус, - перебил его Снейп. – Мы только что научили мальчишку защищать свой разум, а вы требуете, чтобы он сразу отказался от своей защиты. Вы слишком много хотите, тут придется еще поработать не один день. Кроме того, не думаю, что Волдеморт будет ему показывать что-то, если это что-то направлено против мальчишки. Он не глуп и знает, что второй раз ему может не повезти.

— Да, Северус, ты определенно прав, только меня нервирует ситуация, когда мы находимся в неведении. Ну, да ладно. Мы и так догадываемся, что затевается что-то крупномасштабное. Как показывает наблюдение, все оставшиеся силы Волдеморта стянуты в Хогсмид, и уже можно говорить, в лучшем случае — о провокации, в худшем — о возможном нападении на Хогвартс.

— Почему именно Хогвартс? – поинтересовался Снейп, хотя даже Гарри было понятно, что в свете произошедшего другой цели у Волдеморта просто и быть не может. Дамблдор считал так же.

— Смею надеяться, что именно в школе находятся самые непримиримые из его противников. Так что будем исходить из того, что он попытается нас атаковать. Вследствие этого, нужно скрыть самое ценное: Гарри и тебя.

— И вас, директор, - подал голос Гарри. Как бы он не относился к Дамблдору, но общая цель сейчас была важнее. Директор Хогвартса при всех его недостатках на данный момент являлся единственным магом, который мог противостоять Волдеморту в полную силу.

— За меня не волнуйся, мой мальчик, официально я в Лондоне, так что меня они не рассчитывают тут найти. Нам необходимо позаботиться о вас.

— И куда мы, по-вашему, с Поттером должны спрятаться? – поинтересовался Снейп, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что его эта мысль не прельщает.

— Думаю, что самое лучшее место для тебя, Северус, будет госпиталь, тогда как для Гарри кабинет мадам Пинс.

— Это точно, в библиотеке Поттера точно никто не будет искать, - усмехнулся Снейп, а глаза его недобро блеснули.

— Посидит мальчик с друзьями, домашнее задание сделает, к контрольной какой-нибудь приготовится, - легкомысленно отмахнулся Дамблдор, но было за этой простотой еще что-то невидимое с первого взгляда. 

— Как бы ни были сильны Поттер и его друзья, не им тягаться с Упивающимися. А из Ирмы плохой защитник. Стоит ли так рисковать?

— Ты забываешь, Северус, что однажды Гарри уже, как ты сказал, «тягался» с Упивающимися и победил.

— Но теперь нападающие будут к этому готовы, - предпринял Снейп еще одну попытку воззвать к логике Дамблдора, но и она провалилась.

— Северус, я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, но я не буду нерадивой хозяйкой и не сложу все яйца в одну корзину. Так что разговор закончен. Ты отправляешься к Помфри на лечение, а Гарри учится. Придется вам сегодня остаться без большой компании за ужином.

Снейп снова поморщился, словно мысль о большой компании и без того ему претила. 

— Раз разговор закончен, то я отправляюсь к себе.

— Будь добр, проводи Гарри на его урок. А ты, мой мальчик, после занятий сразу же отправишься к мадам Пинс, я ее предупрежу.

Что оставалось делать - только кивнуть в знак согласия, так как спорить с этим старым интриганом было бесполезно. Но только камней на сердце прибавилось, и не у него одного.

— Это ловушка, - произнес Снейп, как только они покинули башню директора.

— Для кого? – так же тихо спросил Гарри.

— Для Волдеморта, Упивающихся… и для нас.

— Думаете, что Дамблдор что-то заподозрил в нашей игре?

— Игре… - хмыкнул Снейп. - Он же не слеп, а мы не идеальные актеры, чтобы все время жить тройной жизнью.

— Значит, нужно показать, что он ошибается, - забеспокоился Гарри, уже готовый куда-то бежать и что-то делать, только вот неизвестно что именно. Но спокойный голос профессора подействовал на юношу, как ведро холодной воды:

— Для начала нужно выжить.

— Может, позвать Сириуса или… - все же попытался внести свои предложения Гарри.

— Никого не нужно звать. Сиди, как было сказано, в библиотеке, я постараюсь что-нибудь придумать.

На этом им пришлось расстаться, чтобы не вызвать дополнительных подозрений. Заклинания прошли спокойно, если не считать того, что Гарри фактически отсутствовал на уроке, блуждая в своих мыслях, далеких от чар тайнописи. Его беспокоило то, что Дамблдор мог догадаться об их со Снейпом игре, то, что могло стать известно и о возрождении Сириуса, и о занятиях некромагией, и о лжи, которая теперь составляла большую часть жизни юноши. И почему-то больше всего ему не хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь из Ордена Феникса узнал об истинном Темном Лорде. С этой мыслью пришло и осознание того, что сам Гарри уже принял свою судьбу. В конце концов, он же не такой глупец, чтобы спорить с очевидными фактами, хотя ему обычно это удавалось. Можно сказать, что уроки Снейпа и Нарциссы не прошли даром.

Что же ему делать в свете своего нынешнего положения? Гриффиндорец, — тот, каким он раньше был, — скорее всего попытался бы сунуться в самое пекло. Гарри Поттер начала этого учебного года, повзрослевший и наученный горьким опытом, принял бы план Дамблдора и позволил бы запереть себя в кабинете библиотекаря. А что будет делать Темный Лорд? Он бы сначала подумал и прислушался бы к себе.

Снейп назвал происходящее ловушкой. Скорее всего, так оно и есть. Но на какого живца будут ловить Волдеморта? Он же не дурак и будет знать, что его тут поджидают. Значит, лично он не сунется. Провокация? Нет, скорее отвлекающий маневр. Отвлекающий от чего? Что должно случиться, пока общее внимание будет обращено на Упивающихся? Для того чтобы ответить на этот вопрос, нужно знать цели Воледморта, чего тот хочет больше всего. Первое что приходит в голову - смерть для Поттера, которого он теперь боится. В связи с этим страхом решится ли он на нападение, зная силу противника? Вполне может. Тем более Гарри осознавал, что не настолько силен, чтобы тягаться со столь опытным магом. Но не далее как пару дней назад, во время того сна, юноша почувствовал какую ненависть Лорд испытывает к предателю. Значит, вполне возможно, что именно Снейп станет целью номер один.

В этом был смысл. Волдеморт теряет сторонников: часть сидит в Азкабане, часть уничтожена. Измена члена внутреннего круга не делает положение лучше. Если начали предавать близкие сторонники, то чего можно ждать от остальных? А если же за преступлением не последует воздаяние, то лавочку и вовсе можно будет закрывать, все попросту разбегутся. Значит, скорее всего, жертвой станет Снейп. Справится ли он один - неизвестно. Но вероятность того, что ментальное нападение на слизеринского декана может пройти незамеченным для других, очень велика.

Гарри представил себе, что под личиной Снейпа окажется Волдеморт, и содрогнулся. Нужно что-то придумать, вместо него в библиотеке должен сидеть кто-то другой. Но…

— Гарри, Гарри, очнись, - пробудил его от размышлений голос Рона. – Урок уже кончился. Это о чем ты так задумался, друг?

— О Снейпе, - совершенно искренне ответил тот. Как он и предполагал Рон принял это за шутку и расхохотался.

Вместе они покинули класс. В голове продолжали крутиться мысли, выстраивались в планы и тут же таяли, как миражи.

— Мистер Поттер, - догнала учеников профессор МакГонагалл. – Директор Дамблдор попросил меня проследить, чтобы вы тут же отправились в библиотеку.

— Конечно, профессор, я так и собирался. Только мне сначала нужно зайти… в туалет.

— Хорошо, я рассчитываю на вашу сознательность. Но на всякий случай, мистер Уизли составит вам компанию, а я вас буду ждать через десять минут у мадам Пинс. Обоих.

— Да, профессор, - дружно ответили, но когда декан их покинула, Рон соизволил спросить:

— Это чего это она? Неужели они считают, что ты мало занимаешься?

— Хуже, они считают, что вы Гермионой тоже учитесь плохо, а значит, будете составлять мне компанию.

— Ты серьезно?!

— Может быть, - пожал плечами юноша. - Во всяком случае, я точно сижу весь вечер в библиотеке. Распоряжение директора.

— Вот ведь старый маразматик, - возмутился Рон. - Сегодня же праздник!

— Верно, - в тон ответил ему Гарри, не уточняя, к чему именно относился его комментарий. В туалете на их счастье никого не было. Но и компания Рона Гарри была ни к чему.

— Ты не мог бы подождать меня снаружи, а заодно никого сюда не пускать? – попросил его Гарри.

— Что-то случилось? – встревожился было друг.

— Да так, маленькая проблема, которую лучше было бы решать в душе, но за неимением возможности… - заканчивать свою фразу он не стал.

— Это МакГонагалл тебя так завела или Снейп, о котором ты мечтаешь на уроках? – поддел его приятель.

— Конечно, Снейп, - ответил Гарри и начал с придыханием: - Он такой умный, привлекательный, сексапильный. А какой у него голос! Представь, как он говорит непристойности. А еще он так строг, что хочется упасть и целовать ему ноги.

— Тьфу! Чур, меня, чур! – Рона передернуло от отвращения. – Даже слушать это не могу. Это извращение какое-то.

— Не хочешь, не слушай, - с пакостной улыбкой ответил ему Гарри. - Просто предоставь мне насладиться моей фантазией.

Когда же он остался, один улыбка тут же погасла. Юноша заперся в кабинке, достал зеркало и назвал имя Оливьера. Тот ответит почти сразу же.

— Мне нужна помощь, - начал Гарри без всяких предисловий. – Ты можешь на какое-то время стать мною?

\- Наверное. Смотря, зачем это нужно, - хладнокровно ответил Вилманту, словно в этом вопросе не было ничего удивительного и неожиданного.

\- Мне нужно быть в двух местах одновременно, но пользоваться Маховиком Времени я не смогу, - пояснил Гарри положение дел, не вдаваясь в подробности.

— Значит, Оборотное зелье или чары, - вынес свой вердикт седовласый маг.

— Но тебе придется быть в обществе моих друзей, и никто из них не должен заметить подмены.

— Если ты позволишь заблаговременно покопаться в твоих мозгах, вполне возможно. На худой случай я их малость зачарую.

— Согласен. Единственное, у нас не будет на все это времени.

— Если ты согласен, то покопаться в мозгах я могу и сейчас, это недолго. Когда я должен быть?

— Как можно быстрее, - в тоне Гарри невольно зазвучали умоляющие нотки.

— И сколько мне предстоит играть роль Золотого Мальчика? – улыбнулся Оливьер.

— Я не знаю, но не думаю, что больше дня.

— Хорошо, я постараюсь прибыть как можно раньше. Как же отказаться от такого занимательного предложения. Где тебя там искать?

\- Черт! Я же не смогу выбраться, - внезапно дошло до Гарри. Это было нехорошо.

\- Куда тебя намереваются запихнуть? - поинтересовался Оливьер, наблюдая, как вытянулось лицо юноши, тогда как глаза стали огромными от осознания надвигающейся катастрофы и может быть не мелкого масштаба.

— В кабинет к мадам Пинс.

— Я знаю, где это. Постарайся ровно в восемь выйти в зал, неважно зачем, а затем проскользнуть в Запретную Секцию.

— Но туда же нельзя заходить без разрешения, - возразил гриффиндорец, умолчав, что однажды уже ползал там.

— Можно-нельзя, - проворчал Оливьер. - Просто сделай это.

— А раньше…

— Нельзя, - отрезал Вилмату и отключился. Гарри ничего не оставалось, как спрятать зеркало и выйти к заждавшемуся его Рону.

 

***

 

С одной стороны было интересно заглянуть в кабинет сурового и непреклонного библиотекаря, коим была мадам Ирма Пинс. Говорят, туда не было доступа даже директору, по крайней мере, МакГонагалл она туда не пустила. Более того, она заявила, что не пустит туда и Рона с Гермионой.

— Поттер, единственный за кого просил директор и если мисс Грейнджер я еще доверяю, она очень начитанная девочка и умет обращаться с книгами, то Уизли и книжные полки – понятия несовместимые.

Спорить со столько категоричным мнением не взялся бы никто, кроме Дамблдора, но уже прошел слух, что директор отбыл в Лондон. Так что Гарри ничего не оставалось, как в одиночку обживать это небольшое помещение.

Кабинет и вправду был невелик, а книги, окружавшие юношу со всех стороны, зрительно делали его еще меньше. Гарри вспомнился чулан, в котором он провел большую часть своей жизни и откуда благодаря Хогвартсу сумел выбраться. Правда, там не было такого количества книг, свитков, тетрадей, как здесь. И еще в чулан все же не влезло бы глубокое мягкое кресло и уж тем более большой стол из красного дерева с письменными приборами на малахитовой подставке. И уж чего там точно не было, так это духа старины и знаний, состоящего из книжной пыли, запаха кожи и старой бумаги и неяркого света большой круглой лампы, внутри которой дрожал огонек фитилька. 

— Ничего не трогать, лампу особенно. Магией не пользоваться, часть книг этого не переносят. Нарушишь эти правила, можешь пострадать, и спасать тебя будет некому, - предупредила мадам Пинс, недовольно посмотрела на заробевшего студента и вышла, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. Снаружи щелкнул замок, и Гарри остался один.

Первый час он просто занимался домашним заданием, как и предсказывал Дамблдор, но потом начал присматриваться к полкам, подозревая, что ни Снейп, ни тем более Гермиона не оценят того, что, находясь здесь, Гарри не уделил внимания содержимому кабинета. А тут было на что посмотреть. Названия большинства книг он даже не слышал. Но было видно, что большая часть томов очень старые, и наверняка редкие. Глаз зацепился за одну книгу в темно-синем кожаном переплете. Как гласила титульная запись, что перед ним была «История Темной Магии и ее производных, принадлежащая перу Франческо Прелати, с гравюрами дю Месниля». Ради интереса Гарри открыл ее и начал просматривать. С каждой перевернутой страницей его лицо мрачнело, а на душе становилось гнилостно и пусто. Книга рассказывала о темных силах, о жертвоприношениях, о магии крови и некромантии. Гравюры же делали этот текст еще ужаснее. В какой-то момент, юноша не выдержал и захлопнул фолиант, выпустив в воздух облако пыли.

Если это и есть Темная Магия, то он не желает иметь с ней ничего общего, не хочет, чтобы друзья считали его таким вот извергом, новым Волдемортом, если не хуже. И как жить с этим? В душе поднялась волна протеста. Нет, он не хочет, отказывается быть таким вот… Нельзя было даже подобрать правильного слова к тому, что он только что видел и чем чуть не стал.

Занятый своими мыслями, Гарри не заметил, как часы пробили восемь. Он вообще забыл обо всем, и потому был удивлен, когда на пороге кабинета, где юноша предавался печали, появился Оливьер Вилманту в черной мантии, очень похожей на школьную. Его белые волосы рассыпались по плечам, а черные глаза взирали на Гарри с интересом. Он аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь и подошел к столу. Полистав книгу, молодой человек молча поставил ее на полку.

— Если хочешь о чем-то спросить, то сейчас самое время, - тихо произнес Оливьер.

— Это все правда?

— Смотря, что ты имеешь ввиду под своим «все»,- пожал плечами аристократ.

— Так все и было?

— Да, именно так.

— Значит это и есть Темная Магия?

— Нет, это то, что люди считают Темной Магией. Давай я расскажу о Прелати. Это флорентийский монах, промышлявший оккультизмом и сатанизмом. На его счету смерть многих и многих людей. Но он маггл, так что большая часть того, что тут написано, с точки зрения магических ритуалов ересь. Когда-то этот Прелати был наставником Жиля де Рэ, более известного как прототип Синей Бороды. Профессор маггловедения Фаркисон приводил его в пример, когда рассказывал о невольном влиянии мифов о магах на человеческую историю. Страшная и в то же время поучительная история.

— Значит, это не Темная Магия? – на всякий случай уточнил Гарри.

— Магия, не важно к какому разделу она относится, всего лишь инструмент, все зависит от тебя самого, - так же невозмутимо ответил Оливьер и продолжил уже более живым языком: - Слушай, если ты и дальше собираешься вести теологические споры, то я, конечно, не против. Но если у тебя есть дела, то стоит поторопиться, пока нас тут не застукали вдвоем.

Гарри опомнился и вскочил с кресла.

— Как видишь, я тут один, так что тебе не придется особо напрягаться.

— Это радует, хотя я, пожалуй, смог бы заморочить головы твоим друзьям, - улыбнулся Оливьер. У него была хорошая улыбка: слегка озорная и в то же время уверенная.

— Значит, ты становишься мной, а я…

— А ты мной. Если что, говоришь, что приехал навестить друзей в Хогсмиде и зашел навестить мадам Пинс. Кстати, это почти правда. Если я появляюсь в округе, то обязательно навещаю Ирму.

— Вы друзья? – понимающе спросил Гарри, стягивая с себя мантию.

— Я еще в школе ходил в ее любимчиках, так что ничего удивительного.

— Значит, вот как ты открыл дверь, - догадался юноша.

— Ничего сложного, она не меняла охранные заклинания и ключ со времен моей учебы. Давай живее.

Вскоре они поменялись мантиями, и на свет была явлена фляга, крышка которой одновременно являлась и небольшим стаканом. Гарри вспомнил, как на втором курсе они с Роном пили ту же черную, похожую на грязь жидкость, только тогда им пришлось принять облик бегемотоподобных телохранителей Малфоя, теперь же в его стакане плавал седой волос худощавого молодого человека с манерами истинного аристократа, коим тот и являлся. Хотя от перемены объекта трансформации ощущения никоим образом не изменились. Желудок скрутило, по телу пронеслась жгучая волна. Ноги подогнулись, и Гарри упал на колени.

— Все же это чертовски неприятно, – раздался над ухом знакомый голос. Юноша поднял глаза и ничего не увидел. – Может, отдашь мне очки? Тебе они без надобности, - снова донеслось до него.

Это было разумно. Как только знаменитые поттеровские окуляры покинули свое законное место, Гарри смог увидеть, как напротив него стоял… он сам и близоруко щурился. Редко кому удавалось взглянуть на себя со стороны, но везучему гриффиндорцу и тут повезло. Можно сказать, Гарри остался доволен увиденным. Он значительно подтянулся за прошедшее лето, чуть поправился и уж точно повзрослел, стал серьезнее. Во всяком случае, то выражение, что застыло на его лице, выглядело вполне естественно.

— Долго еще собираешься на себя любоваться? – поинтересовался его двойник с язвительностью, достойной самого Снейпа. Как ни странно, но в его исполнении это тоже прозвучало неплохо. – У тебя всего лишь час. Потом ты станешь самим собой, и лучше, чтобы это никто не заметил.

— А если…

— В моем арсенале еще остаются чары, кроме того, зелья мне хватит, как минимум на шесть часов, - успокоил его Оливьер.

Кивнув, Гарри вылетел за дверь. Позже он сам будет недоумевать, как же у него получилось проскользнуть мимо всех незамеченным. Может все дело в том, что Оливьер тут и вправду был если не частым, то все же известным гостем, а может в том, что большинство учеников и учителей были в Большом Зале. Оставалась надежда, что и мадам Помфри находилась со всеми. Когда юноша уже подходил к больничному крылу, на небе появилось зарево пожарища. Что-то здорово горело в Хогсмиде. Через несколько минут что-то заверещало, раздались далекие крики, началась паника. Судя по всему, все же информаторы Дамблдора оказались правы — атака на Хогвартс началась. Нельзя было терять ни минуты, и Гарри сломя голову помчался к лазарету.

В палате никого не было, если не считать одного больного, лежащего на самой дальней койке за ширмой.

— Профессор, - тихо позвал Гарри. – Сэр!

Но ответом ему была тишина. Юноша быстро преодолел разделяющие их пространство. Увиденное его не обрадовало: бледное лицо на белых простынях, разметанные по подушке волосы, чуть подрагивающие веки, тонкие губы, застывшие в гримасе боли. Судя по всему, Снейпу снились сны, и они вряд ли были из категории приятных. Гарри попытался его разбудить, но ни крики, ни попытки трясти за плечи успехом не увенчались. А шум за стеной нарастал, на душе начали скрести не просто кошки, а целая орава мантикор. И, не зная, что ее предпринять, Гарри решился на последнее средство. Он поднял палочку и произнес заклинание легилименции.

 

***

 

Боль пришла сразу же, но она была терпимой для человека, привыкшего и к переломам, и к действию костероста, и даже на своей шкуре испытавшего Круциатус. Так что можно было позволить себе оглядеться. Странно, это не было похоже на воспоминания, так как они действовали на занятиях. Такое ощущение, что это был кошмар, главным действующим лицом которого был Снейп. Он лежал на каменном полу, тщетно пытаясь принять позу эмбриона, и стонал.

— Профессор! – Гарри кинулся к наставнику и попытался его приподнять, но одно лишь прикосновение к коже алхимика вырвало из его груди дикий крик, а на месте прикосновения показалась кровоточащая рана. Юноша отдернул руки, теперь он только и мог, что кричать: - Профессор! Сэр! Очнитесь! Это всего лишь сон!

Дикий хохот раздался из темноты.

— Сон! Да, это сон, только Северус об этом забыл. Теперь это реальность, и в ней он сам себя убивает.

— Что с ним?

— Это его собственное изобретение под названием «Слеза милосердия», - продолжал смеяться невидимый Волдеморт. - Забавная штука этот яд, убивает медленно и мучительно. Каждое прикосновение к отравленному несет для него адскую боль. Было интересно наблюдать, как сердобольные мамаши пытались успокоить своих орущих деток, а те истекали кровью и умирали от шока на руках любящих родителей, не в силах объяснить, что же с ними происходит. А все дело в том, что добрый дядя Северус дал им конфетку. Он вообще шутник, твой профессор. А главное, Снейп так ненавидит детей, так что вдвойне необычно, как он вдруг заделался учителем.

— Это неправда! – решительно возразил ему Гарри.

— Правда, мой мальчик, истинная правда. Можешь, сам спросить у него, если, конечно, докричишься, - и Волдеморт снова мерзко захихикал. Было видно, что происходящее его забавляет.

Гарри было тяжело это слышать. Да, Снейп не был подарком, но поверить в такое — значило опустить руки, потерять лишь недавно возникшую веру в своего наставника, а значит и во все, чему он учил. Нет, сначала Гарри спасет профессора, а потому уже будет выяснять степень его виновности. С этой мыслью он достал палочку.

— Отпусти его, Том.

— Юный нахал, с чего я должен тебя слушать?

— Я приказываю тебе!

— Щенок! – взверился Воледморт. – Ты не смеешь мне приказывать, ты против меня бессилен, это мой сон, мое наваждение.

Столб огня поднялся из темноты, накатил на юношу и растаял, так и не причинив ему никакого вреда. Гарри перевел дух. И тут на него снизошло озарение.

— Да, я не могу причинить тебе вреда, но и ты тоже. Ведь это всего лишь сон, и пока я помню об этом, я тут такой же игрок. А раз так… - Гарри развернулся к профессору и произнес «Finite Incantatem», но ничего не изменилось. Волдеморт снова рассмеялся, но в его смехе слышалось облегчение.

— Глупый мальчишка, тут заклинания не действуют.

Гарри задумался. Да, может Волдеморт и прав, какие заклинания могут действовать во сне, но необходимо вытащить Снейпа из этого убивающего его наваждения, прогнать тени. Тени! Хватит теней!

— Nonumbrae!

Для этого заклинания даже не потребовалось палочки, правда, вложить в него пришлось все имеющиеся у него волю и желание. Свет на мгновение озарил помещение и словно начал впитываться в тело профессора. Когда последний лучик спрятался в складках знаменитой черной мантии слизеринского декана, Снейп, наконец, растянулся во весь рост и открыл глаза.

— Поттер? Какого черта мы тут делаем? Да, и где мы собственно?

— Профессор, не сейчас, нам нужно просыпаться. 

— Поттер, не части. Говори спокойнее.

— На школу напали, думается, целью Волдеморта были вы. Когда я пришел в палату, вы спали и видели кошмары. Неужели ничего не помните?

Снейп на минуту замер, словно пытаясь осознать, что же в действительности происходит, и как это соотносится со словами его ученика. 

— Хорошо, поверю на слово.

— Быстрее, профессор, вам нужно проснуться, - взмолился Гарри. - Госпиталь не закрыт, туда может кто-нибудь войти, и потом будут задавать лишние вопросы.

— Еще хуже, мы можем не дожить до вопросов. Теперь я понимаю, почему Альбус меня напоил сонным зельем. Ладно, а с тобой, Поттер, мы поговорим позже. 

С этими словами Снейп исчез, Гарри хотел тоже последовать за ним, но громогласное «Нет!» буквально скосило его. Мир снова погрузился во мрак.

 

***

 

Открыв глаза, Гарри обнаружил, что лежит на земле. Повернув голову, он уткнулся взглядом в серые мертвые глаза Седрика. Кладбище, конец четвертого курса. Юношу передернуло от таких воспоминаний. Над головой раздался довольный смех Волдеморта. Его змееподобное лицо просто лучилось торжеством. Он поднял палочку и…

— Это сон, - произнес Гарри. - Всего лишь очередное наваждение. И я помню об этом, тут ты бессилен.

— Ничего, ты не продержишься долго. Пусть это сон, но хозяин тут я. Я устанавливаю правила, и тебе отсюда не сбежать. Мы найдем твое слабое место, нужно только хорошенько покопаться.

В мгновение произошла смена декораций. Комната с веселыми обоями и детским манежем. Вспышка зеленого света и женский крик. Понемногу он затих, появилось купе «Хогвартс-экспресс» и холод, возникающий только в присутствии стражников Азкабана. Затем дементоры переместились на Прайвет Драйв, и Гарри снова оказался в чулане дома номер четыре. Над головой прогрохотали шаги его тучного кузена, и донесся голос дяди Вернона: «Вставай, мальчишка»…

Картины сменялись так быстро, что уже не воспринимались как реальность, скорее как мелькание калейдоскопа. Но каждая такая смена болью отдавалась в голове юноши. Это была его жизнь, и она не была счастливой. Сердце сжималось все сильнее, ноги не держали, а на глазах выступили слезы. А кто-то смеялся над ним, каждый раз радовался, когда ему становилось хуже. Последнее, что Гарри запомнил, это его собственный крик: «Сириус!» А дальше… было падение.

Единственное, что он хотел, это умереть, остаться в этом всепроникающем холоде, но кто-то упорно его звал обратно, уговаривал, убеждал, возвращал счастливые воспоминания. Но в отличие от предыдущих картин, они вливались в юношу с неторопливостью восходящего солнца. Вот Хагрид приносит письмо из Хогвартса. Олливандер, протягивающий ему палочку, – «Остролист и перо феникса, одиннадцать дюймов», - тепло в пальцах и фейерверк. Лица Рона, его братьев, Гермионы. Первый полет на метле. Золотой снитч, бьющийся в руках. Рождественская елка. Сириус: «может, если бы ты захотел… э-э… другой дом».

Сириус. Он одного этого слова стало теплее. Умирать расхотелось, а наоборот появилось желание стать ближе к нему, согреться, окунувшись в его внимание, как в теплое озеро. Юноша почувствовал жар, исходящий откуда-то из области шеи. Он вспомнил и это. Татуировка, она должна привязать его к Сириусу. Изо всех сил Гарри потянулся к любовнику, призывая его, вбивая свое желание в этот призыв. Тепло нарастало, и юный маг понял, что у него все получилось. И тогда он осмелился открыть глаза…

 

***

 

Первое, что Гарри увидел - это красную отметину на шее, в которую уткнулся носом. Он чуть приподнялся и с изумлением уставился на распростертое под ним обнаженное тело Сириуса. Спина его была расцарапана, шею украшало ожерелье из засосов, больше походивших на укусы. Когда же Гарри стал подниматься, чтобы освободить крестного, тот застонал. Только тогда юноша понял, что они находятся в весьма пикантном положении. Самое плохое, что Гарри не помнил ничего из ранее происходящего и по виду Сириуса мог сделать предположение, что речь тут могла идти об изнасиловании.

— О, Сириус, прости…

— Молчи, - еле смог прошептать тот искусанными в кровь губами. – Продолжай, не останавливайся.

Юноша хотел быть нежен, хотел замолить свои грехи, но он просто не мог остановиться. Сейчас он лучше всего понимал Ремуса, в нем самом словно проснулся зверь. И этот зверь требовал действия. Его не останавливали никакие сомнения, он хотел лишь одного: получить все возможное от своего любовника. Ему пришлись по вкусу не только тепло, но стоны его Стража. В конце концов, он носил метку Грима на своей шее и теперь сам мечтал оставить свой след на этой оливковой коже. Больше того, завладеть всем этим существом, которое уже считал своей собственностью.

Скорость движений нарастала, и теперь уже звучала непрекращающаяся эротическая мелодия, состоящая из стонов, хрипов и рычания. И это было песнью абсолютной власти одного живого существа над другим. Пальцы Гарри впились в бедра любовника, оставляя кровавые следы, тогда как Сириус в свою очередь уже в клочья разодрал коврик, на котором они расположились.

Но и этого Гарри было мало. Пусть потом он умрет от стыда, но в данный момент юноше хотелось получить то, в чем так долго ему было отказано. Он жаждал услышать новые звуки из своего бьющегося в судорогах инструмента. Ответом на его старания был странный, похожий на парселтанг, звук, который был интерпретирован, как «еще», а потом оно сменилось громким «Да!». Гарри захотелось повторить эту музыкальную фразу на бис, и он добивался ее снова и снова. Но долго это продолжаться не могло, волна наслаждения захлестнула юношу. В глазах снова потемнело, на этот раз это была хорошая, дружественная, жаркая темнота. Зверь потихоньку уползал в свою берлогу, и ему на смену приходило чувство щемящей нежности. Гарри хотелось зализать все нанесенные им раны, забрать всю ту боль, что он причинил своему любовнику. Юноша помог Сириусу перевернуться на спину и начал покрывать его лицо и тело ласковыми поцелуями, спускаясь все ниже. И музыка удовольствия заиграла с новой силой, теперь уже для Сириуса. Чтобы добиться новых красок в мелодии, юный музыкант перемежал нежные поцелуи, массирующие поглаживания и легкие щипки. Вскоре он был вознагражден за свое старание долгожданным крещендо. Это был кульминационный взлет, потрясший тело Сириуса до самых основ. Наконец, они оба затихли, замерли в изнеможении, не в силах пошевелиться.

Спустя несколько долгих минут Гарри тихо подполз и пристроился у Сириуса под боком. Он чувствовал, что нужно что-то сказать, но не знал с чего начать.

— Где это мы? – наконец, спросил Гарри, чтобы хоть разрушить ну неловкую тишину, что вдруг возникла между ними.

— Все там же, - послышался не слишком внятный ответ. Голос Сириуса был сорван, и он мог только хрипеть. Гарри чуть приподнялся и огляделся. Это была гостиная лесного домика Нарциссы, а расположились они прямо у разожженного камина.

— А как я сюда попал? – последовал следующий, вполне естественный вопрос.

— Снейп притащил.

—— А где он сам?

— Зализывает раны в объятиях Нарциссы. И ждет, когда сможет поговорить с тобой, - прошептал он и, отвернувшись, добавил еще тише: - Он тебе жизнь спас.

— Как?

— Это ты у него сам спрашивай, - сердито пробурчал Сириус.

— А как мы… - Гарри не знал, как спросить о том, что же произошло между ними. Вместо него это сделал крестный.

— Ты мало что соображал, но уже боролся за жизнь. Что поделать, если у вас, некромагов, один из способов доказать себе, что вы живы - трахнуть кого-нибудь.

Эта фраза больно ударила по юноше, он чуть слышно застонал и отвернулся. Значит, это его вина, он изнасиловал собственного крестного, взял его жестоко, не слушая никаких возражений… Ему снова захотелось умереть. Кажется, Сириус тоже это понял. Он развернул к себе сопротивляющегося юношу и подмял его под себя.

— Слушай, что я тебе скажу. Не смей отворачиваться! Все, что происходит между нами, происходит по нашему обоюдному согласию. Что бы ни случилось, я не хочу тебя потерять. Я просто не выживу без тебя. Так что мы нужны друг другу. К тому же, когда ты пришел в себя, все встало на свои места, и я не остался внакладе. И я вправду считаю, что мне крупно повезло с любовником, пусть даже я оказался в положении пассива. Кто знает, может, у меня еще будет шанс отыграться.

С каждым сказанным словом на душе Гарри становилось легче, словно Сириус снимал поочередно все навалившиеся на нее камни. В конце этой речи они уже оба улыбались. Юноша потянулся к мужчине и крепко его обнял.

— Насчет отыграться - поговорим после следующего занятия. Я не против попробовать поменяться ролями. Правда, если ты будешь нежнее, чем я сегодня.

— Обещаю, - рассмеялся Сириус и поцеловал своего любовника.

— Приятно видеть вас такими довольными, - донеслось до них сверху. По лестнице спускался Снейп, аккуратно поддерживаемый хозяйкой дома. Он был бледен, если не сказать больше: казался почти прозрачным, а черная мантия лишь увеличивала эффект, делая его похожим на привидение.

— Профессор, как вы? – спросил Гарри.

— Могло быть и лучше. В следующий раз, когда полезешь спасать кого-то, подумай, как сам потом будешь выбираться, - проворчал Снейп, тяжело опускаясь в кресло. Нарцисса присела на подлокотник и обняла мужчину за плечи.

— А что было? – продолжил спрашивать юноша.

— Что было, что было… Ты так не хотел жить, что мне пришлось сильно потрудиться, чтобы вытащить тебя из-за Занавеса.

— Значит, это ваш голос звал меня обратно, - догадался Гарри.

— Идея, достойная приза. Хотя ты и так его получил. Не думал, что ты купишься на воспоминание о какой-то там блохастой шавке.

— Эй, - попытался прикрикнуть на него Сириус, но закашлялся. А Нарцисса слегка ударила профессора по плечу.

— Не впечатляет, Блэк, - все тем же устало-скучающим тоном продолжил Снейп, не обращая ни на какие предупреждения. - Во всяком случае, пока ты тут валяешься голым. У тебя вид совсем затраханный, так что можешь не пытаться рычать, скулить тебе подходит больше.

Сириус бросился было на старого противника, но был остановлен Гарри, который вцепился в него и удерживал изо всех сил.

— Оденься, Блэк, потом будешь закатывать сцены. К тебе, Поттер, это тоже относится. Одежда наверху. И не вздумайте задерживаться. Через пять минут чтобы были здесь.

Гарри поднялся и помог встать Сириусу. В установленное время он уже был внизу, одетый и умытый.

— То-то же, - проворчал Снейп, оглядывая своего ученика. – Теперь можно и в школу возвращаться, а то мистер Вилманту небось замучился изображать гриффиндорскую тупость.

— Откуда вы знаете…

— Вы же пили оборотное зелье, так что я порядком удивился, когда увидел бывшего ученика спящим у своих ног. Но есть способ снять действия зелья, если знать как.

— А вы знаете?

— Я же Мастер Зелий, - просто ответил Снейп. Это напомнило Гарри о другом достижении хогвартского алхимика.

— Тогда расскажите о Слезе милосердия, - потребовал он. Нужно было видеть удивление на лице Снейпа.

— Откуда ты о нем знаешь?

— Волдеморт рассказал.

Снейп поморщился:

— Ты всегда его слушаешь?

— Только когда он говорит о вас, - парировал Гарри. – Он сказал, что вы изобрели это зелье и испытывали его на детях.

Казалось, эта новость была для него подобно удару под дых. Лицо алхимика посерело, он, словно, постарел на несколько лет.

— Да. Это я его изобрел.

— И вы его испытывали? – Гарри хотел бы, чтобы его голос звучал обвиняюще, а вышло жалобно. Нарцисса глядела на них двоих с сочувствием, но не встревала.

— Нет, это делали другие, что не снимает с меня ответственности.

— Зачем его вообще было изобретать?

— Оно было результатом ошибки. У меня не было цели создавать именно это зелье, вообще в мою задачу не входило изготовление яда.

Это не звучало, как оправдание, но было им по сути. Гарри это понял и принял. Нарцисса же прижалась к плечу мужчины, склонила свою светлую головку к его лбу и легонько коснулась его губами. Юноше стало неудобно, словно его застали за подглядыванием.

— Почему это происходит со мной? – тихо пробормотал он, но все равно был услышан.

— Это испытание. И для тебя, и для нас, - ответила ему Нарцисса.

— Но почему именно сейчас?

— Это Самайн, - тихо произнес Снейп, словно это все объясняло.

Переспросить, что тот имел в виду, Гарри не успел, идиллическую картину расстроило появление Блэка, оно послужило сигналом к перемене темы.

— Что мы будем делать дальше? – поинтересовался Гарри. – Как вы думаете, нападение закончилось? Нам не опасно возвращаться?

— У тебя есть шанс узнать, - ответил Снейп. - Позови кого-нибудь из Хогвартса и поинтересуйся.

— Если только Малфоя, - пожал плечами юноша, и ответил на вопросительный взгляд Сириуса. - Не могу же я вызвать самого себя.

— Не нужно никого звать, - вмешалась Нарцисса. – Я с минуты на минуту жду сообщений от сына.

Не успела она произнести, как пламя в камине вспыхнуло, оттуда вылетел бумажный журавлик и плавно опустился в протянутые ему навстречу женские руки. Развернув его, Нарцисса быстро пробежала глазами содержимое.

— Можете возвращаться. Атака отбита, - сообщила она и зачитала один отрывок из письма: - «Нападавшие даже не проникли в здание школы. Поттер сидит в Гриффиндорской башне, куда был препровожден под конвоем своих друзей. Единственное - никто не знает, где находится декан Слизерина. Ходят слухи, что его похитили».

— Да, снова придется выкручиваться.

— Профессор, - подал голос Гарри, - вы можете сказать, что были в Комнате Необходимости. А не вышли раньше, потому что там заснули, ведь вам дали сонное зелье.

— Хорошая идея, - подтвердила Нарцисса. Теперь они все втроем уставились на Снейпа, ожидая, что тот скажет.

— Так и сделаем, - вздохнул слизеринец, вынужденный признать, что идея неплоха. - Может ты, заодно, и придумаешь, как мы вернем тебя в твой зоопарк?

— Нужно связаться с Оливьером. Думаю, с помощью зеркала мне это удастся сделать, в крайнем случае, придется послать ему сову. А потом мы как-нибудь поменяемся. До тех пор я посижу все в той же Комнате Необходимости.

На том они и порешили. Прощание с Сириусом было недолгим, так же как и Снейпа с Нарциссой. Затем Гарри пришлось принять на себя вес профессора, который все еще еле держался на ногах, и с помощью портключа отправиться в обратный путь.


	19. Глава 18

По прибытию в Хогвартс путешественникам пришлось расстаться. Гарри потихоньку пробрался в Комнату Необходимости, тогда как Снейп отправился в свои комнаты, приходить в себя. Они решили, что все объяснения и расспросы вполне могут подождать до утра.

Комната представляла собой ту же самую гостиную, которую юный маг уже привык считать своей. С каждым появлением в ней добавлялось что-то новое, делавшее ее еще более уютной. Сегодня ноги юноши буквально утонули в пушистой мягкости огромного ковра. Он опустился на диван и вытянулся во весь рост, давая телу отдых. Возвращаться в башню не хотелось, для начала ему нужно было обдумать положение, в которое они попали со Снейпом.

Словосочетание «мы со Снейпом» еще недавно звучало бы дико, но сейчас оно довольно точно отражало действительность. У них и вправду была одна проблема на двоих. Точнее, даже две проблемы. И у каждой из них было имя. Первая носила имя Лорда Волдеморта, и на ее решение «Героя всея магического мира» нацеливали буквально с младенчества. Но, главное, Гарри сам признавал истинность этого утверждения. Жаль только, времени для подготовки у него практически не оставалось. Волдеморт теперь знает часть силы своего противника, значит, нужно создать такие условия, при которых у него практически не будет шансов. И это преимущество может дать только магия Смерти. Если наставники Гарри правы, и он является истинным Темным Лордом, то финальную точку нужно ставить с этой позиции, чтобы навсегда разрешить все сомнения. И придется поторопиться с финальной битвой, иначе в ходе борьбы можно потерять Снейпа, а это уже никуда не годится. Гарри трудно было объяснить, почему он дорожит жизнью язвительного профессора, но дело обстояло именно так. Да, Сириус для него был связью между мирами, но подчас именно рядом со слизеринским деканом новоявленный Лорд чувствовал себя уютнее всего. Сириус и Северус. В чем-то похожие, но по большей части такие разные, они олицетворяли собой две противоположные вселенных: Блэк, прошедший через смерть, но так и оставшийся слишком живым, и умеющий выживать Снейп, всегда носящий в себе частицу мертвого мира. Они оба были нужны Гарри, без них он не представлял свою дальнейшую судьбу. «К тому же кто-то должен в будущем руководить школой», - подумал юноша, припоминая видения из зеркала желаний.

Так он подошел к проблеме номер два. Альбус Дамблдор, белый маг с замашками Арагога, готовый пожертвовать всем и вся для достижения своих целей. Да, пока их намерения были общими: уничтожить Волдеморта. Но вот в дальнейшем директор Хогвартса может стать еще большей проблемой. Значит… Гарри передернуло от одной только мысли о еще одном убийстве, но она змеей вползла в его сознание и удобно расположилась, не собираясь сдавать свои позиции. Дамблдор хотел уничтожить Снейпа, и у него это почти получилось. Не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что для него его бывший шпион – отыгранная карта, которую можно и нужно убирать из колоды. А лучше всего это сделать, подставив своего недавнего соратника под удар Волдеморта. Потом можно погоревать: «Ах, какое несчастье! Как я виноват, не уберег!» Все это уже пройдено еще в начале лета. И никто не узнает, что причиной этому всего лишь сонное зелье, налитое его собственной рукой. Но почему Снейп принял его, неужели не догадывался, что он будет основной целью Волдеморта? Что случилось с проницательным слизеринским змеем, что он так сплоховал? Занятый своими проблемами, Гарри не успел получить ответа на этот вопрос. А жаль. Нужно знать, что затевают враги, чтобы иметь время и возможность нанести упреждающий удар. Что теперь станет делать Дамблдор, когда его план провалился? Оставит все как есть или предпримет ее одну попытку? Нет, господин директор, больше этот номер у вас не пройдет! Придется ограничить общение с наставником, дабы не вызывать подозрение и думать, как решить еще и эту проблему. Дамблдор должен быть нейтрализован.

Придя к такому выводу, Гарри решил, что пора бы уже освободить Оливьера от добровольно-принудительной вахты в роли Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Он пошарил по карманам в поисках зеркала и с ужасом понял, что оно осталось лежать в кармане мантии, которая сейчас там же, где и его двойник. Неприятный холодок пробежал по спине. Это было крайне неприятное открытие. Неужели нужно будет пробираться в совятню, рискуя быть пойманным? Гарри уткнулся лицом в ладони, пытаясь найти благоприятный для всех выход. Внезапно пришло озарение.

— Добби, - тихо позвал он и взмахнул палочкой.

— Гарри Поттер вернулся! – запричитал появившийся рядом домовенок. Своими тоненькими ручками он обвил ноги юного мага и затарахтел: - Добби знал, что Гарри Поттер великий волшебник, что он хитрый и сможет вернуться.

— Добби, - Гарри постарался прервать хвалебный поток. - Подожди, Добби, почему ты говоришь, что я вернулся? Я никуда и не исчезал.

— Великому Гарри Поттеру не нужно пытаться прятаться от Добби. Добби видит, что в башне спит не Гарри Поттер.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что все знают, что мое место занял другой? – последствия такой информации могли обернуться катастрофой для их дальнейших планов и алиби Снейпа.

— Нет, Гарри Поттер может не волноваться, это видел только Добби. Директор Дамблдор послал Добби посмотреть, не нужно ли чего Гарри Поттеру и его друзьям, так Добби все узнал.

— Ты кому-нибудь сказал об этом? – голос юноши звучал глухо, он уже предчувствовал самое плохое. С какой же радостью он услыхал:

— Нет, Добби решил, что Гарри Поттер будет недоволен. Добби не хочет подводить Гарри Поттера.

От сердца отлегло, юный маг позволил себе улыбнуться.

— Ты очень правильно сделал. Ты очень хороший друг.

После этих слов эльф разрыдался от избытка чувств. Хвалебная речь о великодушии «несравненного и великого волшебника» зазвучала с новой силой. Юноша поморщился. Ему почему-то было неприятно это слышать.

— Добби, у меня будет к тебе просьба, - постарался он прервать затянувшуюся сцену восхваления. Эльф вытер висящим на голой груди галстуком слезы и громко высморкался.

— Все, что сэр пожелает.

— Найди, пожалуйста, моего двойника и приведи сюда. Только вас никто не должен видеть и никто не должен заподозрить, что он - не я.

Эльф закивал с такой силой, что груда вязаных шапок, связанных еще Гермионой, чуть не слетела с его большой головы.

— Поторопись, - попросил его Гарри, и Добби тут же исчез.

Снова потянулись минуты ожидания. Наконец, дверь открылась, и вошел Оливьер собственной персоной. Гарри вскочил на ноги.

— Ты так и шел? Тебя же могли увидеть!

— Нет, я летел. Так что не волнуйся. Даже ваш привратник не знает, что я покинул расположение башни.

— А если кто-то из ребят… - продолжил волноваться Гарри.

— Не заметил, - твердо заявил седовласый маг, устраиваясь в кресле. – Они все спят беспробудным сном. А у тебя тут мило.

— Спасибо, - ответил Гарри на комплимент, но снова вернулся к волнующей его теме: - Ты их заколдовал?

— Простейшие чары, для которых не требуется даже палочка. Проснутся не раньше утра, так что возвращайся спокойно. Правда, я удирал через окно, так что подожди, когда Добби принесет твою метлу.

— Как через окно?

— Обыкновенно, на крыльях.

— Так ты…

— Анимаг, - спокойно ответил Оливьер, не обращая внимания на удивление юноши. – Между прочим, первый в нашем семействе. Эти две сферы магии очень редко сосуществуют вместе, но мне повезло.

— И кто ты? – поинтересовался Гарри, намекая на образ.

— Ворон, - черные глаза молодого человека блеснули в отблеске свечей. - Большой черный ворон, что в принципе неудивительно. Это наши птицы.

— Значит, я тоже смогу? – задался вопросом юный маг.

— Вполне возможно, было бы желание. Я потом могу подкинуть тебе литературу по этой теме. Очень познавательно.

— Спасибо. А теперь расскажи, что происходило, пока меня не было.

— Наверное, лучше будет показать. Я готов открыть доступ в свое сознание.

— Да, так будет полнее.

Как оказалось, чтобы заглянуть в воспоминания Оливьера, не требовалось даже манипуляций с палочкой, стоило лишь заглянуть в эти черные бездонные глаза, как картины, словно в калейдоскопе, начали сменять друг друга.

Вот Оливьер, уткнувшийся в какую-то книгу, поднимает голову и прислушивается к шуму за стеной. Внезапно он встает на ноги, оборачивается огромным вороном, взлетает на шкаф и там замирает. Со стороны он похож на чучело, так он неподвижен. Дверь открывается и в проеме появляется профессор Поэнари с палочкой в руках. Он озирает кабинет, кажется, он несколько обескуражен увиденным. Поэнари накладывает незнакомое заклинание на дверь, должное подсказать, кто последним выходил отсюда. Результат для него был для него неожиданен. Длинные пальцы трут лоб в поисках решения. Где-то вдалеке раздается шум и нечто похожее на взрыв. Профессор убегает прочь.

Ворон слетает со своего насеста и оборачивается человеком. Оливьер снова становится самим собой. Ему приходится еще раз выпить из своей фляжки. Трансформация заканчивается в тот момент, когда в кабинет врываются Рон и Гермиона. Они бросаются Гарри на шею и наперебой начинают рассказывать о нападении. Им еще какое-то время приходится отсиживаться в кабинете мадам Пинс, пока она не вышвыривает их оттуда, передавая приказ директора разойтись по своим Домам.

Уже в гостиной Гарри-Оливьер узнает, что нападавшие не прошли в замок, максимум, что они могли сделать, это разнести избушку Хагрида, но его самого там не застали, когда же они сунулись в лес, то им досталось от Гроха, вышедшего на поиски брата. Так же пострадали и теплицы мадам Спраут. К сожалению, там находилось и несколько хаффлпаффцев: но никто не был убит, все четверо лежат в госпитале под присмотром мадам Помфри. Еще пропало двое слизеринцев и одна девушка из Рейвенкло, все с седьмого курса. Хотя ходят слухи, что они присоединились к Упивающимся. Несколько гриффиндорцев пострадали, когда пытались прорваться к месту сражения в попытке изобразить из себя героев. Эти попытки были в корне пресечены учителями, наложившими заградительный барьер. Кое-кто из младшекурсников получил легкие травмы, когда они поддались панике. Но в целом Хогвартс выстоял без лишних потерь. Если не считать того, что Снейп тоже пропал из госпиталя, куда его положили с признаками отравления.

В конце концов, МакГонагалл успокоила ребят. Домовики по приказу директора притащили кучу сладкого, ибо пир был сорван. Вот тогда к Оливьеру и подошел Добби. Он сразу понял, что перед ним не Гарри, хотя друзья все были уверены в обратном. Самозванец хитро подмигнул эльфу. Кажется, это решило все проблемы. Наконец все угомонились. Оливьер незаметно наложил на всех чары глубокого спокойного сна и сел ждать новостей от Гарри. Приглашение, переданное Добби, было самым желанными словами, которые только могли быть. Ветер, влетевший в раскрытое окно, встретил огромного ворона в распростертые объятья. Черной тенью птица скользнула вдоль замковых стен. Подлетев поближе к нужному месту, она пристроилась на карнизе. Человек, появившийся на ее месте, мог упасть в любой момент, не удержавшись на столько маленькой посадочной площадке. Но у него хватило хладнокровия достать палочку и открыть запертое окно. Очутившись в неосвещенном коридоре, он скрыл следы своего проникновения и, стараясь не производить ни единого звука, отправился на поиски Комнаты Необходимости. Светловолосый маг двигался легко, подобно приведению. Вскоре он уже стоял перед нужной дверью…

 

***

 

Гарри приходил в себя от этого кино, продемонстрированного ему Оливьером. Что-то смущало его в увиденном. Оставаясь на одной волне со своим Лордом, Вилманту сразу понял, что того обеспокоило.

— Я могу спросить, что ты знаешь об этом Поэнари? Ведь это именно он заходил к Пинс?

— Да, - кивнул юноша. – Знаешь, я пытался о нем что-то узнать, но потом как-то замотался…

— Зря, - задумчиво протянул Оливьер. – Его поведение вызывает подозрения. Если он учитель, да еще Защиты от Темных Сил, то его место должно быть на передовой.

— Может, его послал директор? – предположил Гарри.

— Не похоже. Слишком нервно он себя вел. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что его пугает возможность быть застуканным на месте. И откуда он вообще знал, где тебя искать, как я понимаю, это знали лишь немногие?

— Директор, Снейп, Пинс, МакГонагалл, Рон и Гермиона.

— Твои друзья ничего не говорили, это я могу сказать тебе точно. И даже смогу поручиться за Пинс. Она вряд ли будет широко оглашать, что допустила в свой кабинет кого-то из учеников, даже под нажимом директора. Ирма весьма трепетно относится к охране своей территории. Посему ее охранные заклинания нелегко взломать, а твой Поэнари их именно взламывал.

— Нет, их же взломал ты! – припомнил Гарри их последнюю встречу.

— Нет, я просто их прошел, они настроены на меня. Когда ты вышел, дверь закрылась, и они снова активизировались. Там несколько странная система, впустила одного, выпустила одного: ей собственно неважно кого сторожить.

— Подожди, значит, Поэнари знает, что вместо меня там был ты? – Гарри основательно запутался в происходящем. 

— Нет, дверь ему сказала последнего выходящего, а им был ты. Ирма специально заколдовывала свои двери так, что они показывают истинную сущность, а не оболочку. Так что кабинет покинул именно ты, именно это и увидел Поэнари.

— Все происходящее очень странно, - подвел итог юный Лорд. Он и вправду чего-то не понимал. В его рассуждениях отсутствовало какой-то важный момент, без которого картина не была цельной. Ему нравился Поэнари. В конце концов, он помогал Гарри, знал о его настоящем предназначении. И Снейп хоть и предостерегал против него, но в то же время сам ему доверился, когда юноша умирал. Что хотел этот таинственный румынский князь, помочь или наоборот? В конце концов, когда тебя все время кто-то стремится убить, становишься параноиком.

— Гарри, я попытаюсь узнать о нем побольше, - твердо пообещал Оливьер, чувствуя беспокойство своего Лорда. - А ты постарайся держаться от него подальше и никогда не оставайся с ним один на один. Кто знает, какие у него цели. Об остальном поговорить не хочешь?

— О чем? – непонимающе ответил юноша.

— Об этом нелепом нападении. У Волдеморта из-за постоянных мутаций крыша совсем поехала?

— Нет. Просто его целью было добраться до Снейпа. Он узнал, что его верный зельевар - предатель.

— Интересная новость. Это из-за тебя? – поинтересовался некромаг.

— Он давно уже работает на Орден Феникса, - спокойно ответил Гарри и отметил удивление на лице молодого человека.

— Нет, я слышал, что Снейп связан с Волдемортом, но чтобы он еще и на Дамблдора работал… Ему можно только посочувствовать.

— Особенно в свете того, что директор сам не прочь от него избавиться, - поделился Гарри наболевшим.

— А причины?

— Первое - Снейп уже больше не может шпионить. Второе - кажется, директор что-то заподозрил. Сначала он пытался огородить меня от Снейпа, считая, что я и так преуспел в окклюменции. Сейчас директор настаивает, что меня нужно учить проникать в сознание Волдеморта, чтобы знать о его дальнейших планах. Если Снейпа не будет, моим наставником станет он. А это опасно, он и так меня чуть не угробил, пытаясь добраться до содержимого моих мозгов, - пожаловался юный маг.

— Да, - протянул Оливьер. – Ситуация хреновая. Я так понимаю, со Снейпом все нормально?

— Относительно.

— Придется просить отца высылать парламентеров к Дамблдору. Он давно хотел заручиться поддержкой некромагов, а слово Вилманту отнюдь не последнее в нашем немногочисленном обществе. Кроме того, мы можем повлиять и на вампиров, что тоже немаловажно. Если дать знать, что мы будем иметь дело с Северусом Снейпом и ни с кем другим, это может дать Дамблдору стимул сохранить ему жизнь и беречь ее, по крайней мере, до конца войны.

— Ты его тоже не любишь, - поставил Гарри диагноз своему собеседнику.

— Директора? Он напоминает мне родственника Арагога с личиной любящего дедушки, - произнес Оливьер, поднимаясь на ноги.

— А ты тоже знаешь Арагога? – удивился Гарри.

— Встречались. Запретный Лес всегда был для меня любопытен, так что я там многих знаю.

Гарри хотел еще что-то спросить, но тут появился Добби с метлой в руках. Это была не знаменитая всем «Молния», а один из школьных «Чистометов».

— Тебе лучше добраться до своей спальни тем же путем, что проложен мною. Тем более что у тебя не будет проблем с окнами. Метлу кинешь в окно, я отнесу ее к сараю.

Гарри только кивнул, соглашаясь с таким планом действий. Он повернулся к эльфу.

— Спасибо, Добби. Ты мне очень помог. Только никому не говори о том, что сегодня происходило. Хорошо?

— Добби не поведет Гарри Поттера, - домовик быстро закачал головой.

— Будет лучше, если он закроет за нами окно, - предупредил Оливьер.

— Конечно, конечно, - заторопился с ответом эльф. Его огромные глаза опять были на мокром месте от избытка чувств.

Все произошло, как и задумывал Оливьер. Гарри внезапно подумал, что все планы молодого человека с такими глубокими черными глазами и ранней сединой проходят только так, спокойно и гладко.  

 

***

 

На утро стало казаться, что все случившееся было только плохим сном. Но это было далеко не так. Первая новость - отменили занятия. Вместо этого из старшекурсников были организованы несколько отрядов в помощь преподавателям. Кто-то занимался починкой домика Хагрида, кто-то помогал профессору Спраут восстанавливать теплицы, группа учеников, выбравших своей дальнейшей профессией медицину, толкались в госпитале. Все были при деле. Дамблдор ходил довольный, он даже решил не отменять завтрашний матч по квиддичу.

Услышав это, Рон схватился за голову. Один из гриффиндорских охотников, Роул Рэйдж, до сих пор находился в больнице, и не было никаких шансов, что он сможет покинуть ее до завтрашнего утра, и уж точно играть в квиддич Роул будет не в состоянии. Это невнимательное чудо умудрилось упасть с лестницы и пролететь кубарем аж два пролета. Рон подозревал слизеринцев. Кажется, в данный момент он готов и Упивающихся Смертью во главе с Волдемортом обвинить в происках против команды Гриффиндора. Он метался по поляне возле руин сторожки лесника и бормотал про себя ругательства, которые почерпнул у своих старших братьев. Общей рефрен его вдохновенной речи сводился к одному: «кем же этого… заменить?»

— Может, я попробую, я же тренировалась как охотник, - подала голос сидящая неподалеку Джинни.

— А кто снитч будет ловить? Малфой?! – еще больше разъярился Рон, но тут же остановился как вкопанный. Что-то крутилось в его голове. Затем он развернулся к отдыхающим ребятам, и его глаза блестели бешеным огнем. – Гарри, спасай. Ты выйдешь за ловца, а Джинни сыграет за охотника, тогда у слизеринцв не будет никаких шансов.

— Рон, ты с ума сошел? Я же на метлу не садился уже больше месяца.

— Гарри, не прибедняйся, ты родился для полетов и с легкостью обыграешь Малфоя, ты всегда его обыгрывал.

Энтузиазм Рона начинал пугать.

— Рон, ты слышишь, что я тебе говорю? Это неудачная идея. У тебя же должны быть запасные игроки.

— Они не выстоят против Слизерина, они еще не готовы.

— Гарри, - вмешалась тут Джинни. – Ты же тренировал меня, я, как никто, знаю, на что ты способен. Ты сможешь. Пожалуйста.

Почему-то именно ее просьба стала решающей. Гарри уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать свое «Да», но тут Рон бухнулся ему в ноги и запричитал:

— О великий Гарри Поттер, даруй нам победу, и пусть Малфой будет вынужден съесть свою мантию и закусить метлой. Не бросай нас, сирых и убогих, против его, великого и ужасного.

Все повались наземь со смеху. Выходка Рона доставила всем немало веселых минут, позволяя испытанному недавно страху уйти, раствориться в свете дня.

— Черт, Рон, я не думал, что ты способен такое выкинуть, - произнесла Гермиона, еле дыша.

— Ну, я многому научился от Фреда и Джорджа, - отмахнулся младший Уизли и повернулся к другу. - Только Гарри еще не дал ответ.

— Я согласен, только мне нужно потренироваться хотя бы пару часов.

Капитан гриффиндорской команды расплылся в довольной улыбке.

— Сейчас я договорюсь с МакГонагалл, а к Хагриду пришлют кого-нибудь на замену.

Надо ли говорить, что переживающая за исход матча декан Гриффиндора дала свое согласие на внеплановую тренировку.

Гарри снова оседлал свою «Молнию» и поднялся в небо. Он наслаждался полетом. К нему возвращалось забытое ощущение счастья от пойманного снитча, от радости команды, предвкушающей свою победу. Если даже юноша и выбрал другое поприще, то тело продолжало помнить все приобретенные навыки и с легкостью исполняло сложные трюки на радость наблюдающих снизу зрителей.

 

***

 

Погода не радовала ни команды, вышедшие на поле, ни зрителей. Было сумрачно, низкие облака грозили в любой момент разразиться не то снегом, не то дождем. Настроение, в связи с недавними событиями, было не слишком радостным. Обеспокоенные родители-маги с разрешения директора приехали навестить своих чад, чтобы удостовериться, что с ними ничего не случилось. Как было слышно по ворчанию профессора МакГонагалл, ее радовал тот факт, что хоть магглы были не в курсе происходящего.

Да, шумиха поднялась знатная. Газеты пестрели статьями о недавнем нападении Упивающихся Смертью на Хогвартс. Большинство требовало от Министерства подойти к вопросам безопасности учащихся с большей тщательностью, министру Фаджу пеняли за его недальновидность, и высказывалось мнение, что его кабинет погряз в коррупции. Зато уже не вызывало сомнения, что Волдеморт точно возродился и что с ним нужно что-то делать. В связи с этим снова на газетных полосах муссировалось имя Мальчика-Который-Выжил, поэтому Гарри ходил с понурой головой, пряча свое и без того всем известное лицо от гостей. Правда, удавалось это не очень. Не успел он выйти из спальни, как попал в радушные объятия Молли, а затем в куда более крепкие близнецов. Семейство Уизли приехало проведать своих отпрысков, а заодно поболеть за них на матче. В гостиной кроме многочисленных Уизли были и бабушка Лонгботтома, и мама Кэти Белл и еще многие-многие другие. Часть учеников уже покинули расположение Дома и отправились бродить по школе, попутно рассказывая родителям, что же происходило.

На завтраке Дамблдор был вынужден произнести речь, которую Гарри практически не слушал, мучимый нехорошими предчувствиями. Он уже давно так не переживал перед матчем, словно это было первое выступление. Аппетита не было, хотелось только сбежать подальше от этой толпы. В конце концов, Рон подал знак своей команде идти на выход, дабы было время для традиционных слов капитана перед решающим матчем. За свою карьеру квиддичного игрока Гарри их наслушался в избытке, посему он просто покачивал головой в нужных местах, не вдаваясь особо в их смысл. В таком же странном и несколько отрешенном настроении юноша вышел на поле и занял свое место напротив Малфоя. В воздух взлетел квоффл, раздался свисток мадам Хуч, и игра началась.

Высматривая снитч, Гарри поглядывал и на других игроков, чтобы быть в курсе происходящего на поле. Надо сказать, что Рон значительно поднаторел и как капитан и как вратарь. Теперь уже издевательства слизеринцев его не трогали. Обычно вспыльчивый, сейчас он был собран и действовал довольно хладнокровно. Таким Гарри его еще не видел. Все труды гриффиндорского капитана не прошли даром, и команда смотрелась цельной. Семикурсник Эрик Моррелл, занявший место Алисии Спинет, начинал тренироваться еще с Вудом, но потом ушел из команды по каким-то своим причинам. Теперь напоследок и он решил поучаствовать. Этот парень, обычно напоминающий Ремуса своей мягкостью и тактичностью, на поле демонстрировал решительность, цепкость и здоровую долю агрессии, чтобы вырывать квоффл из-под самого носа слизеринских охотников. Джинни тоже неплохо смотрелась, если бы Гарри не тренировал ее сам, как ловца, он мог бы сказать, что ее призвание быть охотником. Она летала со стремительностью стрижа, легко уходя от бладжеров и обманутых соперников. Надо сказать, что гриффиндорской команде еще повезло: им пришлось искать только двух охотников, в остальных же поменялось большая часть составов. Большая часть игроков закончили Хогвартс, как, например, Анджелина Джонсон. На сей раз Гриффиндору помогли прошлогодние несчастья, когда по требованию Амбридж из команды были вынуждены уйти близнецы Уизли и пришлось срочно подыскивать новых загонщиков и ловца. Да, до Фреда и Джорджа ребятам было далеко, но они неплохо справлялись. Так что Гарри мог гордиться Гриффиндором. Осталось только ему самому не подвести свой Дом. Юноша огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь увидеть, не блеснет ли где-нибудь золотой мячик.

Малфой дернулся в сторону, но Гарри не поддался на провокацию. Слизеринский ловец сделал круг и вернулся к сопернику.

— Эй, Поттер! – окликнул он Гарри.

— Что тебе, Малфой? – проворчал тот, не особо желая разговаривать.

— Хотел спросить, с чего вдруг ты стал таким популярным среди мужчин? Я что-то не помню, чтобы газеты писали о тебе, как о кумире для геев?

— Малфой, тебе голову несуществующим солнцем напекло или ты перевозбудился? – фыркнул юноша, отметая все инсинуации.

— Да нет, тут тобой один человек интересовался, - пожал плечами Малфой и махнул рукой куда-то вниз. – Симпатичный, между прочим.

— Мною многие интересуется.

— Но не все эти «многие» приезжают в Хогвартс с моей матерью.

Такая новость ошеломила Гарри, он даже спустился пониже, чтобы в толпе зрителей попытаться разглядеть Сириуса и Нарциссу. Юноша заметил их на трибуне рядом с хмурым Снейпом. Крестный с азартом следил за ходом игра, то и дело переводя свой взгляд на Гарри. Тут их глаза встретились, и юный маг внезапно успокоился. Ему стало тепло, и с души словно свалился очередной незримый камень, давящий на сердце. Гарри слегка улыбнулся, и в уголках губ крестного мелькнула ответная улыбка. Но тут крик Рона оборвал их идиллию.

— Гарри, чем ты там занимаешься?

Юноша огляделся и увидел, как его соперник скользнул вниз, а впереди него летел золотой снитч. Гриффиндорец направил свою «Молнию» вниз, пытаясь достать Малфоя. Но тут коварный мячик сделал резкий разворот, уходя от преследования, и рванул прямо в небеса. Гарри развернул метлу вертикально и устремился за ним.

Они быстро набирали высоту, вскоре земля скрылась из глаз за пеленой густых облаков. Снитч словно издевался над ним, то снижая скорость, то ускоряясь, но в руки не давался, вынуждая ловца продолжать эту гонку. Вскоре юноше стало тяжело дышать, стало холодно и всегда послушная «Молния» начала заваливаться куда-то в сторону. Еще немного, и Гарри просто упал бы, не удержавшись на заледеневшем древке, если бы его не поддержали чьи-то руки. Обернувшись, юноша наткнулся на взгляд светло-серых глаз.

— Тебе чего, Поттер, жить надоело?! Какого черта ты делаешь?! - Драко был зол, как тысяча чертей.

— Я просто выполняю свою обязанность, - попытался выговорить Гарри, но получилось не очень. Правда, Драко его и без того понял.

— А я погулять вышел! – парировал он. – Идиот, кто же гоняется за заколдованным стичем?!

— С чего ты взял… - Гарри закашлялся и чуть не свалился. Малфой был вынужден поддержать соперника, а затем неожиданно крепко прижал юношу к себе и направил их метлы вниз. Спустившись чуть ниже, Драко отпустил свою добычу, но пристально следил за ним, готовый в любой момент предотвратить падение.

— Поттер, ты свои окуляры хоть иногда протирай или книги начни читать, может, поможет. Хотя твой идиотизм неизлечим, несмотря на все старания Снейпа. Ты разве не заметил, что снитч поблескивает зеленым цветом? Явный признак, что на него наложено заклятие. Тебе его не поймать без использования магии.

Гарри попытался обдумать эту информацию, но в голову ничего не лезло. Более того, ему хотелось не слушать Малфоя, а продолжать гнаться за недостижимым снитчем. Если бы это случилось с ним в прошлом году, он бы никого не послушал бы, кроме себя, но сейчас ему казалось, что он стал умнее. Посему юный маг постарался унять свое раздражение и недовольство от вмешательства и тихо произнес:

— У меня с собой нет палочки.

— Гриффиндорцы – это диагноз, - фыркнул Драко. – У тебя кольцо мое с собой?

Гарри только кивнул головой. Он и вправду прихватил подарок Малфоя с собой. Играть с огромным перстнем на пальце было бы неудобно, потому юноша повесил его на шею на кожаном шнуре. Он сам не мог объяснить, зачем он это сделал. Просто так было нужно. Так что теперь Гарри смотрел на черный бриллиант, не представляя, что с ним делать дальше.

— Надень его на палец, бестолочь, и используй вместо палочки. На сложные заклинания он не годится, но на Манящие чары – вполне.

Гарри так и поступил. Перстень занял свое место на указательном пальце правой руки, и прозвучало «Accio, снитч». Буквально через минуту золотой мячик трепыхал своими крылышками в руках гриффиндорского ловца. Присмотревшись к нему повнимательнее, Гарри понял, что на этот раз Драко был абсолютно прав, снитч отливал зеленым цветом и то и дело старался вырваться из рук.

— Спасибо, - пробормотал он. Юноша не знал, что еще сказать, понимая, что Драко только что спас ему жизнь.

— Одним спасибо не отделаешься, - здраво рассудил Малфой. – Помимо того, что я должен был поддерживать тебя под локоток, когда ты собирался потерять сознание, как какая-то кисейная барышня, и того, что мне пришлось учить тебя уму-разуму, по твоей милости Слизерин еще и проиграл.

— Хочешь получить снитч? – спросил Гарри, справедливо полагая, что это малая цена за его жизнь.

— Нет, - неожиданно отказался Драко. - У меня другие планы на твою благодарность.

— Вот уж не думал, что слизеринец откажется от выигрыша, - улыбнулся Гарри.

— Все дело в том, что считать выигрышем. Я предпочту, чтобы ты чувствовал свой долг предо мной, - хладнокровно ответил Малфой и направился вниз, дабы предотвратить дальнейшие расспросы. Гарри ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.

Внизу уже все сходили с ума от беспокойства, когда на небосклоне показались две фигурки в разных мантиях. Юноша в красном поднял руку вверх и добрых две трети трибун взорвались аплодисментами. Гриффиндор выиграл.


	20. Глава 19

Гриффиндорцы и сочувствующие им шумно радовались победе. Только вот Гарри было совсем не до праздника. Это не первый раз, когда кто-то желал его смерти, и так же не впервые покушения на него происходили на квиддичном поле. Но до сего дня его не спасал Драко. Гарри помнил предупреждения Снейпа, который в людях разбирался куда лучше все еще слишком доверчивого гриффиндорца – о том, что Малфои никогда не служат ради идеи и что обязательно за свою службу потребуют платы. Остается узнать, велика ли будет цена.

Эти размышления мешали предаваться радости. При первой же возможности Гарри пытался смыться с этого праздника жизни, но его остановили и вернули. Каждому хотелось лично поздравить удачливого ловца, похлопать по плечу, пожать руку. Наконец, Гарри удалось вырваться от излишне разбушевавшихся болельщиков. Ему хотелось поговорить со Снейпом, поделиться своими сомнениями, но он боялся на глазах у всех соваться в подземелья. Единственный шанс был попробовать вызвать профессора через зеркало, но для этого тоже необходимо было найти безопасное место, где бы он остался в одиночестве. В этот раз Гарри не пошел в Комнату Необходимости, а направился в сторожку Хагрида.

Она еще не была восстановлена до конца, посему полувеликан был приглашен пожить в замке. Этот большой простодушный человек радовался, как дитя, победе Гриффиндора и на радостях пил пунш в компании преподавателей, так что, скорее всего, сюда он сегодня не вернется в любом случае. Гарри спрятался от ветра и от чужих глаз за каменной кладкой и достал зеркало. Снейп ответил почти сразу же. Судя по заднему плану, профессор находился в своих личных комнатах.

— Поттер, вы очень вовремя, - сразу перешел к делу алхимик. – Рассказывайте, что там у вас произошло.

Гарри выложил все как на духу: про свои предчувствия, про зачарованный снитч и про Драко. Снейп слушал и все больше хмурился.

— Сэр, скажите хоть что-нибудь, - попросил Гарри, встревоженный затянувшимся молчанием. 

— Я не знаю, что тут можно сказать, Гарри. – Юноша заметил, что когда профессор был взволнован или же когда хотел, чтобы его мысль была услышана и понята, то обращался к своему ученику по имени. И Гарри был благодарен ему за это. Ведь это лучше всего свидетельствовало, что сын его бывшего недруга не был безразличен суровому некромагу.

— Профессор, вы думаете, это мог быть Дамблдор или Волдеморт?

— Вряд ли. Волдеморт бы сейчас не сунулся, Дамблдору это пока не выгодно. Так что в дело вступила некая третья сила, - Снейп тяжело вздохнул. По всему было видно, что он все еще не слишком хорошо себя чувствовал. Гарри не смог удержаться и спросил:

— Как ваше самочувствие, сэр?

— Было бы лучше, если бы не пришлось давать отчет директору, - фыркнул алхимик.

— Он вас допрашивал?

— А вы как думаете, Поттер? Человек, который должен быть мертв, появляется живой и невредимый. При этом неясно, где он пропадал все это время. Вы бы что сделали?

— Попытался бы выяснить, что происходит, - ответил Гарри, понимая, что сморозил глупость. Значит, Дамблдор просканировал воспоминания своего зельевара, а Гарри уже знал, как директор не любит слова «нет».

— Вы что-нибудь…

— Не считайте меня глупцом, Поттер, только потому, что я связался с вами. Конечно, я позаботился и об алиби, и о ложных воспоминаниях.

— Я могу чем-нибудь помочь вам? – спросил верный своим принципам гриффиндорец.

— Решите поскорее проблему с Волдемортом. Может, хоть тогда Альбус успокоится и оставит меня в покое.

Гарри был благодарен, что Снейп даже не заикнулся о том, что Дамблдор не менее опасен для них, чем самопровозглашенный Темный Лорд.

— А что делать с Драко?

— А что с ним можно сделать? – пожал плечами слизеринский декан. – Только ждать, когда он разыграет эту карту, а там уже вам решать.

— А это не мог быть он? – внезапно пришло в голову юноши.

— Заколдовать снитч? Теоретически мог, практически - вряд ли. По сути, он принес клятву верности. Если бы Драко был только сыном своего отца, то я бы первый посоветовал бы не верить ему. Но он на какую-то часть некромаг, а мы не можем предать своего Лорда.

Гарри было приятно это слышать. Он допускал мысль о предательстве, но не хотел в это верить, даже в отношении младшего Малфоя.

Становилось совсем холодно и темно, даже огонек Люмоса его не спасал. Юноша начал замерзать, его зубы уже стали выстукивать чечетку так, что это стало слышно даже Снейпу.

— Поттер, где вы находитесь?

— В сторожке Харгида.

— Живо в замок и не вздумайте оттуда вылезать. Со своим крестным вы увидитесь завтра, а сегодня, чтобы из своей гостиной ни ногой, иначе я напою вас следующей же микстурой, которую сварит Лонгботтом.

— Я понял, это вы хотите моей смерти, - рассмеялся Гарри, все еще продолжавший дрожать всем телом.

— Идите, Поттер, - устало произнес алхимик. – Ко мне больше не приходите, при возможности пользуйтесь зеркалом или передавайте, что будет нужно, через Нарциссу. Не будем испытывать судьбу и тревожить воображение Дамблдора.

— Но он же хотел, чтобы мы с вами продолжали заниматься окклюменцией, - попытался опротестовать такое решение Гарри. Ему не нравилась идея о прекращении уроков со Снейпом. Раньше он никогда бы не подумал, что будет дорожить часами, проведенными в обществе самого ненавистного из хогвартских преподавателей.

— Это было до того, как он подставил меня Волдеморту. Если директор подтвердит свое решение, то мы будем продолжать, если же нет… Вам, Поттер, придется припомнить, как совершаются чудеса аутотренинга. А теперь марш обратно в Хогвартс.

Гарри ничего не оставалось, как послушаться. Гостиная встретила его теплом и шумом. Стараясь не привлекать к себе особого внимания, он проскользнул в спальню и упал на кровать. Больше всего ему хотелось уснуть и проснуться только тогда, когда весь мир исчезнет.

 

***

 

К сожалению, его желанию не суждено было исполниться. Утро уже наступило, а мир так никуда и не исчез. Хуже того — в этом мире было полно стонущих и страдающий головной болью после вчерашней попойки людей. Близнецы позаботились о запертых в замке страждущих и натаскали сливочного пива в таком количестве, что им можно было споить целую роту Упивающихся Смертью, про оргии которых ходили легенды. Судя по отдельным товарищам, кто-то принес еще и огневиски, и после этой ударной дозы спиртного веселье для большинства кончилось. И, судя по всему, надолго.

Гарри сбежал от этих болезных вниз, где уже с утра зарылась в книги Гермиона. Под большим секретом она поведала то, что юноша пропустил. Исходя из ее слов, МакГонагалл еле успокоила этот зоопарк, более того, напоила всех каким-то зельем, выпрошенным у мадам Помфри. Оно должно было предотвратить похмелье. Но то ли зелье было просроченное, то ли кто-то подшутил над несчастными, но все симптомы не только не исчезли, но и усилились, по крайней мере, вдвое. Так что теперь гриффиндорские спальни походили на больничные палаты, полные нечеловеческих страданий. Гермиона успела вычитать, что если это просроченное зелье, то к завтрашнему дню все будет выглядеть еще забавнее, если чье-нибудь чувство юмора перенесет целую ораву малолетних алкоголиков с трясущимися руками и туманом в голове.

Мисс Всезнайка, как всегда, оказалась права. Гриффиндорцы пятого-седьмого курсов еще несколько дней представляли собой жалкое зрелище и доставили немало поводов для шуток остальным ученикам. Особенно веселились слизеринцы, что навевало мысль о том, чьих это рук дело. Профессор МакГонагалл даже собралась с духом и пошла на поклон к Снейпу, но тот отговорился тем, что противоядие варить слишком долго, скорее уж алкогольное отравление пройдет само.

Слизеринский декан был очень занят и теперь исчезал почти сразу же после уроков. Гарри услышал, как Малфой говорил своей свите, чтобы та не совалась к Снейпу, так как того все равно нет в Хогвартсе, и все вопросы нужно решать через префекта или через самого директора. Обращаться к Дамблдору никто со «змеиного» факультета не решился. Во вторник же Гарри совиной почтой получил книгу по продвинутым зельем, по которой они со Снейпом занимались. В ней знакомой рукой были сделаны карандашные пометки. Вложенная записка гласила: «На каникулах проверю». Хотя заданий было отмечено столько, что их с лихвой бы хватило до конца учебного года, ведь других уроков и домашних заданий никто не отменял.

Так что опять начались суровые учебные будни. Волдеморт больше себя никак не проявлял, Дамблдор тоже держался спокойно, словно ничего и не происходило. Гарри сделал предположение, что Оливьер осуществил свою идею по временной нейтрализации активности директора. Нарцисса, к которой он обратился с вопросом о клане Вилманту, рассказала много интересного об этой семье: и об их древнем происхождении, и о странных традициях, и об их неявном влиянии в магическом мире. Если сама миссис Малфой и тем более Снейп держались в тени и не демонстрировали своих способностей некромагов, то имя Вилманту на протяжении вот уже многих столетий было чуть ли ни синонимом этого раздела магии. Хотя если подумать, то это было бы невозможно скрыть: слишком уж заметны их фамильные черты - ранняя седина, эти пугающие черные глаза, даже имена, которые давались в честь многочисленных демонов. Вилманту были весьма уважаемы, но в то же время вызывали трепет у всех магов, независимо от силы, и связываться с ними считалось дурным тоном. Сам Снейп рассказывал о том, как во время своей первой компании Волдеморт, уже тогда грезивший о бессмертии, не раз посылал к некромагам послов, но каждый раз они возвращались ни с чем, если вообще возвращались. После того, как пара парламентеров возвратилась в виде сильно высушенных мумий, чтобы развалиться на глазах у своего Лорда, Волдеморт был вынужден оставить этот клан в покое. Так что нет ничего удивительного, что Дамблдор ухватился за возможность заручиться сотрудничеством таких сильных и уникальных магов.

Это давало им всем небольшую передышку. Но необходимость решать эту проблему как можно быстрее держала юношу в напряжении. Лишь в объятиях Сириуса он мог хоть немного расслабиться. Отношения любовников не просто наладились, они стали гармоничными. После того памятного вечера мужчина перестал бороться против неизбежного, и это сильно радовало Гарри. Теперь в постели не было больше места для споров на морально-этические темы, словно тот акт изменил Сириуса, заставил отбросить все сомнения, дал ему свободу. Им никогда уже не быть обычными людьми, так зачем пытаться. С каждым проведенным вместе часом Гарри чувствовал, как крепнет их связь, связь некромага и его Стража. Но было еще кое-что. Гарри пытался забыть, что Сириус пришел с ним из-за Занавеса, но, глядя в эти ярко-синие глаза, видел в них отражение собственной силы. Этот молодой человек, так мало похожий на его крестного, был в полном смысле слова «его», и Гарри не ленился каждый раз напоминать об этом своему нетерпеливому любовнику. К своему удивлению он начал замечать, что ему нравится такая власть над любимым. Хотя она же и пугала, заставляя строго следить за каждым своим действием, чтобы не причинить Сириусу лишней боли. И все же это не мешало юному магу идти выбранным путем. Такая позиция не была простым смирением с назначенной ему судьбой. Что-то изменилось в нем самом, он явственно осознавал это. Но чувства, которым Гарри всегда доверял, кричали о том, что все происходящее с ним, правильно. Не просто хорошо или плохо, а именно правильно. А каждый взгляд на Ту Сторону был словно новостями из дома, где тебя любят и ждут. Дома, которого у него до сей поры не было.

 

***

 

Пятничный вечер ничем особенным не отличался от предыдущих дней: домашняя работа, книги, уроки Флитвика, занятия с Нарциссой, и, конечно, встреча с Сириусом. Усталый Гарри возвращался к себе в спальню, когда в пустом коридоре возник Почти Безголовый Ник, всем известное гриффиндорское привидение.

— Привет, Ник, - поздоровался с ним юноша.

— Привет, привет, а я как раз тебя поджидаю.

— Что-то случилось? – спросил Гарри, не совсем понимая, что от него хотят.

— Можно, и так сказать, - вздохнул Ник и, приняв горделивую позу, начал вещать на манер глашатая: - Я прибыл, чтобы передать официальное приглашение Гарри Поттеру от сэра Хорса Гертивора барона Вудкрофта, более известного как Кровавый Барон, на празднование его дня смерти десятого ноября за час до полуночи. Принимаешь ли ты предложение, сэр Гарри Поттер?

— Ник, что я должен ответить? – юноша был в недоумении. Одно дело, когда он пришел на юбилей сэра Николаса, в конце концов, их в какой-то мере можно было назвать приятелями. Но каким боком тут был этот слизеринский призрак в окровавленной мантии?

— Знаешь, Кровавый Барон - очень грозное привидение и очень старое, так что не следует его обижать, - посоветовал ему Ник, который побаивался своего собрата по призрачному сосуществованию.

— Хорошо, Ник. Я приду. Это приглашение распространяется только на меня, или я еще кого-то могу пригласить?

— Наверное, будет лучше, если ты придешь один.

— Как скажешь, - вздохнул Гарри, подумав, что Рон и Гермиона вряд ли согласятся снова побывать на таком банкете, такой опыт у них уже был, зачем повторяться.

Ник просиял довольной улыбкой и, попрощавшись, растворился в полумраке коридора. Гарри же захотелось перемолвиться парой слов с наставником, которого он не видел практически целую неделю. Он нырнул в гриффиндорскую гостиную и тут же попал в крепкие объятия Рона.

Его друг еле пришел в себя после субботней попойки и большую часть недели ходил сумрачный, цветом лица похожий на гриндилоу, что довольно странно смотрелось с его рыжей шевелюрой. Но, судя по сегодняшнему броску, он оклемался.

— Гарри, наконец-то. А я тебя дожидаюсь.

— И что ты хотел, Рон?

— У меня к тебе разговор на тысячу галлеонов!

— Ну, говори, только побыстрее. Я, правда, очень устал, - в подтверждении своих слов Гарри тяжело опустился в только что освободившееся кресло. Ему не хотелось сейчас вести долгие беседы, особенно с Роном. Честно говоря, ему хотелось поскорее удрать из многолюдной и шумной гостиной. Но Уизли не так легко было сбить с идеи.

— Пообещай, что ты останешься в команде, - без всяких предисловий заявил капитан гриффиндорцев.

— Рон, ты с ума сошел, или снова выпил?

— Гарри, ты прирожденный ловец, мы все это знаем. Тебе даже тренировки не нужны. С твоей помощью мы завоюем этот чертов Кубок по квиддичу.

— Точно сошел с ума, - констатировал зеленоглазый гриффиндорец. – Я после всех занятий еле ноги передвигаю, а ты меня хочешь еще здесь припахать. Я, конечно, благодарен, но нет. У тебя есть Джинни.

— Она будет играть за охотника, мы уже с ней поговорили.

Напор и настойчивость у Уизли были фамильными качествами, а Рон не только не отличался от своих родственников, но во многом превосходил их в стремлении доказать всему свету, что он не хуже старших братьев, каждый из которых чем-то выделялся на общем фоне. Для Рона было важно его капитанское кресло, и он из кожи вон лез, чтобы привести свою команду к победе. Поняв, что одному с приятелем не справиться, Гарри огляделся в поисках помощи. В дальнем углу он заприметил Гермиону, которая даже в таком шуме пыталась заниматься. Надеясь, что она сможет утихомирить рыжего террориста, юноша громко позвал, привлекая ее внимание.

Все же Гермиона была редкостной умницей, понимавшей все с первого взгляда и первого слова. Судя по всему, она была наслышана о планах Рона и активно их не одобряла. Посему она отложила учебники и устремилась к друзьям.

— Рональд Уизли, - начала девушка сердитым тоном. - Оставь Гарри в покое, если ты сам не учишься, то, по крайней мере, не мешай другим…

Довольный своей провокацией, источник треволнений Рона быстро направился в сторону спальни, а вслед ему донеслось:

— Обещай хотя бы подумать!

Ничего не ответив, Гарри быстро удрал по лестнице наверх. Правда, место для переговоров было выбрано не слишком удачно. Если Рон сидел в засаде в гостиной, то остальные резались в карты в спальне.

— О, Гарри, присоединяйся, а то Невилл все время проигрывает, - позвал его Шеймус.

— Это ты мухлюешь, - обиделся на него Невилл. Дальше началась перебранка, в ходе которой о Гарри забыли.

Единственное место, которое ему сейчас было доступно, это душевая. Прихватив чистую футболку, Гарри отправился туда в надежде, что там уж ему никто не помешает. На его счастье душевая действительно была пуста. Чтобы не вызывать лишних подозрений, если кто-то войдет, Гарри включил воду и скинул одежду, надеясь, что в зеркале все равно ничего не будет видно, кроме лица. Но не тут то было.

— Поттер, вы меня ни с кем не перепутали? Или неземная страсть к Блэку вас уже покинула, и ему уже пора начинать ревновать?

— Не пора. И почему неземная? – спросил Гарри, поеживаясь под цепким насмешливым взглядом Снейпа.

— Потому что загробная, - спокойно ответил алхимик, тщательно пряча улыбку, то и дело появляющуюся в краешках губ. Кажется, у профессора было хорошее настроение. Глядя на него, Гарри неожиданно для себя рассмеялся и расслабился. Тут за плечами Снейпа возникло лицо Оливьера и стало понятно, где нынче расслаблялись некромаги. Судя по всему, это было то самое большое зеркало из дома Вилманту.

— Ух ты, - присвистнул молодой человек. – Жаль, из-за кризиса я не успел этого разглядеть раньше. Гарри, если бы в моей семье было принято жениться, я бы за тобой приударил.

Гриффиндорец смутился от таких подначек. Кажется, это доставило еще больше веселья его визави.

— Ладно, Поттер, - нашел в себе силы произнести Снейп. - Ты же позвал меня не только для того, чтобы продемонстрировать свое соблазнительное тело. Признаюсь, оно привлекательно, но ты мне не по карману.

— Да, я хотел спросить вас… - Гарри запнулся, не зная с чего начать, потом, плюнув на предисловия, выпалил: - Кровавый Барон пригласил меня на День Смерти.

— Барон? – переспросил Снейп. - Ах да, уже десятое. И что?

— Это же слизеринское привидение, почему приглашают меня? Если бы вас, я бы понял, - поделился юноша своими сомнениями.

— Я там уже был лет пятнадцать тому назад, ничего особо интересного, если не считать того, что привидения благоволят некромагам. Так что отправляйся. Помни только, что они не живые, а значит вполне в твоей власти.

— Но… - хотел Гарри еще что-то сказать, но Снейп его оборвал.

— Все, Поттер, мойтесь и ложитесь спать. Немедленно. Кажется, ваша голова уже отказывается вам служить.

На этом связь оборвалась. В кои-то веки Гарри решил послушать умного совета и запихнул свою лохматую голову под теплые струи воды. Вернувшись в спальню, он упал на кровать и немедля заснул, не обращая внимания на стоящий вокруг галдеж.

 

***

 

Завернувшись в мантию-невидимку, Гарри спускался в подземелья, все еще слабо понимая, зачем ему это надо. Что он забыл на этой вечеринке для неживых, да еще на ночь глядя? Лучше бы он спал или, на худой случай, книгу почитал. Тот же Снейп ему спуску не даст, если Гарри не выучит подготовленный для него материал. Пусть их отношения стали гораздо продуктивнее, чем были до того, но Снейп все еще оставался Чумой Хогватса и самым строгим его преподавателем.

Но не смотря на все эти возражения, юный маг продолжал свой путь в глубины подземелья. Занятый своими мыслями, он не сразу заметил, что у него появилась компания в лице призрачной девчонки в очках.

— Миртл, ты тоже на праздник? – спросил Гарри у старой приятельницы.

— Вообще-то я иду посмотреть на симпатичного живого юношу, - ответила она чуть смущенно.

— Неужели в ванной для старост не банный день? – подколол ее Гарри.

— Но ты же туда не ходишь. Кажется, душ для тебя предпочтительнее? – неожиданно парировала Миртл и хитро улыбнулась.

Теперь настала очередь Гарри смущаться. Он прекрасно помнил, что случилось всего пару дней назад, и теперь слегка побаивался встречи со Снейпом. Спрашивается, где были его мозги, когда он сообразил вызывать наставника в таком виде? Юношу до сих пор при мысли об этом передергивало, и любое, даже невольное, напоминание об этом казусе вгоняло его в краску.

Так что он ничего не ответил, предпочитая молчание столь провокационному разговору. Их путь вел в тот же подземный зал, который служил для празднования юбилея сэра Николаса де Мимси-Дельфингтона. Так же в коридоре горели ярко-синим пламенем черные свечи, только на этот раз не было слышно музыки, издаваемой пилами. Звуки были куда приятнее, скорее они походили на шелест тростника - тихие, нежные и в то же время очень печальные. Им сопутствовал неясный гомон. Большой зал был оформлен в темных тонах, по стенам в огромных канделябрах горели свечи, а вдалеке виднелся длинный стол, заставленный яствами. Наученный горьким опытом, Гарри даже не пытался соваться туда, ибо это пиршество было не для человека. Юноша присмотрелся к гостям, которые при появлении прекратили все разговоры и повернулись к живому, как стрелка компаса, что всегда указывает на север. Гарри скинул мантию, которая так или иначе не мешала привидениям видеть его. Откуда-то из-за спины послушался сильный мужской голос:

— Вот и наш почетный гость!

Холодом обдало внутренности, когда сквозь него просочился виновник торжества. Обычно люди и привидения не любят проникновения друг в друга, это не несло положительных эмоций ни одной из сторон, уж слишком из разных веществ они состоят. Так что такое поведение Кровавого Барона вполне можно было расценить, как оскорбление. Гарри хотел было возмутиться, но слова замерли, не успев даже оформиться. Слизеринское привидение оглядело своих многочисленных гостей. Следующей фразы юный маг никак не ожидал:

— Счастлив вам представить Гарри Поттера, владыку Сумеречного Мира.

Еще больше Гарри удивился, когда полторы сотни призраков склонились в глубоком поклоне, тогда как призрачные леди сделали реверанс. Не зная, что от него требуется, юноша усилием воли заставил себя остаться на месте и кивнуть головой склоненной толпе. Судя по восторженному вздоху, он все сделал правильно. Тут же Кровавый Барон махнул рукой музыкантам, и те снова взялись за свои странные инструменты, которые и издавали тот странный тростниковый звук. Гости разбились на группы, некоторые пары устремились танцевать. Но почти все поглядывали в сторону Гарри и Барона, который приблизился к магу.

— Я рад, что вы почтили мой праздник своим присутствием, милорд.

Несмотря на свой довольно неприятный и устрашающий вид Барон имел весьма приятный голос: сильный, низкий, глубокий - он звучал решительно и величаво. Было видно, что этот мужчина и при жизни и после смерти мог внушить уважение к себе. Гарри постарался держаться с той же уверенностью.

— Я рад поздравить вас, Барон, с годовщиной вашей смерти. - Тетя Петунья, пытавшаяся привить племяннику правила этикета, могла бы им гордиться, хотя это было скорее из области фантастики. Еще Гарри помнил, что привидения любят говорить о своей смерти, это послужило темой для следующего вопроса: - А как вы умерли?

— Довольно банально, меня убили магглы, служившие Иоанну Безземельному.

— И чем же вы им так насолили? – невольно вырвалось у Гарри.

— Собственно, лично им ничем. Они лишь выполняли приказ. Король считал меня зачинщиком знаменитой Войны с Баронами.

Юноша постарался припомнить уроки по Истории Магии, но в голову ничего не приходило. Видя его затруднения, Барон пошел навстречу и пояснил сам:

— Вы ищете не в том разделе, вам нужна история Великобритании или на худой случай Европы. Война с баронами закончилась подписанием Великой Хартии вольностей.

Гарри смутно припомнил и решил, что барон родом из тринадцатого века.

— Из двенадцатого, если точнее. Умер я в 1215 году.

— Барон, вы читаете мои мысли? – поинтересовался обескураженный юноша.

— Нет, что вы, - хитро улыбнулся этот слизеринец. Это вкупе с его вытянутым лицом и выпученными глазами смотрелось неприятно, и Гарри поспешил отвернуться, а Барон тем временем продолжил: - Я просто слишком долго жил, а потом болтался по миру, чтобы знать природу человеческой психологии. А вы пока еще во многом человек, Владыка.

— Почему вы называете меня владыкой?

— Потому что я в кои веки говорю правду, хотя перед кем тут ее скрывать. Любое привидение почувствует вашу природу за милю, вы как магнит для нас.

— Но почему?

— Вы, как сейчас любят говорить, истинный Темный Лорд. Сумеречный мир живет в вас и, как некий экзотический аромат, притягивает всех немертвых. Знаете, милорд, для части из нас очень желанно попасть на Ту Сторону, чтобы, наконец, закончить свое нынешнее существование. Так что не удивляйтесь, если вас сегодня замучают просьбами.

— А разве вы не можете уйти сами?

— Вы знаете, как становятся привидениями? – на всякий случай поинтересовался Барон. - Я слышал, что вы говорили с Ником после смерти вашего родственника.

— Я понял, что он просто побоялся идти дальше, - ответил Гарри, не успев прикусить свой болтливый язык. Вдруг то, что говорил Ник ему, не должно было стать предметом гласности.

— Ник? Да, он всегда был малость трусоват во всем, что касалось смерти, - неприятно ухмыльнулся Барон, а юноша снова пожалел о сказанном. – Вообще-то дело необязательно в страхе смерти. У каждого из здесь присутствующих была своя причина остаться в этом мире. Если это было что-то конкретное, - неисполненное обещание или попытка отсрочить расставание с семьей и любимыми, - то иногда можно дождаться нужного события и следовать дальше, если есть желание продолжить путь. А бывает, что наши желания были настолько неконкретными, что привидения остаются запертыми в этом мире, как в ловушке. И тогда им нужен проводник. Кто им может стать, кроме как некромаг, или еще лучше, сам владыка Сумерек?

— А почему бы не попросить… - Гарри хотел было назвать имя Снейпа, но быстро поправился: - Вилманту, они же некромаги?

— Да, и очень сильные, но желающих так много, а это требует огромных сил, - пояснил Барон и, помедлив, добавил: - Хотя нужно сказать, что Снейп все же помог некоторым из слизеринских привидений. За услугу, конечно. Так что никто не будет требовать и от вас безвозмездной помощи.

Юноша подобрался, голова начала работать с бешенной скоростью:

— А что могут привидения? – поинтересовался он.

— Помимо того, чтобы пугать? – расхохотался призрак. – Мы многое видим, многое знаем, везде можем проникнуть. Привидения не всегда привязаны к одному месту, и общаясь между собой, мы в курсе событий, творящихся в мире.

— Идеальные шпионы, - прошептал Гарри.

— Именно. Посему Дамблдор очень привечает здесь всю призрачную братию.

— Вы работаете на него?

— Иногда.

— А если я попрошу не делать этого? – с надеждой спросил юноша.

— Ответ будет: нет.

Сердце обиженно бухнулось в ребра и упало куда-то в область желудка. Этот ответ Гарри не устраивал. И тут он припомнил один из первых разговоров с Драко…

— А если я прикажу?

— Тогда, конечно, Владыка.

— Значит с сегодняшнего дня всю информацию об угрозе жизни моим друзьям и союзникам вы будете докладывать мне или Снейпу. А так же все, что касается местоположения и действий Волдеморта и Дамблдора, а еще Упивающихся Смертью и Ордена Феникса.

— Министерство Магии вас тоже интересует? – серьезным тоном поинтересовался Барон.

— Пока менее, но если там будет что-то интересное…

Гарри замолчал, не зная как точно сформулировать задание. Из общения со Снейпом и Малфоем, а так же из того, что он видел и слышал о слизеринцах, юноша понял, что нужно как можно точнее формулировать свои требования, чтобы оставлять как можно меньше лазеек, через которые представители этого «змеиного» дома могли бы пролезть. Барон, кажется, осознал это, посему отвесил юноше комплимент.

—- Несмотря на вашу принадлежность к Дому Гриффиндора, вы очень способный молодой человек. За это я готов выполнить ваше требование и проследить за его выполнением другими, вплоть до того момента, пока эти сведения будут для вас актуальными.

— А потом?

— А потом вам придется постараться снова, - снова ухмыльнулся призрак. – И еще совет, не обещайте моим гостям скорейшего выполнения их пожеланий. Они будут больше ценить свою свободу, если заработают ее.

— Благодарю за ценный совет.

— Надеюсь, вы когда-нибудь поймете, насколько он ценен. Тем более что мне от вас пока ничего не нужно, я вполне доволен своей судьбой.

— Тогда зачем вы мне помогаете? – настороженно спросил Гарри, ожидая какого-нибудь подвоха.

— Молодой человек, поскорее научитесь внимательнее слушать, - ответил ему Слизеринец. - Я сказал, пока. А теперь позвольте откланяться.

Привидение скользнуло от юноши по направлению к гостям, и тут Гарри, кое-что вспомнив, окликнул его:

— Простите, барон, а какая причина была у вас не уходить?

Старик величаво повернул голову и коротко бросил:

— Месть.

Ничего больше не объясняя, он исчез, скрылся в призрачной толпе своих гостей.


	21. Глава 20

Практически всю ночь Гарри был вынужден слушать причитания привидений. Чуть ли ни каждый из полутора сотен гостей Кровавого Барона счел своим долгом подойти, представиться, поведать свою печальную историю и сказать, что считает своим долгом сделать все, чтобы покинуть таки этот мир. Судя по всему, многим надоело пребывать в том подвешенном состоянии, когда ты не жив и не мертв. Пару раз подлетал Ник, чтобы спасти гриффиндорца от излишне назойливых просителей. Надо ли говорить, что, явившись в башню с рассветом, усталый юноша тут же завалился спать. На его счастье было воскресенье и не требовалось вставать рано, чтобы тащиться на уроки. Это давало небольшую возможность отоспаться.

А потом опять потянулись дни, наполненные многочисленными занятиями, а так же размышлениями по поводу происходящего. К вящему сожалению, занятия со Снейпом, на которые Гарри рассчитывал, так и не возобновились. Более того, Дамблдор объявил, что уроки Зельеварения временно отменены из-за болезни преподавателя. Большинство учеников были несказанно рады этому факту. Все учебные часы Снейпа были отданы Защите от Темных Сил. Чтобы не перегружать профессора Поэнари, в Хогвартс пригласили еще и Хмури. После пары занятий даже Рон признал невероятное везение, что на четвертом курсе им преподавал Барти Крауч. Может, Хмури и был некогда величайшим аврором, но вот среди всех его талантов педагогический точно не было. Под его всевидящим оком случалось больше травм, чем в матче Слизерина и Гриффиндора. Более того, этот полоумный маг, помешанный на бдительности, был слишком предубежден к тем, кого он называл «юными последователями Темного Лорда». Это начало влиять на только затихшие внутренние межфакультетские войны. Мадам Помфри только и могла, что ругаться на «этого мужлана, забывшего, что он находится в школе, где учатся дети». Ее поддержали некоторые из преподавателей, так что боевые действия начались и в учительской.

Гарри начало казаться, что весь знакомый мир рушится, превращается в незнакомую вселенную, в которой ему просто нет и не может быть места. Он пытался как-то справиться со своим настроением. Иногда это даже получалось, особенно на занятиях АДа, которые стали очень популярны среди школьников, и которым теперь отводилось все свободное время. Только там юноша мог оторваться, сражаясь со своими соперниками чуть ли не в полную силу. Лишь немногие выдерживали его темп и уж тем более не могли похвастаться таким же объемом знаний. Как-то незаметно для всех его постоянными спарринг-партнерами стали Гермиона и Драко, притом последний был наиболее удобен, так как Гарри не приходилось сдерживаться. Только после особенно сильных заклинаний, когда блондин с трудом мог подняться на ноги, гриффиндорец испытывал угрызения совести. Но стоило Малфою открыть рот, как совесть тут же умолкала и уходила в подполье. Но, так или иначе, эти стычки делали юного некромага более живым. И самое интересное, что практически  только они и вспоминались из всего дня, когда Гарри усталый падал на кровать, чтобы хоть немного поспать.

Эта постоянная гонка за временем, длящаяся уже не первый месяц, ужасно выматывала. Иногда юноше приходило в голову, что он спит и видит один из тех снов, после которых просыпаешься еще более уставшим, чем был, когда ложился. Его состояние сильно беспокоило его друзей. Гарри даже начало казаться, что Гермиона догадывается о причине его усталости, раздражительности и отчуждения. В конце концов, у нее тоже был опыт пользования Маховиком времени. Они с Роном старались не отпускать Гарри одного, чтобы с ним чего-нибудь не случилось. Со стороны все выглядело вполне естественно, учитывая не столь давние события с нападением на школу. Гарри был благодарен друзьям за заботу, но временами это сильно раздражало, так как его душа и тело требовали регулярных встреч с Сириусом. Кроме того, от Нарциссы юноша узнавал самые последние новости. Ведь живя в Хогвартсе и не имея возможности общаться со Снейпом, он словно находился в информационном вакууме. Последнее время даже почтовые совы стали редко приносить газеты, словно кто-то пытался отрезать детей от внешнего мира.

А за стенами школы происходило много интересного. Упивающиеся и их последователи вовсю третировали оба мира. Стиратели памяти уже не успевали урегулировать все возникающие вспышки магии, и скоро отзвуки военных действий докатились до маггловских газетных полос. Журналисты кричали о ритуальных убийствах, странных смертях и загадочных происшествиях. По всей стране нарастала истерия.

Нельзя было сказать, что магический мир вел себя достойнее. Если в прошлом году журналисты упорно не замечали приближавшейся катастрофы, то теперь о ней говорили, как о свершившемся факте, то и дело рассказывая о произволе сторонников Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Кроме того, все наперебой строили предположения о дальнейшем развитии событий, и большинство сходилось на том, что только Мальчик-Который-Выжил способен победить зло в лице темного мага. Вера людей в Героев, призванных их спасти, не поддавалась никакой логике. И никого не интересовало, что думал по этому поводу сам нареченный избавитель. А Гарри ничего не думал, просто знал, что ему предстоит это сделать, если он хочет исполнить свою Клятву. Более того, не раз встречавшись с Волдемортом, Гарри кое-что понял о нем. Помимо жажды власти и мести у Тома Ридла было еще одно желание, исполнению которого он отдал большую часть своей жизни и сил. Его влекло бессмертие не потому, что он хотел жить вечно, а потому что ему банально не хотелось умирать. Для некромагов это звучало нелепо: Темный Лорд, коим Волдеморт себя провозгласил, более всего на свете боялся смерти. Так что Гарри понимал, как уничтожить своего противника, но пока не считал, что готов к этому.

Честно говоря, юноша сейчас ни к чему не был готов. Гарри чувствовал себя странно, на него навалилась непонятная апатия, и если бы не подконтрольная тяга видеть Сириуса, дотрагиваться до него, он бы забросил занятия с Нарциссой. Он жутко устал, и если бы крестный раз за разом не вытягивал его с Той Стороны, то Гарри навсегда бы остался в сером мире. Один раз ему удалось краем уха услышать разговор Нарциссы с невидимым собеседником. Женщина беспокоилась, что «изменения слишком далеко зашли» и что они рискуют «потерять мальчика». Если бы это случилось раньше, то Гарри пошел бы выяснять правду, а теперь он только пожал плечами и вернулся в теплые объятия своего любовника.

Отношения с Сириусом были тем якорем, который привязывал его к жизни как к таковой. Ему и раньше нравилось нежиться в крепких объятиях любовника, но куда приятнее было самому обнимать еще трепещущее влажное тело, которое еще несколько минут назад с таким пылом отвечало на ласки. Юноше нравилось смотреть в эти ярко-синие глаза, которые уносили его в другой мир. Мир, в котором не было ни печали, ни войны, ни сложного выбора, только всепоглощающая нежность. И страсть, как огромная океанская волна, сметающая все мысли. Гарри тонул в этих глазах, он желал, чтобы наслаждение длилось как можно дольше. Ему не хотелось возвращаться к реальности, которая, казалось, медленно убивала его. Юноше еще предстояло убедиться, что эти ощущения не были обычной мнительностью, что все обстояло гораздо более угрожающе.

 

***

 

После матча прошло достаточно много времени, чтобы Гарри начал забывать о покушении на его жизнь. В конце концов, это было не впервые в его жизни. Многие так долго жаждали его смерти, что уже можно было привыкнуть к такому положению вещей. Апатия и усталость, которые сейчас сопутствовали юноше, отнюдь не улучшали его состояние. Гарри по большей части было плевать на то, что с ним происходит. Но многие так не считали. Удивительно, что первым спасателем стал Драко, а вторым – Рон.

Передвижение по коридорам и лестницам Хогвартса было довольно опасным делом, но вполне обыденным для того, кто проучился тут пять с лишним лет. Казалось, что за это время можно было выучить каждую ловушку на пути следования из класса в класс, но, тем не менее, Гарри чуть не упал с движущейся лестницы, когда его нога угодила в проваливающуюся ступеньку. Юноша потерял равновесие и кубарем покатился к краю. Рон, не успевший его подхватить, помчался за ним вслед и чудом успел ухватить друга, когда тот уже грозил в свободном полете пересчитать этажи школьного замка. Еще больше сил потребовалось, чтобы втащить Гарри обратно до того, как лестница припаркуется у другого пролета. Но даже это происшествие не вывело юношу из присущего ему в данный момент состояния. Он посчитал себя виноватым, пообещал испуганным друзьям, что впредь будет внимательнее, но продолжил ходить по школе с тем же отсутствующим видом.

Но следующее же происшествие показало, как Гарри заблуждался. Это случилось в пятницу, когда он катастрофически опаздывал на урок ЗОТС, который должен был вести Хмури. Вместо ланча Гарри поднялся в спальню, чтобы хоть немного перевести дух. Но стоило голове коснуться подушки, как усталый юноша просто провалился в сон. Ему снился уже знакомый ворон, и теперь он понимал, что это Оливьер в своей анимагической форме. Как и в прошлый раз, маг пытался его о чем-то предупредить, но это послание было слишком неясным. Когда же Гарри открыл глаза, то понял, что до урока остается меньше десяти минут, а этого едва хватало, чтобы добежать до класса. Он сорвался с места и вылетел из Гриффиндорской башни под возмущенные крики Полной Дамы.

Передвижение по замку всегда было сопряжено с трудностями. Даже без учета движущихся лестниц попасть из одного класса в другой было сложно. Гарри не раз казалось, что Хогвартс вполне живое и даже разумное существо, которое с удовольствием играет со своими обитателями, имеет своих любимчиков и врагов. Так что юноша взял за привычку, отправляясь на прогулку по замку, всегда мысленно просить позволения беспрепятственно ходить, куда ему вздумается. Обычно это срабатывало. Хотя может быть причина была в Карте Мародеров и в отцовской мантии-невидимке. В этот же раз ему нужно было преодолеть несколько лестничных пролетов, столько же перекрестков и два длиннющих коридора. Когда от конечной цели юношу отделяли только два поворота и один коридор, из-за угла показалась призрачная фигура Почти Безголового Ника.

— Гарри, стой! – закричал призрак, завидев гриффиндорца. – Там ло…

Последующие слова потонули в жутком грохоте. Из-за поворота, громыхая металлическими латами, появились… рыцарские доспехи. Гарри в другой ситуации очень долго бы смеялся, глядя на не слишком уверенные движения этого псевдо-рыцаря, если бы тот в свою очередь не размахивал двуручным топором, стремясь добраться до юноши и порубить его в мелкий винегрет. Гарри достал палочку и направил на нападавшего. К его изумлению ни одно из известных и подходящих по случаю заклинаний не остановило эту пародию на грозного командора. Не долго думая, Гарри развернулся и побежал в обратную сторону.

Грохот за спиной не прекращался, а значит преследователь не хотел угомониться. На бегу Гарри лихорадочно пытался подыскать в своем арсенале нужное заклинание, но в голову как назло ничего лезло, кроме одного не столь актуального на данный момент вопроса: кто натравил на него это убожество? В поле зрения уже показалась мраморная лестница, ведущая к классу заклинаний, и тут Гарри осенило. Он развернулся и, направив палочку в стык лат, произнес заклинание "Diffindo". Металлическая перчатка с лязгом упала на каменный пол. Гарри как сумасшедший повторял заветные слова вновь и вновь, пока рыцарь не развалился по частям. Только тогда юноша смог облегченно вздохнуть. За пробуждение памяти он мысленно поблагодарил Седрика, ведь именно на этом месте они встретились во время подготовки к первому этапу Турнира. В тот раз Гарри использовал это же заклинание, но куда в более мирных целях. Звонок, призывающий на урок, возвестил о том, что предаваться воспоминаниям не место и не время. Гарри схватил шлем и кинул его вниз. Так, на всякий случай. Посчитав свою миссию на этом выполненной, он помчался в обратную сторону.

На его удивление Хмури ничего не сказал  по поводу опоздания. Прирожденный практик, он разбил ребят на пары и устроил показательные дуэли. Нужно ли говорить, что все, кто занимался с Гарри, выглядели, куда выигрышнее тех редких лентяев, которые не входили в расширенный состав АДа. Это еще раз доказало Гарри, что он делает нужное дело. И если разразится открытый конфликт, то его друзья, приятели и просто знакомые будут иметь больше шансов выжить в той мясорубке, к которой подталкивают мир два обезумевших от полноты власти мага. Это позволяло Гарри смириться с превращением того, что начиналось как факультатив, в полноценную работу. Занятия теперь проходили пять дней в неделю, и с каждым днем учеников становилось все больше, а требования к учителю все выше. И Гарри старался не подводить доверившихся ему.

Прошла неделя, за время которой не произошло ничего особенного и состояние полной боевой готовности, возникшее после сражения с проклятыми доспехами, стало сходить на нет, когда Гарри снова оказался в смертельно опасной ситуации. На этот раз угроза пришла оттуда, откуда ее никто не ждал.

 

***

 

Тренировки по ЗОТС проходили даже в выходные, на что согласились даже вечно занятые квиддичные команды. В конце концов, следующая игра должна была состояться только после каникул, а в связи с происходящим в мире не было уверенности, что до этого времени ничего не случится. С легкой руки Малфоя, которому не нравилось состоять в Армии Дамблдора, факультатив был назван клубом «Опасное приключение», тогда как его члены получили гордое звание приключенцев. К всеобщему удивлению новое название прижилось. Особенно оно нравилось Рону, который согласно кивал головой и говорил, что все правильно, а битва в Министерстве лишь подтверждает это. Гарри и Гермиона пытались убедить его, что произошедшее никак нельзя назвать битвой, в лучшем случае мелкий вооруженный конфликт, в котором им ужасно повезло. Но Рон продолжал гордиться своим участие в той вылазке, подчас забывая, чем все закончилось для его друга.

Гарри старался не обращать на это внимания, но в спарринг с Роном никогда не вставал, понимая, что это может плохо кончиться для них обоих. На этот раз его партнером по тренировкам стала Гермиона, тогда как Малфой, как один из опытнейших дуэлянтов, должен был приглядывать за остальными. Слизеринец как всегда ухмыльнулся и, сказав «Конечно, профессор», удалился третировать хаффлпаффцев. Гарри поклонился стоящей напротив девушке и встал в стойку, взяв палочку наизготовку. Обычно в их сражениях право первого хода принадлежало Гермионе. Она начала с обычного обезноживающего проклятия, призванного склеить ноги вместе и помешать дальнейшему передвижению. Гарри пришлось поставить щит и ответить заклятием парализации. Далее действия пошли по нарастающей: темп все увеличивался, проклятия становились все изощренней. Но Гарри доверял своей подруге.

Их отношения очень изменились за последние полгода. Все, что происходило с Гарри, отдаляло его от друзей, но при этом заставляло относиться к ним, как к родным брату и сестре. Он всячески старался оберегать их покой, чтобы лишний раз не волновать. Может быть, ему и хотелось бы поделиться с ними своими переживаниями, но юноша чувствовал, что это может привести к тяжелым для всех последствиям. Давая Клятву мага, Гарри был искренен до конца, более всего он желал, чтобы виденное им в зеркале Еиналеж стало реальным. Может быть, они позволят ему стать крестным для одного из своих детей, если Темному Лорду разрешено будет иметь крестника. Но чтобы все это стало возможным, нужно было сохранить друзьям жизнь, а это значило держать их подальше от тех неприятностей, которые как магнитом притягивал Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Одна из таких неприятностей обрушилась на него в этот самый момент незнакомым заклинанием.

— Cainicero! – выкрикнула Гермиона, и с палочки сорвался черный луч, который ударил почти в центр лба, чуть коснувшись знаменитого зигзагообразного шрама. Гарри хотел было чем-то ответить, но тут его горло сжалось, дышать стало нечем, в глазах потемнело, и юноша почувствовал, как падает. Краем уха он слышал возглас подруги, а затем на него навалились воспоминания. Это были самые тяжелые видения прошлого, какие только можно было придумать, и одно из ключевых мест занимали в нем смерть Седрика Диггори и Сириуса, но потом всплыло еще более страшное, доселе забытое, событие. Он – маленький мальчик, лежащий в своей кроватке, смотрит на крутящиеся над его изголовьем игрушечные луну, звезды и кометы, более похожие на снитчи с одним крылом. Малыш тянет свои ручки к этой игрушке, пытаясь ее достать, но тут его привлекает шум снизу. Крики, женские крики. Это мама! Мама кричит, малышу становится страшно. Он начинает громко плакать, больше всего на свете желая, чтобы мамины ласковые руки прижали его к себе и утешили. Это желание исполняется быстро. Молодая женщина с распущенными пушистыми волосами и такими родными глазами вбегает в комнату, хватает своего сына и пытается выскользнуть из комнаты, но уже слишком поздно. Фигура в темной мантии появляется в дверном проеме.

— Нет, - кричит обезумевшая мать, а детский плач вторит ей. – Только не Гарри, пожалуйста, не надо!

— Отойди прочь, глупая девчонка. Отойди и, возможно, ты сохранишь свою жизнь. Прочь, говорю тебе.

Но женщина продолжает крепко прижимать малыша к себе и срывающимся голосом повторяет раз за разом:

— Пожалуйста, только не Гарри… Убейте лучше меня, меня… Только не Гарри, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

Кажется, она не слышит, как с губ убийцы срывается:

— Авада Кедавра!

Женщина падает замертво, все еще пытаясь укрыть сына собственным телом, но это получается плохо. Большие зеленые глаза ребенка смотрят на убийцу своих родителей. Его рот открывается в жутком крике, а мордашка мокрая от слез. Сколько слез может вмещаться в этом маленьком тельце, как долго еще он может кричать? Волшебнику в черной мантии недосуг это проверять. Кончик его палочки направлен прямо в лоб мальчика. Снова звучат два смертельных слова, и все окутывается зеленым светом. Это так больно, что малыш не может проронить больше ни звука, лишь как рыба, выброшенная на берег, молча открывает ротик. Дальше на смену зелени приходит тьма, а вместе с ним голос:

— Поттер! Давай, просыпайся, не фиг разыгрывать из себя спящую красавицу. Очнись, я говорю!

— Малфой, не трогай его! – раздается другой более резкий голос. Он неприятен, он режет слух.

— Хочешь, чтобы твой друг сдох, как собака, или еще больше сошел с ума?! 

— Ты не врач, его нужно отнести к мадам Помфри!

— И заложить твою подружку, которая швыряется темными проклятьями в своих друзей? Еще немного, и я начну ее уважать. Так долго обхаживать нашего Героя, чтобы, наконец, угробить его на радость Волдеморту.

— Кто бы говорил! – неприятный голос зазвучал радостно, что придавало ему еще большую резкость, которая царапала внутренности и заставляла хотеть вернуться обратно, к тишине. - А откуда ты знаешь, что это темномагическое заклятье?

— У меня было хорошее домашнее обучение, - презрительно ответил тот, другой, тот, что разбудил, что докричался. - Эй, кто-нибудь, уберите этого умника, пока я его сам не пришиб.

Послышались звуки борьбы, но вскоре все затихло, остался лишь голос:

— Слушай меня, Поттер. Все, что с тобой происходит, это лишь воспоминания и только. Ты ни в чем не виноват, ни в чьей смерти, ни в чьем преступлении. Я не буду говорить, что ты чист, как агнец небесный. Уж можешь мне поверить, ты редкостная заноза в заднице, но в тех кошмарах, которые ты сейчас видишь, ты не виноват. Так что тащи свою прелестную попку обратно и прекрати пугать и без того пуганую общественность. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы твоя любимая грязнокровка села в Азкабан по обвинению в твоей смерти? Или ты желаешь долгой жизни Волдеморту? Так что двигай обратно. Слышишь меня? Возвращайся.

Чья-то рука коснулась шеи, приподнимая голову. Тонкие холодные пальцы коснулись татуировки и начали медленно поглаживать ее, словно пытаясь на ощупь разглядеть контуры рисунка. Внезапно Гарри стало тепло и даже жарко. И он услышал в голове другой голос. Он говорил: «Малыш, не уходи, пожалуйста. Еще не время. Не оставляй меня! Или возьми с собой».

— Сириус! – тихо произнес Гарри, или ему показалось, что произнес, так как тут же его настиг дикий кашель. Все его тело согнулось от боли, но чьи-то руки не дали ему свернуться калачиком и снова провалиться в спасительную тьму. Кто-то навалился на него всем телом и прижимал к полу до тех пор, пока приступ не кончился, и боль не отступила. Только тогда Гарри не без усилия открыл глаза и первое, что он увидел, это внимательные серые глаза.

— Драко, - тихо, одними губами прошептал гриффиндорец, боясь говорить громче, чтобы не разбудить только что затихший кашель. – Что произошло?

— На тебя наложили Каинову печать. Это одно противнейшее заклинание из серии малоизвестных, а посему не запрещенных. Жертва падает бездыханной, а потом видит самые кошмарные воспоминания из своего прошлого.

— Дементоры…

— Да, эффект похожий, да и результат примерно тот же, только много быстрее. Если сердце проклятого не останавливается в ближайшее время, то он просто сходит с ума. А потом он может быть и опасен, потому что некоторые впадают в банальную истерику, а кто-то начинает убивать всех, по его мнению, виновных. Тут, как и во всех темных проклятиях, многое от человека зависит. И я не совсем уверен, что в таком случае мог выкинуть ты.

— Кто… - Гарри не мог говорить длинными предложениями, да и вообще говорить у него получалось с большим трудом, но Драко его понимал с полуслова.

— Кто наложил? Твоя красавица Грейнджер. Уж не знаю, чем ты ей так досадил, но впредь ссориться с ней не советую, - ухмыльнулся Драко, все еще возлежащий на полураздетом гриффиндорце, чтобы слышать все, что тот мог сказать. Отвечал он так же тихо, так что их разговор вряд ли кто слышал.

— Откуда… Позови…

— Не стоит, я и без того могу сказать все, что понял из ее рыданий. Это заклинание подсказал ей Поэнари, только вот о последствиях не поведал. Или солгал. Так что у вас, мой Лорд, появился новый противник.

— Я должен…

— Да, должен разобраться, но завтра. Сегодня вы не в лучшей форме, милорд. Так что закрывайте глаза и постарайтесь поспать. Не бойтесь, никаких кошмаров, я позабочусь. Верьте, на это моих сил и способностей хватит.

И Гарри послушался. Его глаза закрылись, и он заснул. И снова снилось ему море, и корабль, покачивающийся на волнах, который, не торопясь, нес его к горизонту…

 

***

 

Проснулся Гарри лишь на следующий день. Драко рядом уже не было и это было хорошо, потому что подле его кровати сидел напряженный Рон. Если эта пара собиралась вместе, то спать под аккомпанемент их перепалок способен только мертвый или смертельно уставший человек. А так юноше дали отдохнуть хотя бы до полудня.

— Доброе утро, Гарри. Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Рон, подсаживаясь к нему на кровать.

Гарри прислушался к себе и понял, что все в порядке, от вчерашней боли ничего не осталось, лишь легкая слабость говорила о том, что все происходящее не было сном.

— Нормально, - ответил он и увидел, как друг облегченно вздохнул.

— За одно это я готов вымаливать прощение у Малфоя за все, что когда-либо ему наговорил или сделал. 

Гарри вытаращил глаза на Рона.

— Неужели все было так… - он не сразу смог подобрать слова, но Рон сделал это за него.

— Страшно? Да, именно так. Когда ты упал и стал задыхаться, мы не знали, что делать. Все так перепугались, а Гермиона, которая всегда все знает, стояла там столбом и лишь покачивалась, словно находясь в трансе.

— Почему она это сделала? – задал Гарри волнующий вопрос.

— Она просто хотела тебя превзойти, - потупил глаза Рон. - Кажется, ей было трудно смириться, что кто-то знает больше нее. А ты все время удивлял ее новыми заклинаниями, и она не понимала, откуда ты берешь свои знания. Ведь ты не так часто корпишь над книгами, ты активен, тогда как она просто зарылась в библиотеке.

— Я понимаю, но почему так?

— Я не оправдываю ее, – ответил Рон, так и не поднимая глаз, но голос говорил об обратном. - Но пойми и ее. Она очень старается во всем быть первой, ей нелегко сдавать позиции в чем бы то ни было. А ты стал таким таинственным, загадочным. В чем-то ты стал знать больше нее, это ее завело. Она просто хотела узнать, что творится в твоей голове.

— Так она хотела прочитать мои мысли? – удивился Гарри. Он не знал что сказать. С одной стороны ему было приятно, что умница Гермиона ему позавидовала, но с другой, копаться в мыслях друзей даже ему не приходило в голову.

— Она знала, что ты занимался окклюменцией, так что она посчитала, что обычные заклинания тебя не возьмут, и она спросила Поэнари о том, какое заклинание может помочь прочитать мысли опытного окклюмента.

— И он дал ей это проклятие?

— Гарри, поверь, она не знала, к чему это может привести.

— Ей рассказали о новом заклинании, и она не порылась в книгах, чтобы все о нем узнать? – Гарри искренне недоумевал и чувствовал какой-то подвох. Когда они занимались с Поэнари, Гермиона первым делом шла в библиотеку и старалась найти все о новом заклятье, чтобы знать, к чему может привести его использование. Но тут она швыряется проклятием, даже не зная, что оно не относится к разделу легилименции. Это было непонятно, и Рон не мог развеять его сомнения. Гарри захотел сам встретиться с Гермионой.

— Прости, друг, но это сейчас не лучшая идея. Она так испугалась за тебя, а еще больше саму себя, что теперь заперлась в своей комнате и не с кем не разговаривает. Джинни говорит, что она со вчерашнего дня сидит на кровати, раскачивается и тихо плачет. Все увиденное ее поразило, что мы все боимся за нее.

— А как все выглядело со стороны? – поинтересовался Гарри, чтобы быть готовым к возможным слухам, которые как пить дать разнесутся по школе.

Рон посмотрел на друга и начал рассказывать:

— Знаешь, это было как-то неожиданно. Вот я спорю с Малфоем, он язвит не хуже своего декана и тут в секунду - все его внимание приковано к тебе. И вдруг ты падаешь. Гермиона кричит, все шумят, никто ничего не понимает, а Малфой бросается к тебе и щупает твою шею, а при этом орет на Гермиону: «Дура, ты что наделала!» Сейчас я думаю, что это странно смотрелось со стороны для тех, кто знает нас всех. Гермиона, которая качается и жалко лепечет, решительный Малфой, который играет в доктора, и я, позволяющий ему расстегивать на тебе рубашку и касаться твоей груди. От того, как он себя вел мы еще больше испугались, потому что было видно, что он не может услышать биение твоего сердца. Но когда он полез целоваться, я уже не выдержал. Мне так захотелось расквасить ему лицо, но мне не дали.

— Он меня целовал? – с изумлением переспросил Гарри. Это как-то не укладывалось в голове.

— Нет, конечно, нет, но так выглядело со стороны. Мне потом Финниган объяснил, что это называется… Подожди, ведь помнил же. Ну, это еще маггловские спасатели используют.

— Искусственное дыхание? – помог ему Гарри и увидел довольную улыбку Рона.

— Ага, оно. И вот Малфой делал тебе искусственное дыхание рот в рот, а потом сильно давил на грудь. Странно, откуда он это знает? Малфой и вдруг использует маггловские приемы. И вообще он какой-то странный стал, что он все вокруг вертится? - снова завелся Рон.

— Не отвлекайся, - попросил его Гарри, понимая, что это единственная возможность оборвать словесный поток, направленный на осуждение личности Малфоя.

— А дальше ты задышал. Мы хотели было оттащить тебя в больничное крыло, но из-за Гермионы… - Рон замолчал, не зная как объяснить, что он фактически пожертвовал жизнью друга, ради любимой девушки. Гарри поспешил его успокоить:

— Все правильно. Кому стало бы легче, если бы Гермиона оказалась виноватой. Мне бы точно лучше от этого не стало бы.

— Да, возможно. Но мне не хотелось, чтобы Малфой был прав, и мне не нравится быть ему обязанным.

— Стоит признать, что, кажется, он спас мне жизнь, а так же репутацию Гермионы. Это не самое плохое, что могло произойти, особенно если вся правда не выйдет наружу.

— Правда может и не выйдет, но… - Рон потупился и даже покраснел.

— Что такое? – спросил юноша, предвкушая неприятные новости.

— Может, тебе лучше услышать это от кого-то другого.

— Не уходи от ответа, говори, раз уж начал, - потребовал Гарри.

— Уже пошли слухи, что вы с Малфоем любовники, - пробурчал Рон, отворачиваясь.

Гарри не мог видеть себя со стороны, но догадывался, что таких круглых глаз, как у него в данный момент, в природе не существует.

— С чего они взяли? – наконец, смог выдавить он. И тут Рон взорвался:

— А ты бы видел, как Малфой расстегивает на тебе рубашку, как склоняется к твоим губам, а потом он лежал на тебе и что-то шептал, а ты, кажется, ему отвечал. А потом он сидел у стены и укачивал тебя, а ты мирно спал и даже улыбался. Что еще прикажешь думать! Значит, это к нему ты бегал на свидания? Как давно это длится, и сколько ты думал скрывать это от нас?!

Гарри от неожиданности расхохотался и еще долго не мог остановиться. Он даже не заметил, как Рон ушел, громко хлопнув дверью. Значит, все теперь уверены, что у них с Драко роман. В принципе, это не так уж плохо. Когда-то Гермиона сказала, что Малфой может иметь к нему вполне определенный интерес. Но тогда она оказалась неправа, дело было не в сексуальном влечении, а в магии. Но так или иначе странное поведение Драко и все произошедшие с ними обоими изменения теперь для многих нашли свою разгадку. Интересно, что об этом думает сам Слизеринский Принц?

Но об этом можно будет подумать и позже, сейчас важнее знать, что делать с Поэнари. Значит, прав был Оливьер, когда заподозрил здесь двойную игру. Странно, что нужно этому румынскому князю, только ли смерть Мальчика-Который-Выжил? Но зачем? И он ли стоит за всеми случившимися покушениями? Слишком много вопросов и ни одного путного ответа, одни лишь домыслы. Гарри всегда был любопытен, так что нужно просто пойти и выяснить правду, раз уж она напрямую касалась его.

Поздно вечером, когда уже все улеглись, юноша, закутавшись в мантию-невидимку, выскользнул из гриффиндорского общежития. Он двигался бесшумно по коридорам, залитым лунным светом, и чувствовал себя одним из привидений. Стоило только подумать о них, как из-за поворота показалась Серая дама, одно из самых обаятельных привидений Хогвартса, которое рейвенкловцы считали своим. Как все призраки, она тут же почувствовала присутствие Гарри. Склонив свою красивую головку в легком поклоне, она приветствовала юношу:

— Милорд!

— Миледи! – в тон ответил ей Гарри и поинтересовался: - Вы случайно не подскажете, где располагаются комнаты профессора Поэнари?

— Его сиятельство остановился в восточном крыле, - поведала Серая дама.

— А вы не могли бы проводить меня? – попросил Гари, на что привидение молча повернулось и поплыло впереди, указывая путь.

Вскоре они добрались до комнат профессора ЗОТС. Серая дама откланялась и улетела по своим делам. Гарри же поднял палочку и постучался.

Дверь открылась очень скоро. Несмотря на поздний час, князь был полностью одет, и не было похоже, что он готовился ко сну. Он отошел от двери и сделал приглашающий жест рукой:

— Проходите, мистер Поттер. И можете скинуть вашу мантию, я и так знаю, кто передо мной.

Гарри шагнул вперед, и дверь за ним закрылась.

 

***

 

Позже, когда Гарри пытался припомнить, все, что тогда происходило в кабинете Поэнари, воспоминания путались и прятались, уподобляясь солнечным зайчикам, которые дети пускают при помощи меленьких зеркал. Потом Снейп не раз ему припоминал всю глупость, совершенных юношей поступков, не желая слушать никаких оправданий. Он никак не хотел смириться с тем, что его ученик, поддался эмоциям, не давая себе труд подумать головой и, тем самым, рискуя всем. 

Когда Гарри шел к Поэнари, он не представлял, что именно должен сделать с опытным магом, чувствуя только, что обязан наказать его за предательство. Более всего юношу возмутили не столько попытки убить его, сколько то, как профессор воспользовался Гермионой для своих целей. Гарри готов был даже применить непростительные проклятия, чтобы узнать правду. И он ее узнал, для этого даже палочка не потребовалась, тем более что против Поэнари она оказалась бесполезной. Сколько Гарри не уговаривал свою руку подняться, а губы произнести заклинание, но все оказалось бесполезным.

— Ты не можешь причинить мне вред, - спокойно сказал маг, вынимая палочку из ослабевших пальцев юноши. – Знаешь, магия крови довольно сильная штука, особенно если оно усилено доверием. Когда мы со Снейпом проводили ритуал твоей привязки, я добавил несколько капель своей крови в состав краски, так что мы в какой-то степени стали кровными братьями. Каждый раз, когда ты через татуировку опирался на помощь своего любовника, тем самым ты укреплял и связь со мною. Так что я спокоен за свою жизнь, тебе не убить своего кровного брата.

— Но эта связь должна работать и в другую сторону, - тихо произнес юноша.

— Нет, Гарри. Ты позволишь себя так называть? Так я хочу сказать, что ты не прав. Сдается, что ты плохо слушал меня на уроках, да и сейчас ты невнимателен. Я сказал, что в тебе есть несколько капель моей крови, а вот у меня твоей нет, так что ты для меня всего лишь парнишка, который должен умереть.

— Почему? – спросил Гарри, все еще продолжая бороться с собственным телом.

— Потому что мой сын должен жить. Ты лишь плата, - спокойно ответил Поэнари.

Дальше Гарри очутился на столе обездвиженный и немой, и мог только слушать. Слушать неторопливый и печальный рассказ отчаявшегося отца.

— Я очень древнего рода, Гарри. Таких чистокровных, как я, осталось так мало. Даже те, кто безмерно гордится своей родословной, не всегда может быть уверен, что это так на самом деле. Но я могу сказать точно, в моей крови нет ни грамма маггловской. Как специалист в магии крови я в первую очередь проверил свою. Знаешь, это как дар, так и проклятье, потому что магглы в какой-то мере разбавляют нашу силу, но при этом несут здоровые гены. Иногда это куда важнее всего остального. Все маги погрязли в межродственных связях, как маггловские королевские линии, и вслед за ними мы вырождаемся. Только сейчас мы понемногу начинаем понимать весь ужас происходящего.

Мой сын был рожден в любви, когда у меня уже не было надежды обзавестись законным наследником. Но день самой великой радости обернулся и днем самой великой грусти. Моя жена, Элиза, умерла сразу же после родов, она лишь два дня успела подержать нашего сына на руках. А потом выяснилось, что кроме своей красоты она подарила ему и свое слабое здоровье. У моего бриллиантового мальчика, у моего Диаманта обнаружилась редкая болезнь крови. Любая рана могла оказаться для него смертельной, любой укус простого комара приводил к приступу удушья, любой синяк распространялся на половину тела. А кроме этого были непереносимые запахи, еда, даже помещения. Никакого общения, никаких друзей, вечный затворник в доме, а я, один из самых сильных магов, ничего не мог сделать для него. Вся его жизнь была таким мучением, а я был бессилен. Двадцать лет было убито на то, чтобы найти лекарство от этой болезни. Но мне удалось лишь облегчить страдания моего мальчика. Несколько лет он почти даже прожил жизнью нормального подростка, а потом случился кризис и дальше ему становилось только хуже. И я пошел к вампирам. Нет, не к тем вурдалакам и упырям, про которых рассказывают страшные истории. Я обратился к высшим вампирам, перворожденным. Это одна из самых древнейших рас, возникшей задолго до разделения людей на магов и магглов. Они так долго живут и так много знают, особенно всего, что касается крови, ведь для них это живительная субстанция. Древнейшие могли подарить моему мальчику новую жизнь, как они делали неоднократно до этого со многими людьми. И я готов был заплатить им своей жизнью, но им потребовалась твоя.

Ты хочешь знать почему? Я угадал? Они очень боятся прихода нового Темного Лорда, истинного некромага. Они помнят те времена, когда один из твоих предшественников чуть не уничтожил половину вампирских кланов, по каким-то своим причинам. Они боятся повторения прошлой трагедии, ведь они так и не смогли восстановить свою численность. Они сказали, что если я убью тебя до твоего окончательного становления, то они подарят Диаманту жизнь. Они дали мне слово, а оно сродни Клятве мага. И я согласился.

Добиться приглашения в Хогвартс оказалось не так уж сложно. С Дамблдором мы давно знакомы, к тому же он остро нуждался в преподавателях Защиты от Темных Сил, а я преподавал похожую науку в Дурмштранге. Так что моя кандидатура была подходящей по всем статьям. Когда я пришел в школу, мне показалось, что справиться с тобой будет легче легкого. Но это оказалось далеко не так. Несмотря на свою репутацию, ты был осторожен, к тому же у тебя были ангелы-хранители: друзья, подданные и Снейп. Северус - странный человек, он может выглядеть суровым и неприступным, но очень верный, он отдал бы жизнь за тебя. Такая преданность много стоит в нашем мире. Пока Снейп был рядом, единственное, что я мог, это обезопасить себя с помощью связи кровного братства и подсказать одно заклинание, которое должно было сделать тебя менее внимательным. Пусть на это ушло больше времени, но, в конце концов, все сработало как надо. Ты же не знаешь, что чары маскировки, которые я подсказал вам с мисс Грейнджер, при длительном его применении делают человека более пассивным, апатичным, они начинают вытягивать его силы. Я видел даже сквозь чары, как ты вымотан, и ждал, когда ты начнешь допускать ошибки. Но чем дольше я ждал, тем больше ты набирал сил. Чары не справлялись с переменами, происходящими в твоем теле и сознании. Мне становилось понятно, что я проигрываю. Пришлось импровизировать.

Тебе никогда не казалось, что наш директор напоминает паука, который очень не любит когда из его сети выскальзывает крупная добыча? Поэтому хватило нескольких намеков на вашу связь со слизеринским деканом, а так же о том, что ты скрываешь новые способности и знания, как последовала ментальная атака на тебя. Альбус просто не мог не залезть в твою голову, он крайне любопытный старичок. Но и тут поперек дороги встал Северус. С оной стороны он помешал мне, с другой - только укрепил Дамблдора в его подозрениях. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что директор с тем же рвением, что некогда сводил вас, будет ставить препоны. Просто так, на всякий случай. Но этого было мало, Снейп мне мешал даже так, одно его присутствие укрепляло твой дух, а если бы с тобой начало что-то происходить, он не оставил бы это без внимания. Мне нравился Северус, но он мне мешал, потому я выдал его Волдеморту, как одного из тех, кто активно тебе помогает. Нет, во мне нет любви к этому выскочке, но враг моих врагов – мой друг, так всегда меня учили.

Но я опять недооценил вашу связь. Теперь пришла твоя очередь спасать своего наставника. Однако колесо уже закрутилось, и ничего нельзя было изменить. Волдеморт испугался твоих новых талантов, правильно связав их со своим некогда ручным алхимиком, и предпринял попытку уничтожить один из источников твоей силы. А Дамблдор всячески ему помогал, опоив Северуса сонным зельем. Но не сердись на своего директора, Гарри. Его можно понять. Снейп – отыгранная фигура: как шпион он уже ни на что не годен, да и его верность уже под вопросом. От балласта лучше всего избавляться заранее, а от джокера тем более. Так, на всякий случай. События Хеллоуинна поставили тебя на край, но Мальчик-Который-Выжил опять подтвердил свое прозвище. Ты знаешь, что я пытался уже тогда убить тебя? Если бы это получилось, все вполне могли списать на нападение Упивающихся. Но я не нашел тебя на месте. Сказать, что я был огорчен, значит, не сказать ничего.

Но, так или иначе, это сражение вымотало тебя, усугубив действие чар. А вынужденное отсутствие Снейпа делало тебя еще более уязвимым. Дамблдор хотел обезопасить себя и свою игру, но тем самым открыл тебя для моих ударов. Тебе продолжало везти, но я знал, что это ненадолго. Убедить мисс Грейнджер в том, что ты что-то скрываешь, было не трудно, она и так это видела. Эта леди очень умна и наблюдательна, но любого можно обыграть, когда тебе доверяют. Всего-то и нужно, что подкинуть идею и намек на ее решение, дальше она все сделала сама. Я знаю, что произошло на ваших тренировках. Мне жаль, что пришлось пожертвовать подающей столь большие надежды ведьмой. Может быть, я еще смогу все исправить, если не для ее репутации, то хотя бы подправить ее самомнение. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы она пострадала больше, чем это уже произошло. Уж можешь мне поверить. Но что-то опять пошло не так, и ты снова остался пусть слабым, но живым. И я знал, что ты придешь сегодня ко мне.

Это мой последний шанс, Гарри. Сегодня полнолуние, это самый тяжелый для тебя день, ты беззащитен предо мной, и, когда я доведу ритуал до конца, древнейшие могут больше не беспокоиться: даже несмотря на свою силу, ты навсегда растворишься в сумраке загробного мира и никто не найдет там даже твоей тени. Ты станешь свободным, мальчик, свободным от долга, от предсказаний, от клятв. Разве тебе этого не хочется?

 

***

 

Что мог на все это ответить Гарри?… Он то и дело то проваливался куда-то, то воспарял к небесам. Голос Поэнари звучал для него как колыбельная, юноша даже не был уверен, что слышал всю историю и что ему это не приснилось. Он чувствовал себя маленькой песчинкой, которую то и дело подбрасывает морская волна. Он не знал, сколько он пролежал здесь, временами ему начинало казаться, что уже прошла вечность. Он слушал о событиях последних недель, но они его не трогали. Ему было все равно, что случится с ним дальше, и о каком ритуале говорит его палач. Но тут его спокойствие было потревожено. Что-то происходило в комнате. Гарри приложил все силы, чтобы открыть глаза, его могущества еле хватило на такое простое движение. И он увидел, что в комнате прибавилось народу. Прямо над его изголовьем стоял седовласый маг, в котором Гарри опознал Оливьера. Холодные пальцы растирали ему виски, тогда как черные глаза были устремлены на двух других мужчин. Поэнари стоял на коленях перед высоким рыжим человеком. Нет, не человеком, вампиром. Гарри очень четко это осознал, хотя и не смог бы объяснить, почему так решил. Юноша прислушался, пытаясь понять, что же происходит.

— Я выполню ваше требование, еще полчаса, и вам больше нечего будет бояться, - голос Поэнари звучал умоляюще.

— Ты опоздал, - тихо ответил незнакомец. - Мы разрываем договор, за этого мальчика просили те, кому мы не в силах отказать.

— Он же…

— Да, мы знаем. Но он заключил с нами договор через своего человека. И кланы приняли его условия. Мы поддержим его, как истинного Лорда, и будем исполнять заключенный договор.

— Но мой сын… - отчаяние отца было неподдельным. Гарри хотел было что-то сказать, но вампир опередил его:

— Мы примем его в свой круг. Твой сын будет жить, даю тебе слово. Но за это ты заплатишь своей жизнью, как и предлагал изначально.

— Да, конечно.

Гарри было странно видеть, как человек с такой радостью соглашается на смерть, но припомнил свою маму, которая сделала фактически то же самое. Еще более странно было наблюдать, как вампир подобно змее ударил клыками в шею своей жертвы и стал пить, впитывая самою его жизненную силу. Через несколько долгих минут, рыжеволосый вампир аккуратно опустил мертвое тело на холодный каменный пол.

— Все кончено, мистер Вилманту.

— Да, Яаков, - спокойно сказал ему Оливьер, будто ничего и не произошло. - Я благодарен тебе. Только сделай одолжение, забери тело и оставь его где-нибудь в лесу.

— Хорошо, как скажете, - склонил голову вампир. – До встречи, мистер Вилманту. С вами же, Милорд, - сказал он, обращаясь, к все еще лежащему бревном Гарри, - я предпочту больше не встречаться.

С этими словами, он легко подхватил тело Поэнари и просто вышел за дверь. Оливьер склонился над лежащим на столе юношей.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Усталым, - с трудом прохрипел Гарри.

— Зато живым. Я уже начал беспокоиться, что опоздал. Не думаю, что остальные простили бы мне такую оплошность.

— Снейп?

— Он в первую очередь, - ответил Оливьер с улыбкой. – А так же Нарцисса и, конечно же, твой Сириус, а с ними еще куча магических созданий, которые вполне могли бы меня растерзать за мою неспешность. Но с вампирами иначе не получается, они ребята неторопливые. Их можно понять: куда спешить, если впереди вечность. Подняться можешь?

Оливьер помог Гарри сесть, но на большее юношу не хватило. Он устал и слишком вымотался.

— С тобой все ясно, - поставил диагноз некромаг. – Давай, хватайся за свой портключ и отправляйся лечиться, а я тут пока опять поиграю в занимательную игру под названием Золотой Ребенок.

— Еще не время, - пытался сказать Гарри.

— Самое время, - покачал седой головой молодой человек. – Тебя там уже ждут и очень волнуются. Так что давай.

Оливьер сам поднес руку юноши к запястью, и тому только и оставалось, что схватиться за свой снитч.


	22. Глава 21

Открыв глаза, Гарри не сразу сообразил, где он находится. Он хотел оглядеться, но отсутствие окуляров делало эту попытку практически невозможной. Единственное, что юноша мог видеть — это темные и светлые пятна вместо окружающей обстановки. Тут огромная темная масса у кровати зашевелилась и потянулась к юноше. Про мере приближения можно было разглядеть руки, которые аккуратно надели на нос Гарри очки.

— С добрым утром, Поттер!

— Здравствуйте, профессор, - ответил юноша и внимательно посмотрел на наставника. Снейп выглядел вполне обычно, если не считать того, что в нем появилась какая-то легкость, какой до сих пор не было в хогвартском зельеваре. Словно ему удалось хоть на время сбросить часть своих забот. При недолгом размышлении Гарри решил, что так оно и есть. Снейпу не приходилось больше рисковать собой среди Упивающихся Смертью, ему не нужно было постоянно скрывать свои мысли, как в случае с Дамблдором, в играх на выживание был взят тайм-аут. – Я скучал по вам, - невольно вырвалось у Гарри.

Уголки губ всегда сурово выглядящего профессора чуть приподнялись в улыбке.

— Поттер, ваши друзья, наверное, сильно обеспокоены состоянием вашего рассудка. Они случайно не заказали вам палату в госпитале Святого Мунго, на одном этаже с Локхардом?

— Нет, профессор, до этого еще не дошло, - улыбнулся в ответ юноша и лукаво поинтересовался. - А что, уже нужно?

— Поттер, скучающий по слизеринскому декану с фамилией Снейп - либо сумасшедший, либо… - мужчина замолчал и многозначительно посмотрел на лежащего на кровати юношу.

— Простите, сэр, но, по последним школьным слухам, это место уже занято, - парировал он.

— Да, Драко уже сообщил. Его эта ситуация забавляет, тогда как Нарцисса уже подумывает о бракосочетании. Ей кажется, что карьера жены Лорда вполне подойдет для ее сына.

— А что думаете вы?

— Я лично не так уверен в распределении ролей, но ей виднее. К тому же я могу предложить вам решение проблемы с наследниками.

— Я рожать не согласен, - возмутился Гарри, пытаясь сохранить серьезный вид. - Да и Драко вряд ли согласится испортить свою фигуру, даже ради удовольствия своей матери.

— Я и не предлагаю вам рожать. Есть что-то противоестественное в мужской беременности. Легче найти суррогатную мать и оплодотворить ее ребенком, содержащим смешанные гены отцов. Для этого есть определенные зелья.

— Не сомневаюсь, у вас зелья найдутся для всего, - заявил Гарри и, наконец, расхохотался, не в силах больше сдерживаться.

— Я ведь Мастер Зелий, - спокойно ответил Снейп, глядя на веселящегося юношу. – Ваше веселье понятно, но слишком чрезмерно, - заметил он через какое-то время.

— Ничего не могу поделать… Это получается само собой – пробормотал уже задыхающийся Гарри. Он чувствовал, как на смену здоровому смеху приходит банальнейшая истерика. Это было понятно не только ему, потому что возле его губ материализовался стакан с прозрачной жидкостью и опрокинулся прямо ему в горло. После этого Снейп вытер мокрое лицо юноши полотенцем и помог ему опуститься на подушки.

— Теперь мы можем поговорить спокойно, - удовлетворенно кивнул алхимик, видя, как расслабляются мышцы его пациента. – Поттер, ваша истерика вполне понятна, потому что вам опять повезло и на этот раз вы это осознали. Если бы не усилия мистера Вилманту, Поэнари вполне мог бы добиться успеха, и Темный Лорд был бы мертв для обоих миров.

— Вас это огорчило бы? - спросил Гарри тихо.

— Я слишком много вложил в вас, чтобы почувствовать легкое неудовольствие от самого факта вашей смерти.

Гарри замолчал, пытаясь осознать только что сказанное. Со стороны Снейпа это выглядело как проявление привязанности и заботы. Юноша хотел бы ответить ему тем же, но не мог подобрать слова. Мужчина же и не ждал их. Чтобы сбить пафос ранее сказанного, он вернулся к обычной манере поведения.

— Хотел бы я знать, о чем вы думали, когда так рисковали? Вы были не в лучшей форме, чтобы сражаться со столь сильным противником, как Поэнари. И при этом все равно пошли к нему, тем более в полнолуние.

— Поэнари тоже что-то говорил об этом. Но причем тут вообще это полнолуние?

— Надо почаще прислушиваться к словам учителей, Поттер. Полнолуние для некромага — самое неблагоприятное время. Луна сама по себе мощный источник излучения, и оно тоже может дарить жизнь, правда, довольно своеобразную.

— Какую? – полюбопытствовал Гарри.

— С этими вопросами к Люпину, - отрезал Снейп и продолжил: - Собственно, поэтому некромаги для своих магических действ стараются выбирать время исходя из фаз луны, но самые ответственные из ритуалов проводятся на Черную луну.

— Черную?

— Нулевую, если тебе более понятно. Час между старым и новым месяцем. К примеру, Сириуса вы вытащили именно в такой день.

— Но это было не ночью, - вырвалось у юноши.

— И чему, спрашивается, вас учили на астрономии и астрологии? – покачал головой профессор. – Оттого что вы не видите планет, звезд и комет, они не перестают двигаться.

Гарри потупился. Ему было неловко. И правда, он знал это, но до сих пор слово «луна» у него ассоциировалась с ночным небом.

— Что же касается вас, вы сейчас очень уязвимы, мой Лорд, поэтому пока на вас влияют все эти неблагоприятные факторы, прошу вас не влезать ни в какие переделки. Вам все понятно? – строго спросил Снейп. Гарри только и оставалось, что кивнуть. – Тогда я удалюсь. Сегодня вы отдыхаете здесь, а завтра замените Оливьера в Хогвартсе. Хотя если бы была моя воля, я оставил бы все как есть. Гораздо спокойнее, когда есть возможность за вами приглядывать.

— А вы больше не вернетесь в школу? – с замиранием сердца спросил юноша. Это была неприятная новость.

— Не сейчас, - покачал головой алхимик и вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Но Гарри не дали долго прибывать в печали. Через пять минут к нему в комнату ворвался Сириус, и время для разговоров кончалось. Гарри было неловко за то, что заставил беспокоиться Снейпа, но, увидев крестного, он понял, что с его смертью могли пострадать не только некромаги. Внезапно юноша понял, что Сириус, придя за ним в этот мир, стал уязвим, зависим от своего спасителя, ведь именно его сила, а не Нарциссы, удерживала душу крестного в этом привлекательном мужском теле. Их связь – это не просто последствия инстинктов некромага, а сама разделенная сила, которая желает воссоединиться. Эта новость оглушила юношу, он замер, не отвечая на ласки.

— Что случилось, малыш? Что не так? – спросил обеспокоенный Сириус.

— Все, хорошо, мой хороший, все хорошо, - ответил Гарри и притянул его для поцелуя…

 

***

 

На следующее утро несмотря на все нежелание Гарри пришлось вернуться в Хогвартс. В лесном домике Нарциссы всегда было тепло и уютно, там был Сириус, с которым можно было провести полдня в постели, там была сама миссис Малфой, — радушная, но ненавязчивая хозяйка, которая предпочитала предоставлять гостей друг другу, но всегда тепло откликалась на любую просьбу. И был Снейп, отношения с которым у Гарри складывались довольно странные. Несколько раз Гарри ловил себя на мысли, что думает об их теплой компании, как о своеобразной семье, где слизеринский декан выступал в роли отца, а Нарцисса – если не матери, то мачехи, с которой было куда приятнее иметь дело, чем с тетей Петуньей. Сириус и Оливьер тоже прекрасно вписывались в это семейство, правда, еще непонятно в каком качестве. И расставаться со всеми ними Гарри с каждым разом становилось все труднее. Все изменилось, Хогвартс, который он пять лет считал домом, стал давить на юношу, а пребывание там превратилось в тяжелый труд, тогда как здесь, в глуши, можно было побыть самим собой, ни от кого не пряча собственные мысли.

Но на этот раз в школе его ждал более приятный сюрприз. За время его отсутствия тело Поэнари было найдено Хагридом в запретном лесу. Следы на шее говорили о нападении вампира, что добавило паники и не без того встревоженным родителям. Директор же озаботился тем, что ему опять приходилось искать учителя Защиты от Темных Сил. Поэнари, при всех своих достоинствах, не протянул и полугода. «То ли выживаемость среди преподавателей понизилась, то ли времена стали более опасными», - именно так выразилась пришедшая в себя Гермиона. «То ли Поттер повзрослел» - вторил ей вконец обнаглевший Малфой.

Оливьер сделал одно доброе дело: он смог убедить Гермиону, что ее вины в произошедшем не было и что он, то есть Гарри, на нее не сердится. Магические способности ли тому причиной, но сила его убеждения была такова, что девушка не только перестала плакать, а даже благословила друга на роман с Малфоем, чем повергла Рона в глубокий шок. Этот слух разнесся по Хогвартсу еще быстрее, чем домыслы об отношениях Золотого Мальчика и Слизеринского Принца. Малфой набрался наглости и сделал первый шаг навстречу. Стоит только догадываться, что ему стоило приблизиться и по собственной воле заговорить с выскочкой-грязнокровкой. Разговор хоть и не был лишен значительной доли сарказма, но прошел вполне мирно. Это было еще одним доказательством в пользу теории о влиянии фамильной силы Вилманту.

Последняя новость, на этот раз приятная, поджидала Гарри во вторник, когда, открыв дверь класса ЗОТС, он увидел усталого, осунувшегося, но непременно доброжелательного Ремуса.

— Ремус! – только и смог выговорить юноша.

— Гарри, проходи, не стой в дверях, - с улыбкой ответил Люпин.

— Но как? – удивлению Гарри не было предела. Судя по реакции окружающих, не у него одного.

Ремус терпеливо дождался, когда все займут свои места и, наконец, объяснил происходящее.

— Я буду замещать профессора Поэнари в связи с его нетрудоспособностью. А так как в Запретном лесу появились вампиры, то мое присутствие вызвано еще и вопросами безопасности. Кто мне скажет, почему? – все с той же улыбкой обратился он к классу. Вверх взметнулось две руки, одна из которых, конечно же, принадлежала Гермионе, вторая – Малфою.

— Мистер Малфой, вы хотите что-то сказать?

— Да, профессор, - саркастический тон в лучших традициях слизеринского декана. – Вампиры недолюбливают оборотней, и наоборот, так что отдать нашу безопасность в руки вервольфа замечательная идея Попечительского совета.

— Это решение директора Хогвартса, - спокойно поправил его Люпин.

— Нет, профессор, - еще одна язвительная улыбка в сторону преподавателя. - Это настоятельное требование попечителей, так что вы, хотите вы это признавать или нет, обязаны этой работой Малфоям.

— И чего вы добиваетесь, мистер Малфой? – все тот же спокойный тон, хотя Гарри видел, как нелегко он дается Ремусу.

— Ничего, профессор, - пожал плечами слизеринец. – Просто одна маленькая услуга близкому человеку.

Короткий взгляд сторону Гарри лучше всяких слов подтвердил все прозвучавшие до сего момента слухи. Теперь ни у кого не возникнет даже сомнения о характере отношений, связывающих двух некогда непримиримых соперников.

— Что же, я благодарен вам, мистер Малфой, за эту услугу, неважно кому она была оказана. А теперь продолжим занятия. Все правильно, вампиры и оборотни издавна недолюбливают друг друга…

Лекция о вампирах и оборотнях была интересна, но Гарри думал не о них, а о Ремусе и о словах Малфоя. Он чувствовал, что Драко сказал правду, только вряд ли пригласить Люпина в школу было идеей самого юноши, скорее к этому приложил руку Снейп, действующий через Нарциссу. Но почему Дамблдор был против кандидатуры Ремуса, ведь Ремус до сих пор был благодарен ему, сначала за возможность учиться в Хогвартсе, а потом преподавать? Это было, по крайней мере, странно. Только ли дело в оборотнях и вампирах, или же в другом? Гарри начало казаться, что Дамблдор начал ограждать его от дружбы с магами, которых директор не мог контролировать. Снейп, долгое время служивший пугалом, его устраивал куда больше, чем мудрый наставник для Мальчика-Который-Выжил. В данном случае юноша еще мог понять точку зрения директора: зельевар – истинный слизеринец, да еще заподозренный в двойной игре. Но причем тут Люпин? Или Гарри нужно лишить поддержки более опытных магов, чтобы, когда возникнут какие-то серьезные проблемы, он сам пришел к Дамблдору на поклон?

Такие размышления не прибавили юноше ни любви к директору, ни хорошего настроения. Видя взгляды Ремуса, которые тот попеременно кидал то на него, то на Драко, Гарри понимал, что ему предстоит еще один неприятный разговор. И он не преминул состояться сразу же после окончания урока. Ремус попросил Гарри задержаться, и, как только все покинули класс, подошел и чуть приобнял юношу за плечи.

— Я рад тебя видеть, - тихо сказал он, прижимаясь губами к черным волосам Гарри. - Мы так давно не виделись.

— Мы же общаемся чуть ли не раз в неделю, а то и чаще, - ответил тот, в свою очередь, обнимая друга за талию.

— Это не одно и тоже. Мне не хватало твоего запаха, твоей сущности рядом со мной.

— Это называется зависимостью, - улыбнулся Гарри.

— Я бы назвал это привязанностью, - вполне серьезно ответил Ремус.

— А есть разница?

— Еще какая, - наконец, улыбнулся Ремус. – Кстати, ты не рассказывал, что встречаешься с Малфоем, хотя, судя по разговорам, это происходит довольно давно.

— Одно могу сказать, не верь слухам.

— Значит между вами…

— У нас сложились странные отношения, но совсем не те, какие нам приписывают, - решился сказать Гарри правду, чтобы снять часть беспокойства с плеч друга.

— Но Альбус говорил столь уверенно, - смущенно улыбнулся Люпин.

— Нельзя во всем доверять Дамблдору, - категорично заявил юноша. – Его возраст и его положение не позволяют ему видеть истину.

— Говорят, что истину видят дети, остальные же видят только правду.

— А она у всех разная, - закончил за него Гарри, еще крепче прижимаясь к телу Ремуса и глубоко вздыхая его запах, пытаясь ощутить мускусный оттенок, присущий вервольфу.

— Помни об этом, когда общаешься с Малфоем, - предупредил его Люпин. - Я слишком много слышал об этом семействе, чтобы доверять его наследнику.

— Не беспокойся, Ремус. С этой напастью я справлюсь. Ты мне веришь?

— Я тебе доверяю, - ответил тот и нехотя отпустил юношу. – Тебе пора на следующий урок. Теперь мы сможем чаще видеться.

— Это я тебе обещаю, - ответил Гарри на почти неприкрытую надежду Ремуса. И вышел из класса, оставив все разговоры на потом.

 

***

 

Жизнь снова налаживалась. Теперь у Гарри был Ремус в качестве взрослого друга и наставника, Гермиона и Рон так и остались его верными друзьями, а значительную долю сарказма в лучших слизеринских традициях в обыденность реальности привносил Драко. Слухи не умолкли, но все стали смотреть на происходящее значительно спокойнее, чем в первые дни, а ребята не спешили опротестовывать общественное мнение. Это давало им возможность беспрепятственно встречаться. Снейп не особенно шутил, когда говорил, что Нарцисса и в самом деле не против их отношений, но Драко только смеялся, тогда как Гарри краснел всякий раз, когда об этом заходила речь. Все, что казалось естественным с Сириусом, при одной только мысли о Малфое превращалось во что-то грязное и крайне пошлое.

Слизеринец же наслаждался тем, что шокировал всех окружающих, то и дело роняя какие-то намеки, которые понимались весьма превратно. Но если бы все заканчивалось только разговорами. Драко при каждой встрече пытался, если не прижать гриффиндорца к стенке и поцеловать, то хотя бы просто дотронуться до него, до его лица или руки, при этом наслаждаясь смущением гриффиндорца. Гарри пришлось надеть перстень и носить его постоянно, потому что Малфой буквально всенародно заявил, что такие подарки не должны валяться в дальнем углу сундука. В общем, положение Гарри было незавидное, и он прекратил бы эти слухи, если бы они не были им обоим на руку.

После случая с Поэнари ему пришлось отказаться от постоянного использования маскировочных чар. Так что теперь отметины Сириуса подчас были видны всем и каждому. «Роман» с Малфоем избавлял юношу от излишнего любопытства, ведь те, кто думают, что знают правду, обычно не суют свой нос в чужие тайны. Люпину же пришлось сказать, что он и вправду встречается с молодым человеком, но это не никак не Малфой. Кажется, Ремуса это успокоило. Он верил своему юному другу, и это доверие дорогого стоило.

Но вот однажды в первых числах декабря, Драко остановил гриффиндорское трио в коридоре.

— Гарри, я могу с тобой поговорить? - обратился он к своему «возлюбленному».

— Мы можем отложить разговор на потом? - поинтересовался тот.

— Еще немного, я подумаю, что надоел тебе, и ты меня избегаешь, - сказал Драко и состроил обиженную мордочку.

— Ну, что ты, как ты можешь так говорить? - поддержал игру Гарри.

— Тогда удели мне несколько минут своего драгоценного времени, обещаю, я ненадолго тебя задержу.

Что можно было ответить на такую провокацию?… Гарри попросил Рона и Гермиону не ждать его и остался наедине с Малфоем.

— Что ты хотел? – спросил он, когда друзья скрылись с глаз.

— Давай отойдем, у меня и вправду есть разговор.

— Я так и понял, - вздохнула Гарри и направился вслед за Драко в ближайший пустующий класс, где тот тщательно закрыл дверь, проверил все шкафы и чулан и даже наложил заглушающее заклинание. Наблюдая со стороны все эти приготовления, Гарри начал слегка нервничать. Когда же он взглянул в серые глаза Малфоя, то понял, что именно теперь нужно начинать волноваться. Взгляд Драко был слегка безумен.

— Что случилось? – осторожно спросил Гарри.

— Скажи мне честно, что было в зелье Снейпа, которым он поил меня? – неожиданно спросил слизеринец.

— В каком зелье?

— Восстановительном, от которого моя кожа стала такой, - Драко приподнял рукав форменной мантии, демонстрируя свою матово-бледную, слегка светящуюся изнутри кожу.

— Я не знаю, - честно ответил Гарри, ведь, и правда, состав ему был неизвестен.

— Пожалуйста, это ведь было не просто зелье для восстановления, оно что-то делало со мной, ведь так? Только не лги мне, пожалуйста.

Может это «пожалуйста», а может обреченность в голосе Драко, заставило Гарри сказать правду.

— Я знаю, что это зелье помимо всего прочего укрепляет волю и должно помочь сопротивляться влиянию Империуса.

— Я так и знал, что все не просто так. Это ведь направлено против отца?

— Если ты считаешь, что он накладывает на тебя непростительные заклинания… - Гарри не успел договорить, как увидел, что по щеке светловолосого юноши катится слеза.

— Я просто любил его. И люблю. Какой бы он ни был, он мой отец.

— Драко, - только и мог промолвить гриффиндорец. Он хотел подойти к юноше и по дружески его обнять, но тот сам бросился ему в ноги и уцепился в мантию.

— Мой Лорд, пожалуйста, освободите его. Пусть он уедет, пусть я никогда его не увижу, но я не могу жить с мыслью, что он сидит в Азкабане. Прошу вас, мой Лорд. Я буду верен вам, я жизни не пожалею за вас. Клянусь. Вера и сила моя пусть будут в том порукой.

Гарри отшатнулся, но было уже поздно. Клятва Мага прозвучала и вступила в свою силу, юноша кожей почувствовал это. Как Орис, он мог и не принять ее, но так или иначе ничего хорошего Драко это не сулило. Когда-то Снейп предупредил его, что за верную службу Малфоев нужно платить и очень высокую цену. Теперь он знает, какую. Гарри мог понять чувства стоящего перед ним на коленях юноши, гордого наследника древнего рода. Кто знает, если бы у него была возможность спасти своих родителей, не был бы он так же готов заплатить за это собственной жизнью. Это мысль помогла Гарри принять решение. Он схватил Драко за плечи и рывком поставил его на ноги.

— Я принимаю твою клятву, - прозвучала ритуальная фраза, и Ориса буквально омыло волной чужой магии. Драко был силен как чародей, и его клятва была искренней, так что теперь у Лорда был верный и преданный слуга, которому нужно лишь одно: – Правда, я пока не знаю, как добиться освобождения твоего отца, - добавил Гарри чуть тише, - но сделаю все возможное.

— У меня все готово для побега, - робко улыбнулся Драко. Странно было видеть такую улыбку на лице обычно язвительного слизеринца.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы просто заявились в Азкабан и…

— Вы - Темный Лорд, мой господин, дементоры вам не страшны, а с людьми мы справимся.

Гарри передернуло от самого тона прозвучавшей фразы. В этом уничижении было что-то неправильное. Но более того юного Лорда пугала вера, с которой было высказано это предложение. Ведь Малфой даже не подумал, что Гарри может иронизировать на тему такого плана операции «прийти и освободить».

— Драко, это невозможно.

— Конечно, возможно, мой Лорд. Я все продумал. Вам только нужно убрать стражников, а дальше дело техники. У меня есть деньги, я подготовил все для побега. Отец уедет в Штаты и больше никогда не вернется.

— Как давно ты это задумал? – спросил Гарри, пытаясь держать себя в руках.

— Я готовлю это все с Хеллоуина.

— Почему именно тогда?

— Вы снова выжили, мой Лорд, и спасли профессора Снейпа. Вы показали свою силу, перед которой преклонятся все, а не только дементоры.

Гарри передернуло. Снова эта вера в Героя норовит исковеркать чью-то душу.

— Это была не сила, а удача, - попытался он образумить Драко.

— Подчас это одно и тоже, - вполне рассудительно ответил тот.

Гарри вгляделся в стоящего перед ним юношу, пытаясь понять, что творится у того в сердце. Огонек, который он некогда видел за толщей льда, разросся и сиял наподобие маяка. Это была душа фанатика. Наверное, с той же любовью Драко относился к собственному отцу. Благодаря вмешательству Снейпа юноша нашел себе силы сказать «нет» такому яркому чувству. Но ничто не уходит бесследно. Драко просто не мог не любить и не преклоняться, так уж он был устроен. Выбрав себе Лорда в лице Гарри, он на него перенес весь свой внутренний огонь, который теперь будет гореть до самой его смерти. Еще юный некромаг понял, что в этом была значительная доля вины Нарциссы, если за это вообще можно было кого-то винить. Если Вилманту с рождения принадлежали смерти, и только что-то иномирное заставляло биться их сердце, то нечто подобное творилось и с Драко, без этого внутреннего огня он просто стал бы живым мертвецом.

Гарри шагнул к юноше и обнял его, всем телом ощущая жар его души. Больше не было сковывающего ее льда, было лишь чистое незамутненное пламя, вырвавшееся наружу. Несколько долгих минут Гарри грелся в этом огне, внутренне он повторял слова Ориса. И пламя затухало, становилось ровным и спокойным, возвращая покой в душу юноши.

— Хорошо, Драко, мы освободим твоего отца, - пообещал Лорд. – Это случится на черную луну, - добавил он на невысказанный вопрос юноши.

 

***

 

Последующие несколько дней прошли в подготовке к предстоящей операции. Гарри не смел сказать ни Снейпу, ни Оливьеру, ни тем более Нарциссе, во что он вляпался. Посему ему приходилось самостоятельно узнавать все, что только можно о дементорах, которых даже сейчас хватало в Азкабане. Надо сказать, что информация впечатляла настолько, что Гарри начали мучить сомнения, а справится ли он, хватит ли его сил, чтобы победить этих тварей на их собственной территории. Юноша помнил все, что некогда говорил о них Люпин, о том какие страдания, какие воспоминания они несут человеку. Но с другой стороны, Гарри больше не тот мальчик, который впервые встретился с ними три года назад. Счастливых воспоминаний у него не прибавилось, но смертью родителей его уже не испугать, не так давно он видел все случившееся в таких подробностях, что чуть не сошел с ума. Вольно или невольно, но заклинание Поэнари подготовило юношу к такому испытанию. Да и отступать было некуда, он обещал помочь Драко и должен сдержать свое слово.

Утром в воскресенье Гарри послал сову Нарциссе с известием, что сегодня не придет на занятия. Честно говоря, он просто боялся встречи с прозорливым Снейпом, да и объятия Сириуса на этот раз ему казались лишними. Что будет, если дементоры почувствуют его радость от близости любовника? Нет, нужно было сосредоточиться, убрать все эмоции, спрятать все воспоминания, оставив на поверхности лишь голый рассудок. Когда они с Драко встретились после ужина, юный Малфой невольно поклонился своему Лорду, в котором не осталось ничего от привычного образа гриффиндорца.

Темный Лорд молча развернулся и направился в Запретный Лес, не обращая внимания на следующего за ним спутника. Дойдя до поляны он указал Драко на фестралов, но тот ничего не увидел. Гарри подманил Лота и положил ладонь слизеринца на шелковистую холку крылатого коня. Больше он не обращал внимания на следовавшего за ним юношу.

Фестралы расправили свои огромные крылья и мягко оторвались от земли. Полет был стремителен. Шелковая грива хлестала лицо, резкие порывы ветра безуспешно пытались сбить всадника. Если бы Гарри дал волю памяти, то решил бы, что это путешествие совсем не похоже на прошлое. Не было ни напряжения, ни страха, не было того мальчика, который волновался за крестного. На их месте была взращена уверенность нового Темного Лорда в своих силах и решимость заплатить по счетам.

Путь занял немного времени: полет фестрала стремителен. Вскоре они очутились на крохотном скалистом острове, единственной достопримечательностью которого была крепость, сложенная из больших гранитных камней. От всей этой картины веяло холодом. Или ребята так промерзли в дороге, или же дементоры в основной своей массе вовсе не покинули Азкабан. Хотя, судя по дрожащему Драко, оба варианта могли быть правдой.

— Драко, тебе нужно замаскироваться, - спокойно сказал Гарри и запахнулся в мантию-невидимку.

— У меня готово оборотное зелье, - произнес слизеринец, не прекращая стучать зубами.

— Нет, мы не будем никого подставлять, - решил Гарри и с силой стукнув Драко волшебной палочкой по макушке произнес дезиллюминационное заклинание. Малфой словно растворился в воздухе. Правда, дрожать от этого он не перестал, судя по его голосу.

— Что дальше, мой Лорд?

\- Это ты мне скажи. Ты знаешь, где искать твоего отца или мы будем обходить все камеры?

— Конечно, я знаю. Он содержится в камерах строгого режима, там до сих пор еще остались дементоры. Остальное пространство охраняют авроры, из тех, кто может вынести присутствие этих тварей.

— Хорошо, - кивнул головой Гарри, не рассчитывая, что его увидят. Раз там находятся стражи Азкабана, то он их точно почувствует.

Они двинулись вперед мимо тюремного кладбища, где покоился Барти Крауч, точнее его любящая мать, совершившая самопожертвование во имя любви к сыну. Дверь перед ними легко распахнулась от простого заклинания, и ребята вступили на внутренний двор.

Несмотря на темное время суток и уже декабрьский холод по булыжной площади бродили двое стражников-людей. Гарри стоило только взглянуть на них, чтобы увидеть, что они немногим отличаются от живых мертвецов. Никаких положительных эмоций, никаких воспоминаний, только голая ненависть к находящимся за толстыми стенами тюрьмы. Если можно было бы покопаться в их памяти, но наверняка можно было бы обнаружить боль от потери родных, смерть и убийства, пытки и страдания. Их души были похожи на выжженные пустыни, в которых не выживает ничего. Сколько еще таких неприкаянных обходило дозором темные коридоры Азкабана…

На счастье спасателей, снега не было, а посему их передвижение осталось незамеченным для людей. Но дементоры хоть и слепы, но чувствуют куда лучше даже самых опытных магов, а ребята направлялись именно к ним. Гарри словно магнитом тянуло в самые мрачные подземелья, где, словно туман, витало ощущение страданий. Жуткий холод сковывал все его нутро, но никакой мысли, даже самой печальной, не было места в его голове. И он испытывал раздражение от всхлипывающего рядом Драко. Гарри мог бы оставить его здесь, но желание, чтобы тот видел, какую цену приходится платить его Лорду, было куда сильнее. Когда-то слизеринцы издевались над неспособностью Гарри находиться рядом с дементорами, теперь у одного из них была возможность на собственной шкуре испытать это.

Последняя дверь, отделявшая камеры строго содержания от остального помещения, со скрипом открылась, и из каземата пахнуло запахом тлена и разложения. Всем своим существом некромаг почувствовал, что здесь кто-то умер. Но ему некогда было разглядывать камеры, так как к нему приближалось с полдюжины высоких фигур в плащах до пят с надвинутыми на лица капюшонами. Только для Гарри это одеяние ничего не скрывало, он словно смотрел сквозь темную ткань – на эту серую, покрытую язвами и струпьями кожу, на эти полусгнившие руки, лица, лишенные глаз, зато с воронкой вместо рта. Страшная картина, которую не стоит видеть никому. Ведь часто это последнее, что видит человек, перед тем как умереть. Стук сзади возвестил о том, что Драко упал без сознания. Дементоры оживились и скользнули еще ближе.

Гарри забыл о палочке, забыл обо все, чему учился, он просто вытянул вперед руку и тихим голосом произнес заклинание Патронуса. Неожиданно перстень на его руке засиял и вперед вырвался единорог. Он горделиво выступил навстречу приближающимся созданиям. Дементоры в панике и с диким визгом, бьющим по ушам, отступили.

Они замерли друг напротив друга – тьма сияющая и тьма поглощающая. Юноша двинулся вслед за своим патронусом. Остановившись рядом с ним, он положил руку на спину призрачному животному и ощутил ее как нечто материальное. Гарри вглядывался в замерших перед ним существ и понимал, что они тоже его, часть его силы, то чем Темный Лорд может повелевать. Если он сейчас прикажет, они уйдут за ним, если велит остаться, они останутся. И это не делает его злым или добрым, это лишь часть его самого – зло и добро, свет и тьма, любовь и ненависть, жизнь и смерть. Это все он, некогда мальчик Гарри, ныне тот, кто станет Темным Лордом, способным удержать свою душу в равновесии и тем самым поддержать равновесие мира, пусть ненадолго, но этого должно хватить детям Гермионы и Рона, а так же многим и многим другим. И тогда юноша понял, что его привело сюда. Не обязательство перед Малфоями, не долг перед миром, а судьба. Чтобы решиться на последний шаг, нужно было взглянуть в глаза своему страху и принять его.

Гарри протянул руку одному из дементоров, и тот схватился за нее своими длинными обезображенными пальцами.

— Я принимаю вас, как своих детей, принимаю, как часть своей души, вы – мой страх и мое освобождение. Вы – мои.

Дементоры склонили головы в знак подчинения. Вот уже несколько сотен лет они жили сами по себе. Они научились выживать в этом мире магов и магглов, но они были одиноки, покинуты. Теперь к ним вернулся их Пастырь, он вернет им некогда потерянные души. Ради этого они готовы на все.

Гарри не трудно было понять их надежды. Более того, как только они появились, напряжение спало: «самые отвратительные существа на свете», как их назвал профессор Люпин, стали менее опасны. В этом была какая-то правильность. Дементоры не могли изменить свою природу: они питались самыми светлыми чувствами, потому как не могли испытывать их сами, но, подарив им толику надежды, Гарри лишил их части силы. Юноша облегченно вздохнул и приказал:

— Отведите меня к камере Люциуса Малфоя и не трогайте моего спутника, он не для вас.

Тот безымянный дементор, который держался за руку Гарри, скользнул вперед, и юноша последовал за ним. Теперь у него было время оглядеться. Место было пренеприятнейшее. Здесь не было сыро, только по той причине, что было адски холодно, но заключенные казалось не замечали этого, они не замечали ничего, кроме своих страданий. В паре камер находились те, кто уже отмучился. Некромаг чувствовал, что даже их души уже пересекли сумеречную черту, отделяющую мир живых от мира мертвых. Рядом с такой из камер находилась нужная им дверь, которая, распахнувшись, представила взору юноши небольшое помещение в дальнем углу которого, сжавшись в комок, чтобы согреться, сидел Люциус Малфой.

Гарри сделал несколько шагов навстречу и коснулся его плеча. Мужчина вздрогнул и поднял голову. Увиденное могло ужаснуть. Гарри никогда не видел Сириуса до того, как его посадили в Азкабан, но после тюрьмы тот выглядел не лучшим образом. Теперь же у юноши была возможность увидеть, что могут сделать из высокомерного аристократа несколько месяцев бок о бок с дементорами.

Некогда красивые длинные волосы теперь смотрелись просто паклей, ухоженные руки были исцарапаны, а ногти на них изгрызены до крови. Бледность осунувшегося лица подчеркивали черные круги, обрамлявшие потухшие глаза, когда-то сверкавшие от ярости или презрения.

— Кто здесь? – прозвучал его хриплый незнакомый голос.

Гарри не нашелся, что ему ответить, когда Люциус снова уткнулся лицом в ладони и зашептал.

— Тут никого нет, никто не придет. Никому не нужен, никому, никому…

Это слово он повторял, раскачиваясь взад-вперед, и это было страшно. Гарри тихо порадовался, что Драко не видит этой ужасающей картины.

— Мистер Малофой, встаньте, вы пойдете со мной, - произнес он тихо, но даже это прозвучало в тишине камеры, подобно иерихонским трубам. Люциус закричал, ему вторили его бывшие соратники.

— Нет, я не хочу, пожалуйста, не нужно, - умолял Малфой кого-то невидимого. Гарри понял, что того напугал неведомый голос, который зовет его на смерть. Не долго думая, он скинул мантию и предстал перед узником во плоти. Крик тут же оборвался, потихоньку за Малфоем смолкли и все остальные. Люциус смотрел на юношу и как будто не узнавал его. Его последующий вопрос лишь подтвердил это.

— Кто ты? Что тебе нужно?

— Мистер Малфой, вы не узнали меня? Я - Гарри Поттер, вы не однократно хотели меня убить.

— Нет, - отшатнулся колдун. – Ты - не он, нет, ты дух, что пришел меня мучить. Ты хочешь свести меня с ума, ведь так?

— Никто не хочет лишить вас рассудка, у вас его и так нет и никогда не было, - спокойно бросил Гарри.

— Нет, - протянул Люциус и улыбнулся улыбкой безумца. – Я всегда был умен, даже мой Лорд меня выделял.

— Да, мой «скользкий друг», - припомнил Гарри фразу, слышанную на кладбище в день возрождения Волдеморта. – Если скользкость - это ум, то да, вы умны. Хотя я все равно поспорил бы с вами. Вы аристократ из древнейшего рода, а пошли вслед за полукровкой, приклонялись перед ним, целовали его мантию. Именем его убивали людей вашего же положения, чистокровных магов, у которых хватило ума не следовать за самозванцем.

— Он Темный Лорд, за ним великая сила.

— Он никто, - отрезал истинный Лорд. – Может он и один из потомков Слизерина, не буду с этим спорить, но он не Темный Лорд и никогда уже им не станет.

Незаметно юноша подал знак дементору, и тот скользнул в нему и замер рядом.

— Мистер Малфой уходит отсюда, - проинформировал он стража Азкабана. - После того, как мы покинем остров, вы передадите мой приказ остальным вернуться в крепость и ждать меня здесь.

Дементор поклонился и исчез в дверях. Гарри протянул руку узнику и, дождавшись, когда тот возьмется за нее, последовал за их проводником.

Драко он нашел там же где и оставил, тот потихоньку приходил в себя. Гарри заставил его подняться и прислонил к стенке, пока накладывал дезиллюминационное заклинание на старшего Малфоя. Затем он буквально потащил их наверх, то и дело шипя, чтобы они двигались тише и не привлекали внимания.

Это была сложная задача - тащить запинающихся Малфоев и при этом пытаться закутаться в мантию-невидимку. На их счастье никто из стражников-людей им не попался. Крепость словно вымерла, погрузилась в тишину и только их шаги нарушали безмолвие. Гарри в очередной раз почувствовал себя привидением, правда, ни одному призраку не приходилось еще таскать на себе такой балласт. Наконец, они вышли за пределы крепости, и Гарри огляделся в поисках фестралов. Оба крылатых коня бродили между могильных плит, то и дело выискивая что-то на мерзлой земле. Судя по окровавленной морде одного из них они славно охотились на мелких грызунов, пока их всадники отсутствовали.

Гарри помог Драко опуститься на одну из плит и отменил действия чар, наложенных на его отца.

— Мистер Малфой, - обратился он к магу. – Сейчас вы сядете на фестрала, который отнесет вас в Штаты, там вы начнете новую жизнь, по возможности под другим именем, чтобы никто не вздумал вас там разыскивать. Вы ни под каким предлогом не вернетесь сюда. Драко наследует титул и Малфой-мэнор, а миссис Малфой получит развод, если только она того пожелает. Вам все понятно?

— Хорошо, - ответил Люциус, понемногу приходящий в себя. – Но мне нужны деньги, я не привык испытывать нужду.

— Вы получите деньги, они вам будут высланы почтовой совой.

— Нет, - раздался голос Драко, о котором все забыли. - Деньги здесь.

Под ноги Люциуса с металлическим звоном упал весомый мешочек, но он не обратил на него никакого внимания.

— Драко? – позвал он, и Гарри смутился, столько сомнения и надежды прозвучало в одном этом имени. – Драко, это ты?

— Да, отец.

— Пожалуйста, - взмолился Люциус. – Я могу его увидеть?

— Это ему решать, - ответил Гарри, избегая взгляда этих серых глаз.

— Мой Лорд, - подал голос Драко. – Я этого хочу.

Что мог поделать Гарри, кроме как отменить заклинание и отойти на несколько шагов в сторону, чтобы дать пообщаться отцу и сыну. Через несколько долгих минут, Люциус взобрался на одного из крылатых коней и резко взмыл вверх. Драко лишь смотрел ему вслед. Гарри подошел ближе и положил руку на плечо слизеринца.

— Он не вернется, - тихо промолвил Драко.

— Да, я знаю. Но он жив и свободен, это ведь то, чего ты хотел.

— Да, - все так же тихо ответил юноша и передернул плечами. – Мне холодно.

— Ничего. Сейчас мы отправимся домой, и там выпьем чего-нибудь горячего. Ты согласен?


	23. Глава 22

Путь назад занял еще меньше времени, и это было к лучшему. Гарри крепко держал сидящего впереди него Драко, чтобы тот случайно или намеренно не свалился с фестрала. Голова слизеринца покоилась на плече Гарри, и по чуть вздрагивающим плечам было заметно, что Малфой плачет.

Добравшись до Запретного Леса, Лот был отпущен в свой табун, а гриффиндорец завернулся со своим спутником в мантию-невидимку и потащил его в комнату Необходимости. Там он вызвал Добби и попросил принести глинтвейн. Со стороны эльфа не последовало ни единого возражения. Вскоре оба юноши пили обжигающее терпкое вино и молчали каждый о своем. О чем думал Драко, было понятно и так: он переживал о дальнейшей судьбе отца, с которым он, скорее всего, больше никогда не увидится. Гарри же постепенно приходил в себя и лишь теперь нашел в себе силы испугаться безумия собственных поступков. Правда, страх этот был иррационален, ведь все уже случилось и прошло довольно гладко, хоть и оставило на душе неприятный осадок. Единственное, что на самом деле беспокоило гриффиндорца, так это объяснение со Снейпом.

Тут его размышления были прерваны стуком: это из ослабевших рук Драко выпала пустая глиняная кружка. Гарри поднял ее, а потом уложил юношу на диван, а сам пристроился рядом. Он смотрел на расслабленные черты Малфоя и думал, что все произошедшее было правильным. Не нужен был им второй Люциус, пусть уж будет один Драко. Увлекающийся, ранимый и в то же время саркастичный и высокомерный, любящий сын, хороший ученик и неплохой ловец, при этом довольно пакостная натура и делец, всегда осознающий свою выгоду.

И еще Гарри размышлял о старшем Малфое. Видеть его сломленным было странно, остается только надеяться, что этот урок его чему-то научил, не хотелось бы снова наказывать его подобным образом. Еще нужно было решить, что делать с дементорами, кто знает, может, удастся решить проблему с этими потерянными душами…

За такими размышлениями прошла ночь. На утро все газеты пестрели заголовками: «Очередной побег из Азкабана», «Люциус Малфой на свободе». Но ни Драко, ни Гарри это не трогало. Они вышли к завтраку вместе и тут же разошлись по своим столам.

— Ты был с ним всю ночь? – поинтересовался Рон.

— Да, - ответил Гарри, и разговор на этом был закончен.

Вечером юноша отправился сдаваться Снейпу, но тот тоже ничего не сказал, лишь пожал плечами. Лишь Нарцисса коснулась губами юношеской щеки и прошептала «Спасибо». И на этом тема была закрыта, словно и не было ночной эскапады, не было Люциуса и дементоров. Лишь позднее Гарри набрался смелости и спросил Сириуса о том, что он помнит о своем тюремном прошлом.

— Честно говоря, это нелегко вспоминать. Тяжелее всего дался первый год, когда казалось, что форменно сходишь с ума. В тот период даже анимагия не сильно спасала, а потом потихоньку привык. Человек – такая скотина, которая привыкает ко всему. Но давай не будем об этом, - попросил Сириус и заткнул рот любовнику самым приятным способом – поцелуем.

 

***

 

Шло время и все чаще в памяти Гарри возникали слова из пророчества: «Во время солнцестояния придет новый Темный Лорд…» Этот день неуклонно приближался. И было вполне понятно, что юноша занервничал. Теперь во время каждого ухода на Ту Сторону в его голове не переставали звучать строки того загадочного стихотворения про путь по лезвию ножа. Эти слова привносили печаль в и без того смущенную душу юноши. С каждым разом они звучали все громче и отчетливее. И Гарри уже не просто чувствовал, а знал, что как только будет поставлена финальная точка, назад пути уже не будет. Он не понимал, почему его подсознание выбрало такую форму для отсчета этапов происходящего, и кто написал эти строки, но они меняли его не хуже любого самого мудреного заклинания.

Календарные дни пролетали со скоростью заколдованного снитча, который нельзя ухватить без вмешательства магии, но юноша подозревал, что даже она не спасла бы его от грядущих событий. Его нервозное состояние было замечено друзьями и близкими, но списалось на проблему в отношениях с Драко. Гермиона сочувственно качала головой, а Рон каждый раз без особой надежды говорил:

— Брось его, друг, ничем хорошим это не закончится.

Гарри молчаливо соглашался, не собираясь особо распространяться о том, что друзья в очередной раз неправильно его понимают. Хотя нужно сказать, что притихший после посещения Азкабана Драко лишь подтверждал эту теорию. Видеть его в таком состоянии, — молчаливого, с потухшим взором, — было крайне непривычно. Первые несколько дней он всем своим видом являл собой картину скорби и беспокойности. Глядя на такое состояние Слизеринского Принца, большинство обвиняло Гарри в нечуткости и издевательствах над бывшим соперником. Зато на бедную светловолосую голову свалилось столько сочувствия от поклонников младшего Малфоя, что грозило потопить ее обладателя в крокодиловых слезах.

На самом деле отношения «пары года», как теперь называли отношения Драко и Гарри, носили вполне спокойный и даже дружеский характер. Ребята проводили немало вечеров вместе, благо теперь, когда появилась вполне приемлемая причина для отсутствия, можно было позволить себе реже пользоваться Маховиком Времени. Гарри даже брал Драко с собой в лесной домик Нарциссы, и пока Снейп третировал своего ученика, мать с сыном вели задушевные беседы. Все это понемногу возвращало слизеринца к жизни, но Гарри все равно испытывал стыд за то, что так поступил с человеком, поверившим ему. Ведь он и вправду хотел причинить ему вред, отомстить за все былые обиды и еще больше за то, что в этой истории, казалось, юноша окончательно потерял себя, чтобы стать кем-то, кто уже не является Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, светлым магом и надеждой мира.

Снейп наблюдал за душевными метаниями юноши, но ничего не говорил, предпочитая, чтобы из моральных дилемм тот выбирался сам. И тот выбирался, как мог. Неожиданно в этом ему помог Люпин. Однажды он попросил Гарри задержаться после уроков.

— Гарри, мы давно не пили чай. Не хочешь сегодня заглянуть на огонек?

— Конечно, Ремус. Только не очень поздно.

— В пять тебя устроит?

— Хорошо, в пять.

Попросив Гермиону заменить его на факультативе, Гарри в назначенное время уже стоял под дверью личных апартаментов профессора ЗОТС. Он еще не успел поднять руку, чтобы постучать, как она распахнулась, почти мгновенно, словно Ремус стоял за дверью и ждал.

— Проходи, - медовые глаза тепло улыбнулись. – Чай уже ждет тебя.

Ремус выглядел не лучшим образом. Приближалось полнолуние, и он с каждым днем казался все более больным.

— Ты получил зелье? – поинтересовался Гарри. Он не забывал ежемесячно готовить Волчье Проклятие и присылать его другу. Не сказать, что он стал готовить его лучше Снейпа, но, во всяком случае, получалось у него ничуть не хуже, чем у опытного алхимика. Хотя это было единственным его достижением в трудной науке зельеварения.

— Да, спасибо, - ответил ему Люпин, разливая горячий ароматный напиток по небольшим чашкам и устраиваясь в кресле. Гарри примостился по другую сторону от чайного столика. – Как твои дела? Как продвигается твои уроки?

— Ремус, - оборвал Гарри светский разговор. – Ты же не об этом хочешь спросить.

— Твоя жизнь интересует меня во всех ее проявлениях, - осторожно ответил Люпин, не поднимая глаз.

— Ну, если ты так хочешь… Я учусь, у меня по-прежнему много дополнительных уроков. Кроме того, факультатив меня изматывает, но я рад, что ребята теперь смогут себя защитить в большинстве опасных ситуаций и дать отпор, если будет совершено нападение сил Волдеморта. Что еще тебя интересует? Может личная жизнь? - Мужчина так и не поднял глаз. – Ремус, скажи, что тебе нужно услышать. Ты же не сам взялся за этот разговор. Так что хочет знать наш директор?

— Гарри, прости, - Люпину было тяжело говорить. Было видно, что он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Гарри в очередной раз подивился, как Дамблдору удается ломать сильных людей и заставлять действовать их против собственной воли. Причем он делал это так основательно, что подчас его влияние напоминало эффект Империуса. – Его беспокоит ваши отношения с Малфоем, с которым вы раньше не ладили.

— Ну и что, мы и со Снейпом не ладили, и директор делал все, чтобы исправить это положение. А как только стало налаживаться, то Дамблдор попытался убить его, - холодно ответил Гарри и смог насладиться совершенно ошалелыми глазами Люпина.

— Это… Этого не может быть!

— Может, Ремус, может. Когда Снейпа раскрыли, как шпиона Ордена, он еле успел спастись и после «беседы» с Волдемортом чувствовал себя не лучшим образом. И что делает наш любимый директор, как только становится известно, что Упивающиеся собираются напасть на Хогвартс? Он лично накачивает окклюмента сонным зельем, чтобы дать свободный доступ Волдеморту в его сознание.

— Ты не можешь знать этого!

— Знаю, Ремус, очень хорошо знаю, потому что я тот, кто вытащил Снейпа из этой ловушки.

— Он просто не думал, что так получится! – отчаяние звучало в голосе Люпина, он не хотел верить в предательство человека, который всегда был добр к нему.

— Дамблдор и сам великолепный легилимент, так что он отлично представляет, что нужно, чтобы взломать сознание даже самого сильного мага. А ты знаешь, что он дважды чуть не убил меня, пытаясь покопаться в моей памяти?

Это было жестоко, но что-то сломалось в Гарри, и он вывалил всю правду на бедную голову Люпина, все подробности той схватки, а так же видение паука, который теперь стойко ассоциировался с обликом белобородого мага. Гарри целенаправленно ломал образ доброго дедушки, сложившийся еще в сознании несчастного мальчика-оборотня. И это было больно, вскоре Ремус сполз с кресла на пол, уткнулся лбом в пол и завыл тихо, отчаянно.

Гарри присоединился к нему, обнял за плечи и прижал к себе. Он гладил Ремуса по волосам и пытался восстановить в памяти ощущения от прикосновений к волчьей шерсти. Ему нужно было вернуть того Лунатика, что верил ему, который считал его своим. Юноша желал, чтобы тот почувствовал истинность его слов и доверие, возникшее между ними, не было разрушено из-за действия Дамблдора. И тут в нос ему ударил знакомый мускусный запах. Рем поднял голову, и юноша увидел, как медовые глаза стали практически желтыми, нечеловеческими.

— Я убью его! – не голос, а рычание зверя.

— Нет, - спокойно ответил юноша. – Не ты! Я не хочу, чтобы ты взял на себя этот грех, а потом раскаялся в содеянном. Нет, только не ты.

Он говорил тихо, спокойно, даже ласково, как будто разговаривал не с человеком, а с волком. И зверь послушался его, лег рядом и прижался к человеческому боку. А Гарри гладил его, по волосам, по спине, по лицу, снимая напряжение и погружая в короткий, но спасительный сон.

 

***

 

— Я спал? – хриплый голос возвестил, что Ремус соизволил проснуться.

— Всего полчаса, - Гарри, наконец, смог подняться на ноги и потянуться. Затекшие ноги отозвались покалыванием, а позвоночник чуть слышно хрустнул, распрямляясь. Только после этого юноша протянул руку Люпину, помогая тому встать.

— И это не было сном?

— Что именно?

— Разговор про Дамблдора…

— Нет, Ремус, не было, - пожал плечами Гарри, устраивая обессилевшего мужчину в кресло и пристраиваясь рядом. - Все услышанное тобой - чистая правда, голые факты и ни единого домысла.

— И ты не хочешь, чтобы я его убил?

— Я не хочу, чтобы это делал ты. Чувство вины – не то, с чем стоит жить всю оставшуюся жизнь, уж можешь мне поверить, - юношеская рука с обкусанными ногтями зарылась в светло-каштановые волосы, в которых было больше седины, чем природного цвета.

— Ты говоришь о Сириусе? – встрепенулся было Ремус. - Но ты не виноват…

— Да, я не виноват, - успокоил его Гарри. - Вина Дамблдора, и он сам признал ее, только как всегда - цель оправдывает средства.

На какое-то время они замолчали. Ремус таял от прикосновений юноши, тогда как тот был непривычно спокоен. Все сомнения куда-то испарились, не было больше стимула спорить с самим собой и предсказанной ему судьбой.

— Ты очень изменился, - наконец, высказался Люпин.

— Тебя пугают эти перемены?

— Можно и так сказать. Ты стал жестче, подчас так просто жесток, но я не могу оспаривать твою искренность и правдивость твоих слов. Я чувствую, что это так. И ничего не могу с этим поделать.

— Тебе неприятно видеть меня таким? – Гарри перефразировал предыдущий вопрос. Юноша хотел добиться от Ремуса слов доверия, ему не хотелось терять еще одного друга. И он их услышал.

— Не в том дело. Ты просто перестал быть прежним мальчиком, сыном Джеймса и Лили, а стал кем-то или чем-то большим. Такие перемены слегка пугают, но я верю, что они необходимы. Я доверяю тебе и буду тебя поддерживать, что бы ни случилось.

— Что насчет директора? – осторожно спросил Гарри.

— А что насчет него? Ему я скажу, что у тебя все нормально, что ты нормальный подросток, а посему тебе сейчас нет дела до политических и военных конфликтов. Думаю, это то, что он хочет сейчас слышать.

— Спасибо, Ремус, - Гарри склонился и обнял усталого печального оборотня. - Большое спасибо.

— Ты всегда можешь на меня рассчитывать, - ответил тот на объятия, зарываясь носом в черные волосы, прикрывающие шею юноши.

«Все будет хорошо, мы изменим судьбу, потому что я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив». Благоразумия ради и памятуя о прошлой Клятве, Гарри не сказал это вслух.

 

***

 

Наступило двадцать первое декабря. Гарри с самого утра испытывал большое волнение. Хорошо, что в субботу не было занятий, иначе он все равно бы ничего не услышал. Еще вчера, прощаясь с Нарциссой, юноша получил приглашение появиться не в шесть вечера, как обычно, а в четыре и не в домике, а в Малфой-мэноре. Помочь в этом ему должен был Драко, в обязанности которого было препроводить юношу туда. Теперь Гарри с волнением посматривал на своего проводника, в надежде не пропустить знак.

Его нервозность была так явно заметна, что Драко сам подошел к нему. За прошедшую неделю он вполне пришел в себя и снова становился тем засранцем, что был прежде.

— Поттер, прекрати дергаться, словно ты девственница и тебя ожидает первая брачная ночь. Или наведешь всех на ненужные подозрения. Все считают, что мы уже давно спим вместе, а ты сейчас только подрываешь мою репутацию сексуального гиганта.

— Малфой, а кто сказал, что в нашей постели ты сверху? – деланно удивился Гарри, но поддержал тему.

— Все так считают, - с ехидной усмешкой ответило это блондинистое чудо.

— Все слизеринцы? Ну, так передай им, что они ошиблись.

— Разве? Так это ты у нас ходишь вечно в засосах и в царапинах, а не я. Ну, и кто из нас сверху?

— Кто же виноват, что ты такая горячая кошечка, - рассмеялся Гарри, видя возмущение слизеринца. Напряжение спало, и теперь юноша был вполне вменяем.

— Ладно уж, герой-любовник, двинули. А то я тебя еще не так покусаю.

И ребята под недвусмысленные взгляды учеников удалились прочь из Зала. Как только они вышли в коридор, Драко посерьезнел.

— Все, Поттер, двигай за теплой мантией и потопали. Нам нужно выйти за пределы Хогсмида, чтобы аппарировать.

— Зачем так далеко? Можно же, наверное, и ближе найти место.

— Если бы было можно, то сюда бы не ходили экспрессы с такой завидной регулярностью.

— А портключ? – поинтересовался Гарри в надежде на другой исход дела, ему очень не хотелось признаваться, что аппарировать он не умеет.

— Все же избаловала тебя мама. Ему теперь отдельные портключи на все случаи жизни подавай, - усмехнулся Драко, понимая причину сомнений гриффиндорца. – Не бойся, доставлю в лучшем виде.

Через каких-то полчаса они уже шли по тонкому снежному ковру, удаляясь от Визжащей Хижины. Гарри воспользовался черным ходом, чтобы выбраться из замка, ведь прогулки в Хогсмид ему до сих пор были не рекомендованы, а после вылазки Упивающихся - тем более.

— Нет, Поттер, с тобой и вправду выгодно дружить. Сколько еще ходов ты знаешь? – поинтересовался Драко, с опаской поглядывая на «знаменитый дом с привидениями».

— Еще несколько, - пожал плечами Гарри.

— Покажешь?

— Посмотрим.

Ребята обменялись улыбками и отправились дальше.

Лучшее место для аппарации было обнаружено уже за мостом, фактически за чертой Хогсмида. Гарри ворчал, что все же можно было найти что-нибудь поближе, но все его предложения пресекались в корне.

— Поттер, не тебе же тащить с собой прицеп в виде твоей тушки. Или ты хочешь добраться до поместья в несколько разобранном состоянии? С радостью бы устроил, только как-то не хочется огорчать маму, которая ждет сына домой.

Наконец, они нашли тихое безлюдное местечко, и тут Гарри услышал следующую провокационную реплику своего спутника.

— Ну, обними меня, красавчик!

— Это зачем это? – поинтересовался гриффиндорец с подозрением.

— Зачем-зачем, целоваться будем, - проворчал Драко, догадываясь, что его шутку все равно не поняли. – Как я тебя аппарировать буду, если ты стоишь за два метра?

Гарри, наконец, понял, какую глупость он сморозил. Он осторожно приблизился к Драко, но, судя по недовольному выражению его лица, все же недостаточно близко. Малфой схватил юношу за плечо, подтащил поближе и обнял, буквально вдавливая его в себя.

— Ты хоть умеешь это делать?

— Меня еще отец учил, не думаешь же ты, что он хотел смерти своему единственному сыну?.

Гарри лишь пожал плечами, словно ни в чем не был уверен. Он закрыл глаза и постарался расслабиться, положившись на Драко. Нонсенс, конечно, Поттер доверяет Малфою, но что делать, выбора-то не было.

Через минуту его окутал теплый воздух, да и запах сменился. Пахло шерстью и каким-то маслом, парафином свечей и сладкой выпечкой, а еще был запах елки, настоящей рождественской елки. Гарри открыл глаза и увидел большую нарядную красавицу, украшенную многочисленными игрушками. Со всеми своими треволнениями юноша совсем забыл о приближающемся рождестве. МакГонагалл, привыкшая, что Гарри остается на все каникулы в замке, даже не спросила его о планах, когда составляла списки учеников, уезжающих домой. Сегодняшнее утро было как в тумане, а посему он даже не обратил внимания, что большая часть студентов занято сборами.

— Что случилось? – спросил Драко, выпуская его из объятий. – Или ты все же что-то потерял по дороге?

— Я только сейчас понял, что скоро рождество и наступили каникулы, - смущенно произнес Гарри.

— Поттер, ты в каком мире живешь?

— Не знаю, - искренне ответил юноша.

Но по-настоящему оглядеться по сторонам ему не дали, потому что на него налетел Сириус.

— Как хорошо, что вы уже добрались. Пойдем, я покажу тебе твою комнату.

Гарри не стал сопротивляться ни тому, что его потащили куда-то на второй этаж, ни тому, что его заставили переодеться в костюм и черную мантию, подбитую зеленым шелком. Он находился в прострации, словно это все происходило не с ним. Поняв, что Гарри ни на что не реагирует, Сириус встревожился и обратился за помощью к Снейпу, что само по себе уже было удивительно. Как сквозь вату, юноша слышал слова наставника:

— Оставь его в покое, Блэк. Ему нужно сосредоточиться. Он в порядке.

Сосредоточиться Гарри даже в голову не приходило, его устраивало состояние, в котором он пребывал. Его окружали запахи, многоцветие, он словно растворялся в этой атмосфере жизни и предчувствия праздника. Но в его мире не было места звукам, даже когда Снейп объявил ему: «Пора!», он не услышал, а скорее почувствовал это плечом, на которое легла тонкая рука алхимика.

Вместе они спустились вниз, в какое-то подземелье, где их уже поджидала Нарцисса. Чуть поодаль были видны Драко и Сириус. Но все внимание юноши было приковано к арке, завешенной тонкой прозрачной газовой тканью. Эта конструкция была похожа на ту, что скрывалась на нижних этажах Министерства Магии. Даже без объяснений со стороны Снейпа, которые тот все же предпринял попытку высказать, Гарри понял, что это было сделано для его удобства, чтобы восстановить в памяти то событие. Теперь же ему нужно было повторить этот поход, только осознанно, не в сумрачном состоянии, когда он сам не знает, что творит, и не с помощью специальных артефактов, а используя для этого только свою силу.

Страха не было, как не было ни волнения ни раздумий о будущем. Его словно тянуло на Ту Сторону. Это было правильно, это было его судьбой. Гарри сделал несколько шагов вперед, почувствовал, как ткань занавеса коснулась его лица, а дальше…

 

***

 

Как рассказать живому о красоте мертвого мира? Как дать почувствовать страшащемуся запах и вкус сумрака? Как объяснить суеверному, что Та Сторона прекрасна?

Гарри никогда не знал, что у черного и серого цветов может быть столько оттенков. Он никогда не думал, что смерть может пахнуть не только и не столько тленом и затхлостью, сколько сладостью расцветших цветов. А еще в воздухе витал пряный запах леса, который напомнил ему об осени. Его тело окутывала прохлада, не холод, который он часто ощущал здесь, а приятная свежесть, похожая на морской бриз, как он себе его представлял.

Это был его мир. И он был идеален для своего владыки. Темный Лорд шел вперед, заново открывая то, что видел уже не раз, но доселе это место не оказывало на него такого ошеломляющего впечатления. Его путь был долгим, но он не замечал ни времени, ни усталости, просто в какой-то момент, Лорд решил, что пора остановиться. На его пути вырос не замок, нет, а маленький уютный домик, о котором только и мог мечтать сирота. 

Внутри все было так, как некогда хотелось Гарри, и он точно знал, что на столе всегда будет еда, хотя здесь ему не хотелось есть, а перина на кровати будет мягкой, словно ее только что взбили сильные руки, правда, здесь нет для него сна. Лорд прошел вперед и уселся в огромное кресло, стоящее напротив не менее огромного зеркала, в котором теперь отражался не Мальчик-Который-Выжил, а, как сказал Ремус, кто-то или что-то большее. Хотя нет, мальчик тоже был здесь. Он стоял позади кресла и смотрел сквозь стекла очков на сидящего в кресле. И тогда зазвучали те строки, которые так боялся услышать один из них и которые и так знал другой.

А ты - во тьму, ты - вдаль…  
И я кричу: "Постой!"  
Прозрачная печаль  
Вдруг стала темнотой.  
Окончена игра,  
Но как скользит душа  
По лезвию ножа,  
По лезвию ножа.

Гарри улыбнулся Лорду и ушел, скрылся где-то за рамой зеркала. И как только это случилось, Лорд почувствовал всех обитателей этого мира, словно присутствие того мальчика скрывало их от него. Он почувствовал все души некогда мертвых существ и знал, что при желании может найти и любую из живущих. С этим владыка узнал, что там, по ту сторону зеркала, его кто-то ждет, отчаянно желая, чтобы Гарри вернулся. Он хотел бы им сказать, что это невозможно, что того мальчика больше нет, но тут же понял, что это не совсем так - Гарри все еще здесь, где-то внутри этого древнего существа и всегда будет там, иногда выглядывая из зеркала, так же как Лорд, находясь в мире живых, будет смотреть на все происходящее зелеными глазами юноши, более известного, как Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Что же, это тоже показалось правильным и способствующим равновесию.

«А теперь пора возвращаться», - решил Лорд и шагнул прямо сквозь зеркальную гладь.


	24. Глава 23

Зеркало привело его в комнату, которую лишь с натяжкой можно было назвать спальней, слишком уж она была огромна. Большая кровать под балдахином могла вместить по меньшей мере четырех человек, и вряд ли они мешали бы друг другу. На прикроватном столике стопкой были сложены несколько книг толщиной подстать кровати. И вообще, тот, кто строил и оформлял это помещение, явно страдал гигантоманией. Во всяком случае, так показалось тому аскету, который недавно предпочел маленький уютный домик всего из одной комнаты.

— Милорд, - донесся до этого существа знакомый голос. Лорд повернулся и уперся взглядом в черные глаза молодого человека, который в какой-то мере принадлежал ему. Живущий в его душе юноша подсказал, что этого седовласого звали Оливьером.

— Оливьер, - произнес Лорд вслух и получил низкий поклон.

— Я счастлив, милорд, что вы посетили мой дом. Мне кажется, что вам нужно поспать сейчас, чтобы привычный мир занял свое место в вашем сознании.

Мысль была разумна. К тому же эта реальность слишком оглушала непривычными красками, звуками, запахами. Сон – это как раз то время, когда случаются чудеса. Так говорила мама… «Чья-то мама», - мысленно поправил себя Лорд, потому как не мог вспомнить или представить свою мать, женщину, которая могла его родить. Но думать об этом сейчас не хотелось. Глаза закрывались, стремясь оградить мозг от избыточной информации. Вскоре тело само нашло мягкую кровать и утонуло в перине.

— Я постерегу твой сон, а наутро ты станешь самим собой, - прошептал Оливьер на ухо, и это было последнее, что услышал сей пришелец из других миров.

 

***

 

— Гарри, просыпайся, сколько можно спать!

К сожалению, на юношу эти просьбы возымели действие, он молча потянулся за очками и только потом взглянул на возлюбленного. Тут его постигло первое удивление: синие глаза смотрели на него с тревогой.

— Что-то случилось? – спросил Гарри хриплым спросонья голосом, а когда огляделся вокруг, возник и другой насущный вопрос: - Где это мы?

— Мы в гостях у Вилманту. Сдается, это твой старый знакомый, а так же Снейпа и Малфоев, - ответил Сириус, но беспокойство не покинуло его глаз. 

— А как я сюда попал? – недоуменно поинтересовался Гарри.

— Ты ничего не помнишь?! – а вот теперь, кается, крестный заработал настоящий шок.

— А должен? – вяло продолжал спрашивать юноша. У него почему-то не было никаких эмоций, словно он был закутан в ворох ваты, как стеклянная игрушка, и только и мог, что задавать ненужные вопросы, не слишком вдумываясь в ответы. В этом состоянии было что-то неправильное, но последующее убедило его в том, что это все - несущественные мелочи.

— Тебе виднее, - покачал головой Сириус и тут же предложил: - Попробуй посмотреться в зеркало.

Он приподнял юношу за плечи и развернул к огромному зеркалу в массивной серебряной раме. А оттуда…

Оттуда на Гарри глядел незнакомец. Нет, сходство определенно имелось, но все же это был не он. Даже маскировочные чары так не меняли его внешность. Во-первых, юноша казался старше. Точнее, по его лицу, трудно было назвать возраст: этому существу можно было дать и шестнадцать, и двадцать один, а при желании и того больше. Во-вторых, кожа у него была привычно чистая, гладкая, без единого изъяна, словно вновь подправленная заклинанием. Вечно растрепанные волосы теперь лежали на плечах тяжелыми волнами и, казалось, что они выросли за одну только ночь. Но больше всего притягивали взор глаза: яркие, зеленые, как первая весенняя листва. Но чрез эти омуты души на мир глядело какое-то иномирное существо.

Воспоминания нахлынули на Гарри подобно морской волне, закружили в водовороте и вынесли на берег этой реальности измененным. Да, вчера было зимнее солнцестояние, и пророчество свершилось.

— Во время солнцестояния придет новый Темный Лорд, пройдет он смерть и боль, страхи и сомнения, и отринет старую жизнь, чтобы возродиться к новой. Он восстановит пошатнувшееся равновесие, ибо тьма так же важна, как и свет, и новый ее повелитель будет могущественен, и никого не появится после… Ведь так ты тогда сказал? – обратился он к Блэку.

— Прости меня, малыш, я не хотел, чтобы это стало для тебя правдой, - потупил глаза Сириус.

— Я знаю. И понимаю. Но пророчество уже исполнилось, хоть и наполовину, и с этим ничего нельзя поделать. Теперь же попытаемся пойти дальше и восстановить равновесие, для начала в светлую сторону. Позови Снейпа.

Сириус даже не стал спорить, он поднялся и пошел выполнять приказ. Через четверть часа Снейп в сопровождении остальных некромагов вошел в спальню, где его ждал Темный Лорд, полностью одетый и спокойный. Вошедшие поклонились и подошли ближе. Гарри молча указал им на кровать. Пока все рассаживались, он вглядывался в свое отражение, словно пытаясь в собственных глазах увидеть подтверждение его решений.

— Профессор Снейп, вы желаете освободиться от своих хозяев? – спросил он напрямик, разворачиваясь к сидящим.

— Да, мой Лорд.

— Тогда вам придется потрудиться. Через два дня у нас полнолуние.

— Осталась одна ночь, - подтвердил Снейп, строго следящий за фазами луны.

— Для уничтожения Волдеморта мы используем именно этот день. Его придется уничтожать в обоих мирах, чтобы он уже никогда не воскрес, я устал сражаться с ним и не собираюсь тратить на него силы и время в будущем.

— Но, милорд, к Волдеморту трудно подобраться кому-то из нас, - Снейп намекал на то, что ему больше нет места среди Упивающихся, и для остальных это не менее опасно. 

— А никто из вас к нему и не пойдет. Волдеморт – моя забота, а вы займетесь Дамблдором, - это прозвучало так холодно и жестоко, что даже Снейпа передернуло, остальные и вовсе потупились, не смея поднять глаз на Темного Лорда. - Но первой целью должен стать Волдеморт, чтобы не возникло лишней паники.

— Но зачем убивать старика? - вырвалось у Сириуса.

— Не волнуйся, - Гарри улыбнулся любовнику, и эта улыбка оживила строгие черты лица, сделала их почти живыми и более присущими молодому юноше. – У меня нет намерения его мучить или мстить за что-то, просто время Альбуса Дамблдора уже пришло. Северус, я не прошу тебя убивать его, но нужно нейтрализовать активность директора на ближайшие три дня. Мне неважно, как ты это сделаешь и кого возьмешь в помощники, просто сделай это для меня. И для себя, конечно. Как только я покончу с Волдемортом, ты будешь свободен и от этой ноши.

— Да, мой Лорд, - ответил Северус Снейп. Гарри заглянул в его душу и увидел, как гладь омута, притаившегося в лесной чаще где-то на окраине миров, подернулось мелкой рябью и снова разгладилась.

— А теперь идите, я присоединюсь к вам через несколько минут, которые мне потребуются для разговора с Оливьером с глазу на глаз. - Приказание было выполнено быстро и без лишних слов. – Скажи, - обратился он к некромагу, - ваш род ведь входит в состав попечителей Хогвартса?

— Да, милорд, - кивнул наследник клана Вилманту. Он стоял, прислонившись к столбику кровати, и смотрел на своего Лорда.

— Тогда у меня к тебе следующая просьба, - Гарри не хотел приказывать или требовать, но тон говорил сам за себя. Его голос звучал спокойно, холодно, расчетливо. - На Рождество директорское кресло освободится и лучшим кандидатом на этот пост будет декан Слизерина. Ты меня понял?

— Конечно, милорд, это разумное решение. Думаю, профессор Снейп сам с этим согласится, ведь вам еще полтора года там учиться.

— Правильно, - кивнул Гарри, показывая, что оценил догадливость седовласого мага. - А теперь я думаю, мне пора вернуться в школу. Пусть Драко не появляется там до конца каникул. Все остальное на усмотрение Снейпа. Я уйду сейчас.

Гарри повернулся к зеркалу и снова взглянул на свое отражение. Оно уже не вызывало никакой реакции: ни негативной, ни смущенной, ни радостной.

— Вы не хотите попрощаться с Сириусом, с вашим Стражем? – задал Оливьер осторожный вопрос.

— Боюсь, что пока я не могу быть для него тем Гарри, каким он хочет меня видеть, - вздохнул Лорд, чуть ли не впервые за утро показывая себя живым человеком, склонным к сомнениям. – И ему и мне нужно привыкнуть к переменам.

— Конечно, милорд, я понимаю, - согласился некромаг. - Хочу еще предупредить, ваши друзья не покинули Хогвартс, и они волнуются за вас. Не думаю, что стоит попадаться им в таком виде.

— Ты прав, я буду осторожен.

С этими словами Лорд снова шагнул за раму зеркала, чтобы появиться в пустующей комнате Необходимости.

 

***

 

Комната Необходимости тоже изменилась подстать ее постоянному обитателю. Исчезли полки, ковры, диван, даже камин. Остались лишь пустые серые стены. Никакой мебели, кроме одиноко стоящего кресла и огромного зеркала на стене, все еще закрытого черной вуалью. Гарри сдернул ткань и позвал:

— Ремус! Ремус, отзовись.

Ему не пришлось долго ждать, буквально через минуту в зеркале отразилось усталое лицо Люпина.

— Гарри?

— Нам нужно поговорить, - без лишних предисловий заявил Лорд. – Заблокируй камин, закрой дверь, наложи заклинание. Никто не должен помешать нашему разговору, тем более услышать его.

— Хорошо, но может мне стоит сначала дождаться тебя?

— Я приду другим путем. Делай, что нужно, и не беспокойся об этом.

Люпин исчез из поля зрения, а Гарри прислонился головой к холодной поверхности зеркала, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Ему предстоял нелегкий разговор с Люпиным. Лорд знал, как уничтожить Волдеморта, и ему в этом нужен был помощник. Через несколько минут он переступил раму зеркала и очутился в ванной комнате Люпина.

Ремус выглядел не лучшим образом, слишком близко было полнолуние, но даже в этом несколько сумрачном состоянии он заметил перемены в Гарри. Тот поспешил его успокоить.

— Все нормально, Ремус. Я пришел поговорить с тобой и об этом тоже. Ты ведь хотел знать, что со мной происходит? Пришло время для правды, тебе не кажется?

Люпин только и смог, что кивнуть. И Гарри начал говорить. Он поведал обо всем с самого начала, с того момента, как они расстались на перроне Кинг-кросс. Возрождение Сириуса, пророчество — и одно, и второе, — занятия некромагией и, в конце концов, его становление. Еще Гарри говорил о мире, каким он его увидел, о том, какие бедствия на самом деле несет незатихающая война. И что Темный Лорд должен привнести в эту реальность, чтобы исправить существующее положение дел.

Ремус терпеливо слушал и поражался. Может быть, он лучше многих других понимал, что произошло с Гарри. Нет, не некромагическую его часть, а необходимость сосуществования двух разных существ в одном теле. Эта трансформация была похожа на превращение оборотня, только Гарри менялся медленно, менее болезненно физически, но зато один раз и навсегда. Люпин мысленно прощался с сыном своих друзей, ибо перед ним уже не было того мальчика Гарри, которого он учил первому Патронусу. Но, в память о нем, Ремус готов был выполнить любое требование.

— Ты готов пойти со мной в логово Волдеморта? – спросил Лорд.

— Да, - последовал уверенный ответ.

 

***

 

Почти весь следующий день Гарри провел в комнате Необходимости, дабы никому не попасться на глаза, и в первую очередь своим друзьям. Как оказалось, он мог использовать любое зеркало для того, чтобы следить за происходящим в мире и для того, чтобы связаться с кем-нибудь при желании. Золотой Мальчик был бы рад такой перспективе, Гарри посчитал бы это полезным, Лорд - принял как должное.

Весь день он наблюдал за происходящим в мире. И с каждым новым эпизодом, мелькавшим за гладкой поверхностью зеркала, Лорд осознавал правильность принятого решения. Мир устал от дрязг, устал и от безумных прожектов Волдеморта, и от паучьих сетей Дамблдора.

Ну, с этими двумя все было понятно. Волдеморт отсиживался в доме одного из своих немногочисленных оставшихся сторонников. Те из Упивающихся Смертью, кто поумнее, внезапно начали тяготеть к предательству. Так что темный маг грустил в одиночестве.

Дамблдору было проще, он крепко спал и видел сны. Снейп объединил свои усилия с обоими Вилманту, отцом и сыном, чтобы подчинить сильного окклюмента, каким был директор, а после этого его напоили тем же зельем, что Дамблдор использовал против Северуса. А чтобы старый паук не проснулся раньше времени, Оливьер неусыпно «пел ему колыбельную», перемежая счастливые картины с полноценными кошмарами.

Что же до Рона и Гермионы, то видеть их для Гарри было мучением. Друзья переживали за него, хотя и пытались друг друга успокаивать, но напряжение чувствовалось. Тяжелее всего было наблюдать за Сириусом. При виде его страданий сердце юноши разрывалось от сопереживания. Случившееся с крестником потрясло мужчину, и он не мог найти себе место. Беспокойство Стража передалось Лорду, и тот поспешил обратить свой взор на что-нибудь более счастливое.

Кто был полностью счастлив, так это Нарцисса и Драко. Гарри уже знал, что долгое время они практически не говорили по душам, ведь до недавних пор единственным словом, которое имело значение для младшего Малфоя, было мнение отца. Теперь же избавившись от его влияния, юноша словно стал легче, свободнее. Спустя много лет Драко вдруг обнаружил, что его мать гораздо интереснее и значимее многих других, что она - то редкое явление природы, которое внушает ужас и благоговение многим и многим. Так что теперь у юного Малфоя был новый пример для подражания…

Лица и картины из жизни сменяли друг друга, как в каком-то безумном калейдоскопе. Лорд видел всех, — и живых, и мертвых. Видел и делал выводы на будущее. И мир замер в ожидании решения своей судьбы…

Часы уже показали без четверти полночь, когда юноша поднялся со своего стула и снова воспользовался зеркалом, как дверью, чтобы переместиться в лагерь Упивающихся.

 

***

 

Волдеморт прятался от всех в большом доме, скрытом и от магглов, и от магов. Великий Темный Маг этого столетия боялся, боялся всех и каждого – Дамблдора, Поттера, Снейпа, даже своих верных Упивающихся. Он чувствовал, как власть уходит из его рук, как бегут бывшие последователи, как предают некогда верные слуги. Люциус Малфой, сам того не ведая, подал им прекрасный пример, когда, сбежав из Азкабана, не присоединился к Волдеморту. А так как большинство знало его как ловкого политика, такое решение не могло не отразиться на мнении остальных. Так что в доме оставалось очень немного магов, сохранивших преданность Волдеморту. И тот, превосходно чувствуя горький запах скорого поражения, большую часть времени проводил в одиночестве в компании одной лишь верной Нагини.

Вот и сейчас змея первой забеспокоилась из-за присутствия незнакомца в доме и отправилась на поиски нарушителя в надежде, что ей удастся вонзить в кого-нибудь свои ядовитые зубы. Из мрака возник темный силуэт, и Нагини угрожающе зашипела, но тут же услышала незнакомый голос, говорящий на парселтанге.

— Тебе здесь нечего делать. Если хочешь жить, уходи. Или же умри. Выбор за тобой.

Нагини не пожелала слушать и уже приготовилась к броску, когда почувствовала, что кровь ее останавливается. Через минуту она лежала, словно мертвая, а незнакомец продолжил свой путь. Ему не попадалось серьезных соперников: дементоры покинули самозванца, да и Упивающихся, как уж было сказано, осталось не много. Незваный гость шагнул в огромную залу, где восседал Волдеморт и направился прямиком к хозяину. 

— Говорят, ты меня искал, я пришел, - сообщил он змеелицему магу, не обращая внимания на поднятую палочку.

Даже при всем своем страхе Волдеморт не мог ожидать такой наглости от мальчишки. Пусть этот Поттер стал его проклятием, его Немезидой, но так врываться на его территорию, нарушая все известные планы и традиции Великой Битвы… Это было слишком!

— Наглец, я уничтожу тебя, - прохрипел он, его глаза полыхнули яростью, а палочка взметнулась вверх и уставилась в грудь противника.

— Вряд ли у тебя это получится, - спокойно ответил ему юноша и улыбнулся. Он чувствовал приближение вервольфа.

Это было их изобретение. Поисковое заклинание, которое Гарри наложил на себя, помогло Лунатику не только найти своего вожака, но и быстро переместиться к месту действия. Это было похоже на аппарацию, если бы ее не совершал вервольф. До сего дня это считалось невозможным, ибо звери не могут использовать подобную магию, у них просто нет человеческого сознания. Но Луни не был зверем, хотя и человеком он тоже не был. Ремус балансировал на грани между тем и другим состоянием и, чем ближе он был к Лорду, тем легче ему удавалось поддерживать это равновесие.

Огромный серый вервольф подбежал к Гарри и замер рядом, заставив Волдеморта изрядно нервничать. Самозваный Темный Лорд понимал: каким бы он ни был сильным, но против двоих противников ему не выстоять. Тем более, что один из них непонятно откуда взявшийся оборотень, а другой наполненный незнакомой силой маг, которому подчиняется эта серая бестия. Волдеморт был в растерянности, он не знал на кого в первую очередь направить свою палочку, но времени для размышлений ему не оставили…

Они атаковали одновременно. Маг, не колеблясь ни секунды, вошел в сознание Волдеморта, тогда как зверь в один бросок добрался до горла своего противника. В пару укусов он практически обезглавил Волдеморта, а затем вгрызся в живую уязвимую плоть, добираясь до горячего, истекающего кровью сердца. Дорвавшись же до лакомого кусочка, вервольф, наконец, отправил тело Волдеморта к праотцам. Подняв окровавленную морду, он завыл…

 

***

 

Убить тело – значило сделать всего лишь полдела, и Темный Лорд, как никто другой, знал это. Ему не хотелось лет так через десять снова разбираться с неугомонным магом, который никак не хотел умирать. Посему он взялся за титанический труд – уничтожить саму сущность Тома Риддла. И другого места для финального сражения, как Сумрачный мир, нельзя было придумать — мир, где все подчинялось его воле.

На самом деле юноша не считал это сражением, в лучшем случае это была казнь. Все прошлые встречи с Волдемортом можно было считать таковыми: столкновением была встреча с Квиреллом у зеркала; сражением можно было назвать финал Турнира Трех Волшебников, когда он, еще неопытный мальчишка, схлестнулся в поединке с Волдемортом и чудом выжил; настоящим боем оказалась встреча в Министерстве с Упивающимися, тогда он потерял Сириуса; очередная схватка состоялась в Хеллоуин, когда пришлось спасать себя и Северуса. А сейчас… Сейчас это лишь работа Темного Лорда по восстановлению равновесия. Поэтому ни у владыки, ни у замершего в его груди Гарри не было по поводу предстоящего действа никаких эмоций: ни жалости, ни азарта, ни предвкушения мести. Только необходимость и немного усталости.

Все подернулось знакомым серым туманом, стоило только подумать о нем. Через мгновение Лорд почувствовал, что под ногами у него не каменный мозаичный пол, а берег реки. Первая часть плана была выполнена: ему удалось затащить Волдеморта за собой, и теперь Темный Лорд видел перед собой немного удивленное и растерянное лицо молодого Тома Марволо Риддла. Этому юноше здесь было от силы лет четырнадцать. Гарри мог с уверенностью утверждать, что «воспоминание», чуть не погубившее Джинни, а вместе с ней и множество магглорожденных волшебников, было старше, по крайней мере, на пару-тройку лет.

— Куда ты меня притащил? – возмущенно и зло спросил Том.

— Туда, куда ты так боялся попасть, - послышался спокойный ответ, заставивший юношу вздрогнуть. – Здесь ты - один из мертвых.

— Нет, я не мертв! – закричал маг, отчаянно пытаясь вернуться в свое тело, однако очень быстро осознал бесполезность этой затеи.

— Ничего не получится, Том. Ты проиграл, - слова, сказанные этим пустым безэмоциональным голосом, словно гвозди в крышку гроба врезались в сознание Тома, уничтожая всякую надежду.

— Я найду способ вернуться, - пообещал Волдеморт, но его голосу явно не хватало запала.

— Вряд ли. Это мой мир, и ты будешь моим гостем ровно до тех пор, пока будет на то мое желание.

Только после этого Волдеморт начал понимать силу и магию своего противника. Несмотря на все совершенные ошибки, в уме этому темному магу нельзя было отказать. Он легко сложил все слухи, домыслы и факты и ужаснулся своему открытию.

— Владыка мертвых? Ты?!!!

— Я, - очень просто ответил Темный Лорд. – Но твое беспокойство напрасно: ты мне не нужен даже здесь. Ты мне просто не интересен. – Том облегченно вздохнул, плечи его опустились, но следующая же реплика заставила его вздрогнуть. - Но зато кое-кто другой хочет с тобой повидаться.

Не успели затихнуть последние отзвуки сказанных слов, как из тумана стали материализовываться фигуры множества людей. Каждая из этих призрачных теней считала своим долгом пройти сквозь Волдеморта и подарить ему всю боль, которую она испытывала из-за него. Их было так много, и страдания, привносимые ими, множились и заставляли мучиться Тома. Зато, избавившись от груза собственных негативных эмоций и воспоминаний, несчастные, наконец, освобождались и направлялись к реке, где их уже поджидал бородатый перевозчик.

Тому было плохо. Его душа, о существовании которой он и думать забыл, страдала, как никогда в жизни. Он готов был сделать что угодно, лишь бы прекратить эту пытку. Но она все не заканчивалась, как не прекращался поток людей, которые винили его в своей смерти и своих близких. Но, наконец, и он иссяк, юноша встретил этот момент на коленях, не в силах ни пошевелиться, ни даже закричать.

— И как ты себя сейчас чувствуешь, Том? Оно того стоило? – поинтересовался Лорд, не ожидая ответа. Он и без того знал, видел, какое решение примет Волдеморт, ведь выбор был невелик. – У меня есть предложение, и тебе стоит подумать о том, чтобы принять его. Я могу оставить все как есть. Ты будешь вечно находиться здесь, на переправе, мучимый всеми этими неискупимыми страданиями. Или же я дам твоей душе покой, но тебе никогда больше не вернуться в мир живых, ни в каком качестве. Решение за тобой.

Темный Лорд лукавил, — у Волдеморта не было выбора, и они оба это превосходно знали, так что ответ был закономерен.

— Все, что угодно, только не… это.

Лорд поднял руку, и из нее вырвалось синие, холодное пламя, в мгновение ока охватившее коленопреклоненную юношескую фигуру. Через минуту все было закончено. Сердце Гарри чуть слышно вздрогнуло, когда порыв невесть откуда взявшегося ветра развел пепел над темными водами, но Лорд остался спокоен и невозмутим. Он вслушался в тихие голоса, пытаясь понять, все ли кто хотел уйти на ту сторону, успели это сделать, но туман не отозвался на звук имени Волдеморта.

Владыка переместился в дом, который уже привык считать своим. Зеркало стало его проводником и показало ему всех новых обитателей его мира. Каждый из них нашел тот уголок реальности, в котором чувствовал себя уютно и смог бы находиться до тех пор, пока не придет пора двигаться дальше. Или же, наоборот, вернуться в мир живых. Успокоившись на их счет, Лорд теперь мог позаботиться и об оставшихся делах. Вздохнув, он закрыл глаза, чтобы очнуться уже в своем теле, которое бережно охранял вервольф.

 

***

 

Лунатик терпеливо ожидал, когда его вожак соизволит вернуться, посему он сразу же заметил, как задрожали веки, показывая, что человек приходит в себя. Лорд открыл глаза и первым делом посмотрел на кровавые ошметки, оставшиеся от тела Волдеморта. Они представляли собой крайне неаппетитное зрелище, хотя вервольф не согласился бы с этим. Он поскуливал, ожидая похвалы. И она незамедлительно последовала. Рука легла на волчий загривок и чуть потрепала его.

— Все, Ремус, нам здесь больше делать нечего. С Волдемортом покончено, он больше никогда не воскреснет. И большая заслуга в этом именно твоя.

Лобастая голова склонилась, словно соглашаясь со сказанным.

— Зато теперь мы свободны, по крайней мере, на сегодняшнюю ночь. Так что давай выбираться на свежий воздух.

К дому, служившему некогда пристанищем Волдеморта, примыкал лес. Правда, первые мили он напоминал скорее парк:  редкие, высаженные ровными рядами деревья, между которыми не росло ни единого кустика. Зато потом начались настоящие чащобы. Ноги утопали в снегу, путь им то и дело преграждали поваленные деревья и колючий кустарник, но, несмотря на это, маги упорно пробирались вперед. Каждый шаг уводил их от логова Упивающихся, и оба чувствовали, как становилось свободнее дышать, словно воздух там был пропитан отвратительным смрадом разложения. В конце концов, и Гарри, и Ремус упали в изнеможении в глубокий снег и уставились на сияющую во всем великолепии луну. Они были уставшими,  опустошенными, но свободными. И это ослепительное чувство бодрило и согревало их лучше жаркого камина, теплого пледа и стакана глинтвейна…


	25. Глава 24

Гарри не так давно понял, что считает затерянный в лесу коттедж, принадлежащий Нарциссе Малфой, своим домом. Это было уютное место, где жили близкие по духу люди, и где ему не приходилось играть в Мальчика-Который-Выжил или, наоборот, в обычного ребенка. Здесь он был самим собой. А еще Гарри просто привык сюда возвращаться из очередной передряги, коими изобиловали последние несколько месяцев. Потому не было ничего удивительного, что наутро он, прихватив Ремуса, отправился именно туда.

Портключ, который, казалось бы, должен был срабатывать только в определенное время, подчинился воле своего владельца, и через минуту оба полураздетых и замерзших путешественника оказались перед горящим камином в теплой гостиной.

Ремус все еще нехорошо себя чувствовал, ведь обратное превращение состоялось всего полчаса тому назад. Он еле стоял на ногах, зябко кутаясь в мантию Гарри.

— Садись поближе к огню, - предложил юноша, помогая другу опуститься на каминный коврик. – Я сейчас пойду, разыщу что-нибудь из одежды. Думаю, в гардеробе Северуса можно будет найти что-либо подходящее, или у Сириуса.

— Сируис здесь? – голос Ремуса звучал так тихо и так напряженно, что юноша еле расслышал его.

— Да, я его сейчас попрошу спуститься и помочь тебе. Только помни, что он не очень похож на того Сириуса, что живет в твоей памяти, это даже не перемены Азкабана. Внешне его совсем не узнать, но я думаю, ты сможешь с этим смириться.

С этими словами Гарри поднялся в свою комнату, чтобы с порога угодить в теплые объятия любовника. И они согревали лучше любого огня, тогда как эти мягкие губы и проворный язык стоили кружки горячего чая, о которой Гарри мечтал весь последний час. Хотя нет, они стоили много больше. На несколько долгих минут Гарри забыл обо всем, отдавшись этому теплу и нарастающему удовольствию, но долг хозяина был превыше всего.

— Сириус, подожди.

— Я соскучился, - те же мягкие губы чуть коснулись уха, а зубы слегка прикусили его мочку. – Я места себе не находил, пока тебя не было. Мне казалось, что ты уже никогда не вернешься оттуда.

— Не стоило бояться за меня. Судьба Волдеморта была предрешена, так что это была не битва, а казнь. А палачу не приходится бояться своей жертвы.

— Причем тут Волдеморт? Я беспокоился, что ты не захочешь покидать свой мир ради какого-то пса, который сходит по тебе с ума. 

— Сириус, ты говоришь глупости, - юноша вцепился в плечи любовника, останавливая все его порывы, и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. В них, за беспокойством и всепоглощающей нежностью, жил страх. Гарри попытался прогнать эти искорки паники из души Сириуса, хотя не верил, что слишком в этом преуспеет. - Я не брошу тебя, даже когда полностью переберусь туда. Ты - моя жизнь, и это не метафора. Ты - та нить, которая привязывает меня к этой реальности. И пока она крепка, я всегда буду возвращаться к тебе. Если только ты этого захочешь.

— Теперь ты говоришь глупости, - мотнул головой Сириус.

— Поживем - увидим, - с грустной улыбкой ответил ему Гарри. – Там внизу Ремус, он промерз и несколько растерян, спустись к нему, только прихвати что-нибудь из одежды.

— Но…

— Он все знает, и готов к встрече, насколько это вообще возможно, - сказал Гарри, чувствуя панику крестного.

— Хорошо, - согласился Сириус. – А ты?

— А я постараюсь выспаться. У меня есть еще одно незаконченное дело.

Не дожидаясь, когда Сириус выйдет из комнаты, юноша добрался до постели, завернулся в теплое одеяло и заснул без всяких сновидений.

 

***

 

Гарри проснулся ближе к вечеру. Умывшись и воспользовавшись гардеробом Сириуса, он чувствовал себя вполне готовым к финальному акту этой трагикомедии под названием «жизнь Мальчика-Который-Выжил». Спустившись вниз, юноша увидел картину, которая заставила его сердце сжаться от умиления. Возле камина, прислонившись спиной к креслу, полулежал Сириус, а в его руках спал усталый, но счастливый Люпин. Гарри тихо подошел к ним и шепотом поинтересовался:

— Как он?

— Нормально для него, - покачал головой мужчина и пояснил: - Даже ты не сможешь отменить тот факт, что после превращения вервольф чувствует себя очень усталым и большую часть дня отсыпается. А сон его так глубок, что Ремуса сейчас даже пушкой не поднимешь.

— Я не знал.

— А я знаю. После всего случившегося мне не дано было даже мечтать, что мы снова когда-нибудь сможем быть вместе.

— Как он тебя принял? – не удержался от вопроса Гарри.

— На удивление нормально, - улыбнулся Сириус и взглянул на мужчину, свернувшегося в его руках. - Правда, говорит, что ему трудно привыкнуть к моей моложавой внешности, и что он по сравнению со мной выглядит дряхлым стариком.

— Передай ему, что он не старик, пусть иногда и мудр не по годам,- улыбнулся ему в ответ юноша.

— Ты уже уходишь? – беспокойство снова вернулось в эти ярко-синие глаза.

— Да, мне нужно завершить еще одно дело.

— Гарри, не надо, - попросил его крестный. - Альбус был неправ, но он не заслуживает смерти.

— Он заслуживает много больше, - спокойно, но категорично заявил Гарри.

— Это месть? Но за что? - Сируис искренне недоумевал.

— Помнишь, на Той Стороне ты говорил, что Альбус сделал все, чтобы слепить из меня нужную ему шахматную фигуру для партии с Волдемортом?

— Я так сказал?

— Не совсем. Если меня не подводит память, то твои слова звучали так: «Родители умерли, спасая тебя для этой судьбы, Седрик умер, чтобы ты обрел сильного врага, а я умер, чтобы у тебя уже не было возможности повернуть назад». Я запомнил твои слова. Между прочим, ты первый назвал Дамблдора старым манипулятором. Так вот, пришло время разыграть ответный гамбит.

— Значит, для тебя это только шахматная партия?

— Я говорил не о себе, - покачал головой Гарри. – Напоминать еще? «Твою ненависть перенаправили на Волдеморта, и ты должен будешь убрать его любой ценой и умереть, чтобы уже добрый Альбус Дамблдор, Великий белый маг, мог насладиться своей победой и начать новую заварушку». Пришло время прекратить эти паучьи игры.

— Ты помнишь все, что я говорил? – удивился Сириус, это несколько сбило его запал, трудно спорить с соперником, использующим твои же мысли, как оружие.

— Каждое слово, - подтвердил Гарри. – Тогда они настолько меня поразили, что я готов была принять все, что угодно, лишь бы не следовать написанному директором плану. И я стал Темным Лордом. Для меня это, к счастью или сожалению, —судьба, карма, жизнь... Называй, как хочешь.

— Теперь ты считаешь, что сам вправе решать чужую судьбу? - резко поинтересовался Сириус.

— Я же решил судьбу Волдеморта, и никто не был против этого, - спокойно напомнил ему юноша.

— Он был Злом, - прозвучало категоричное заявление.

— Он был сильным магом, который стремился к недостижимому любой ценой, - не согласился некромаг и добавил: - В какой-то мере его можно за это уважать.

—- Ты сам не понимаешь, что говоришь! – возмутился Сириус. На его громкий возглас Люпин только заворочался, но так и не проснулся. 

— Слишком хорошо понимаю, - еще тише заговорил Герри. - Не забывай, кто теперь я. Разве это сделало меня злым?

— Иногда мне так кажется, - почти неслышно произнес Сириус.

— Все из-за того, что я собираюсь убрать имя Дамблдора из списка живых?

— Убить, - поправил его мужчина.

— Пусть будет убить, - легко согласился Гарри, все еще пытаясь достучаться до сознания крестного. - Только не забывай, что ты тоже был убит, и во многом по его вине. Он ничуть не лучше Волдеморта, просто выглядит презентабельнее.

— Ты становишься похож на Снейпа: тот же цинизм и пренебрежение к чужой жизни, - проворчал Сириус, поняв, что ему больше нечего сказать в защиту своих доводов.

— Что же, я могу гордиться таким сравнением. Северус – сильный маг, правильно оценивающий свои силы. К тому же он и вправду хороший учитель, пусть это незаметно с первого взгляда, - спокойно произнес юноша и через мгновение добавил с усмешкой: - И со второго тоже.

— Ты не передумаешь?

— Нет, Сириус. Увидимся позже.

С этими словами Гарри вернулся наверх, чтобы воспользоваться зеркальной дверью, которая приведет его прямо в спальню Дамблдора, где его уже ожидали Снейп и Вилманту.

 

***

 

Спальня Дамблдора была выдержана в бардовых тонах. При таком их количестве она напоминала пыточную, а не место отдыха, но бодрствующих в ней людей это, кажется, не смущало. Они играли в шахматы, тихо переговариваясь, и лишь изредка бросали взгляд на спящего старика. Игроки лишь подняли голову, чтобы поприветствовать прибывшего Лорда и снова устремили свой взор на доску, где черному королю угрожал мат в четыре хода.

— Как он? – поинтересовался Гарри.

— Спит, - спокойно ответил Северус.

— И какие сны он видит? – продолжил любопытствовать Лорд.

— Думаю, счастливые, - заверил его Оливьер.

— Неужели?

— Он наигрался еще в первые несколько часов, - ухмыльнулся Снейп.

— А Северус слишком брезглив, чтобы мстить таким образом, - парировал сноходец.

— С вами все ясно, - неожиданно улыбнулся юноша. – А теперь оставьте нас наедине. Лучше позаботьтесь, чтобы портреты не разболтали, что же на самом деле случилось с директором. Не хочется потом стирать память кому бы то ни было.

— Уже, - заверил его Оливьер. – Отец обо всем позаботился.

— Передай ему благодарность.

— Он рассчитывает на личную встречу, и готов даже присоединиться к нам на празднование Рождества.

— Рождество… - Гарри вспомнил, что через несколько часов наступит Рождественская ночь. Он посчитал, это добрым знаком. Новое будущее родится именно сегодня.

Когда все вышли, Гарри подошел ближе к кровати и всмотрелся в лицо своего противника. Да, именно Дамблдора он считал своим врагом, даже большим, чем Волдеморт. В конце концов, с Томом они стали двумя полюсами одной судьбы, тогда как к директору у Гарри имелся собственный счет, и он был куда длиннее.

— Что же, пришло время поговорить нам откровенно, - произнес он тихо и поднял палочку.

 

***

 

Они сидели друг напротив друга, а между ними лежала шахматная доска. Правда, она была не совсем обычна, клеток на ней оказалось гораздо больше, как и фигур. И у всех них были знакомые лица.

— Где мы? И что мы здесь делаем? – поинтересовался Дамблдор, озираясь по сторонам.

— Мы? В вашем сознании, директор, в вашей памяти, в вашем сне… Называйте, как хотите.

— Кто ты? – продолжал вопрошать Альбус, совершенно не узнавая своего соперника.

— Я? Всего лишь одна из ваших пешек, которая устала играть по вашим правилам.

Рука потянулась и взяла в руки белую фигуру. Сквозь толстые стекла очков на директора взглянули печальные зеленые глаза несчастного ребенка.

— Гарри?

— Можно и так сказать. Хотя нет, уже нет.

— Что же ты такое? – голос старого мага звучал напряженно, он был напуган, хотя и старался это тщательно скрыть.

— Немезис, - спокойно ответит сидящее напротив существо.

— Зачем ты привел меня сюда, если ты хочешь всего лишь мести?

— Мне любопытно взглянуть на ту партию, которую вы пытались разыграть.

Фигурки быстро задвигались по доске, и как в любых волшебных шахматах, они нещадно уничтожали друг друга. Ярко-зеленые глаза пристально следили за каждым ходом, фиксируя потери. Единственной реакцией на происходящее было все тяжелеющая тишина. Наконец, молодой человек оторвал голову от развернувшегося действия и произнес:

— А вы не жалели ни своих, ни чужих. Особенно своих. Столько жертв, и ради чего?

— Ради победы, Гарри. Все ради всеобщего блага.

— Хорошая попытка, директор. И она, может быть, возымела бы успех, если бы ваш Гарри еще существовал.

— Гарри, что с тобой произошло? – голос Дамблдора буквально лучился сочувствием, а в глазах стояли слезы.

— Вы, со мной произошли вы. А еще Волдеморт, Сириус, Северус и еще множества людей. Вы хотите знать, что случилось? Что же, смотрите. 

Белая пешка-Поттер снова вернулась на исходную позицию и начала свое движение к другому краю поля.

— Как называется партия, в которой игрок жертвует своими фигурами для того, чтобы возвести пешку в ферзи и объявить черному королю мат? Я всегда был слаб в терминологии, я практик, и таким меня воспитали именно вы, директор Дамблдор. Ведь вы всегда поощряли нас действовать, но не думать. И правильно, ведь если шахматные фигуры задумаются, может произойти следующее: пешка откажется играть по правилам и выйдет за поле, чтобы самой стать игроком.

Маленькая фигурка Поттера дошла до последней клетки и, вместо того, чтобы объявить шах королю, выпрыгнула и растворилась человеческом теле Темного Лорда.

— Последние полгода вы играли не против Волдеморта, хотя вы никогда не играли против него, скорее, «с ним». Но вы так увлеклись своей комбинацией, что не заметили перемен.

В эту секунду положение на доске сменилось, так же как и лица у черных фигур. Теперь на старого мага смотрели лица Нарциссы, Северуса, Оливьера, Ремуса, Драко.

— Но вам, наверное, больше всех будет интересна эта ладья.

Черный рыцарь поднял забрало своего шлема, и под ним оказалось лицо Сириуса Блэка, таким, каким оно было до смерти.

— Когда-то вы сказали, что в том, что я способен ощущать такую боль, заключена моя величайшая сила. А еще, что «боль – удел человеческий». Может быть и так, но вы забыли, что такие страдания могут и разрушать, и тем более они способны подвигнуть человека на действия, которые он никогда бы не совершил в здравом рассудке. Вы оставили мальчика один на один с его чувством вины и не дали никому возможности облегчить его ношу. Чего вы добивались, доводя его до края?

— Я хотел, чтобы ты открылся своим силам.

— Что же, можно сказать, вы своего добились, только вы, директор, неправильно оценили характер этих сил. Некромагия – сила, с которой даже вы должны считаться, а Темный Лорд именно тот, кого вам стоит бояться.

— Волдеморт – не настоящий Темный Лорд, - отмахнулся Дамблдор. Этот разговор тревожил его, но еще больше беспокоил директора этот странный маг, который был похож и одновременно не был Гарри Поттером, Мальчиком-Который-Выжил. Эти перемены в некогда открытом юноше пугали.

— Да, - кивнул его оппонент. – Том – не Темный Лорд, хотя он действительно наследник Слизерина. Но не вам объяснять, в чем разница. Может, вы и предсказание слышали?

— О приходе Темного Лорда? Конечно, слышал, множество, но им уже столько лет, что их можно считать несостоявшимися.

— Вас должно интересовать только одно. В нем говорится, что это случиться во время солнцестояния, которое как раз было несколько дней назад.

— Ты хочешь сказать…?!

— Только то, что пророчество оказалось истинным. Рождение некромага, выбор Волдеморта, первое проявление стихийной магии, близость к смерти во всех ее проявлениях, боль, страхи, сомнения. Все условия были выполнены, и становление завершено. Теперь в моей власти восстановить нарушенное равновесие. Том уже расплатился за свои грехи, теперь ваша очередь, директор.

Услышать такое из уст своего воспитанника… такой шок даже многоопытный Дамблдор не смог скрыть. Его голос чуть заметно дрогнул, когда он поинтересовался:

— Значит, это месть?

— Нет, это неизбежная судьба. Вы сами признавали часть своей вины, когда кормили меня сказками после гибели Сириуса. Вы сами признали, что виновны в его смерти.

— Это была ошибка, поверь мне, мой мальчик, – Дамблдор никогда не боялся смерти, расценивая ее, как еще один полезный опыт. Он давно знал, что при желании может вернуться и начать все сначала. Но сейчас ему было не по себе. Великий маг, каким его признавали все, не любил проигрывать, пусть даже ему противостоял сильный противник. Дамблдор не пожелал сдаться и предпринял еще одну попытку воззвать к благородству Гарри, но все было бесполезно – Лорд твердо шел к намеченной цели:

— Может и поверил бы, если бы не это: – взмах руки, указующий на доску с все еще двигающимися фигурами. – А еще если бы не было попытки убить Северуса Снейпа, если бы не было покушения на вашего Золотого Мальчика. Вы же не забыли, как пытались проникнуть в его воспоминания, не считаясь с тем, что убиваете свою пешку? – Дамблдор на секунду смутился. Лорд только пожал плечами, - Альбус уже доказал, что он превосходный актер. – Я не рассказал вам еще об одном своем таланте: я вижу души людей, и ваша - одна из самых отвратительных, что мне приходилось видеть. Так что вам не удастся воззвать к моей жалости, потому что это решение скорее рациональное, чем эмоциональное.

— Неужели, ты не можешь дать мне еще один шанс?

— Помните, директор, как вы нашли Гарри у зеркала Еиналеж? Вы спросили, что он там видел.

— Ты сказал, что видел мир, где тебя окружают родные люди.

— Да, это так, но вас среди них не было. И это было не просто желание, это было видение будущего, и я лишь следую его зову.

— Мы не можем договориться? – тихо спросил Дамблдор, понимая, что пришла пора платить по счетам.

— Нет, но я не хочу вас наказывать так же, как Тома, хотя и следовало бы. В моем мире не будет страданий или физической боли, но и выхода из него тоже не будет. Я отбираю у вас всякую возможность вернуться в мир живых, и это будет вашим наказанием. Вы будете так же заперты на одном месте, как некогда я, Северус или Сириус. Ненависть к этому месту будет исподволь разрушать вашу сущность и когда-нибудь от нее не останется ничего. Самое ваше «я» станет туманом, через который проходят все новички, всего лишь иллюзией на их пути, пугающим призраком. Вот ваше наказание. Своей властью, своей силой я приговариваю вас к нему.

Тьма за спиной Лорда ожила и стала сгущаться вокруг старого мага. Тот закричал в испуге. Что бы он не думал о своей смерти, такого конца он никак не ожидал. Тьма словно обрадовалась столь бурной эмоции, она с жадностью любовницы накинулась на старца и в секунду поглотила его. В это же момент Лорд тоже исчез.

 

***

 

Оказавшись снова в спальне, Гарри взглянул на лежащего на кровати старика. Ему не нужно было щупать пульс или прислушиваться к биению сердца. Он точно знал, что тот мертв.

Более того, Лорд предвидел будущее. Врачи констатируют смерть от остановки сердца. Будут рыдания, потом пышные похороны. Тем временем обнаружится исчезновение Волдеморта. На поминках будут говорить, что два самых сильных мага покинули этот мир почти одновременно, и будут искать связь между этими двумя явлениями. И даже найдут, но никто не свяжет ее с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил. Это даст ему время, чтобы окончательно выработать план действий на ближайшие несколько лет, а Северус и Оливьер помогут ему в этом.

Непонятно откуда взявшийся Фоукс скользнул на плечо юноши и запел грустную песню. В ней он словно оплакивал и старого мага, спутником которого был долгое время, и юношу, растворившегося в Темном Лорде, и еще многих других, погибших в этой войне, которой только что пришел конец. Но даже живительные слезы феникса не могли воскресить, вернуть потерянные души.

Молодой человек сидел, не шелохнувшись, вслушиваясь в эту музыку грусти. Когда смолк последний звук, он погладил огненно-красную грудку феникса.

— Спасибо, родной. Позаботься тут обо всем, особенно о Северусе. Ему придется нелегко в кресле директора. Ты сможешь?

Клекот и склоненная голова стала знаком, что ее просьба была услышана. С этим феникс взлетел и исчез так же таинственно, как и появился. Медленно поднявшись с кресла, Гарри направился к ожидавшим его соратникам. Через несколько минут, добравшись до ближайшего большого зеркала, способного стать дверью для них троих, они покинули Хогвартс, чтобы присоединиться к теплой компании, собравшейся в Малфой-Мэноре.

Это было, наверное, самое грустное рождество в жизни Гарри. В нем не было страха, боли, злости или других ярких чувств, была только тихая печаль. Он смотрел на окружающих его друзей и чувствовал себя здесь лишним. Сириус все еще продолжал на него дуться, и Люпину приходилось делать все возможное, чтобы тот не испортил настроение всем другим. Северус и Ксафан Вилманту сидели возле огня и молча тянули коньяк из широких бокалов. Кажется, они были довольны таким образом общения. Драко и Оливьер что-то шумно обсуждали в углу, тогда как Нарцисса курсировала от группы к группе, с удовольствием играя роль радушной хозяйки дома.

Часы уже давно пробили полночь, шампанское было выпито, подарки открыты и свалены на столах и полу. В гостиной стояла приятная душевная атмосфера компании симпатизирующих друг другу людей. Во всяком случае на сегодня все распри были забыты. В конце концов, даже Сириус сумел расслабиться и пригласить Нарциссу на танец. Это дало Гарри возможность тихо выскользнуть за дверь. Он быстро поднялся в отведенную ему комнату и быстро набросал на бумаге пару строчек: «Драко, скажи в школе, что каникулы я провел у тебя. Не разгоняйся в своих фантазиях». Оставив записку на видном месте, Гарри понадеялся, что она дойдет до адресата.

Он молча подошел к зеркалу и взглянул на себя. Перемены для него были уже незаметны, став частью его новой личности. Ему необходимо было уйти, и оставалось только надеяться, что такой его шаг будет понят. Он еще вернется. Гарри нужно закончить школу, да и не следует Золотому Мальчику пропадать и плодить лишние слухи. А еще ему придется поговорить с Роном и Гермионой, которые будут обеспокоены переменами, произошедшими в их друге. И Сириус… Но остается надежда, что он тоже когда-нибудь поймет и примет нового Гарри. Нужно только подождать. А пока его зовет его сумрачный мир, в котором он спрячется от ранящего и утомляющего света. Юноша воспитывался на противостоянии этих двух стихий. Ему пришлось пройти трудный путь, чтобы понять, что тьма так же важна, как и свет. Надо только уметь уравновесить их, в первую очередь в себе самом, но у него вечность, чтобы научиться этому…


	26. Эпилог

Заведение мадам Розмерты в рождественские дни пользовалось особой популярностью. Здесь всех ждал хороший прием, горячее вино, сливочное пиво и огневиски, что особенно было популярно в такую морозную зиму, как эта.

Розмерта любила всех своих посетителей, ей нравилось смотреть, как лица довольно расплываются, когда гости устраиваются за столом, вытягивают усталые ноги и пьют первый глоток, возвращающий их к жизни. Ведьма очень давно содержала свое заведение, чтобы знать не только местных жителей, но и большинство выпускников Хогвартса. Она была рада узнавать в лицах гостей знакомые черты бывших студентов. Ей льстило, когда юные маги, появившись в Хогсмиде, первым делом направлялись в «Три метлы». Но были гости, которые интриговали более всего.

Двое из таких уже обживали одну из комнат наверху. Если бы одним из них не был директор Хогвартса, она бы сказала, что они ищут уединения вполне определенного характера. Но ни старый, ни молодой маги не были похожи на тех, кто жаждет приключений в рождественский вечер. Вот уже несколько лет подряд они поднимались в снятую заранее комнату, заказывали что-то из выпивки и ждали. Ждали своего третьего собеседника, наиболее загадочного из них. Розмерта часто всматривалась в лицо этого незнакомца, пытаясь понять, кого оно ей напоминает, но обычно хорошая память на этот  раз ее подводила. Так что и в этот раз она только кивнула таинственному гостю и снова с любопытством стала ждать, когда он будет возвращаться, убеждая себя, на этот раз все получится и в голове всплывет долгожданное имя.

А тем временем закутанный в черную мантию человек поднялся на второй этаж и взялся за ручку уже знакомой двери. Она распахнулась, и его взгляду предстала небольшая комната. Минимум мебели, диван, явно трансфигурированный из кровати, столик, заставленный разнокалиберной посудой. Но в первую очередь внимание приковывали к себе два человека: оба одетые в черное, оба с темными глубокими глазами и со схожими выражениями лиц. Единственное их отличие было в возрасте, но и оно не так уж явно бросалось в глаза.

Последний гость сделал шаг вперед, закрыл дверь и только после этого поздоровался.

— Северус, Оливьер, рад вас видеть.

— Мы тебя тоже, Гарри, - ответил за двоих Оливьер.

— Сколько раз нужно говорить, что мне не нравится это обращение, - спокойно заметил молодой мужчина, в котором было практически невозможно узнать Гарри Поттера. Он выглядел много старше, его знаменитый шрам был почти не заметен на матово-белой коже, а довольно длинные волосы не давали рассмотреть лицо. От прежнего мальчика остались только глаза, все такие же зеленые, как весенняя листва, правда, теперь их не скрывали уродливые очки.

— Вы не должны забывать своих корней, милорд, - так же спокойно парировал Оливьер.

— И как вам не надоел этот спор? – поинтересовался Снейп, продолжая глядеть на пламя, бьющееся в камине. – Мой лорд, вы опять решили поиграть в обычного человека и пришли сюда пешком?

— Иногда приятно прогуляться среди живых, - улыбнулся Темный Лорд, устраиваясь в кресле напротив своих собеседников. – И раз уж мы собрались здесь такой теплой компанией, предлагаю выпить в честь наступающего Рождества.

— Поттер, откуда в вас столько патетики, или сказываются Гриффиндорские корни? - язвительно ответил Снейп, тем ни менее поднимая свой стакан с огневиски.

— А вы хотите, чтобы в моем положении решающую роль играла только слизеринская сущность? – не менее саркастично ответил Гарри.

Хрустальный звон возвестил о солидарности, не то с тостом, не то с риторическими вопросами. Наконец, присутствующие смогли расслабиться и поговорить о насущном.

— Ну, что происходит в мире? – поинтересовался Гарри. – Как дела в Хогвартсе, господин директор?

Лицо Снейпа явило собой образ страдающего демона.

— Без Золотого Трио все же спокойнее и, думаю, так будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока очередные Уизли не начнут обживать гриффиндорские спальни.

— Ну, у вас есть еще, по крайней мере, лет пять передышки до этого благостного момента, - улыбнулся Гарри и добавил: - А если считать Джимми, то все десять.

— Неужели есть еще кто-то, с кем вы поддерживаете регулярные отношения? – деланно удивился Снейп.

— Они все же мои друзья, во всяком случае, когда-то были ими.

— И как поживает мистер Уизли?

— Рон делает карьеру профессионального игрока в квиддич, вы могли бы это и знать.

— Я не увлекаюсь квиддичем, - резко ответил Снейп, тряхнув головой, в черноте волос которой уже поблескивала седина. – Меня больше интересует миссис Уизли, она уже закончила учебу?

— Гермиона учится заочно, даже маленький ребенок не может ее остановить, как бы не протестовали Рон и Молли, - улыбка, по-прежнему, делала Гарри моложе, словно он снова становился тем мальчишкой, каким некогда был.

— Меня больше интересует: когда она закончит обучение, не захочет ли она занять пост профессора Трансфигурации?

— Неужели МакГонагалл уходит? – забеспокоился Гарри.

— Она говорит, что ей трудно смириться с новыми порядками.

— Ее можно понять, - Оливьер вставил свое слово в разговор. – Если я правильно понимаю, такого строгого и вместе с тем нелюбимого директора еще не было за всю историю Хогвартса.

— Меня не должны любить, а уважать и слушаться, - заявил Снейп и налил себе еще виски.

— А что происходит на политико-административном фронте, ты еще не желаешь стать Министром? – взялся Лорд за Оливьера.

— Нет, меня вполне устраивает должность его зама, во всяком случае, так я могу контролировать ситуацию и не слишком выделяться. И без того Вилманту никогда еще не играли в политику так открыто.

— Убедил, - согласился Лорд. – Но мы еще вернемся к этому разговору.

— Как пожелаете, милорд, но не лучше ли продвигать вперед Драко, он делает такую успешную и быструю карьеру.

— Я очень рад за него, но, к сожалению, большая часть людей не поверят Министру с фамилией Малфой.

— Да, уж папочка немало всем кровушки попортил, - согласился с этим утверждением Снейп и поинтересовался. – А где он сейчас?

— В Штатах. Правда, зовут его теперь не Малфой, но фамильного гонора он не растерял. Активно занимается бизнесом, не чурается криминала, поговаривает о политике, но явно побаивается предпринимать активные шаги и домой тоже не стремится. Думаю, не хочет злить одного Темного Лорда, - Оливьер буквально лучился удовольствием, рассказывая эти новости.

— Что ж, я не скажу, как сильно расстроен известием, что его больше не увижу, - удовлетворенно кивнул Снейп.

— Еще бы, если бы Нарцисса еще и развелась, то у нас был бы шанс погулять на свадьбе, - заметил Оливьер.

— И это говорит тот, чьи родные никогда не женятся, - сверкнул глазами несостоявшийся жених.

— А нам и так неплохо, по крайней мере, это никого доселе не смущало.

— Так вот нас это тоже не смущает. Тем более что она занимается сыном, имением, исследованиями, а я школой, и встречаемся мы крайне редко.

— Гарри, теперь твоя очередь рассказывать. Видишь, с нами все ясно, один - бобыль, и второй не лучше. А когда ты Северуса осчастливишь новым поколением Поттеров?

Снейп поморщился от такой перспективы, но промолчал, слушая, что скажет молодой мужчина.

— Нет, мне нет места в этом мире, - спокойно и слегка печально сказал Темный Лорд. – Я выбрал такую судьбу, или, если точнее, она выбрала меня. Мне трудно находиться среди живых очень долго, да и сам я не совсем живой, так что мало найдется женщин, которые смогут вынести такое соседство.

— Можно найти, если есть желание, - заметил старший некромаг, а молодой лишь кивнул головой в знак согласия.

— Нарцисса – единственная, кого я знаю, способна на это. Но она уже занята, - попытался пошутить Гарри.

— Если дело в детях… - предпринял еще одну попытку Снейп.

— Нет, Северус, - перебил его Лорд. – Дело не только в детях. Порой во мне просыпается тот мальчик-сирота, который мечтал о большой и дружной семье. Так что я не могу даже представить, что мне придется жить вдали от нее. Но, кроме того, это значило бы привнести страдания еще в чью-то жизнь, а мне хватит Сириуса.

— Он не смирился? – прозвучал тихий голос. На такой вопрос мог решиться только один из собеседников. И Гарри неожиданно для себя ответил Оливьеру:

— Он никогда не смирится и никогда не поймет. Его печаль очень больно бьет по мне. Если бы не Ремус, все могло обстоять еще хуже. Эти двое поддерживают друг друга, насколько это вообще возможно.

— Но ты все еще с ним, - не вопрос, а скорее утверждение.

— Да, мы не можем иначе. Он мой Страж, наверное, этим все сказано. Может это все и объясняет.

— Наверное, - согласился Оливьер, и настала очередь Снейпа кивать.

— А что думает по этому поводу сам Люпин? – поинтересовался Северус.

— Он меня удивляет, - честно ответил Гарри. – Он еще тогда принял все на удивление легко, словно все уже знал и не сомневался в выборе.

— Люпин всегда был умнее своих дружков, - проворчал Снейп.

— Ремус – оборотень, а они лучше понимают в трансформации и переменах, чем люди, - высказал свою версию Вилманту.

Гарри промолчал о том, что считает себя виноватым в переменах, произошедших в старшем друге. Он приручал человека, как зверя, так стоило ли теперь удивляться, что обе эти ипостаси так верны ему…

Больше говорить было не о чем, да и не хотелось. Было грустно, но это была легкая печаль людей, которые сами, с открытыми глазами, выбрали собственную судьбу. Завтра все вернется на круги своя, а пока можно просто сидеть и смотреть на пламя жарко полыхающего камина, слушать доносящийся снизу шум веселой толпы и думать о своем, а потом встать и разойтись, чтобы увидеться только через год.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в период с января 2004 по август 2005


End file.
